What Pride Had Wrought
by Tsutabon
Summary: She fell from the fade, leading Solas down a path of his own desire, and slowly drawing Cullen into his own. (F)Trev x Solas. Slow burn (F)Trev. x Cullen. Slow burn (F)Trev X Cullen X Solas. Follows some Cannon.
1. Chapter 1

What Pride Have Wrought.

The sky hazed, what was left of the explosion left the ground scorched, the sky filled with smoke, the lyrium in the ground burning red. People staggered to their feet, shields and staves in hand, the Temple of Sacred Ashes no more. From it, a large green pillar spilled into the sky, tearing a hole into this world.

Her eyes slowly opened, dazed and confused by her surroundings. Her hand burned furiously, her pain only equal to that of her harrowing. A reminder only when she gently pushed herself up from the hard rocky surface. She held her hand out from her face. Blotting out the eerie sun in the sky, her eyes desperately trying to adjust to the world around her. She could barely see, the green tinge of the sky, the eerie mist that surrounded her. This was not the Temple of Sacred Ashes. This was different, this place only seemed to remind her of her darkest dreams, the fears that once settled inside of her once in the circle tower. This was no longer the conclave that she remembered.

The ground was rocky, sharp, like daggers waiting to impale the unsuspecting. Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to yell, scream, anything, for anyone. But there was nothing coming from her mouth, to no avail. Her legs felt uneasy, her body felt bruised and sore from whatever happened. Her recollection was at an impasse. She remembered nothing of what happened.

She felt uneasy in her new surrounding. The air was thick and humid, like she was underwater. Her hands felt clammy in their leather gloves, her body felt weighted down by her cloth robe, her leather jerkin feeling uncomfortably tight. She wanted to adjust, to fix herself and the situation, but there was no time as her eyes looked up through the mists. Atop the jagged rocks there stood a glowing figure, and her feet found their way forward without any thought.

Her body continued to move on it's own, each foot taking a step, up the rocky stairs. The shining figure still unmoved, unchanged. She winched at the light that was growing before her, the darkness of this place unknown to such light. Her steps were calm, and grounded, slowly making her way up the steps until her ear caught a noise in the distance. Deep beneath the thick green mists.

The noise skittered across the ground, getting closer and closer. Her feet feeling alittle more urgent in it's steps. Her mind kept telling her not to look back. That haste will only be her downfall and the end to herself in such a place. She believed it, thought it was true until she saw spiney legs and abdomens running through the mists. Their eyes upon her, fangs drawn and legs moving faster than she anticipated. Her eyes widened, and her feet took off in full haste, regardless of what her mind thought, she needed to run.

Her hands grabbed ahold of the jagged rocks, pulling herself up the side, feet making all efforts to meet her flight instinct. She could feel the rocks begin to cut through her thick leather gloves and she still reached out, each rock getting closer and closer to her palm. '_Maker'_ she thought as she kept climbing, her head turning back, the noises becoming louder. '_Maker not here. Not now.'_ Her hands reached out again on another rock, pulling herself up. The glowing figure stood there, out reaching a hand to her. She tried to reach, her gloves sticking with sweat, her brow furrowed, panic began to fill her face as she struggled. ' _Maker please...'_ Her mind prayed to the Maker, to the divine, to anyone. Her left hand reached out, closer but not enough, another step, closer. She felt her hand burn, as she finally closed the distance. A flash of green light enveloped her and the woman as her whole body began to burn.

She burned, she could feel fire hitting her cheeks as her body slumped forward. Her knees hitting the rough ground around her. The air smelled tainted, like burning flesh, and death that surrounded her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the rest of her body began to fall forward, towards the hard ground. Her body was exhausted, it ached, it burned and it had finally given up after that whole ordeal. Her face laid there on the ground, dirt smudging along her face and into her hair. Finally, at last she could breath, she could speak.

"Maker…." Was all that escaped her lips. The air felt heavy, but behind all the smells, she could feel the cold of mountains linger and deep inside the smell of lyrium. That was the last thing before her body shut down and darkness consumed her.

There was a bright flash of green light in the center of the ruins. Right where the rift had appeared, Solas looked over the field, Cassandra nearby turning only when she heard the ruckus in the courtyard. Soldiers stood there, blades drawn upon an unconscious body. They stood there confused, terrified by the sight that they just witnessed.

"She stepped out of the fade.." One of the men said to the others. The men began to murmer amongst each other as Cassandra stepped forward.

"Take this person to the prison." She stood there, hand on her blade as she looked down upon the unconscious body. "She may be responsible for all of this.."

"But Seeker…" One of the men spoke up, "She stepped from the fade, with a woman behind her. Andraste herself I reckon."

"Speculation, we shall see for ourselves when she wakes up." Cassandras eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, Andraste she thought...No, this woman WAS responsible for the explosion at the Conclave, and she will get answers.

"Cassandra…" Solas spoke, the elf seemed wise beyond his years, "This situation is...difficult.."

"What's the problem?" She hissed out, again annoyance coming though. Why she was being questioned by everyone she couldn't understand.

" I feel….A magic here." He grabbed the unconscious womans left arm. The glove split open across her palm. "This is different, like the magic in the rift. I will require more time to study it.."

" You're running out of time Solas. We WILL take her to the prison. There, you can study this...Magic." Cassandra took a swift turn, shutting down the conversation between herself and Solas.

He took a nod and turned back to the sleeping body. The soldiers seemed standoffish to the situation, refusing to touch the possible traitor laying there on the ground. Solas let out a sigh of disbelief as he wrapped the woman's arm around the back of his neck pulling her up. One arm holding her in place, the other wrapped around her waist, keeping her close as her feet dragged along the ground.

The soldiers watched, confused, scared, and angry as Solas slowly made his way back to Haven, two long lines outlining their descent back to the town.

People murmured and whispered as Solas was outside the town. The gate swung open to swarms of people, most of them already deciding this person's fate. She had spoken no words, made no movements, her body was still and her head hung down, dirt smeared across the right side of her face. He had finally reached Adan in his house, pouring over paperwork and potions.

"What is this?" He asked inquisitively, "Who is this person?" Solas slumped her body onto the vacant bed, her body limp. Adan looked at the situation and asked Solas again, "Solas, who is this?"

Solas sighed as he picked up her legs, setting them on the bed. "I don't know. Cassandra feels she is guilty, but I am here to produce results."

"You best be getting them soon." Adan said, "I don't think that big hole in the sky is going to fix itself."

Solas looked down at her hand, flashes of green light coming from her hand. She seemed catatonic to the effect the mark. Solas crouched next to the bed, looking at Adan.

"She will need to be observed, to ensure that we don't lose her in the night." He looked out the window, the torches coming to life, the beginning sounds of rabble coming from outside. People were uncertain of this woman and her actions. But they already wanted her blood.

"Or to the crowd that's building." Adan said snarkily as he closed the window to the group gathering. "You have my cooperation Solas, I will keep her under observation. Until Cassandra says otherwise."

Solas nodded accepting Adan's help with the situation, the day was long, and the night he felt, would be longer. He left the house, only walking 20 feet away, staying in a house nearby. He left the group gathering outside alone. He decided to let them whisper.

"They say that Andraste herself was there when she left the fade."

" She left the fade, the FADE!"

Solas wanted nothing to do with the group, only wanted to seek out silence in his room. He shut the door, sitting on his bed, pouring over into a tome he was reading earlier. There wasn't much left in the night, the glow from the rift illuminating the outside. Solas rested his head, desperately trying to get some answers from the fade.

Solas wandered the fade, crossing the dreams of mortals in Haven. It seemed with the veil being so thin here the spirits have fled. Leaving only demons in their wake. Solas spied dreams of peoples fears, of the rift tearing the whole world asunder. Of demons consuming them all, of mages gone mad. Templars running with blood lust, of a world that Solas had no time to consider.

He looked through the dreams, each and everyone of them in the small town of Haven. Hoping to come across some sort of answer.

His hand brushed out through the air, still scanning through each thing until he came across something that caused him to stop. A dreamer, with a dream from the Conclave.

It was faint, very little detail, only a few words here and there, not much else. He focused his mind on the dream, causing it to become clearer. Words began to come through, faces, and shapes. Soon, what felt like a dream Solas realized, was instead a memory.

He looked at the face of a woman, her brown eyes were tender and sweet, her face round, her hair was long, and braided to the side. She looked younger than her actual age, especially when she smiled. The image focused, she was talking to someone, smiling lightly at them, as the image cleared he watched the memory unfold before him.

"Anara " A voice came from behind Solas, a man approaching the young woman. He closed in on the her standing there in the hall shoulder braced on a door frame. "This is for you." He held out a flower, a smile spread upon her lips. Solas looked at the flaming sword symbol on his shield. Templar. He walked around the couple eyeing over the young woman. A mage, a circle mage, it was the only explanation he could think of. She took the flower, "Thank you Fennick." She placed the flower in her hair, "After what I heard about Kirkwall I feared I would never see you again." The templar took her hands into his.

"No Anara, after what we've shared, I would never be without you.." He leaned in, his lips gently brushing against hers. Her eyes closed, as she felt his hand clasp around the small of her back, pulling in for a kiss.

It was quick, and chaste, lips gently pressing against one another, no passion and sadly disappointing. "Fennick...You know that I cannot live on sweet promises and chaste kisses." Her eyes met his, Solas spying an understanding between the two of them.

"I know love. Come." His hand reached out to hers, guiding her through the tower. It was late at night, no one bothered to search these passages that she was guided through.

"Fennick?" She asked, as they came to a stop, they reached the top of an old tower. The roof was broken through, the sky was clear and the stars above them watched like ancient lovers.

Fennick pulled her against his body. His hand trailing down her face, caressing her cheek, stroking her jaw line, before resting his thumb upon her lips. Her lips parted, anticipating his kiss, she shivered at his touch.

Solas felt awkward, spying upon such tender and private moments, but this was about the conclave, and there had to be more here then this. He shifted uncomfortably knowing that there was no way to progress a dream, or to change it. He had to wait this out and hope for the best.

Fennick looked into her eyes, touching her darkened skin, the sun freckles upon her face, "Maker.." He said, "You are beautiful.." he leaned in, his lips touching her, his hands trailing up her back, while hers fought to keep herself afloat, lost in the kiss. Her fingers clung to his armor, as she moaned, feeling his tongue move across her bottom lip, seeking entrance. With another moan she parted her lips, allowing the templar access. His tongue clashed with hers, a heated battle began between them, like all battles between Templars and Mages. She moaned again as his hands slid down the small of her back, resting on her backside.

Solas heard a growl from the man as he picked up the woman, pulling her up from the floor, carrying her to the blankets laid out on the floor. He didn't know still how he felt about what he was watching, but he kept assuring himself that there was something else here.

Her hands were deftly removing the armor, like she had done it many times before. It seemed to be second nature to her at this point, her hands removing the gauntlets. The chest plate, the shoulder pauldrons. Templars seemed to wear too much armor is what Solas seemed to gather from all this time spent removing JUST armor. Finally after so long all that armor was removed, pieces clattered all over the room, she giggled.

"Finally, I get you. All to myself." Her hands ran up his cotton tunic, traveling over the plains of his flat stomach, finally feeling skin against skin. She bit her bottom lip as she began to remove his shirt. " I want to see you again…" She said pulling the tunic over his head. "All of you." Fennick grabbed her leg, pulling her down the blankets, she yelped and giggled some more until his body pressed against hers. She moaned loudly as he thrust his erection against her womanhood. The pressure alone was enough to drive her mad. His head dipped down to her neck sending small kisses along her throat. "Fennick." She moaned as his hands began to unrobe the mage beneath him.

"I wish to see all of you as well.." He said, his hands working furiously on laces and latches. Solas saw her leg become more exposed as she wrapped them around the Templars hips. Her back arched to his touch as her shoulder became exposed to the cold air. Her moans became more frantic as his hands moved about finally getting through the last lacing. He slowly pulled apart the robe, exposing her skin to the cold air. His head turning its attention lower from her neck. She shivered at the feeling of the cold air, and Fennick sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She yelped, not in pain, but in sweet agony to what she knew would become a fresh bruise. His lips traveled along her collarbone and down to her firm breasts. His tongue played with her tanned skin, running along her breasts, teasing her nipples with his tongue.

"Fennick!" she hissed as her back arched again into his touch. His mouth finally closing around a nipple, sucking gently as his tongue flicked against it. His name began to spread upon her lips. "Fennick, oh Fennick please…" Her leg running up his back as she continued to chant his name.

Solas stood there wide eyed, he was truly intruding upon a private memory. One that he had no want or means to escape at this point. All the dreams he sifted through were hopeless and filled with fear. But he saw in a town filled with fear this was the only warmth that he felt and perhaps that's the only reason he didn't want to leave.

Solas watched as a hand stole down to the woman's inner thighs, his head moving to the other side of her breasts, giving both equal attention. He could feel inside of himself the sensuality of watching others intimate moments. Something he wouldn't normally be proud of, but the scene unfolding before him was too much to ignore. Solas heard her moan, her breath beginning to hitch as her back arched again. The templars hand was no longer on her inner thighs, but instead penetrated her body.

Her eyes shut, her lips open and gaping like she was struggling for air. Solas wanted nothing more at this point then to kiss those lips. Human or no, she was beautiful, her hair had frayed from the braid and spread across the blanket like tree roots. Dark brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, lush lips wet with desire and those noises coming from her mouth. Unfiltered, and uncaring for the world around her, giving in only to pleasure.

His finger stroked her, gently thrusting into her body, preparing her until another finger joined. Spreading her, stroking her inside as his thumb came into contact with her nub. She writhed, a jolt running through her as his thumb rubbed against her sensitive spot. His tongue trailed up her throat, his mouth claiming her again as he sped up his fingers. Wringing out all kinds of noises from her until she was writhing on the blankets, begs and moans upon her lips. "Fennick Please...Please…" Her hands went down to his, causing his fingers to stop. "I can't take anymore of this, please take me.."

Solas could feel a hard pressed erection growing in his breeches, he swore in his mind if the templar didn't take her he would, damn be memories or dreams within the fade. There was a chuckle, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" The Templar chimed in, his fingers continuing their pace, She stuttered, her lips quivering, her body aching, her breasts heaving as her fingers grasped at the floor, fingers slipping on cobbles as her orgasm overtook her.

"Fennick!" she almost screamed his name as her body clenched tight around his fingers. He smiled, as he withdrew his fingers, sucking on them, "I will never tire of this sight." He towered over her, her body completely exposed to not only him but to Solas as well.

Her stomach was flat and tight, her thighs strong and her legs lean. Fennick sat on the back of his feet, unlacing his breeches. A slow and arduous process that was leaving Solas angry and unsatisfied. He kept cursing that this was a memory, and not a dream, dreams can be disturbed, changed. But he hated again and again that he couldn't change this.

Fennick finally unlaced his breeches, pulling himself free, his hand running over his shaft, "Is this what you want?" Her mouth shut tightly, nodding her head silently, His free hand gripped her hip nails slowly biting into flesh causing her yelp in the smallest amount of pain. "Speak when spoken to..Is this what you want?"

She let out an exasperated moan, "Yes." She nodded, "By the maker yes…" she bit her lip as his hand released her hip, another bruise to be fresh in the morning.

"Good…" He said holding himself at her entrance. Rubbing the head against the wet folds of her womanhood. She shuddered, her hands grasping again at the cobblestone. He savored the feel of her wet slit against him as he slowly pressed against her entrance. She moaned, sweetly like all of her breath was being drawn out of her body. Her back arched off the blankets, her legs wrapping around his hips. He waited, hoping not the ruin the moment by finishing too quickly. He waited for her to relax, for the hot tightness wrapped around him to relax. For he didn't want to hurt her.

Solas fell to his knees watching these humans consummate, he never found humans interesting, instead merely tolerable. But in this moment it was replaced with an insatiable lust for one in particular. His mind wandered in the fade, replacing the Templar crouched and inside this woman with himself. He could feel her magic pool with his, creating new sensations and feelings within them both. His hand stole down into his breeches, clenching on his erection. Imagining the slick, tight heat that awaited to Templar.

His thrusts were shallow and slow, still waiting for her to adjust. She began to relax, his hands touching her body, spreading the warmth that sat at the base of her spine. She closed her eyes, a moan escaping her lips as he buried himself to the hilt. Fennick shivered, the tight heat fully surrounding him.

Solas slumped over, his hand wandering inside of his breeches, his hand stroking his length as he continued to watch this memory. His mind wondered who this woman was, or if she was even still alive. He wished so much for her to be real, to be right in front of him, for himself to be buried within her. To feel those fingers, hear those sweet noises, to know the taste of her lips. She seemed intoxicating from every angle, every perspective, and although he should feel dirty or embarrassed by this intrusion, he didn't anymore. He shivered his hand running up his length, trying to time himself with each thrust.

"Fennick.." She moaned as he began to gain a rhythm, his body slumped over hers, his face burying into her neck, leaving kisses and nips along her shoulder. Her moan became louder and her legs twined around his hips, changing the angle of his thrusts. He hit her deeper, gasps of surprise escaping her lips as his pace began to deteriorate.

He groaned at the feel of his hand, still imaging his body on top of hers. His thrusts losing rhythm, his teeth grazing her skin. His words, oh what sweet elvish words he could say to her. What dirty things he could say, what he could do with his magic to help her forget all about that Templar. Solas was hitting a level of jealousy with someone that he didn't know was alive, but in this moment it didn't matter. Only satisfaction, and completion was on his mind, as he began thrusting into his hand, the front of his breeches fully opened.

Fennick lost his rhythm, losing himself in the pleasure washing over him. Words no longer coming to mind as he grunted into her shoulder with each savage thrust. She was too tight, too warm, but wonderfully wet against his member. Each thrust bringing him closer to the edge of ecstasy, "Anara…" Was the only thing he could say, was the only thing he could think of. Breathing into her collarbone, their sweat collecting on their bodies, he was beginning to lose himself completely to pleasure.

"Fen...Fennick.." She moaned again as he thrust deep into her, hitting a spot within her that caused her toes to curl. "Fennick...wait….Wait…" His thrusts still were savage and without a rhythm as she pushed his chest from hers, looking into his eyes. "Fennick, please…" Her hands moved up his chest pushing him further away. "Let it be my turn." She bit her bottom lips, a mischievous look in her eyes as the man let go of his control.

Her body straddled his as he laid down on the blankets. Their new position was enough for Solas's imagination to run wild, her hair was free from it's previous braid, sweat sheening her body. Her hips raised above, positioning the Templar at her entrance, Solas could hear the sounds of light crackling as her hand raised up. A small lightning spell upon her fingertips. She lowered herself upon him as her hand spread across his chest. He arches his back, unknown if it was from just entering her again, or the electricity light running on his skin.

Solas sat there, panting and disheveled, looking down the woman's body,the templar tore the last of the mage robe from her body. Her arms completely free to roam about his skin. His eyes crossed every plain, every valley, every dip and mole he memorized. He closed his eyes, stroking his shaft harder, his other hand tearing through his shirt, freeing his skin to the air. He could feel an electricity building on his free hand, his fingers lightly touched his chest, sending small waves of electricity through his body. He groaned, his hand gripping tighter as his eyes opened, looking over her body again.

She began to ride him, her hands still running over his chest, nails digging into his arms. She gasped as he began to hit her deep again. The electricity still crackled through her fingers, Fennick arched his back underneath her, the electricity and the feel of her body becoming too much. His hips began to move on their own. Meeting up with her in each thrust, hitting deeper, and deeper. Control was going out the window between them. He groaned, "Anara…" His patience beginning to run out as he got closer.

"Fennick" Her breasts bounced with each thrust, as she bit her bottom lip trying to stop her moans from escaping. But he knew better than that, his hands gripping her hips as he thrust hard into her body. "Ahh!" Her back arched, the spell lost to the feeling of him inside her.

He pulled himself up from the floor, his head burying in her chest, his tongue running up her sternum. "Anara.." His grip became tighter as he pushed her back down into the blankets. His thrusts savage and wild, no order whatsoever to his movements. He was fast approaching his climax. His hands grasping a breast, as he continued thrusting.

Solas was approaching his climax as well, watching both of them lose control made it easier to accept his fate here. His eyes closed, he was so close now, but he had to hold out for her. For her orgasm to take over and clench around his arousal.

"Fennick…" She huffed, words escaping her, as her body was fighting, her toes began to curl as they wrapped tighter around his hips. Her fingers clawing at the blankets, her eyes shut tight, he could feel her body welling up around him. Solas slowly began gripping tighter, and tighter imagining her body wrapped around him. "Fenn...Fenni...Fennick.." She was gasping, panting his name, a prayer upon her lips. Her hands dug into the blankets as she cried out his name, her body clenching around him. All the magic in her body felt like it was drawn out of her, like it was suppressed or it just disappeared. Her body clenched around Fennicks manhood as he reached his edge, falling gladly into the precipice. His hands clenched on her hips as he gave a few more savage thrusts, spilling his seed inside of her.

Solas watched and waited for the womans orgasm, her reaction was enough to send him over the edge, "Anara.." he whispered upon his lips as his climax took him, spilling his seed over his hand and on the ground.

His body gave in, and Solas felt There was nothing left for him in the fade, his body ached after holding onto such release for so long. He knew nothing about this memory, or whose memory it was really. But that didn't matter at this point, his body was exhausted, and wandering around the fade wasn't actually aiding in his sleep. He decided to give up and reach for the tendrils of sleep that tugged so heavily on his body. His mind reliving what he saw, but recreating it into his own fantasy.

Solas opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling of his room, his body still aching from his steps in the fade. As much as he wished to ignore his body and go back to sleep he knew that there was a patient that Adan had waiting for him in the house next door. Solas's feet touched the floor, deciding to take his time to travel the 20 feet. He lingered outside his door, feeling the cold air on his face, looking into the rift that split the sky, soon he should be able to figure it out. He just needed to test a few theories before hand.

His feet cooled on the compact snow, as he took his steps, walking towards Adans house.

"Adan, " Solas said coolly, walking around the corner looking down at his hands, "How is our prisoner, I mean patient today?" He asked inquisitively looking up at the bed, his heart stopped.

"She is doing fine for right now. There were a few moments in the night, some thrashing. But otherwise I was able to cover her cuts and get all that dirt off her face. No one in this town is willing to help, except one man and a poor terrified elf woman. She's the one who changed her bandages, and did all that woman stuff. The Chantry sisters want nothing to do with this area to be honest." Adan huffed to himself as he turned his attention back to his potions.

Solas stood there, in silent exclamation at the sleeping body before him. The ruined mage robes gone, the dirt from her face removed, the small cuts and bruises on her face fading. Her hair was combed and braided to the side. It was at this moment he realized the human he lusted for was right in front of him asleep. That it was her memory that he wandered into, his body began to react to the memory, remembering the three moles on her stomach, the way her lips parted, and the sweet sounds from her lips.

Solas turned away, desperately trying to escape mumbling an excuse to Adan as he left. He stood there in the cold. Trying to bring himself together, not only for his sake, but if he couldn't get results then the world would be doomed. He hunched over, sitting on his heels as he breathed, centering himself before his body calmed down enough to reach for the door and make his way back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The door shut behind him as he did his best to move his thoughts from his mind. 'Don't think about her...Don't think about her...' His hands felt clammy, his legs needed to shift as he moved forward through the house, making the corner, he turned his attention to the unconscious woman. Solas walked across the floor, sitting next to the bed of the woman whose name seemed drawn upon his lips. "Anara…" he whispered holding onto her left hand, his fingers gently stroking her palm as he closed his eyes.

'Anara' his mind sought out her magic, wading through the magic surrounding her mark. His fingers continued to caress her hand. Her skin soft to the touch, His hand wandered up her arm, feeling the magic of the mark moving. Each time he felt the Breach expand, her arm jerked, the magic was spreading further. He could feel the magic attached to her begin to flood her body, with each expansion, it seeped more and more. He could feel where the mark ended and where her magic began, just right below her elbow. Her arms were strong, and surprisingly muscular for her being a mage, it was not a common sight. Her tanned arms scared across the shoulder, he saw the scar spread out like a bolt of lightning, moving across her shoulder, to her collarbone and perhaps across her back. This scar he felt was not from a simple sword, or dagger, or even simple magic. This he felt was created by the mark, he tried to rack his brain around what type of magic could leave not only a physical mark, but a magical one as well.

His mind was confused as it tried to grasp out at answers, but nothing came to mind. He felt like it was a pointless task at this point to try and determine it. The woman next to him was unmoved by the situation that she has been thrust into. At the world that was changing around her, at the fear that began to consume the hearts and minds of people around her. But in there, she felt none of it, just the warmth and familiarity of an old lover. That was something in Solas's heart of hearts he envied, the ability to shut it all out, and live with only the light in ones mind.

But he couldn't dwell upon it for too long, the day was already at it's apex. He spent so long studying the mark that he needed to theorize more about this magic and it's link to the Breach that lit the sky.

His feet shifted on the floor, as he stood up from the seat. Looking over at Adan, messing with his potions, mumbling to himself about ingredients. Not taking any notice to the elf behind him.

"I will be going up the mountain, to study the Breach. Please keep an eye on her."

Adan muttered, waving his hand behind himself dismissing the elf. "Yes, yes. Eyes will be watched, no need to worry."

Solas paused to Adan's muttering, trying to determine if he actually heard him. He tilted his head away and moved away towards the door. He was the most capable hands in this town, and it was better than the alternative.

As Solas walked outside the door, looking to the sky he heard the all too familiar shuffling of Varric cleaning Bianca, "So, the Seeker believes she's responsible. An unarmed, unconscious woman." His arm came out to clean the aiming mechanism, giving her a quick shine.

"She's a mage Varric, she doesn't need a staff to kill anyone." His words sounded bitter, something that he was trying to avoid, but failed at. It was something that he was getting used to more and more. Perhaps it was the pressure he was under to produce results. Or perhaps it was other reasons that he couldn't quite wrap his mind around. His mind wandered into what he felt was the reasoning behind his sudden escalation in timidness. His mind wandered as did his eyes until they fell over the dwarf standing there, looking like he was trying to see through Solas, tearing away at him like wallpaper, "Is there something wrong Varric?"

"No, just trying to figure out what's your deal Chuckles." Varric's nickname seemed to emphasis Solas sour temperament, "Just trying to figure out if this change in mood is the seekers fault or.." His head turned to Adans house, "Or that person in there."

Solas turned down his head, shaking it slightly, "It has nothing to do with her, I'm almost at an impasse, and I fear I won't be able to get the results Cassandra seeks. "

Varric chuckled, "The only answers she seeks are the ones that are in her head. Leliana can tell you different, but her mind I feel is already made up Chuckles." Varric gave him a casual wave as he picked Bianca back up, slinging her over his shoulder. Regaling himself in his own tales as he walked away, making his way back to his small camp in the town.

Solas needed the time alone, the town of Haven was starting to become cramped with refugees and pilgrims. All of them trying to find some purpose, and solitude from the troubles in this world, thinking that their presence in Haven, would solidify them. His feet trekked through the pact snow, walking through the gate that led him to the mountain. The walk was cold, but it helped bring himself back down from the heavens. Helping to ground him in this world, despite all it's apparent flaws. His eyes turned back to the sky, the Breach getting closer as he kept his distance from the demons that spawned.

He struggled with the thoughts that filled his mind as he tried to study the Breach, feel it's magic, it's pull and how it was connected to the mark. He could feel it grow, expand, spread and with each surge of power that he felt, his mind wandered. Tracing it's way back to Haven and back to the warm hand that the mark seemed to occupy. His efforts felt at a waste, and as much as he wished not this fate, he began to doubt his abilities. Residing in the idea of fleeing, as his last resort if he cannot find a way to close the Breach.

His mind kept wandering through the fade, still trying to seek answers, looking for her memories again. Hoping this time not to intrude on her most private thoughts. But when he entered the fade there was no trace of her, or her memories. A panic filled his body, a feeling began to swell in his chest. Could the breach have killed her? Could the magic have spread so quickly? Will he have to flee now because of Cassandra? There were so many questions now that flooded his mind that his instincts were thrown into disarray. His feet found the compacted snow, and his breath became labored as he raced down the mountain, all thoughts of himself out the window.

The temple was no small trek from Haven, but he ran the whole way. His legs feeling strained and overused, it was the first time in awhile that he'd ran in a panic. But he felt that this wouldn't be the last time either and in that, he settled his mind. Keeping himself together, expecting panic and chaos to consume all of Haven with the death of their captive. But when the doors to Haven opened there was nothing. No change in routine, no rush for survival, no overjoyed rings of death, it was all the same from when he left it. The sun was hanging low, the pastel hues spreading across the sky, darkness slowly creeping in behind it like an unwelcome guest. Solas looked about in confusion, looking at the common rush of people going about their daily lives.

Varric stood there at his fire, looking at Solas, "Something bothering you Chuckles?" His hands reaching out to the fire, keeping himself warm.

"It's alright Varric, I thought something was amiss." Solas quickly dismissed the Dwarfs concern looking back up at the Breach. Perhaps he was too far away from her to feel her presence in the Fade? Maybe the Breach was disrupting his abilities? Maybe she had truly died to her injuries? All speculation and theories at this point. He had nothing else mentally to grasp to as he walked around the town. Leliana was at her tent, planning moves and countermoves against an unknown enemy. Preparing for the very worst for the small town.

Cassandra stood there at the training dummies, eyeing them as if they were her greatest enemies. Her mind seemed to wander past the world that was right in front of her. Since the death of Justinia, Cassandra and Leliana seemed more on edge then he figured they were. The right and the left hand of the divine, now scrambling, two limbs without a body.

Solas decided at that moment to try and avoid the previous hands of the Divine. Best not approach the two women who were lost in their grief and anger. Solas turned from the yard, deciding to take the easier route near Varric, at least with Varric he knew when to leave well enough alone.

The sky was clear and cold, the moon shining high, it's white visage desperately vying for position against the Breach. The clash of colors reminding him of his trips within the fade, feeling the thin veil and those he met there. Adans house was quiet, and he feared to enter, but there was a part of himself that reveled in the feel of her hand. The mark weighted within her, like an anchor. His steps were timid, and slow, his mind wandering through the day, what had he learned after all? Her shoulders were strong, her muscles defined, her hand warm...No, that's not what he meant, what did he learn from the breach? Their magic was similar, and they both were tied to each other. With it's expansion in the world it's magic spread within her. Perhaps killing her, which was a reality that Solas didn't want to face.

He heard a noise come from within the house. A man that didn't sound like Adan, someone more...authoritative. Without a pause, that fear that filled him to enter the house was gone, Solas was instead throwing the door wide open, the heat escaping into the cold night.

"What is this?" Solas asked, looking upon the men standing in the house, Adan standing between them and the woman.

"Ah, Solas." A voice rang out behind him, the clear accent from Ferelden. He could feel his magic being suppressed as he rounded the corner. "Just in time, I suppose. Cassandra has determined that the prisoner should be moved to the holding cell."

Solas turned, coming face to face with Commander Cullen, "She isn't even awake yet. She's been unconscious for only a day. In yet Cassandra insists that she be moved? We don't even know if she'll survive."

Solas could feel the ex-templars power suppress his own as he walked forward to the sleeping body. "What exactly have you learned from her Solas?" His eyes falling upon the sleeping face, "Do you think she is responsible?" he turned, looking Solas in the eyes.

"I do not know, but I know this. Whatever happened to her, she is connected to the Breach, and with it's expansion, she is dying." Cullen turned back around to the sleeping form on the bed.

"Hmm...so if she is responsible, then she has the worst kind of luck. If she isn't well, not much change in luck there." Cullen strode across the room, coming into distance with Solas, "I will give you a few more days, if she wakes up or she doesn't. She will be taken to the holding cells." With that Cullen turned to his men gesturing them to leave. As the house cleared out, he turned back to Solas, "I wish you the best of luck Solas, I really do. But this decision, isn't yours to make."

Solas cringed at the idea that this decision wasn't his to make, and unfortunately had to find a way to accept it. "I understand Commander." The last word, Commander rolled off his tongue like he was spitting venom. His ability to suppress magic was making Solas short tempered.

Cullen have a nod and finally left for the door, turning back to the still body before he shut the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Solas asked Adan who finally moved away from the bed, making his way to his journal his fingers clasping a quill.

" Commander Cullen was following orders from Seeker Pentaghast. She thinks that the patient is well enough to be moved to the holding cells. I tried to tell him that she hasn't even awoken yet. But again, the decision came from Seeker Pentaghast. It will soon be out of our hands Solas. We only have a few more days, if we're lucky."

Solas looked down, his feet shuffling as he tried to think. Cassandra was getting impatient, he felt wise in the fact that he left her alone, lest he get her ire as well. Solas finished his distance, taking a seat next to the bed. "So we're no longer in control of the situation?" He didn't know why he was asking, it was obvious by the presence of Cullen. But it only seemed to remind him of the situation that he was in, and the results he had to produce.

The night wore long as he tried again to feel the magic through her mark. Still sensing it's growth, ensuring his best to keep her alive for another night, before leaving her in the capable hands of Adan.

His back pressed against the door as it closed shut, solace finally after such a day. He hoped tonight that being so close to her, he can find her memories again, something more pleasant than the day that he had endured. His eyes struggled to stay open once he touched his bed, finally slipping into the cool relief of the Fade.

He listened to the shouts and screams of the dreams, people still fearing what they didn't know. Same fears, same anger, same hate for the same things, the same dreams seemed to exhaust Solas, there surely was more in life for these people then this? But there was no proof of it anywhere within the fade, despite how infinite it can be.

He shut his eyes, seeking the familiarity of her dreams, her memories. The warmth that he felt like the fleeting kiss of a lover, and that feeling he wished to feel more of.

The fade was foggy, corrupted by the Breaches expansion. but he focused, his mind drawing in his magic, still searching. Reaching out to her memories like tendrils, grasping for something tangible. He heard shouting in his ears, an angered cry from a man, the cursing and shouting continuing. This wasn't the warmth he was expecting, but when the image came to, the Anara he saw yesterday was different.

Her brown eyes filled with rage, her youthful face bruised across her cheek, her bottom lip bleeding. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and anger, as he looked at the person that earned this gaze. He was older man, short, stocky,bald with scruff all over his face. He had a scar across his face that made him look grotesque, unhuman almost. But judging by his fighting stance, and how he silenced all magic in the room, Solas could easily tell it was a Templar.

" You cannot miss your Harrowing little Trevelyan." He shouted, running towards her, his arms open in an attempt to grab her.

Her body ducked under his clumsy run as she kicked him in the back, sending him reeling forward into the bookshelf. "I would rather be Tranquil!" She spat back trying to summon any magic from her body, the older man laughed turning from the shelf.

"You can try all you like little rabbit, but in the end, you WILL go to the harrowing. If I have to drag you there myself, by the maker I will." The doors opened as the Knight-Commander walked in, a slew of Templars following behind him.

"Dengar, by Andraste get this situation handled!" The Knight-Commander was tall, towering over the other Templar as he tried to corral the mage.

The scruffed old man smirked, "Oh rabbit you're in for it now. Knight-Commander doesn't want you to miss your harrowing. So be a good little lass and just follow suit. You'd hate for an accident to happen."

She was disheveled, her hair was untangled from her braid, her robe ripped, frayed around her legs as she looked prepared to cast a spell. Cheeks were flushed, her breathing ragged and her arms flexed in preparation. Her anger and her pride taking over, threatening to kill her and drown the circle in it's wake. She was a Trevelyan, of Ostwick, from a noble house, a house though that was more devoted to the Chantry than blood. She watched the Knight-Commander stand there, hand on his blade, prepared to have to slay the little beast that she was.

Her eyes scanned the Templars among the Knight-Commander. Each with their hand on their blade prepared for the very worst. She hated them, every single one of them, but in all she hated the Knight-Commander the most. He spoke up again, "The harrowing is necessary Anara, you don't want to be made tranquil do you?"

She gritted her teeth, knowing full well all these Templars had suppressed her powers beyond recognition. She was helpless, and fearful, her heart beating a million miles a minute, just like a rabbit. She straightened her posture, holding her head high, her pride and arrogance shining through.

"Then show me to your Harrowing Knight-Commander." She spoke, her voice thick with venom, "I do not fear your trials." She strode forward, the Knight-Commander standing well over a foot taller than her.

His fingers reached out, tilting her chin up to look into his eyes, "Come. Rabbit." He turned his back to her, the Templars clearing a path for him as they stood there, watching her.

Anara's feet moved, stepping forward, she was holding what pride she had left close to her chest. Unknowing of what was to follow her in her Harrowing.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes closed in pain, her body enveloped in what felt like liquid fire. Never before had she ever been exposed to Lyrium. It was in this moment that she never wanted to relive this experience again. The Templar's of this circle knew of her lack of experience with the substance, and decided to take precautions. Her arms jerked in pain, her voice cracking as she screamed in pain. Solas's heart felt like it was breaking watching her buckle over in body slumped on the ground as her arms were chained to the floor. But her body's reaction to the substance was terrifying.

She'd spasm in twitches on the floor, her body convulsing as the lyrium flowed through her veins. The mages around her looking in fear at the girls feral screams, her hands clawing at the floor. The Harrowing was different for everyone, and it seemed to her, that it would be the very death of her.

The mages around her chanted, their staves glowing as her head lolled side to side, looking about at the Templar's surrounding her. Her back jerked, her posture becoming painfully straight. Her hair had fallen from its braid, her curls surrounding her face like overgrown vines. Her face was bathed in sweat, her eyes looked like they hadn't slept in days. The mages kept chanting, the lyrium and magic flowing through them as she sobbed quietly, tears stinging the backs of her eye, threatening to appear.

The chant grew louder as she seemed to snarl, her hands digging into the floor, gazing about at the mages. As if an abomination was growing inside of her, or Trevelyan blood had shapeshifters in it. Solas had no clue, this dream, this memory was nothing of the sweetness that he had encountered before. But instead a different sense of intimacy, a knowledge of her Harrowing. A traditional secret, and a practice that had rarely been seen, let alone known outside the circle. But he stood there, as if he was there all those years ago.

Solas walked through the memory, setting himself in front of Anara. Her hands still clawing at the floor. His hand reached out, hoping to feel the warmth of her hand like he did earlier that day, but was met with a visage instead. His hand seamlessly passing through, as if he was touching a ghost. Memories, he had to remember were much different in the fade compared to dreams. It was a fact that he seemed to forget about in her presence. In the presence of a human let alone, a human that he seemed to grow attached to, as each day he spent in her presence and each night in her memories.

As the mages reached their crescendo, arms held out to Anara she gave out one more strangled cry into the empty air above her.

The Harrowing had finally begun.

Solas stood there, unable to follow this part of her memory into her trials in the fade. He watched the mages concentrate, bringing forth her own demon, pride.

The Templar's knew of her pride and thought it best to be her demon to face. She was a Trevelyan, her family steeped in pride and loyalty. But her time in the circle had made her unruly, and disloyal to the Chantry. It was her pride that stopped her progression, and it was her pride that they felt would be the end of her.

The Templar's prepared themselves for the possibility of a failed Harrowing. The Knight-Commander stepping forward, unsheathing his blade, preparing to strike a killing blow just in case. Her hands clenched, eyes closed, head tilted back and mouth open. He imagined her mouth becoming unbearably dry from the feeling. He could imagine her cough as her neck came back to it's support, the muscles stretched uncomfortably thin. He could hear her breath slow, her heart no longer beating outside of her chest.

The Knight-Commander looked at the Templar's gathered around. As he raised his sword, prepared to end her life, he took the duty into his hands. Fearing the consequences that would unfold for his less prepared soldiers.

Time felt like it was a snails pace, she must've been in there for an hour. A few of the mages whispering, if she had truly fallen prey to a pride demon they all would've known by now. But instead she remained silent. Breath still escaping her body as if in a trance, she must've been fighting it, or else why would she still be here?

Solas scanned the crowds, memorizing faces, and the feel of this place. It was bright, at the very top of the tower. It seemed to make sense in a Harrowing, in case someone fell prey to a demon, less of a chance for structural damage to the tower. He then turned his attention to the Knight-Commander, who still stood there prepared to make his move. He watched his eyes, his sense of superiority over the mages is what kept him grounded. It seemed that Anara was the bane to his existence, causing fractures to appear in his group of men. More seemingly concerned for the treatment of mages, and their sense of independence. That he could feel in the man's gaze as he stared at her, what better way to defeat our enemy then through a Harrowing?

The man seemed to have an unbridled dislike for Anara, but at the same time, he saw something else within those eyes. Perhaps the very same thing that Solas could feel within himself when in sight of her. An unbridled sense of lust, he hated the woman that much he could tell. But in his position of power, he surmised that her constant questioning and actions burned a rage in him that felt like passion. He could see the man burying his hands in her hair, claiming her mouth as he took her on the floor, damn the people around him.

Just that thought alone and Solas hated him. An intensifying dislike began to spread through his stomach as the Knight-Commander took a step closer to Anara. Her mouth still open, and eyes still closed, her mind lost in the fade. He settled down on his knees, closer still, his breath hitting her ear as Solas leaned in listening, "By the maker, you better come back or I will fuck you in front of all of these people."

Solas could feel his teeth grit, almost wishing this was a dream, there would be some things that he wished to do to this Knight-Commander. He felt overprotective now, almost feeling like he was trying to shield her from the world around them. From the Templar's, from the mages, only to have the world have him and her, and no one else to ruin it.

Solas heard a breath escape her lips, words out of reach. There was a groan in her voice, like she was coming back finally from the fade. The mages seemed panicked as they rushed themselves, trying once again to focus with lyrium as they unshackled her from the fade.

Her head flew forward and her body collapsed, feeling the stone against her face, her body trying to stave off the burning from her first taste of lyrium. The Knight-Commander stood over her, blade drawn again. "Who are you?" He said, prepared for the wrong answer.

"Anara," She coughed, her hands still struggling in the chains. "Anara Trevelyan, and there is no way, YOU are fucking me." She wiped the spittle from her mouth as she raised herself back up, her back uncomfortable and in pain as she adjusted to her new position. "I await your judgement, Knight-Commander." Her eyes met his as he nodded to the Templar's, they sheathed their blades, standing down.

"I judge that you are without an abomination. You have passed your Harrowing, rabbit." He reached down grabbing her by the chin, "But you are not free from me."

He sneered, feeling proud of himself as he allowed the mages to stay, going over Anara with their magic, ensuring that she healed properly, "Anara.." One of the mages spoke, trying to hand her a lyrium flask, "Take it, you'll feel much better."

She swatted the bottle away from her, the persons arm recoiling in pain, "I will not, I would rather starve, or die then to feel that ever again."

Solas felt some strange well of pride come up through his body. The Harrowing he knew was never an easy experience for any mage. But he was glad to know that she had pulled through her pride and came out of it as unscathed as possible.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she faded from consciousness, The Harrowing was much more exhausting than she realized. Solas stood there, watching her body being carried off by the senior mages of the circle. The door to the Harrowing closed behind them.

He sat there in the dark, unknowing of how to keep approaching the nights. Does he continue to dwell in her dreams, hoping to find some mysterious answer? Or does he move on and try to seek answers in the real world? Does he continue his fascination and pining for the woman that laid only a house away from him? He had no real answer, to his questions, just more questions replacing them. There was not much else that he felt he could seek in her mind. But he began to feel as if he was being watched, followed almost now that he seemed to be the only inhabitant of The Fade now. He wandered through the area, feeling a set of eyes upon him, his mind wondered what it was as he reflexively reached for his staff.

"Who is there?" He braced the staff in front of him, prepared for the ensnarement of a demon. But instead heard steps walking across the stone.

"Do you enjoy the dreams of mortals?" A voice seductive, and rich, nearing his body.

"I'm seeking answers in the Fade." He spoke, justifying his presence.

"Oh, I know what you've sought in the Fade." The voice continued, "Do you, _Desire_ her?" The focus on the words, made it clear. He had been found by a desire demon.

"Begone demon." Solas spat, a flare of his magic echoing outwards around him. The demon hissed back.

"You do desire her, I saw you. " Her hand stretched out to Solas's face. Burning through his magic. Her eyes looked into his fingers touching his face. " Do you want to hear her voice? Taste her lips? Feel her under you?" The demon hovered around Solas, her hand reaching over his shoulder, hands grazing down his chest. " I can give you that. Make her yours, and awaken her from her sleep. Or do you want to stay here, forever in her memories?"

Solas hated himself, in his lust he attracted the attention of a desire demon. Giving him promises that he knew were lies, but oh how sweet those lies would be.

"You don't believe me, I understand. But instead, let me show you what I promise." Her voice purring in his ear, as her hand left his chest, twisting the fade around them. Her mind had invaded his, pulling Anara from his memory.

"Solas.." Her voice rang to him, that sweet smile playing upon her lips. The cold of Haven reddening her cheeks, her hair left loose. Those loose brown curls framing her face, the sun freckles across her nose and her brown eyes shone in the moonlight.

She closed the distance between them, her hands reaching out to his. Solas reveled at how warm her hands were, how soft they felt, despite all her years in the circle. Solas felt a sense of completion feeling her hands in his. Her fingers began to link in between his, closing her fingers around his hand, her smile gentle and warm.

He pulled his hands from her fingers, struggling with his mind about what was in front of him. Was she real? Was she here? She wasn't, he could swear. He was just in her memories, watching her Harrowing, watching her face twist in pain as her body fought possession. He could've sworn he saw that, he swore he did….

His mind had wandered, unknowing of who it was that was truly in front of him. "Solas?" A meek voice called out, looking him back in the eyes. "Are you alright?" Her hand reached for his head, her warm fingers pressing against his temple. His eyes closed, lost in the feeling of her skin.

His lips quivered as he spoke, feeling the warmth of her body come closer to his, "Ma vhenan.." He felt the words escape his lips without a second thought, his arms wrapping around her hips, the feel of her back in the mages robes as she closed her distance. He felt her nose rub on his, a light chuckle in her voice.

"Ma lath.." The words whispered from her lips, the feel of those words tingling through his body. Her lips brushed gently against his, a shy kiss, quick and pure in itself. One lacking the passion and need that he had become so accustomed to in his nights as of lately. The woman in his arms was warm and inviting, her kiss stopping as she pulled away. Her warm smile tugging at the corner of her lips as her body turned.

Solas shook his head, grabbing her arm, pulling her back into his grasp. " More." He whispered, pulling her in, his lips meeting hers more savagely. Her breath hitched in surprise as his tongue stroked her bottom lip, fingers running up her back. The mage robes she wore only hindering his need to touch her skin completely.

Her gasp turned to a moan as his tongue stroke again, asking for entrance. He wished so much to feel her body pressed against him. He could feel himself groan as she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance as his tongue stroked against hers. He could feel the sparks from their kiss, the pooling of their magic coming together. His hands grasped at her body, her moans becoming more heated as his hand ran down her back, settling on her backside. "mmmmhm." Her words failed her as she pulled away, Solas's other hand tangling in her hair, pulling her head back as his lips captured the nape of her neck. "Solas" she moaned as his teeth nipped her neck. "Solas, we're...there's people…"

His feet shuffled across the ground, pushing her backwards until her body met the hard wall of the house he occupied. " I don't care." he growled into the nape of her neck, his lips meeting her burning flesh. Adan had turned his candles overlong ago, and there was no torches lit in the area. But the idea of someone seeing him with her, like he had seen with the Templar only spurred him on.

"Solas…" He heard her beg, her back against the wall, her hands caught up in his robes. His hand ran down her backside, pulling a leg free, hooking it over his hip. His hand ran down her leg, pulling up the skirt of her mage robe, exposing her leg to the elements. She gasped at the cold, feeling it creep up her body and through her clothes. Solas was beginning to become lost in the feel of it all, her skin burned under his touch, her moans sweet music to his ears as his free hand had become lost in her robes, trying to find a way to release her from the layers.

"I want to feel you.." He muttered into her skin, her head rolled back hitting the wall as his lips moved down across her collarbone. His manhood grew hard from the feel of her skin alone, but he felt that at this moment he was about to explode. His hands had found their way under her robes. One hand touching her small clothes, his fingers touching the wetness that pooled, sticking to his fingers. His other hand finding his way through the lacing in her top. His hand kneading her breast as his lips met hers again. He could feel her body quake under his touch, as if she was naked in the snow before him.

Her hands moved across his body, digging themselves underneath his robes, feeling his skin against her hands. He groaned in her mouth, his teeth biting her bottom lip as she cried out, just enough to be pleasurable. He growled, feral and deep as his hand moved away from her small clothes, his hand no longer enough. He pressed his body against hers, his manhood grinding against her womanhood, their heat threatening to burn them alive.

His hands grabbed a hold of her hips, her leg now wrapping around him, pressing for more contact. Solas groaned at the feel of her body, and how her hands had wandered his back, her gasps filled with encouragement for his movement. His hands gripped her hips and he ground himself against her, feeling her back arch against his body. Her breath began to quicken, as Solas buried his teeth into her shoulder, remembering what how her body arched, how it quivered. He knew she was close, so close that he began to growls again, his hips grinding harder against her, his breath quickening, his pace losing all control.

He wanted her, more than anything. To be buried deep within her, to feel her clench around him, as she reached her pinnacle. But all the feelings he had were laid out before him, all of his aggression and lust was in his movements, now grinding fully against her small clothes, the wetness seeping in through his britches, the slickness on his manhood only spurred him to seek his completion with her.

Her voice chanted his name, her lips wet and bruised from his savage kisses. Her neck covered in small raised marks from the newly formed hickeys and bruises along her neck. She gasped, and moaned, her leg pressing him further, his voice encouraging him. Her breasts heaved as her back arched again, so close to the edge of infinity she felt, her voice losing all concept of speech. "Sol...Solas...I..I...I'm…" Her head thrashed as he sped up his pace, his completion just as close as he breathed heavily in her ear.

"Ma vhenan..Ma...Vhenan.." His hand grabbed hers, holding it above her head as his lips met hers one last time. He reached the abyss and began to fall into eternity as he groaned out her name in the air, his head thrown back as he felt his seed come forth. He had heard his name escape her lips as she found completion with him. The sticky mess between them didn't bother them as Solas rested his head on hers, closing his eyes. Listening to her breathing slow, her heart beat find itself again. He was complete in her arms, even if he wasn't in her body.

The warmth of her body began to disappear as Solas found himself on the ground, faced with only the stone of the fade. His hand inside his britches, covered in his seed. He tensed, sensing now what he had done. He heard that same voice purr behind him, touching his now exposed chest.

"See what I can give you? See the very power that I have?" The desire demon pressed her body against Solas's back. "But I admit, I enjoyed watching you claim your desire for your own." His mind filled with that seductive voice. " _You want her. You desire her. Then claim her, as you did here. Make the deal, and she will be yours."_

He felt a twinge of embarrassment as he pulled his hand from his britches, still covered in his seed. The desire demon hovered around him, grabbing his hand, "THIS, is your desire, think of the woman who gave you such pleasure." The demon ran her tongue across his hand, drawing in some of Solas's seed. "You cannot deny me my due." Solas jerked his hand from her grasp, wiping the taint of the demon from his hand, and in it the desire she held over him.

"Away demon, I am not some simple prey." Solas stepped back, hand turning to his staff.

"Oh, " The demon shifted in the fade, pressed against Sola's chest, hand running through his opened robe. " But you are…" Her tongue ran along his earlobe, as her free hands touched his bare skin. Solas felt like the demon was trying to enter him, possess him. Her touches were rough, but experienced, knowing how to draw the most out of a victim. " You, cannot deny me.."

Solas's mind felt lost, his body losing control again as he felt the demon trying to claim him. His mind tried to fight his desire, his lust and need for the human Anara. His mind pushed the demon from him, as he fought to suppress his desires. The demon won't win this round. Solas stepped back again, knowing now his limit to the fade, and retreating from it into the physical realm.

His body jerked as he awoken on his bed, his eyes facing the far wall of the house. His body pained and sore, from his trip, his desire spurred on in the light of day, but in the fade he felt he needed to keep himself in check. He feared after thought, if he attracted a desire demon, should he fear Anara being possessed?

He shook his head, not believing the idea of a demon possessing something through projected memories. It seemed that the circle mage had no presence in the fade these past few nights. But instead her presence was felt elsewhere in himself. In a way where he began to doubt and question his own beliefs of everything in the world.

Why a human...Why?

Because humans he thought, were feral compared to elves. The Dalish were so based on tradition, the City elves so oppressed. But humans, were free to their desires and to their hearts and free to the lust and anger that consumed them. But it felt now that, that was what he wanted.

He wanted her rage, her lust, and most of all, her heart more than anything, and it felt so out of reach for him that it burned in him like an insatiable ache.

But these were thoughts that would only haunt his mind. He desperately tried to rally himself, to rise from the depths of his bed to try again, in this new day to see if she was alive after day three.

Solas had regained himself, looking for new clothes. Something less, obvious to what he experienced in the fade. He settled himself once again, preparing to open the door to Haven until he heard the scuffles and a few choice curses from Adan that caused Solas to panic. He opened the door, prepared to see Cassandra there with men ready to take the mages away.

But instead all he saw was the blonde hair, and furred shoulders of Commander Cullen. In his arms, the still and limp body of Anra. Adan ran out the door, curses leaving his lips easily as he tried to follow the Commander, stopped a few feet after the door by his men. Adan continued to call him whatever flowed into his mind. Solas watched as Cullen carried her, like her body weighed nothing. Her arms limp and hanging as he buried her head up into the furs on his shoulders, trying to keep her warm.

As he strode off towards the Chantry Solas began to panic, crossing the distance to Adan.

"Solas, I'm sorry, I tried. But Commander Cullen said,"

"Where is he taking her? She isn't even conscious!" Solas spat in contempt for the Ex-Templar.

"Seeker Pentaghast ordered it Solas. It is beyond our control." Adan seemed to reside himself to fate, looking downward.

"To the void with control!" His arm seemed to flare with magic as his emotions were raised. He suddenly went back to thinking about the fade. Should he have made the deal with the desire demon? Would it have been better to let her reside in his body? Would it have changed anything? He suddenly wished to go back to it all, throw himself at her mercy and beg. But only resisted when he thought more.

No.

It wouldn't have helped. But he finally resided to the fact that he will not be out of control in this situation. His body tensed as he realized what he had to do, and as the Chantry doors closed behind Commander Cullen he knew then what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra stood there among the training dummies, watching as Cullen left the Chantry, his walk was slower than she expected. She wondered what was the matter, her orders were simple and he wasn't met with any resistance, but then what was causing the Commander to walk like he was burdened?

"Commander.." She spoke as he walked slouched, like the fur he was wearing was heavier than imagined. As he approached the Seeker, his eyes raising up to meet hers as her eyebrows furrowed. Why was everyone so against her plans?

"It is done, Adan explained that she is still in a delicate state. But she is still of no danger to us, are you sure it is wise to move her under the Chantry?"

"If she stays here, people will begin to think she is normal, that she is a person. That she is not responsible for the events that took our most divine from us. I intend to rectify that. " Her voice lost it's logic as it filled with anger, her attention turning to the training dummies. "Everyone seems to forget that this is her fault. A mage, destroying the conclave, killing the divine and plunging us all into chaos. She must be with the rebel faction, just like the actions at Kirkwall. You were there Cullen, you saw it, do you think she is responsible?"

Cullen looked confused, "Whatever magic she has, she is not able to control it right now, it is muted, quiet at best. But the only magic it seems that is flaring, is coming from the mark on her hand." Cassandra tried to inject her opinion, but Cullen quickly stopped her. "But the mark means nothing until she awakens, recalls her memories, and when we find the truth. Think of what Justinia was trying to accomplish with the conclave, and try to gain the very best of what she was."

With his words Cullen turned away, returning back to his men in the training yard. Cassandra stood there, angered by his words. A mage can be responsible, just as one was responsible for the destruction of the Chantry in Kirkwall, or for blood magic. But she couldn't prove that, and as a Seeker, she couldn't just jump to conclusions anymore. She HAD to find the answers, regardless of the complication, and regardless of her personal feelings. She gripped the pommel of her sword, the shield weighing on her back as she tried to reign in her emotions. Her foot dug into the snow, as she looked towards the Chantry, knowing full well of what awaited her in there.

Her teeth clenched as she took a step, then another, the distance between the doors and her closing. She could feel the earth compact below her feet as she spread across the distances, earth and snow, earth then snow. Her breathing became harder, her mind figuring out the situation, her hand gripping tighter on the pommel. All that came across her mind was Justinia, and the word mage over and over again, spurring on her rage.

Solas ran across the snow, sensing full well the intent of Cassandra. He steps more rapid as he left Adans house, her hand was beginning to reach for the door, feet away, her nostrils flared and her eyebrows furrowed and in that moment Solas stepped in between.

"Cassandra." He said, body coming between her and the door, her mind in another realm. Her eyes shot up, looking the elf in the eyes,

"There must be a reason you are blocking my path." Her annoyance even more obvious in her voice now.

"Cassandra please, understand what you're trying to do." Solas held his hands up in front of him, he knew he was the only person protecting Anara from Cassandra's wrath. "You know that this isn't the right path. You are a Seeker, a seeker of truth!" Cassandras hand moved from the pommel to the hilt, preparing to draw her blade.

"She killed the Divine, our most holy of holies. She must pay for her deceit!" Her voice louder than was intended, she was beginning to draw a crowd of onlookers.

"Cassandra, think about this, is this the kind of example you want to set to these people?" Cassandra looked around, some of the towns folk standing there, watching the scene unfold in front of them. The Chantry sisters stopped their chant of light, watching their seeker's hand grip for her blade. "You don't want to do this, because you don't even know what she's done. You're judging her, without even knowing the truth." Solas was calm on the outside, but his heart was racing, prepared for the idea of having to fight the angered seeker.

Her hand relaxed on the hilt as her eyes calmed down, the harshness in her brow lessening. Her angry frown turned neutral as she thought again about the people that were watching them.

" I suppose you're right...I will give her the benefit of a doubt. But if she's responsible.." her finger came up, pointing accusingly, "There will be no mercy." Cassandra turned away from Solas, returning to the training dummies, separating herself from Solas and the other mage in the holding cells.

Solas let out a sigh of relief as his head hit his chest, shoulders slumped by the enormous weight of that woman's anger. His heart began to slow down finally, the adrenaline in his system slowly stemming off. This situation was escalating beyond a shadow of a doubt. His hands began to feel clammy again as he turned away, expecting Leliana or Cassandra to plunge a dagger into his back. But as his hand came up to the door, he was met with the Commander, standing next to his side.

" That took a lot of courage to stand up to Cassandra. I do not know if I would've done that." Cullen stood there, trying to follow Solas as he opened the door to the Chantry.

"There was nothing else I could do, I couldn't allow Cassandra to murder someone in cold blood, without first her being awake to defend herself." Solas realized that the words sounded worse than what they were. His mouth suddenly wanting to stay shut.

"I don't blame you there, mage or no, a person is allowed their innocence. " They slowly made their distance to the door that led down into the holding cell. Cullen stopped right before the door, tilting his head, looking at Solas, "Do you think she's responsible? Honestly?"

Solas was annoyed and confused by their constant question of her innocence. He wanted to shout from the rooftops about Anara and her innocence. That she wasn't responsible, that she is kind and sweet and loving. That she passed her Harrowing, resisted a pride demon and instilled such emotion in his heart. That she made him, HIM fall head over heels for a human. But Solas only stood there, trying to remain neutral as his mind screamed all the things he wanted to say. "I believe she is innocent, but I won't know until she wakes up."

Cullen nodded, "Of course, well then. I should let you go, the accommodations down there aren't as great as Adans, but remember. The situation was out of my hands, but it seems you've regained some footing in it." Cullen turned from Solas "Good luck." He heard him mutter as he continued walking, making his way back outside to the recruits.

Solas's hand reached for the door, the heavy wood pressed against his hand as it gave way for him. He hated the holding cells, too dark, too cold, too wet, he knew these weren't conditions conducive to one's survival. But he had to resist the urge to chime in his opinions every single time they weren't asked for.

He reached the long hallway that lead to the cells, the lights burning lowly between each arch. God he hated it in here, a straw bed and a bucket, with maybe some light. No, he didn't like it here, and he was glad that Cassandra didn't throw him down here as well. At the end of the hall a guard stood by the cell door, noticing Solas walking towards him.

"Only those under Seeker Pentaghast or Commander Cullens orders are allowed here."

Solas held up a hand, "I was allowed here by Commander Cullen, she is still very sick, and I need to perform tests."

The guard seemed standoffish, trying to decide whether the mage was telling the truth or not, he gripped his hilt. "Why should I believe you?"

"Ask your Commander if you wish, or should I?" Solas didn't enjoy idle threats, especially making them. He felt as if he was an adult chastising a small child for breaking something. It was not a feeling he enjoyed.

The man seemed to ease up, his hand moving off the hilt, "Alright then, I guess if the Commander says so.."

Solas watched the guard open the cell door, standing next to the opened door. "Please," Solas said, "Can you help bring her out?"

The guard looked confused, "Out? Out where?" The guard was backtracking in his manner, beginning to become defensive again.

Solas pointed to the small rotunda just outside the cell, "Just here, I need space to move."

The guard still looked uneasy, but resigned to helping anyways. Both men carried her out, setting her down on the floor. Solas kneeled down next to her as he ran his hand back over hers, feeling for the mark and it's progression. Today it was moving up past her elbow, moving further into her bicep. Now whenever the Breach expanded more of her arm would flare and jerk in response.

He was at a loss at this point, but the only thing he could conclude after so much time studying both the breach and her mark was, that both were created by magic. Powerful magic, but he felt in his mind that this mark was a key, perhaps the key to their success and salvation. Perhaps then that means this mark could possibly seal the Breach and the rifts that have begun to appear. But it was all the theory at this point, hopefully one he'll test when she should awaken.

His bones ached after he spent so much time hunched, feeling the flow of magic in her, knowing that right now it laid dormant and muted, just as she did. But he pushed through his aches as he struggled with what he felt was a necessary thing.

"Excuse me..." Solas looked up at the younger man slouched against the wall, his mind aimlessly wandering. He snapped back into place as he heard Solas, suddenly giving him all of his attention. Solas continued after he was sure to have the guards attention, "I'm going to need you to leave, only for a moment."

He looked suspiciously at Solas, wondering what kind of strange sneaky mage things he was up to. Solas tilted his head, "I of course will need you to guard the door leading in here. But I promise that I am not planning anything sinister." The guard seemed uncertain, "I promise." Solas seemed to have to reiterate again, trying to create some trust between him and the guard.

The man shuffled, looking about the hallway, finally deciding to follow the mages word. He walked slowly, turning around ever so often to ensure that Solas didn't become transparent, or turn them into birds or some other mage-like nonsense.

Solas sat on his knees, pulling Anara towards him, her head resting in his lap her closed eyes pointed at the ceiling, her breath was steady and quiet. Solas's hands came up, barely touching her, he felt his magic converse with hers, feeling the soft tickle of her hair as his hands moved to her temple. He took a deep breath, centering himself and his magic as his fingers touched her skin, sending a jolt through him. Her magic coalesced with his, as his body bridged them mentally.

Solas figured that this was the easiest way to access her memories, to be able to control what he could see, and what he can suppress. He only wished to know more of the situation outside her memories that flowed in the Fade. Outside the possibility of becoming possessed by a desire demon. It felt like a desperate attempt at producing results. But he needed to get answers to the Breach and to what light she could shed. But it was jumbled. A mess of emotions and memories, flashes of the circle, and her home. Of her family, of trees and birds, or horses and rocks. It was all a stumble, an attempt to grip onto something. This was not something Solas knew how to do, but he had heard about it from spirits, friends that he had made within the fade.

He resisted the urge to flare his magic, to push further into her mind. Not knowing what that kind of action would do to her, instead he calmed his magic, allowing her to become apart of him.

As he calmed himself the images gained more clarity, still a mess of emotions, but they were clearer. With it, he began to feel her emotions, and see clearly the memories she possessed.

He tried to let her lead, let her show him what she wanted. But it was still fragmented, he could hear voices talk, and what he felt was an image of the circle. The tower was tall and foreboding, intimidating those unknown to it. His eyes fell to a small child standing there, her brown hair tied into a braid. Those brown eyes red with tears, her cheeks stained with salt. A Templar beside her, his face imposing and emotionless. A banner flew in the distance of a horse. Then it was gone, memories flooding, replacing one with another.

The circle was quiet, but there were shouts and angered grunts. Solas was confused, by the dramatic change in tempo. Years would jump from one section to another, a happy memory, a sad one, then an angry one, or a fearful one. It seemed that she held more sorrow and anger in her mind and life then she held joy. Something Solas wished that he could rectify, that he could reach into her spirit and pull all the bad, the corrupt, the evil out. But he couldn't, he wouldn't. Because it was these moments of sadness and anger that brought him closer to her, and closer to loving her.

Her hands braced up as a sword came crashing down, knocking her backwards to the ground, "Come Rabbit. You can't best me. " Solas grimaced internally, her circles Knight-Commander, her face seemed older now, by a year or so. The Commander reflected the same age growth, white hairs beginning to peak around his ears. Her anger only more evident now than it was last night, she had changed in some way and Solas knew it. "You knew this was going to happen Rabbit. Ever since the Harrowing, you are mine."

A loud crack came down upon the Templar's leg as she knocked him in the knee with her staff. He howled falling to the ground. She stood over him, triumphant as his concentration fell, no longer able to suppress her magic. He became enraged, angered from her strike against him. He reared up, grabbing her by the scruff of her robes, pushing her against a bookshelf, pressing his body against her. "This, was going to happen Rabbit, one way or another." His hand broke free, trying to unbuckle his britches. Solas cringed, his mind screamed at what was before him.

_No, he thought, No not this, not to her…_

The Knight-Commander pulled himself loose from his britches, his ego and power over Anara made him hard. He purred into her ear, "Oh Rabbit, I've been waiting for this."

_No, no, no, please no…_ Solas tried to scream in her memories, but there was no avail. He watched as Anara reached her hand up the Knight-Commanders back, Her eyes pierced him as her hands touched his skin.

" My name, is Anara, Anara Trevelyan. Not. RABBIT!" Her hands clenched onto his body as he screamed, howling like a dying creature as his body began to jerk. He fell to the floor, spasming as she stood over him, "You let your guard down Knight-Commander. While I have you alive, know this. Next time you even THINK of my name, know the mercy that I gave you, maker knows you wouldn't have spared any for me." Her foot came crashing into his side, the wind being knocked out of him. " But now, you'll never be able to hurt anyone in this circle again." Her fingers sparked, the last runs of lightning stemming off as the magic faded. She smirked, knowing full well the damage and affect her magic had wrought.

Solas began to calm finally, the fear that occupied his heart began to fade. Her memories faded once again, he knew now the darkness that her mind had, but he knew too the joy that it contained as well. He only wished to add more to those memories. Solas stood there in the silence now that occupied her mind. Wondering what new memory he would see. But nothing came.

He had forgotten how foreboding silence was in ones mind. How bleak and hollow it felt when there was nothing to hold you, or keep you in ground. Solas became curious about this situation, never coming across it before. He felt like a person who crossed over into another realm, or into a new land of unfamiliarity. He didn't know how to act, or react anymore, still expecting a bleakness to this bridge he guessed, the bridge that he created between them. He closed his eyes, trying to think of Anara, in hopes that it'd help summon her to him. His mind focused, as did his magic as he tried, her name upon his lips, figuratively. The aching silence between them both seemed to echo for eternity, Solas desperately wanted an answer, and never expected one.

"Do I know you?" A feminine voice spoke, Solas spun around towards the sound of that voice, trying to locate it. Solas felt a rush of relief knowing that her mind had not faded into oblivion, but hoped in his heart and mind that it was her. He could feel his heart stop for a brief moment as his eyes fell upon her. She stood there, an eyebrow cocked inquisitively at him, her hair braided, hands clasped around the front. Her noble roots still shone through in those small queues Solas admitted. He tried to hold himself back as he looked at her. He wanted to run to her, hold her close, to kiss her deeply and bring her back to the world only to have her forever. He wanted to keep her as his, greedily have her, and protect her from everything the world had. From Cassandra, Cullen, from mages, and demons, from everything. But he had to come back to this moment, looking at the woman standing in front of him.

"Well?" The question came from her lips as she tilted her head at him, hoping a repeat of the question would jog his memory. "You called for me, by my name. So I ask, Do I know you?" He didn't know how to respond, he certainly didn't want to blurt out what he felt.

_No don't tell her about the dreams._ He stammered, uncertain of what to say, his mind wandered too much and she knew it.

"Something bad has happened, hasn't it." Her questions were to the point, she didn't waste her time trying to be diplomatic, " What happened?" She approached Solas, his body trying not to react to her closing distance. He didn't want to frighten her, or push her away.

"I, I can't quite say, it'd be easier if you came with me." Solas was at a loss of words at this point. Hoping that action would be the only redeeming quality right now. He held out a hand, looking her in the eyes as she hesitated. "You need to wake up Anara, the world is different…"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she seemed to move closer, looking at the hand outstretched to her. Hoping that it wasn't a mirage, or some trick of the fade. Her hand reluctantly moved towards his, her fingers touching his hand.

His heart beat faster, feeling her hand on his, trusting him with his magic, with his abilities. She stepped closer, looking uncertain into his eyes, "Do I know you…" She was no longer asking the question, but instead searching for an answer. Her free hand reached out, touching his forehead as his eyes closed.

_Oh no._

Her hand pulled back, a shocked gasp in her breath as her hand pulled away from his temple she looked him in the eyes.

_Oh please, don't know what I've seen. What I've felt._

She moved closer to him, still searching his face for embarrassment.

_Oh please don't know._

She inched closer, her hand still in his, her body coming closer to Solas as he tried to hold himself still, trying not to panic, or grab a hold of her. Solas could feel the heat from her body as her hand escaped his grip. Both hands rested on his chest, as she stood on her toes, lips inching closer to Solas's. He held his breath, was this real? Was it a lie? Was he losing his mind in here? He couldn't tell anymore, and at this point, he didn't care anymore. His hands wrapped around the small of her back, feeling her inch closer, feeling the heat between them both rise, her eyes were slowly closing, and he matched in reaction.

Her lips brushed against his, only words leaving her lips. "I trust you…"

Her lips touched his, feeling their magic pooling as they kissed, feeling the grip of their bridge begin to fade. Solas gripped the small of her back tighter as he tried to deepen the kiss. He had wished for those lips, dreamed of them, wanted them on his. This moment, although feeling like the breaking of a spell was everything he had wanted, and he didn't want to let it go.

His hand ran up her back, the other tangled in her hair as her arms twisted over his shoulders, letting him deepen their connection. Magic he knew was a tricky thing, but the connection between them had to be made, so he could drag her back into the physical. So he could kiss her in real life, and hope that she would return his kisses.

Solas could feel his grip between them fade as everything turned to white. His eyes slowly opened, back to the unwelcoming sight of the holding cells. His eyes struggling with darkness, the torches looking unbearably bright. He heard voices nearby.

"What do you think he was doing?" He heard the distinct, judgmental voice of Cassandra. Solas's eyes adjusted, looking over to see Cassandra standing there with her hand upon her sword's hilt. "Solas!" Her voice became angered as he looked over at her, "By the maker what have you done!?"

He seemed confused, looking over at Commander Cullen standing next to her, Leliana right behind and the young guard he was talked to. All of their attention wasn't on him, but instead on the body he had with him.

His eyes crossed the room to look where everyone's attention was. He looked down at Anara, her face beaded in sweat as her teeth gritted, the mark on her hand flared in what Solas thought must've been excruciating agony. Her free hand gripped his hand as she bit back screams of pain. Solas could feel her magic begin to surge. The pain was becoming too much for her to handle, and too much for her to reign in her magic.

He felt the flow of magic in her body build up, threatening to spill over. Solas tried to calm her mentally, his hand on her temple. She had awakened to a different world than what she left, with strange and horrible magic burned into her body. Solas could sense that his work wasn't helping, there was too much pain, she had lost days of her memory. That in her awakening, the last thing she remembered was the warm embrace of her old lover, under the stars. Tears spilled over her cheeks, it seemed like inside her heart she knew of his demise, and possibly the demise of all those at the Conclave. Solas looked up at the Ex-Templar, "Cullen." He didn't know what else to say past that, didn't know how to warn them. His eyes seemed lost and confused as Cullen seemed to comprehend the situation, he seemed to take a step back, sensing the wild magic in Anra's body struggling for control.

As Solas tirelessly tried to reel her back in her body gave in. The mark seemed to flare, it's magic imbuing with hers, it's effect threatening to destroy them and the Chantry. She couldn't hold it back anymore, her pain and grief spilling over into the world as she let out a long, strangled cry into the holding cells. Veilfire beginning to consume and ignite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy 2015 everyone, sorry for the delay. It's been super busy suddenly and I JUST got engaged, so I'm still riding the high of it right now. Thank you for your patience and your support! :D**

Solas panicked, he had no way to remedy the situation, as he felt the heat from the veilfire. Fear overtook him as well, his instinct telling him to run. He knew in this moment that this wasn't the answer or the reaction that Cassandra was seeking. She wanted nothing to do with Anara, and the flaring of her magic didn't seem to help the situation.

He felt the fire's heat, if only for a moment, wondering if this was what Andraste felt in her last moments. But as quickly as the green flames overran them both they were snuffed.

Their magic was being suppressed, a silencing aura filled the area, the air felt thicker now as a mage. The Commanders templar abilities were still formidable. Despite the crushing feeling of Cullens power over his magic, Solas felt glad that The Commander could comprehend the situation. Solas was grateful, but still unhappy with what had happened. His eyes avoided Cassandras as he looked down, his fingers wiping away the tears that began to freely flow from Anara's eyes. It seemed she had an idea of what happened all along, but could recall none of it.

"Solas." Cassandra spoke through gritted teeth. "Outside, now." She looked at Cullen, "Commander, you stay here and keep...keep her silenced. We don't need a repeat of the Conclave." She looked over at Solas, who seemed completely absorbed in the welfare of the woman in his lap regardless of what just happened.

"Solas.." Leliana spoke, fearless but curious of the mage on the floor. "You need to let her go."

Solas turned his head, looking through Cassandra, he wanted nothing to do with the warrior. A Pentaghast were good for only two things. Dragon hunting and military expansion, and he needed neither of those right now.

" Promise me she won't be harmed." Solas made it a habit now of making deals, trying to broker one thing to another, trying to ensure Anara's safety.

"We promise, nothing will come to harm her. Please Solas." Leliana spoke, he didn't know whether to trust her. She was a bard, not just a singing minstrel, but an Orlesian bard, one with a barb tongue and daggers to her back. Solas began to feel conflicted, not knowing really who to trust.

But he looked at Cullen, the man stood there, hand upon the pommel of his blade. Unmoved and indifferent to the situation. He was more focused on his ability then of truths or lies. But he knew with Cullens experience as a Templar, that he could trust him out of everyone else. Solas knew that, and as much as he hated that reasoning he resigned to the idea of following the two women.

"Of course." Solas spoke, his eyes closing as he nodded, fingers moving off Anara's cheeks. Gently lifting her up, her eyes looked heavy and unsure. She pulled her knees to her chest as she buried her face, how Solas remembered such a sight in her fragmented memories. How she would always hide her face in sadness than allowing it to show.

Solas reluctantly sat up, still looking at the woman sitting on the floor. He stepped towards Cassandra who looked angrier than normal. Her head motioned outside, letting Solas leave on his own accord. When Solas walked out of earshot she turned to Cullen, "I want her hands restrained, and a Templar in here at all times. To ensure that this...incident doesn't happen again. " She left Cullen to his decision as Leliana and Solas left, Cassandra following behind.

Cullen nodded, understanding what Cassandra wanted, he knew that she had an air of caution about her, especially in this situation, but a Templar was good enough, no need for restraints. But he figured in light of recent actions, he supposed there was validity in her caution. He motioned to the guard, " We will need some stocks and a Templar, if there's any left.." Cullen didn't let his concentration wane, he knew that she was a danger, if not for her magic, then for the mark inside her.

But despite all his instincts telling him of abominations and apostates Cullen softened himself just alittle. He took his duty to the maker, to Cassandra and to this cause too seriously sometimes. He was looking across at a woman no older than her mid twenties clutching at her legs, her chin upon her knees as she stared into the floor. Cullen didn't like what felt like eras of awkward silence between them, he figured there should be an attempt at civility before the stocks arrive. "What's your name?" Was the only unfortunate question he could think of.

The silence seemed to continue, as he tried to determine if the woman was mute, or if the explosion caused her to become deaf. He didn't know really how to approach the situation now. If he was still in Kirkwall he'd have taken a different approach, perhaps just like he did with Wilmod. But those times were behind him, like Meredith, like Kirkwall, like the circle tower in Kinloch Hold. He thought deeply about those times, those things that set him apart from the person that he was now. So much has changed in those years, in yet here he stood, still trying to coax answers from a mage.

He thought so much into his past that he barely heard a word coming from across the room. He shook his mind from his past as he looked at the woman across the room. Her eyes still staring into the floor. "Pardon?" Was the only thing that Cullen could think of saying, the only thing that came to mind, it was polite, right?

Her eyes blinked, mouth slightly opened as words struggled from her lips. "Anara.." Her voice was weak and cracked, Cullen remembered she had been asleep for three days and under watchful eyes. She cleared her throat, trying to coax more words from herself. " Anara..Trevelyan..Enchanter to the Circle in Ostwick, Aequitarian…"

Cullen looked at her, her eyes still on the floor, like she was avoiding eye contact with him. Her words seemed rehearsed, like she had said it many times before. He wondered if she knew who he was, what he had done, or the things that he's seen. He figured that it was just conditioning to her time in the Circle, to their Knight-Commander, to her plight as a mage and perhaps what she knew from the Conclave. He couldn't quite put his finger on it about this mage, mentally she seemed no different. She wasn't completely standoffish, but not defiant to his presence. Her magic wasn't aggressive, or defensive, just passive to his Templar abilities. If he didn't know any better he'd feel that she was a Loyalist, fearful of the idea of there being no Circle, no Templars, no structure.

"You're wrong." He heard her say, his eyes passing back over to her. Her temperament seemed to change, her body language different. She wasn't sheltering herself anymore, but instead remained open to the world around her. Her voice no longer seemed meek, or cracked. It seemed that she was finally coming about her wits.

"You're wrong, I am no Loyalist, but I am no Libertarian either. Knight-Captian.."

Cullen's mind was in a panic, Knight-Captain, how did she know? He was brought back by her ability, perhaps she was perceptive, perhaps she could read minds. Perhaps she was corrupted by demons. Cullen became fearful of the idea that a pride demon sat inside her, waiting. He wanted answers, needed to know how and why she found out so easily about him.

"Your face.." Her eyes making contact with his. " Your face gave it away. You hold yourself high, but you have something dark in you." His eyebrows furrowed, confused by her observations.

"I was apart of the circle since I was a child. I know the power of Templars, of Knight-Captains, and Knight-Commanders. Just as much as I know their thoughts and gaze" Her eyes went back to the floor it seemed she was beginning to know her fate here, as the guard rushed in with a Templar.

"Commander, this is the only Templar that willingly volunteered." Her back straightened, as the Templar stepped forward. His gaze was malicious, compared to Cullens, his hand upon the hilt of his blade, prepared for a fight. Cullen seemed to sense that between the Mage and the Templar, he stood in between.

" She is of no danger, you can stand down." The Templars gaze didn't falter, Cullen could sense the tension he had with the woman.

"She is a mage sir, and mages were responsible for what happened at Kirkwall."

"We are NOT in Kirkwall." Cullens patience running thin. "You are dismissed."

"Commander?" The Templar looked up at Cullen, his face angered and serious. "A mage cannot be left alone." He defied Cullens orders, his back straightening, trying to appear taller.

" I will stand guard then." Cullen's face grew dark in rage at the man in front of him. "You. Are. Dismissed."

The Templar turned on his heel, walking out the door, mumbling to himself, calling Cullen a mage sympathiser among other things.

As his adrenaline calmed down he turned from the door, looking back at Anara. "You're safe now, I promise. What happened at the Circle will not happen here."

Her eyes passively looked over him, trying to decide if she should trust him, "We are not in Kirkwall Commander, just as we are not in Ostwick. But I thank you." She stared down at her hands, as the door opened to the holding cells, Haven's smith walking in.

"Took us awhile, but we've found the stocks. It's been awhile since Haven had criminals. " The blacksmith was taken aback looking at Anra sitting there, awake as she just held her arms out.

" I understand." Was all she said as Cullen took the stocks, locking them over her wrists. She closed her eyes, accepting the actions that it seemed everyone already judged her for.

Cassandra stood outside The Chantry with Solas, her anger boiling over, "What did you expect to happen?" Her arms raised in anger as she questioned his motives.

" I had no expectations, we needed her awake. We need to study the mark and The Breach. How do you expect that to happen when she's unconscious?" Solas's patience was beginning to wear thin with Cassandra. She wanted too much from him with very little effort being put on her part. " Or did you expect others to do all the work for you?"

"You dare…" She stepped forward, finger pointing to his chest. "I have been out there, slaying demons coming from the breach and you say such things? If the Divine was here.."

"But she's not, she's dead along with the rest of the Conclave. You want answers, and I am trying to provide them, but I cannot without her being awake."

Cassandra looked at Solas, her face displeased with the idea, but accepting of it. She grimaced at the bluntness of his words, "She will be your charge then Solas, what she does is your responsibility." Cassandra turned from him, resigning from their heated debate, She paused near the training grounds. "But first Solas, you will go with Varric and the recruits up the mountain to The Breach." She seemed to smile inward to herself for her apparent stroke of genius. Keep him away from the mage, and she should be easier to question. Yes, it seemed that was the thought that was passing through Cassandras mind.

Solas hated her idea, The Breach and it's power interrupted his dreams and made walking in the fade more difficult. His teeth clenched, remaining neutral on the outside to the Seekers new prospect for him.

"Of course." He gave some attempt at a nod as he walked away towards his room, the distance between him and the door seemed impossibly far. As he shut the door behind him Solas gave an angry shout, his magic flaring outward, knocking over an end table, flipping a book and knocking trinkets off of shelves. Usually he was in control of not only himself but of his magic, His emotions ran high now since that fateful night in her memories. All he cared about now was the woman sitting in the holding cells, all he wanted was her. He calmed himself, resigning to what Cassandra had planned for him. He hated the idea of leaving her here with the Seeker and the Templar Commander, but he begrudgingly accepted it, allowing himself to leave his room, to leave Haven.

The snow was cold on his feet, his staff and small pack on his back. His robes were layered, prepared for the bitter cold that was awaiting him up in the mountains. His eyes looked over to the Chantry as the gate began to shut behind him and Varric. He didn't want to step away, he didn't want to leave, but as Adan had told him many times, it was out of his hands. Regardless of how much he wanted to fight it, it was out of his hands.

" Ma vhenan, dareth…Ma'arlath.." The words seemed to whisper from his lips, the doors finally closed. He had hoped that his words had reached her, had stirred within her heart and her mind. He had hoped to use his connection with her after their bridge. But he feared that the magic had faded, that she wouldn't remember their kiss that pulled her from oblivion. He hoped that she still felt it, that they were still connected, that she knew his words. "Dareth.." The words rolled from his lips, hoping that she remained safe in the hands of the Commander. Hoping that he can truly trust the the Ex-Templar. His mind began to wander again, his mind dwelling on the kiss he shared, and the kisses that he wished to share in the future.

"You ok Chuckles? You seem...Broody" Varric was ignoring the small band of recruits that traveled ahead of them.

" I am alright Varric, my mind was..Somewhere else." Solas looked up in the sky, looking towards the breach.

"Oh? Tell me all the details Chuckles. Spare no description." Varric seemed like he was prodding for a new story to write.

" I think Not Varric, my life isn't a story for some pages." Varric looked over at Solas.

" All lives are meant for the pages of a book Chuckles. Why should yours be any different?"

Solas bowed his head, "I have seen things not meant for a book Varric. " His eyebrows furrowed, knowing full well the things he's seen and experienced in the fade. As well as things that he's seen and experienced in the fade that he would never want to tell Varric about.

The small group crossed over the bridge, Haven in the distance as they ascended the mountain. Night was beginning to fall, the darkness spreading through the distance. The Breach spread streaks of green across the sky, like a fatal warning to the world. Solas could feel it's magic and it's pull to him as they got closer, looking for camp.

The snows thickened as the darkness grew, Varric looked down at Bianca, shining her trigger, checking the mechanisms. Solas sat close to the fire, keeping himself warm as he looked at the ground, his mind trying to wander into the fade. The magic here was busy, the veil thin and the Breach expanding. He didn't know whether or not he'd be able to find her in the fade tonight. He didn't know if he should anymore after what had happened earlier that day.

She could've destroyed everything, killed them all and even herself in a storm of veilfire. What he had done, trying to bring her back from her slumber, backfired. She was not prepared for the memories flooding in, for the pain left by the mark. It had consumed her, and in that she lost control of what was inside of her.

He feared what would happen if they met in the Fade tonight.

Would she hate me? For doing this? For bringing her to this?

Solas had no answer, his mind far away from the group that gathered near the temple. He had so many questions to ask, so many thoughts and feelings that he had to go through. That he had to feel, but he couldn't dismiss them, couldn't dismiss the guilt that he felt when he saw tears streaming from her eyes.

Oh those sweet brown eyes crying, how her face seemed to twist in pain. He wondered if he'd ever be able to forgive himself. He couldn't find the answers anymore, he didn't want to dwell on it. All it did was make him feel worse about it, and that brought on a headache.

" I bid you goodnight, I'm retiring for the night." Solas interrupted Varric telling a story around the fire. Their attention was solely upon the dwarf who seemed annoyed by the interruption.

" You're about the miss the best part Chuckles. I was about to get to the smutty bit between Hawke and Fenris. You know Fenris right, he's another broody elf that I knew. " Varric seemed to take a jibe at him, " Alright Chuckles, alright. But I'm not going to retell this part to you. You'll have to read about…"

Solas shook his head as he stepped away from the fire, listening to Varric in the background, "Anyways, Hawke came home to find Fenris there, his lyrium marks practically glowing…"

He reached his tent, opening it up to his small pack and staff laying there besides his cot. The furs of august rams and cotton making sleep look much more appealing. He sat down on his cot, his back hunched over as he rest his elbows on his knees. Cradling his face in his hands, he rubbed the worry lines on his temple and between his brow. His eyes felt heavier, feeling the pull of the fade draw him in, like a warm body. He gave up resisting the need, his body pulling the furs around himself. Hoping not to find a desire demon still waiting for him in the fade.

Her body had given up after being under Templar guard for so long, the only words from her mouth being, "Yes Knight-Captain." or "No, Knight-Captain." It seemed like she was beginning to become infuriating to most Templars. But not to him.

He knew that she had suffered at the hands of Templar rule. He knew that Ostwick wasn't the best Circle in the Free Marches. It had a long history of corruption, and Templar abuse, some worse than others. He knew through her queues that she had been trained in her answers, that they had been beaten into her, or coaxed through Lyrium. Cullen couldn't figure out how, or why any Templar would commit such acts, but he only need to remind himself of Kinloch Hold and what happened all those years ago to remember why people do such things.

Her eyes had shut, her body on the floor of the room that Cullen still guarded. No Templar was stupid enough to take any watch duty, and those that did were not the Templars he needed in this situation. Cullen hit the back of his head against the wall, all he knew was her name, her circle and her mage fraternity. She wasn't willing to give up anymore information beyond that.

He watched her sleep, her face relaxing and softening. The tears that ran down her face still stained her cheeks, sun freckles across the bridge of her nose. She had a round face and curly brown hair that fell across her face. Cullen tried not to stare at her, she was asleep, thank the maker. But regardless make she was pretty, but he needed to push that aside, she was a mage after all, and it was his duty...Was...WAS…..

He had forgotten that he wasn't a Templar anymore...He was a Commander….NOT. A. TEMPLAR..

His power waned as he struggled to stay awake. His head rested against the wall, his sword resting upon his shoulder, eyes finally giving over to sleep.

" Ma vhenan, dareth…ma'arlath.." Solas could hear his words repeat again and again as he entered the fade, " Ma'arlath." Solas spun, looking around the fade in confusion. He suddenly wondered if some greater force was mocking him. The words repeating, "Ma'arlath." Solas didn't like the idea of demons or spirits knowing and holding his true feelings, or to use them against him. He didn't like it, and being in the fade unfortunately left you to their will.

" Do you still call to me? Even after our bridge?" Solas turned again, the voice loud and clear, as if it was booming from the sky above him. He was confused, and scared at the same time, fearing the woman he loved was truly responsible for the Conclave. He heard light steps behind him. " Do you think I couldn't hear it? That I wouldn't understand?"

Solas turned around, to see Anara walking down stone carved stairs, her magic reaching out and causing ripples in the fade. She looked clean, noble and strong. Like all identity with her being a mage was stripped away, almost as if she was born again in the fade. Solas couldn't help but approach, her magic, her physicality, how her back straightened when she walked. He was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame he felt her approach, as he felt his heart quicken.

"I did not know if you heard me..I did not know that you'd understand.." They slowly began to close their distance as her feet left the last step, touching the ground around them. Her cloak and dress dragging along the ground. Her steps getting closer, Solas began to feel his breath quicken. This wasn't a memory, this wasn't a dream he created. She was here, in the fade with him. "But you did...You heard it...You understood it.."

She nodded as Solas reached out, his hand out, pulling her close. "Ma vhenan'ara." He couldn't hesitate, nor hold himself back any longer. She was alive, awake, and right here, right now in the fade with him. "Ma vhenan'ara.."


	6. Chapter 6

Solas pulled her close, reveling in the closeness of their bodies. Each time he saw her in the fade it felt like an eternity since he truly saw her. He only wished to give her the same attention in real life that he gave her in the fade, but it seemed impossible at this moment where she was.

Solas became lost in his thoughts, for a brief moment forgetting about the woman in his arms. She set her temple against his chest as he breathed, smelling the scent of her hair, his eyes closing. She was so close, and wished for her to be with him in his tent, in his arms and under the covers, cuddled close to his chest. He wished for the feel of her soft skin and warm smile set upon his lips. He ached for her, but knew at this point that their meetings in the fade will never be enough to sate him.

He pressed his lips against her forehead, "I have dreamed of this, but now that it is here, I wish only for more…" She looked up into his eyes, a fire within him burning. "I have claimed you, loved you and taken you so many times in my dreams. I have been tempted by desire demons for you, and now that you're awake. I want nothing more than the reality behind it."

She looked confused by Solas's admissions, his hands cupped her face, as he pressed his temple against hers. "I have seen your memories Vhenan, I have walked your dreams and I have felt your heart. I have done all of these things and I want more." He didn't know how to approach it anymore, but the promise of better. "Meet me in the mountains Vhenan, and I will give you all of me, and more.." His words dripped like warm honey, her breath hitched in the back of her throat. Feeling his arms sneak under her cloak, touching her arms. She felt the slight tingle of electricity run across her skin. He wished for more in the flesh, but in this moment they were in the fade. Where there was no judgement, no loss, and no memory of the mark.

She gasped at the feeling as it ran through her body, her need to meet in the flesh seemed less important than the feeling she was having now. Her voice growled, as Solas leaned in for a kiss. Her head tilted back, exposing her neck to his eager lips. His kisses were warm and inviting, still leaving a tingle in each ones absence. She barely knew his name, only meeting him early in the day when he had pulled her from her slumber. She didn't know him, but it didn't matter. The ache she felt in her heart from all those dead seemed to disappear like each fleeting kiss.

Solas could feel his resolve slipping away. All the times in the fade he had felt her lips, had tasted her skin, he knew that those moments would never compare to real life. But he knew that she was under the watchful gaze of Haven. He had to be patient, had to wait for his chance, wait for the town and Cassandra to know how wrong their decision was. He had to wait it out, if he wanted to feel her in the flesh again. Outside the gentle touches and caresses, outside his search for the mark in her arm. Those weren't meaningful in his mind, they were purely academic. Maybe. Solas couldn't quite put his finger on why he considered it as that. He had to shake himself out of this random deep thoughts, but instead into the present, to what was right in front of him. His hands tangled in hers as he rested his temple back against hers. He had to reel himself in, and fast, the sweet sounding sigh that Anara gave when he stopped his kisses, resting his head against hers. He could feel the magic between them form and combine, either attracting or repelling demons, that was for another debate, but not now.

He had closed his eyes, feeling her relax into him, trusting his strength to keep her in place. Her fingers unlaced from his, her fingers tracing his chest, running across his collarbone. She looked fascinated with his skin, how it felt, Solas could understand her fascination and he sighed to her touch. His lips pressed against her forehead, delivering a tender kiss as he struggled with his words.

"Vhenan, I promise that I will see you soon. That this, all of this, will not be in vain. " He could feel her move in his arms, as they wove around the small of her back. Pulling her closer, he smiled against her skin. Perhaps he thought, this is what humans considered as love. They're wild tempest of emotions could burn hot and cool quickly. Like the smithing of a blade, they burned, cooled and hammered away at the pieces. Until all that was left was a single set of perfection.

Perhaps this is what he was missing in his life. He could feel it, the kind of fiery passion and what he called love in his heart. But he didn't know how to say it, how to confirm what he was truly feeling. He could say it in Elven, but he never expected her to know the words. To hear them in her head, to hold them close, he never expected that. Perhaps it frightened him, perhaps he wasn't completely used to it yet, but he was slowly becoming more and more open to it. To a human, to another mage, to an outsider to the world around them. He knew if continued down this path there would be no turning back, that he would fall in love with this woman…

"Vhenan…" His hand pulled her chin up, looking her in the eyes, his words struggled as he stared into the brown depths. His other hand reflexively pulling strands away from her face, "Vhenan, You need to wake up. Find me in the mountains.." He pressed his lips gently against hers as her hands clenched on his tunic. Feeling the rush between their bodies as Solas broke them from the fade, ending their connection.

Anara shot up from the floor, a loud exasperate gasp leaving her mouth. She looked around the room, she couldn't tell the difference in time, only one burning Brazier nearby. She could still feel the repression coming from a nearby Templar, but not as strongly. Her eyes studied the room, until they fell upon the sleeping form of Cullen. His back against the wall as he braced his sword, his head seemed to loll back and forth, periodically snapping up.

She sat up on her knees, looking down at the stocks on her hands. The pain from the mark had lessened, she was in more control now then she was just the other day. Her magic was suppressed, but she was in control of it, she felt no danger of it spilling over. She looked around again, trying to assess the situation, Cullen tried to keep himself awake but failed. His Templar abilities waning with each failed attempt. She pitied him, a Knight-Captain forced to watch over another mage, another apostate. She felt his abilities weaken once again, as she felt not only her magic grow, but the magic of the mark as well.

Her eyes had issue adjusting now, she felt the magic in the mark flare, causing her hand to jerk, the fingers becoming uncomfortably stiff. The flash of green light filled the room, alarming Cullen from his slumber. He braced his sword, expecting the worst but instead saw her gritting her teeth in pain. Beyond the feel of the mark Cullen sensed no other magic trying to cause havoc.

There was a loud clatter outside, the sound of voices, and armor clanging just outside. Anara braced for the incoming swaths of people, expecting groups of Templar's, but instead blinded by the morning sun as bodies poured into the room. She was confused by the state of the world around her suddenly, swords being drawn and pointed at her. As if she were a rabid dog ready to be put down. She hated the notion of it, Ferelden loved dogs..

As the blades stood there, ready to mark the floor with her blood the door opened again. Met with a short haired warrior and a cloaked thief. Cassandra and Leliana made their entrance, and it was Cassandras turn with their captured apostate.

Cassandra slowly paced around the mage, the blades drawn back. Anara could feel her magic become more suppressed, but the Templar that had watched her was not in his prime at this moment. She feared that there was another Templar in the room.

Leliana stepped closer, Cassandra to her back. Anara began to panic internally, she couldn't use her magic, she could feel the eyes of everyone in the room upon her. She didn't know what to do, how to act and the only thing she could think of was _Yes, Knight-Captain._ Cassandra leaned over her shoulder, talking to the whole room.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now? The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." Her feet kept in pace as she walked around to Anara's front, her hand pointing accusingly at her. "Except for you." Cassandra's words were intimidating. Anara began to recoil back from her hand, she could feel the sting from Cassandras abilities, it was HER that was suppressing her powers. But she had to work through it, she remembered her words, _Everyone who attended is dead. dead. DEAD!_ She could feel the sting in the back of her eyes as tears began to form. No, everyone? She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to…

"What do you mean everyone's dead?" Was the only thing she could say, there was nothing left in her mind to say.

Cassandra didn't believe her, didn't believe her glassy eyes, the look of horror on her face. She grabbed her hand, still tightly secured in the stocks. She held her arm up, "Explain _this._" A green flash erupted from her hand, as if it reacted to Cassandras presence. Her shoved the arm back down, the stocks rattling as the green light illuminated Anara's face.

She couldn't, she had no reason, no excuse and no memory of it. She was trying to grasp at straws, trying to please the woman in front of her, like she had been trained to do in the circle. "I...Can't…" She couldn't find the right words to make her happy, and only ran into a wall with words.

"What do you mean you _Can't!_ " Cassandras grip on her sword getting tighter as Leliana began her pace opposite of Cassandra.

Anara felt like she was in a sea with sharks. As they encircled her, " I don't know what that is, or how it got there."

"You're lying!" she said, Cassandra gave into her anger as she grabbed Anara by the tunic, the clatter of the stocks as her hands shot up, trying to resist Cassandras grip. Cullen shifted, knowing full well of Cassandras anger, he stopped as Leliana jumped in, pushing her away from Anara.

"We need her, Cassandra." Leliana assured her, Cassandras face growing dark as they separated from the mage.

Anara's eyes shot down to the ground, the woman's temper flared her abilities and she felt stifled. Like a plant left in the sun for too long, she felt any longer and she will wilt. "What happens now..?"

Tears kept threatening to appear, but she suppressed them, just like Cassandra suppressed her magic.

Leliana stepped forward, Cassandra trying to burn holes with her gaze, "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

Cassandra kept pacing, now uncomfortable with letting the mage settle down.

"I remember running. _Things_ were chasing me, and then...A woman?" Her memory was cloudy, but she remembered the feared that she held in those moments. Running for her life as she heard the scuttling noise behind her. Anara focused her attention on Cassandra, trying to ensure that the warrior didn't take her head.

Leliana seemed genuinely interested as she rocked back, arms braced, "A woman?"

Anara nodded. Her hair knotted and hanging in her face, the night or two here hadn't been kind to her. But all she wished was the appease the people in front of her, especially the one still circling like a vulture. Waiting to pick her remains clean until there is nothing left. "She reached out to me, but then…"

Cassandra had finally put her foot down, having enough of this conversation, "Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take her to the rift.." She had trusted Cassandras judgement, leaving her alone with the blades and the Templar.

Cassandra seemed impatient, unshackling the stocks around her wrists, letting her hands free, " "What _did_ happen?" Anara spoke up, looking at Cassandra, her attention no longer on her, but on a different task at hand as she bound her hands together.

She grabbed Anara's arm, pulling her up, "It will be easier to show you." Cassandra stepped forward, leading the way as the blades still stood behind her. She had no other choice but to follow the warrior in front of her. Her steps were reluctant and quiet, hoping that she could just step into the fade and to freedom. But she knew with her around, being able to control magic was like trying to make good food from a Nug.

The doors to the Chantry opened as they both stepped outside, the air was cold, as fresh snow covered the ground. The sun was bright in it's reflection, making sight all the more painful. Her body recoiled as she tried to adjust, her eyes slowly sweeping the sky, '_By the maker'_ her head screamed and her heart dropped as her eyes looked over the green tear in the sky.

"We call it "The Breach" It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." Cassandra looked up to the sky, her hand on the hilt of her sword. She turned around, looking at Anara, "It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

Anara's eyebrows furrowed, her mind was confused by what she was looking at in the sky, "An explosion can do that?"

"This one did." She stepped forward, the look on her face seeming less than pleasant towards her current company. "Unless we act, The Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

A noise ripped through the air, as the sky groaned from the tear. The breach was expanding, and flaring. Tearing through to the mark in her arm, Her arm flexing to the breach as she groaned. The burning pain in her flesh coming back again, as she felt it surge and grow further into her. The pain burned towards the top of her arm, slowly making it's way into her shoulder. She suddenly feared what effect this magic would have if it reached her heart.

Her knees buckled as she fell to the ground, the tears that she fought back for so long finally coming through. She fought to regain control, clenching her fingers tighter trying to reign it in but it failed. She was at a loss for this experience.

"Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads...And it is killing you."

Anara would've preferred good news to the situation at hand, but she was in the middle of something that she knew nothing about.

"It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time. " Anara didn't know what was happening. One moment she felt the warrior was going to kill her, then punch her and now she's making bargains? Using sound logic? This was a different tactic.

Anara was caught at an impasse, she didn't know what to say, but in her mind she agreed to whatever terms. " I understand."

Cassandra for a brief moment looked taken aback, " Then…?"

" I'll do what I can. Whatever it takes." Anara raised her courage to look her in the eyes, desperately trying to build trust.

The people of Haven silently judged her as she walked through the town, Cassandra explaining the situation regarding the conclave. The death of Divine Justinia, and the continuation of the war between mages and Templar's. It had seemed that the people of Haven had already judged her guilt regardless. That the situation was cut and dry and simple to explain. Suddenly, the town of Haven felt more cramped and tiny than anyone could've originally thought before.

Anara was all the happier leaving the town, leaving those eyes staring at her, judging her for being a mage. For surviving when the Divine didn't, she understood their judgement, although it was misplaced. The wind picked up as they crossed slowly into the mountains. Cassandra stopped her, to cut the binds that held her in place. Finally putting some small amount of trust in her, but to remain defenseless.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more." She could live with this decision, she had a chance to prove herself, regain some of her memories, get some distance between herself and that town. To go. Up into the mountains…

_Vhenan…_

They had crossed the bridge, and began their ascent towards the mountain, towards the breach. Towards him.

She could feel her heart quicken as her thoughts wavered to his promise, to his words and admission. Suddenly her feet felt like they weren't going quick enough, her steps matching Cassandra step for step.

She had fought demons, her magic no longer suppressed, but the warrior still seemed at odds with her, " Drop your weapon. NOW." Anara held up her hands as Cassandra moved in with her sword.

"OK, have it your way…" She prepared to drop her staff until Cassandra spoke up, " Wait, I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless.."

They had moved further up the mountain, getting closer to him, to the elf in her dreams. To the one who held her when she had first awoken. To the one who called her Vhenan. Her feet reluctantly stepped onto the ice, hearing the deep cracking noise that began to spread from her weight. Her eyes darted upwards, so close to the mountains, so close to the Breach… Her feet gained distance, a path began to lead up the mountain it's steps winding higher and higher.

" We're getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.." Cassandra shouted as she picked up her pace behind Anara.

" Who's fighting?" Her voice began to lose out as her magic flared, her hands gripping her staff as she reached the top. The winds howled across the ground, snow flaring around her wildly, the rift growing closer.

"You'll see soon. We must help them." Cassandra made it around Anara, her shield out and ready, her blade gripped in her hand. She was prepared for a fight without a second thought she charged towards the bright green bombardments, striking the earth.

Anara paused, looking over the small battlefield, demons fighting men. Her eyes searched, uncertain and afraid. Her eyes flowed over the field until she saw ice encase a demon in it's place. Flurries of deadly snow crossing the battlefield, _Another mage._ Her mind quickened, seeking out the magic that cast such a spell. Until she crossed an elf standing there. Ice erupting forth from him as he channeled his magic, tearing through the demon horde.

Anara could feel the fire begin to rise inside of her, as her magic lashed out. Fire erupted on the field, burning through those deemed unfriendly. Her staff rose and twirled as she channeled her magic, until lighting cracked down from the sky striking into the enemies. Their bodies twitched and convulsed, some disappearing back into realm that they came from. She could feel a twitch upon her lips, feeling as if the most wicked smile would play across her face.

Solas looked up to the sky, watching lightning strike the ground, sending shock waves through the ground. Destabilizing the demons and their footing on this world. _Lightning…_ He realized from the overpowered rush of magic in the air who was causing all this damage in the area. Lightning was her craft, and perhaps one of the purest forms of fire. For she did not singe in the fires of her heart, but instead burned in an inferno.

Solas looked up, his spell stopped as he looked over the field, finally resting his eyes upon the form of Anara. Her coat blew wildly behind her, her hair a wild mess. She looked feral, like some wild cat that came prowling from the woods into battle. How each time he came across her she became different, she had a sense of duality about her. She was kind and gentle, but when consumed in her magic, in her emotions she was an aggressive and strong creature. Solas looked upon her, the corner of her mouth hooked up in a wicked smirk. The power that she felt, that she exerted was overwhelming, and seductive all at once.

Varric shot his last bolt, Cassandra stood down and sheathed her blade, and Solas lowered his staff. There stood Anara, still as wild and feral as she was before, but her eyes began to soften and her body became less rigid. Her eyes roaming across the field, coming into contact with him from a distance. Solas wanted to race across the field, wrap his arms around her and kiss her deeply. To oblivion with what everyone else thought in that moment.

His feet moved without a thought as did hers, their steps becoming closer and closer. Solas knew in his mind what he had promised, to give her all of him and more. He wanted nothing more than that, nothing more than to hide out in the wilderness, as passion engulfed them. But as he approached he saw Cassandra turning her attention to him. Then the small rift that formed.

He was so close to kissing her lips, but felt his need to fulfill his duty come first. Duty first, passion second, until there is nothing left but passion. His hand clasped around Anara's wrist holding it up.

"Quickly, before more come through!" His arm moved violently, as if he channeled the mark to work. Her hand exploded in light, green seemed to move around them like smoke, or fog on a lake. She could feel the surge of power as the rift before her shifted, compressing until it shattered like glass. Sending a shock wave through the air, the closing of the rift sent a ripple through her mark. Her face grew in confusion as she pulled her arm back, uncertain with what had just happened.

"What did you do?" Her uncertainty only grew as she looked back down at her hand. Unknowing of what kind of power it possessed.

Solas wanted to grab back her hand, hold it in his and damn the world around them. Varric stepped forward, walking towards the group.

"_I_ did nothing. The credit is yours. "

"At least this is good for something." Her eyes looked suddenly judgmental towards her mark and what it has done to her life so far.

"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand.." Her hand still glowed so lightly to the presence of the breach, "I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach's wake..And it seems I was correct." Solas looked down at her hand as well, seeing the panicked look in her eyes. _Vhenan, do not fear it. _

Her body seemed to relax as she looked up at him, it seems he got through to her after all. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." Solas wanted to remind her of her importance, and of the good her mark could do. He urged the reassurance with his words, knowing her better and better in each day.

" Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." Varric stood there, adjusting his gloves to the harsh climate. The sarcasm in his words were dripping out of his mouth. He approached Anara, her staff in her hand as if it was a crutch at this point.

"Varric Tethras; Rogue, storyteller and occasionally, unwelcome tag along. " His eyes looked up to Cassandra a quick wink that made her eyebrows furrow in anger, a snarl forming on her face.

Anara looked at Varric, the dwarf was roguish to say the least, but a tag along? "Are you with the Chantry or…?"

Solas chuckled, she had such innocent questions. But she had been asleep, she had very little recollection and he knew her questions would seem off until she regained a part of herself again.

"Technically I'm a prisoner, just like you. " His head looked down, looking back to his gloves.

"Nice to meet you, Varric." Her face softened as she greeted the dwarf.

" You might reconsider that stance. In time." Solas smiled, a laugh threatening to erupt from his lips. Anara tried to hard to be diplomatic, to have the nobility that ran in her blood. But Solas knew that with her nobility, there too was magic, and magic was shunned. He looked over at Anara, trying not to give away his feelings to the overly observant dwarf.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live." He said what he had to mask his intentions, to try and seem normal to Varric.

He shook his head, trying to hold back a laugh to Solas, " He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept."

Anara turned her head looking at Solas who, seemed open to her questioning look, "I...Thank you.." Other words began to fail her as she looked at Solas. His eyes seemed to pierce hers as she remembered what he had said in the fade to her. How he had seen her memories, walked her dreams and more. How he had said those words, but didn't kiss her. Oh how she wished for his kiss now.

Solas and Cassandra were now talking, his words trying to reassure the warrior of the magic that dwelled in both Anara and the Breach. As well as the situation with the forward camp, Cassandra's feet moved, trying to rush everyone to the forward camp. Varric slowly following,

"Well, Bianca's excited!" He spoke as he rounded out behind Cassandra, their bodies moving forward towards their next destination.

"Vhenan.." Solas spoke behind her, a gasp of surprise leaving her lips as she turned to meet his eyes. He started her down, through her soul he had seen through her in yet his eyes met hers hungrily. "Vhenan…" He whispered, his lips inching closer and closer, she could feel the heat from his lips. "Ma vhenan'ara.." Was his final whisper as his lips met hers. Finally touching outside the fade, outside promises with desire demons, outside bringing her back from the brink. This was real, for the first time, and in the pit of his stomach he felt a fire begin to form, and he knew that he couldn't stop himself anymore


	7. Chapter 7

Solas's hands pulled her close, wrapping around the small of her back. His feet moved, trying to find something to support himself on, Anara's feet moved in response, dropping her staff behind them. The fire within him burned stronger as he felt the softness of her lips, her body coming into contact with a ruined wall. His hands braced the wall as he pressed himself against her, the wall supporting them both as his kiss became deeper. His hand tangling in her hair, her knotted curls in his hands as he pressed her closer into the kiss. His other hand stroked her cheek, his thumb reveling in the feel of her skin. Finally, after all this time here they were, in the flesh together.

His tongue gently stroked her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. Her moans drew him in as his mind begged, "_Vhenan, I have waited for this moment..Don't deny me, us now.."_

She gave a small whimper as her mouth opened to him, he pressed further into her body tasting her lips as their tongue clashed.

He groaned into her mouth as he felt himself grow hard at the feel of her lips, the feel of her tongue. His hands untangled from her hair, touching any exposed skin that he could find. She moaned in his mouth, feeling his hardness pressing against her body, he wasn't lying to her in the very least. She felt his hands run under her coat, pushing the cloth from her shoulders and to the ground. The chill of the air, caused her body to shiver at the feel of it, quake beneath his eager hands.

Solas was the first to break the kiss. His lips becoming more eager to feel her skin, to draw out more moans from her lips. His head tilted into her neck, his kisses burning her skin, warming her from the chill of the mountain snow. His hands freely roamed, one moved to her lips, his thumb outlining her bottom lip, the other pulling up her thigh, hooking her leg behind him.

Her moans were encouraging and music to his ears as his tongue darted out against her throat, leaving a trail down to her collarbone. Leaving little nips and bites all the way down. How he wanted her now. So many nights in the fade left unsatisfied, wondering if what he felt was unrequited or just meaningless lust. But here, now he felt her shiver to his touch as his body ached for hers, to fly into oblivion like a moth to a flame.

He groaned as he pressed himself against her, his hardness pressing against her warmth. She shuddered as his hips slowly rocked against her, Solas's sense of control going out the window. His hands worked tirelessly with clasps as he tried to free more skin to his lips. Her hands worked quickly through his vest, finding their way to his undershirt. Her head fell back as she touched his skin, the hard plains she felt on his stomach.

Solas's lips took the opportunity to feel more of her skin as his lips capture the nape of her neck. His hands had given up on their task, but instead issued a new one as a hand fumbled with her tunic, hand sliding underneath. Her skin was softer than he imagined, remembering her scars and freckles that speckled her body. He groaned again into her neck as his teeth sunk into her shoulder, threatening to leave a mark. His other hand had pulled her other leg up, wrapping them around his hips as he began to thrust into her, grinding himself on her wetness. Her hands had lost all intention, as they gripped at the wall behind her, trying to hold herself up as Solas gained pace against her. One hand gripping tightly against her thigh, holding her in place with his body, the other running up her skin. Seeking a new prize.

Solas could feel their magic storm together, a wild tempest in their midst. Clashing, and forming, creating a static charge all around them. Solas could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end to their magic. The feel of it all the more intoxicating just as seductive as the feel of the woman he had pinned to the wall.

The mountains were treacherous, and steep. He was supposed to make his way to the forward camp with all the other recruits, but he had spent his whole night watching their prisoner sleep. Cullen rubbed his eyes as he languidly made his way up the steps, oh how he hated the cold, how he was exhausted and his mind had wandered.

He paused for a moment on the steps, slowly getting closer to the breach, but his body didn't want to keep moving, let alone fight. His powers had weakened to a point where he feared he wouldn't be able to suppress any magic. He was only as good as the blade and shield that he had with him.

Cullen's face met with his gloves as he tried to rub some feeling back into his cheeks. The silence seemed deafening, like everything in the area was dead and gone from the world. He had taken the time to close his eyes, breathe in the air and still taste the ash in it. But his ears, picked up a peculiar noise, his skin began to feel warm and the hair on his neck stood. The noise became louder, as he drew his sword. Preparing for a fight he slowly made his way over the top, keeping himself low just in case. Everything in his body telling him to be prepared, he had left the line of sight as he entered the tree line.

His eyes looked down at the vial of lyrium that he carried, just in case. His mind screaming to take it, but his body knew what would happen and they fought their eternal battle with each other. Face his dreams and his nightmares head on, or hide behind a mask from them and from the world.

He threw the vial into the snow, he was prepared regardless of the situation, his back to the tree trunk as he took a breath, his eyes closed, blade drawn. He was ready. He began to stand, prepared to run out into the field sword swinging and war cries from his breath until his heart stood still at the sight.

His knees buckled as he fell, sword dropped into the snow, shield following behind. He braced the tree, trying to hide behind it as he looked down at what was before him.

He saw Solas and Anara pressed against a wall, Her body bending to his as he bit into her neck. Moans escaping her lips, her hands clawing at the wall behind her, trying to gain stability. He saw Solas savagely thrusting himself against her, each time drawing out another cry of ecstasy from her lips. Cullen stared at those lips, how full they were, how red they became from harsh kisses. How her neck tilted at an angle to allow more access, how her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. How they both were so caught up in it they didn't sense the Templar's presence, but how could they? Cullen's powers waned, and how their magic engulfed the area, Cullen wouldn't be strong enough to suppress it.

He groaned to himself as watched her legs wrap around Solas's hips, encouraging his movement. Her breath becoming louder, her cheeks becoming flushed as she bit her bottom lip, hard. Cullen could feel himself growing hard at the sight before him. Remembering the dream he felt last night stir his arousal.

She was a circle mage, and he was an Ex-Templar. He had been infatuated with his charge before, but never acted upon it. But he wished to act upon this feeling, regardless of Solas's intentions as well.

He had dreamed of taking her in the dungeon, with her stocks above her head and her body exposed to him. Cullen shuddered as the dream as his arousal grew harder, twitching in anticipation. "Maker's Breath.." He muttered, peeling a glove off of his hand, his fingers finding his way into his trousers. His fingers moved over his shaft as he watched Solas and Anara against the wall, his mind periodically going back to his dream from the night.

Solas grunted as he lost his pace, oh how he wished she wore a skirt, or a dress. How he wished to be inside of her now as one. But beggars can't be choosers and he took this opportunity and he knew he had to be quick. He felt that they had been gone too long, Cassandra and the nosy dwarf would come back for them if he didn't finish what he had started. His hand kneaded her breast, his teeth finding their way to her earlobe.

She cried out, her mouth gaping as her eyes shut. His hand continued kneading her breast, reveling in how it fit perfectly in his hand as a groan came from his lips. His voice tingling through her spine as he felt her impending orgasm come across her like a hunger. Like some deep feeling that must be satisfied. " More…" She begged heatedly into his ear, a growl rolling off her words as Solas growled back into her ear.

" Ma nuvenin…" His thrusts lost pace as he reached for the same precipice that she was going towards. Feeling himself get closer to being consumed both body and soul, giving her everything that he could at this moment. His fingers ran up her arms as they still braced the wall. His fingers sliding in with hers, holding them together. Words seemed lost to him at this point, the only ones he could find were repeated upon his lips. Each time spoken in between his harsh kisses planting himself closer and closer to the abyss with Anara. " Emma lath." His lips would meet hers, his tongue sparring with hers as she moaned into his mouth, " Ma sa'lath." His words repeated as a chant upon his lips. His fingers gripped tighter as hers did in response, her voice cracking, as she reached the edge. Solas joined her happily in that moment groaning, "Ma'arlath, Anara…" As his seed flooded his pants, a sweet stickiness between them both as she finished, her body still coming down from her climax as he kissed her once, twice, again and again. His arms running back down, gripping her backside and holding her to him. She sighed against him, her arms wrapping around his neck the final pulses of her body coming down. Their magic slowly waning as they came back down from their climax, slowly settling themselves back to normality.

Cullen braced himself against the tree, holding back his moans and words as he spilled his seed across the snow. He watched the two mages slowly unhook themselves from each other, their eyes never leaving contact as Solas wrapped her back up in her coat, his lips taking hers one more time.

She had smiled, the first time Cullen had seen her smile and to him it was glorious. Not a shy smile, not a coy one, but one devoid of fear and filled with only bliss. He wished to know that smile someday.

Cullen had sat there, in the snow as his climax still waned. He allowed himself enough time to clean up, he wasn't a mage, and he didn't have an easy spell to make the evidence go away. His head rest against the tree trunk as he pulled his pants back up, feeling the cold of the mountain creep back into his body.

The magic they had created was gone, leaving only empty silence, and cold memories in their wake.

Solas had made quick work up the mountain with Anara following close behind. Be hoped they hadn't been missed, or been searched for. He spent his time racking his brain for excuses, ideas, conversations that never happened. When they reached yet another rift there was Cassandra and Varric fighting, and Solas wondered in that moment if their presence or lack there of was noticed. Anara stepped forward, the mark on her hand glowing as she looked at Solas. He nodded acknowledging her question and agreeing to it as he helped hold out her hand. The mark working through the broken piece of fade, burning through her again, but the pain was nothing as she worked through it. The rift collapsing, mending and breaking around them as the demons howled, burning away into the ground.

Cassandra turned, noticing the mages appearance to the fight, "Here I thought you both would've ran. Quickly, we must move to the forward camp."

Solas looked at Anara, "We're here aren't we? She feared the mark and it had begun to spread. I had to help." Cassandra nodded, somehow believing the blatant lie, Varric seemed unphased by it, gripping Bianca tight.

"The rift is gone, open the gates!" Cassandra commanded as the doors opened to them. The wrath of heaven had come down upon them it seemed, but in this moment, Anara didn't much mind the wrath anymore.

Once they walked across the bridge Solas mentally kept in mind the unfortunate meeting of Chancellor Roderick, a miserable and angry little man. How he got so far in the Chantry Solas couldn't figure out, but here he was, shouting at everyone within ears reach.

Anara didn't take too kindly to his presence and his incessant yelling, a small man whose ego rivaled that of the Imperium. He shouted for her execution, shouted at Cassandra, shouted at Leliana, shouted at well, everyone. He thought himself a high man, something in which everyone knew he wasn't. He liked to play tactician, liked to order people what to do, liked to throw around the name Val Royeaux.

Cassandra and Leliana discussed attack strategies, charge through with the soldiers, or through the mountains. Both seemed at odds with each other, not knowing what was the best course of action. They looked at Anara, the breach exploding, it was beginning to expand again. Her arm twitched, and jerked, that part she was still unable to control. She gripped her hand, pulling it down, hoping not to frighten anyone in the area. Hoping to hide it from the rest of the world like some ghastly wound.

Her eyes looked up at Cassandra who stepped forward, Leliana taking an interest as well in the mage. " How do _you_ think we should proceed?" The sudden thought confused her, _What did SHE think? She? Really?_ No one so far never asked for her opinion in any matters. So far hours ago she was an unwilling participant, a prisoner dragged from the Chantry to walk this road. NOW they wanted her opinion on what the best course of action was?

Her look of confusion began to soften as she thought about the course of was best? She didn't know but the stubbornness within her went for the more direct approach, "I won't survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now."

She braced her staff, looking up at the breach. Her mind was sound and her decision was made and she will not be shaken from it. Her feet took step, whether she was alone or not, she will not regret today, and if she died, she died with the memory of someones arms and someones kisses.

Solas took step behind her, proudly stepping with his Vhenan, Varric took up behind the elf, shaking his head but moving on towards the battle.

Cassandra turned towards Leliana, looking the spymaster in the eyes. "Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." Cassandra grabbed her shield, preparing her blade for their imminent battle.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker." Anara could feel the venom drip from the last word, _Seeker._ By the maker, she hated that man already and she feared, this won't be the last time she had to listen to him yell.

The mountain became steep, fresh powder tracks left in the snow lead them up the mountain. Cassandra took point guard ahead of everyone, ensuring that they all made it there alive. The snow fell heavier as they made their way forward, the trees groaning under the wind as they swayed. They could smell the fire and embers that still burned at the temple, hear the shouts of soldiers and their rallying as the group made their way to the top. Looking towards the burning remains.

Cullen was happy to be free from the yells of Roderick. He had fled up the mountain the moment he saw Anara and the group taking the brunt of his anger. He moved quickly, trying not to be seen as he rallied to the front lines. He had awoken rather quickly after what had happened down the mountain. The chill of the snow beginning to delve through his clothes, he had to fight, or run, anything at this point to fight off the mountains power.

He had seen a rift appear, his men yelling and coming together, he fought alongside them, slaying demons was a better way to pass time then to dither with Roderick and his words. One wave after another came, his men fighting, and dying to what he was beginning to feel was a empty purpose.

He braced his eyes as he saw a stream of green light erupt to the rift, the rift began to bend and flex, it's destruction reigning down like broken glass. There was a sigh of relief from the soldiers around as the rift had disappeared, the last of the demons being cut down.

" Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this." Solas stood beside Anara as Cullen looked at them, remembering their shared embrace earlier in the day.

"Let's hope it works on the big one.." Varric stepped forward, looking up in the sky at the breach as it moved further into the sky.

Anara looked up to the sky, wondering what effect her mark would truly have on the breach. It's power was greater than hers, and perhaps, it will kill her as well. Her mind had that moment of doubt, but she brought it back as she looked to the sky in resolution and determination.

Cullen walked across the field, not knowing of the power that had finally closed the rift. "Lady Cassandra, you manager to close the right? Well done." He looked on with gladdened by the fact that he didn't have to lose anymore soldiers in his midst.

" Do not congratulate me, commander. This is the prisoner's doing." Cassandra turned towards Anara, letting Cullen know where his thanks should lie.

Cullen felt awkward and felt the beginnings of his words fumble about. He had to gather himself quickly, trying not to think of her lips, or her legs wrapped around the elf. No, he had to be diplomatic he had to think of anything...but that. "Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here." He kicked himself internally, that sounded ruder then he had intended. Blast and damn.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, sensing some kind of tension in the Commander, "You're not the only one hoping that." She said, trying to hide the spite in her voice.

"We'll see soon enough, won't we." Damn, again! He wasn't being the diplomat that he was hoping to accomplish in his words. But his word choices were poor at best and how he said it much worse. He cursed himself in his head as he tried to dismiss his words, trying to work through to something better.

"The way to the temple is clear, Leliana will try to meet you there." He spoke directly to Cassandra, never thinking of her in THAT way. She was intimidating, but in her own gruff way. But Anara, was intimidating in every way that he could think of. When he was in sight of her, he thought now of other things besides her intimidation.

Cassandra acknowledged his efforts, looking over the group as she spoke, Cullen turned away looking at Anara one last time, " Maker watch over you - for all our sakes." His feet moved as he seemed to flee, the rest of his troops retreating. Cullen raced to the aid of another soldier limping from the battlefield. Bracing an arm over his shoulder, Cullen cursed himself again internally as he just ran. _Blast it, Damn those words and my tongue!_ He knew he couldn't think right when she was there it seemed. Not now, not ever in the future and he knew it would haunt him in his sleep.

The grounds of the temple was grisly, bodies like statues set aflame. Their faces marked with horror, and agony. The breach pulsed with life in the background, it's green light illuminating everything, covering the land in a haze of despair. Rocks jutted from the earth light the jaws of a great beast, preparing to swallow the hallowed grounds whole.

The fires burned as Anara passed through the old grounds of the temple. Bodies burned in their place, some running, some bent over in agony, others bent back, howling silently. This place was familiar, but beyond that remained an empty void. Like someone had just, taken her memories and left them somewhere dark and hidden.

In the center was a large rift, perhaps the breach she thought, she could feel it's power coursing with hers. Her mark beginning to flare as she set her eyes upon it. It cracked and waned like glass, the green haze from it rose above the ground, rising into the sky as it formed and collected, creating the breach itself.

Leliana made her way through the ruined corridors looking for Cassandra. When she met up with them her and Cassandra talked about strategy, planning for what they expected to be another demon attack. The soldiers shuffled, stationing themselves around the temple, ensuring the best case for success.

Anara looked at the rift, her eyes studying its structure, and how it exactly affected her. Cassandra stepped in front of her, breaking her contact with the rift. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

" I'm not sure how to even start getting up to that thing." Her eyes looked up to the sky and back down to the rift. Her words at a loss with what was around her, all that had happened at the temple.

" No, this rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the breach. " Solas interjected, trying to reassure Anara of the situation. Knowing full well the panic that began to seep into her heart, the fear and confusion that claimed her. His eyes looked to the sky as well, drawing his attention back to Anara, his eyes trying to speak volumes to her, "_Do not fear Vhenan, I am with you.."_ He could sense her relaxing just a little, just enough to goad some confidence.

A voice shook through the mountain, a deep, resounding voice that ran through Anara, causing the mark to flare. "Now is the hour of our victory." She grabbed her hand, trying to move forward, Solas came to her, helping her stay on her feet as the mark flared, it's magic threatening to spill over.

The voice continued again as they kept walking, Anara's hand desperately trying to gain control, "Bring forth the sacrifice."

She could hear Cassandra behind her questioning the voice the came through, that shook the temple to it's core and foundation. That shook the men around them.

Red lyrium grew like weeds in a garden, their towering spikes like bloody fangs. Varric looked upon the lyrium with disgust, telling everyone not to touch it. Making his point very clear on his feelings for the stuff.

The voice boomed again, it's echo shaking the red lyrium, "Keep the sacrifice still."

Anara continued forward, determination filling her moves as her feet went forward. Step by step, a voice called out again, different, a woman. "Someone help me!" Her voice cried out, like an echo into the abyss.

"That is divine Justinia." The mark flared again, causing Anara to fall to the ground, the magic overwhelming her for the moment. Solas gripped her shoulders, trying to help her up, but the pain was overwhelming. Anara looked down the stairs that lead to the rift, her fingers clenching as she continued forward. Her feet finally touching the solid earth.

The rift sounded like a raging battle, like the clashes of swords and the breaking of steel but it looked like darkened glass. She approached it with caution, her body finally recovering, the mark no longer bearing the pain that it once carried.

The voice spoke once again, still crying out, " Someone, help me!" The cries of Divine Justinia falling upon the ears of everyone there.

The faint twinge as she heard herself speak up, " What's going on here?" She heard herself, everyone heard her and she had no recollection of it, no memory. Cassandra prodded, but nothing came from her lips. She could not remember.

The rift shifted, a blackened figure with red eyes hovering above them all. Divine Justinia held in place by magic. Anara charged forward, her staff in hand, "What's going on here?" Her voice authoritative and inquisitive.

Justinia shouted, "Run while you can! Warn them!" Anara's body felt like it was going to buckle. She remembered none of this, her mind an empty bank to these events. She felt tears of anger beginning to form, why couldn't she remember, why can't she remember this!?

"We have an intruder." The deep voice said, she could feel the red eyes upon her very soul as it spoke. It's hand reaching out to her, pointing at her, "Slay the mage." His voice had more authority as the light overwhelmed in a bright flash.

Cassandra took quick to blame, but there was nothing there to remember. She didn't believe Anara when she told her the truth, Cassandra looked at her accusingly, prepared to speak again of her until Solas spoke.

"Echoes of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place." He looked at Anara standing there, her anger starting to boil over as she tried to claw back her memories. " This rift is not sealed, but it is closed...Albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely." Solas tried to reassure her again without speaking.

"However, opening the rift will likely attract the attention from the other side."

_Demons._

They all knew this, but they had to take the risk, to properly seal the rift these risks had to be made.

Anara stood there, braced with her staff as Solas did the same, Bianca made her appearance and Cassandra lead her troops in the ramparts above them and on the ground. Her shield was ready, her sword braced and outward and the rift, open to their realm. The streams of green falling into the ground, opening them up to the demons that awaited.

Cassandra took a swing, her shield knocking back the demons that spawned. Driving them away from Anara, as she shouted, "Seal the breach!" Her sword lashing out wildly at the demons surrounding.

Her magic began to flow, the battle around her calling her to attention. She had to fight, she had to protect them, had to stop the demons, had to close the rift..

Her staff waved wildly, lightning shooting down from the sky, paralyzing demons as their bodies quaked and shook. Her hand shot out to the breach, trying to focus her attention upon the rift, closing it, and ending this nightmare.

The demons swarmed in waves, a pride demon making his way across the battlefield. Making his way towards Anara, knowing well what her pride had wrought not only upon herself, but upon the world. She heard it's laugh as she looked over, it's attention squarely upon her, she wanted to move, wanted to run, as she remembered the pride demon that tried to possess her in her harrowing. "_Vhenan!" _his words rang through her mind across the battlefield. "_It is not the same demon. You can do this Vhenan." _

Her mind focused on her task, closing the rift regardless of the Pride Demons motives. It laughed again, summoning a ball of magic trying to stop Anara from closing the rift. It's arms lifting preparing until Cassandra came running in, her shield hitting the demon in the knee as her sword swung down upon it's leg. There was a mighty howl in the distance as the demon was injured. It's body soon returning from whence it came as Cassandra took the final blow, "Quick! Seal the rift!" Her magic poured into it, all of her concentration went into it, and she could feel Solas's eyes upon her and the rift, worry beginning to form in his eyes and show on his face.

She gritted her teeth as she tried more, her gaze looking into the rift, watching it collect and bend. And with an explosion of green that spread across the sky like a tidal wave the hole that marred the sky had sealed.

It had spread across the sky and through the lands, the shock wave that had followed, the town of Haven feeling it firsthand.

Anara's hand reached out towards the sky, her magic drained, her body exhausted and her world fading to black.

She could feel her knees collapse as they hit the ground, she was overwhelmed with this feeling of dejavu, like this had happened before. Her body had given up, residing back to the fade that she was before. She fell forward, hitting the ground of the temple, dirt and ash smearing her face. Solas ran, dropping his staff in the process before he grabbed Anara, holding her body on his knees, "Ma vhenan!" he shook her, her mind focused on his words, those sweet words. "Emma lath!" his hand touched her face as her eyes shut, he sought a pulse as his fingers touched her neck, " Ma sa'lath, ma'arlath." he spoke to her, feeling her pulse weaken, but still there. "Ma'arlath. Anara." Her mind had faded to black, those words the last thing she heard.

Varric stood there, Bianca by his side, convinced by the elf that Anara had died. "Is she?" Solas turned his head, forgetting about his comrades.

"No she's. Fallen back to where she was before. Will she wake? I do not know."

Cassandra sheathed her sword, walking towards the mage, "She will be taken to Haven."

Solas looked up at Cassandra accusingly, "To what? Face a trial?"

Cassandra stood a little taller from his accusation, "She saved us, she will need a warm bed to sleep and the watchful eye of Adan." Solas didn't realize the amount of respect that Anara had garnered from the warrior. But took it as a great stride compared to Varric's attempts.

" Of course." Solas resigned to the situation as Cassandra and his helped move her body slowly back down to Haven.

There were cheers and jeers of excitement. People clamoring in excitement at the events today and the closing of the rift. People sang, and danced, feasts were made, but all of this meant nothing when Solas and Cassandra walked through the door with Anara strung between them.

Cullen was happy, ensured that his men got good food and a warm belly after today. He clapped a soldier on the arm, smiling until the doors to Haven swung open. Anara's head slumped, her feet dragging, her body between Solas and Cassandra. His heart sank a little, and his throat clenched as they moved on, walking towards Adans house. He tried to remain cheerful and happy despite the situation that had walked through the door.

Solas had moved her to a bed in Adan's house, assuring Cassandra of the situation. That it was being properly handled. Adan may have left to join in on the festivities, but he reminded her that she was his charge. And his charge she was.

His hands undressed her down to her tunic and pants, trying to ensure that she didn't wake up in full armor. He sat down beside her bed, his chin resting upon his hand, the other moving the hair from her eyes. He sat there, and would sit there if it took all eternity for her to come back to him. His fingers playing with her hair, speaking to her as if she were awake, "There is a song among my people. Suledin, it means Endure. It's a tale of enduring hardship, in all it's forms." His fingers crossed hers as he held her hand. " To endure, and emerge from sorrow. Perhaps I could sing it for you.." His eyes crossed over her face, the peaceful look made him smile as he wiped the dirt from her face. "No, my singing isn't that bad, don't worry." He leaned over, kissing her on the forehead, his voice quiet as he sang just for the two of them,

" Melava inan enansal.

Ir so araval tu elvaral.

U na emma abelas.."

His voice sang for only them in the room, until the lights burned low, and his eyes had struggled to stay open, his voice sang for only them until he was about to fall asleep. His head laying on her bed as he tried to sleep. It was in this moment in his weakest words he spoke what he struggled with this whole time to say aloud, in her tongue, " I love you, Anara…"

His eyes had closed to the world, with only love upon his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Her eyes began to open, the light becoming unbearably bright, she winced. Sometimes she hated the sun, until she got the brief reminder of it's warmth and it's freedom. She had spent so many years in the Circle tower looking out at the sun and the freedom that awaited her there.

So many years of looking out into the world and here she was finally in it. Out of pure accident and circumstance, but luck be a lady she assumed. Her mind no longer wandering about aimlessly as her eyes adjusted to the room.

Her body was tired, it ached in her limbs but her mark no longer burned. So there was a positive to all of the aches that she was feeling at this moment. Her feet slowly touched the ground, the wooden floor creaking beneath her weight. She shifted, still uneasy on her feet. She didn't know how long she was out, but this place was unfamiliar, and her movements were jittery at best. She could hear the hustle and bustle of Haven outside, a noise she once feared, but now grew used to. She wondered if they still hated her, if they still believed she was responsible..Only time will tell.

Her eyes came across the small figure of an elf, a smile on her face as if she was in a different world. She dropped her crate, the sound of bottles rattling, their contents spilling on the floor, "Oh!" The noise seemed to skitter across the ground, the elfs body becoming defensive as she slowly backed away, "I didn't know you we're awake, I swear!" She seemed to back away more and more towards the door. Anara suddenly wondered if this was about the fact that she was a mage, or if she still believed she destroyed the Conclave.

This wasn't the time to have such doubts, "Don't worry about it I only-"

The elf threw herself to the ground, the action startled Anara who stood there confused, her eyes shifting about the room trying to understand what was happening. "I beg your forgiveness, and your blessing. I am but a humble servant."

Her eyebrows raised tempted to start questioning the elf on her odd choice of behavior.

"You are back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us, The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand."

Anara flexed her fingers, realizing what joy it was to no longer feel the burn in her hand, even if it was only temporary. The green light flashed still, but she couldn't feel it's power spreading anymore. Either it had consumed her completely or it had stopped finally, which one she could not tell.

"It's all anyone had talked about for the last three days…"

Anara hung her head, relief washing over her, they were happy, pleased? They didn't want her head, or her to face a trial then? She sighed in relief, "Then the danger is over." She seemed so certain of her words now, hoping for the very best.

The elf still stayed on the floor, her head bending a little lower, " The breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say." She began to shift, pushing herself from the floor, her hands fidgeted together. Looking more like a small frightened creature then a person.

" I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've wakened, she said, 'at once." She began to back towards the door, as if she was recoiling from a hit.

" And where is she?" Anara began to move towards the door, wishing to see the 'Seeker' as well.

"In the Chantry." The elf's movement became more panicked, " With the lord Chancellor. 'at once' she said.." As quickly as she appeared she was gone, the door closing behind her.

Anara looked around herself, feeling irritation seep through her exterior. A scowl appearing on her face as she was alone, her head lolled as she stretched her neck. The stress she was feeling began to become unbearably tight, she had only been awake for several minutes. Her mind moved about, trying to go past what irritation that she felt, pushing it deep down inside of herself.

She looked over herself, taking in the sight of what she was wearing. "What, by the maker.." There was a groan as she looked at the pants, felt the top and all the awkward metal rings and circles that covered. As if she was wearing armor to bed, her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, oh how she wished for anything other than what she was wearing. She shifted uncomfortably in the clothing provided, she searched desperately for her tunic and coat. Finding them mixed with the bottles that clattered on the floor.

" Thank the maker…" She sighed as she quickly changed, leaving the temporary clothes strewn on the floor. No matter what, she was always messy despite her heritage, and the circle tower did nothing to curb her habit.

She stood there at the door, awaiting the stern face of Cassandra to be there on the other side, but instead was met by Solas, and his gentle smile. " You're awake I see." His eyes seemed brighter when in sight of her.

A smile spread on her face as she looked down, suddenly becoming shy to the elf. Regardless of what happened between them a few days ago, it felt as if it just happened. " I suppose I have you to thank for keeping me alive this whole time. It looks like I owe you my life a second time."

A wicked smirk spread across his lips as he leaned in, looking Anara in the eyes. "You can pay me back in _other_ ways Vhenan." A blush formed across her cheeks as she remembered the roughness of his fingers and hard plains of his body. Her words failed her as she stammered, nonsensical, hardly together in her thoughts and words.

Solas seemed to enjoy this, he felt as if he had her under his thumb. Poking and prodding her in such a way to create the best response. He didn't realize she would be so easy to embarrass, but he was beginning to enjoy it. Oh the things he had planned.

Solas grabbed his staff, supporting himself on it as he began to make his move away. "I assume that Cassandra will be looking for you soon. I will not take up any more of your time for now Vhenan. But please, speak to me soon. " He grabbed her hand, pulling it up to his lips, leaving a quick kiss on her hand. The feeling sending shivers down her spine, Solas left her on that, his back turning to her as he walked away.

Her mind stared at the elf as he walked away, unknowing of the scene that stood before her.

Haven had gathered.

A sea of people swarmed the area, all whispering amongst themselves as Anara took caution to her steps.

"She closed the breach."

"Make bless you."

"The Herald saved us."

Her footing was uneasy as she walked through the crowd, expecting admonishment but instead received approval from all those around her. Feet crossed the packed in snow as she walked up the steps, her movement still slow as she grew used to the temperature of Haven once again. The wind was calmer, but there was still a piercing chill that dug through her and reddened her cheeks.

She had crossed the small tented camp that Varric would normally stay, but his figure was missing from the scene. Her feet kept walking, past soldiers with their heads bowed, their hand over their heart.

"That's her. She stopped the breach from getting any bigger."

Her feet felt the need to move faster, to shun and flee from all this attention. She crossed the training grounds outside the Chantry, the soldiers there stood there in silence. They bowed their heads, and crossed their hearts as she passed, her eyes shifting between them and the Chantry doors. Guarded silently by the priests of The Chantry, them standing there like chickens outside of their coop, they seemed frightened like there was a fox among them.

The breach looked as if it had stopped, the bright green scar in the sky still loomed over the town. But Anara took the fact that it had stopped growing as a good sign, for both her and for Thedas.

Her hands braced the doors, the priests and sisters of the chantry stood there in some sense of fear. She wondered what of, of her? That she was a mage? That she heard the name Herald out there? Or that she still had a hand in the Conclave. She didn't know, and perhaps she didn't really want to know what they thought of her.

Her eyebrows moved together, lines forming in her forehead as she pushed the doors open, the chill of the wind in Haven flooding the warm Chantry. It's lights twinkling inside like stars in the sky, without the presence of those devot it's halls felt like an empty void. Wishing to come back to it's former glory.

Her feet echoed on the stone floors, the sound resounding throughout the whole room. She felt alone, she was alone, in these halls that she was once held prisoner. In these halls that she now roamed, her hands touching the door at the end of the hall. She stopped, trying to decide if this was the best idea, she listened briefly to the heated argument that was inside. Hearing the distinct voice of Chancellor Roderick and his incessant bickering. Her heart and body gave a sigh, her hand pressing the door open…

Cassandra stood in the room, the Templar's guarding the door taking up more room then they should. Anara could feel her magic dwindle under their watchful eyes, everyone in this town seemed to know she was a mage. It wasn't exactly an easy thing to hide anyways, better they know now then later she figured to herself.

Chancellor Roderick stood there, finger pointing words spewing and expectations too high for himself. Anara truly did not like this man, too arrogant, pig headed and too full of himself to get any real work done. She stood there, tuning out the mans tirade thinking about the rough capture of her lips and the hands of Solas on her body.

She snapped herself back to those present in front of her when she felt her magic tingle, reawakening once again. The Templar's had left, closing the door behind them. Roderick continued on his tirade and Anara wished she never brought herself out of her day dream.

"You walk a dangerous line. Seeker." Roderick's emphasis on the word still dripped with the same venom as it did before. Cassandra closed in the space between them, making herself imposing on the older man.

" The breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." Her words began to take a serious tone, a hint of annoyance began to creep it's way into her words. She had spent too much time trying to explain things to Chancellor Roderick, trying to make him understand. But perhaps Cassandra was beginning to feel what she had already felt the moment she met him.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave. Some most holy did not expect." Leliana tried to step in between the two unmovable forces that were Cassandra and Roderick, but neither budged.

"Perhaps they died with the others-or have allies who yet live." Leliana's gaze fell upon Roderick, his arms flailed in opposition. He cursed and pointed more fingers at others, any blame falling upon anyone but him.

Cassandra still tried to assure him of Anara's innocence. Calling her presence, providence. That her presence here was the will of the maker.

Anara's throat tightened at the prospect, the maker sending _her_ here. The maker putting her and countless others through this? She laughed internally at the thought, the maker had a strange sense of humor if she was some divine, or guided by his hand.

"Are you sure?" Was the only thing that came from her mouth, Cassandra didn't approve of her questioning of the makers motive. But she understood Anara's confusion to the matter. For so long she felt that the maker wanted nothing to do with her. Her family had all but abandoned her to the circle, her title was forfeited, her chance at lands, wealth, marriage all but out the window. She and others had been abused by the Templars that ran the circle. She had lost someone that she loved in the very explosion that she survived. But it was all by the hand of the maker a man somewhere playing at his game of divinity.

"You are exactly what we needed, when we needed it." Cassandra tried her best to sound reassuring. She held her faith in both her and the maker rather high at this point, and Anara didn't want to disappoint suddenly.

" The breach remains, and your mark is still out only hope of closing it." Leliana seemed to negotiate her way through to Anara, trying to appeal to her good nature.

"This is not for you to decide!" Roderick chimed in again in his usual fashion. Once again making everything about him, Leliana seemed to disapprove of the man's attitude, everyone disapproved of his attitude it seemed.

There was a loud thud, Cassandra threw a book onto the table, her voice began to reach a new level of annoyance. " You know what this is, Chancellor?" Her words dripping in enough venom to kill a Druffalo.

" A writ from the divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn."

Cassandra began to move, her imposing form closing in on the Chancellor, his body backing away from her. " We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval." Her hands motioned, her fingers gesturing into the chancellors chest as he took up distance in the small room.

Anara stood there, a smug look upon her face as she saw the chancellor become more and more uncomfortable. His movements becoming more flighty, and panicked. He looked around the room at the women who stood there against him. Who wanted to stand there against the breach and all those responsible for it.

He turned, trying to hide his look of disgust as his eyes came across Anara, that smug look plastered on her face for all to see. His body left for the door, knowing now that his words fell upon deaf ears and that he held no power here among these women.

Leliana approached the book, her hand reaching out the the leather bound tome. "Rebuild the inquisition of old, find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready, we have no leader, no numbers and now no chantry support."

The Chantry….Anara laughed to herself, what has the chantry done for her lately besides provide her with a wet floor to sleep on. She was bitter now, more than she ever was before about the chantry or the maker. Both she felt, lived only to mock her and her life. Cassandra extended a welcoming hand to Anara, allowing her to join the inquisition. The voice in her head screamed for her to flee. To turn away and to leave, find a small hermit hole in the woods and live her days away from the world and it's maker.

But in the back of everything, behind her pride and her callousness a small voice chimed in. Her compassion came in, and in all the dark that she had experienced and felt in her life, there were still moments of light.

She hung her head, eyes closed as she rubbed her temple, Cassandra was asking too much of her right now. To make a decision right now, she was still uncertain but the voice became louder. That there were arms that were willing and able to hold her at night, that weren't restricted by duty. That out there, with the inquisition stood Solas, who pulled her from oblivion, only to send her back over with his body.

The things he could promise her, and give her. The things he could make her feel.

Her mouth became incredibly dry as she thought of the elf, and the things he's already done. The thoughts of him made the decision easier then the logical route.

"f you're truly trying to restore order..." She spoke, as she looked up from the table, to the ladies that were in the room. Her mind was made up, regardless of the dark that faced them ahead. Anara knew that she was a light, that would become a beacon of hope in their darkest hour.

' Help us fix this, before it's too late." Cassandra held out her hand, welcoming Anara's hand as they shook. Silent agreement falling upon all within the room.

The inquisition had begun.

Haven began to clamor as the banner began to raise, and ravens left to the sky, messages upon their wings to reach distant shores.

People gathered outside the Chantry, mumbling among themselves as Commander Cullen walked forward. Nailing the Inquisition's paper to the door, telling all of Haven that the inquisition of old had come back, to purge the darkness back into the void.

Chancellor Roderick looked at the papers, his mind becoming uncertain of what laid ahead of them all. Worry began to seep into his face, his emotions seemed cross back and forth between worry and anger as he stormed off.

the blacksmith's hammer could be heard from all around, their tireless work sounding into the night as the prepared everyone for the tasks that laid ahead of them.

Cassandra walked through the yard, men and woman standing their ground, heads held high, as she made her way to the Chantry. Anara standing there with others at her back, feeling the eyes of the commander focusing too much on the nape of her neck.

She looked back at the commander, his gaze quickly fixing to Cassandra. Her eyes moved over the crowd, looking at a suspicious Solas looking at the Commander. Anara looked between the two, trying to understand what it was between the two men.

Cassandra said her words, reassuring the people of this decision, promising their protection. Anara felt different about this, that they were providing false hope to people who have lived in false hope. But the words were pretty, eloquent, matching the station that Cassandra was born into, and perhaps to lead into one day.

Anara stood there, letting the people silently make their own judgement of her. Friend or foe, she did not want to make the situation any worse than what it was. When it ended she felt those around her disperse, all having better tasks to do than stand about.

"My lady." She turned to look into the eyes of the commander, his short distance making her chest beat. She always seemed to have a soft spot for Templar's and this unfortunately wasn't helping her.

"Commander." She spoke, nodding her head to the man her eyes pulling away from the scar on his lip.

" I do hope we can work together in the future, I am Commander Cullen." He gave a curt nod, his hands grabbing hers as he pressed it up to his lips. A quick press and her face turned, awkward and embarrassed as she looked out for Solas and empty plea in her eyes.

Solas's face was flushed, the corner of his mouth trying not to twist up into a snarl as he looked at the commander. There was a reason he didn't like the Templar and this action only seemed to solidify it. Solas began to move, his feet no longer under his control as the distance closed, closer and closer until he cleared his throat.

"Commander Cullen, there are troops that need you to teach them how to swing a sword." Solas could feel the anger and jealousy ring through his voice as he looked at Cullen.

"Of course, my lady I will see you later." Cullen turned his back, making his way across the yard to the new recruits, standing there among the tents and clashes of practice battle.

Anara quickly turned her head, "Solas I'm sorr-" She was cut off by his finger pressed against her lips.

"I know Vhenan, don't worry. He knows something, what I'm not sure. But I'm not worried about you.." Solas's mind seemed to wander off into the distance, like he wanted to say something, but not in the presence of prying ears.

" _Come meet with me Vhenan. Tonight. Under the night sky with the stars as our witness. If you come, then we can become one."_

Her throat suddenly felt itchy, her lips parted as she looked at Solas, they were still bridged after so long, and she felt if she went tonight, they would become bridged by more than just their minds. His voice still rang in her head as he gave her a soft smile before turning away.

" _Come find me tonight. Across the frozen lake, I will wait."_

She shifted in her spot, her mind and body not in sync as she fumbled about, turning left for a distance before going right then left to correct herself. The prospect became so unnerving that she forgot what she was doing, or where she was going.

Cullen looked across at the elf and Anara as he pressed his finger to her lips. A huff coming out from under his breath as he critiqued an awful shield block. He knew that Solas was up to something what, he didn't know. But he would keep an eye on Anara for the following days, just in case.

The day continued without a hitch, sparring in the yard and the smiths busy at work. Anara stood there in her room as she started at what little was there. A cotton throw and a few apples was all she could scrounge up. Oh how disappointing the sight was as she figured it was the best that she could do.

The sun fell and darkness came in close behind it. The stars lighting up like small beacons to her destination. Her coat brushed against the snow as she moved through the town. A silence fell over the town as people rested in their homes, trying to gain some relief to the day.

As she stood outside the town she saw a small light burn in the distance, across a frozen lake. Her feet not moving fast enough as she reached the light, a green flame burning from a post. But nothing around. Anara looked around, trying to decide if this was a trap or if she'd been stood up until she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Her body reacted as she turned, panic set into her stomach for the briefest moment until she saw Solas's eyes, and eyebrow cocked, "Is something the matter?"

Relief washed over her as she heard his voice, "Oh, no, I was worried. You weren't here so I thought."

"That I had stood you up?" She couldn't find words to say as her mouth opened like a fish trying to find water. Until her arms gave in and her head collapsed, silently agreeing to his statement as she nodded.

His hands touched her face as he looked into her eyes. Looking into her brown depths, he saw the stars shine in them, "I would never do that, and unless you say so, I would never leave you."

His words weren't said to make her feel better, or to encourage her. But were said in honesty and truth, to her and to her character. He brushed aside the stray hairs from her eyes as he looked again, feeling his gaze move into her very being, "Never."

His lips moved closer as his eyes closed, their first kiss would never be enough for him. Not until the end of his days would he look upon their moment and not want more.

He knew inside what he felt, human or no, mage or not. His body had loved her in every way he could conceive and he would spend the rest of eternity proving his love to her.

His lips had touched hers, the spark in their connection rekindled. Tonight he knew, under the stars he would speak of love, and he would feel it completely with her.

Tonight under Fen'Harel, she would be his, forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I'm apparently in the beginning stages of planning a wedding. I got abit of a bomb dropped on me and it's looking like I'm getting married later in the year. OOPH! That's...That's ALOT of stuff that I need to get figured out in like...8-9 months. Oh man. Wish me some serious luck.

Again, thank you all for the follows and the reviews! I enjoy the reviews and knowing that people enjoy my work. Thank you for the support guys! Wish me luck!

Solas Pulled her closer to him, her body pressed against his. Oh how he loved her, from her brown hair to her soft skin, to the hushed moans escaping her lips. How he enjoyed every moment he spent with her, and how he wished it'd never end.

His hands wrapped around her waist as her hands rested on his chest, Solas slowly deepening his kiss. Not wanting to scare her away with any hasty actions, but despite his best efforts his body didn't take heed to his slowed pace.

She felt him twitch against her, his body hardening against her as he pulled her in closer. Wishing to feel more of her against him, he groaned feeling her react against him. Her hands moved, wandering over his back, feeling his muscles shift under his tunic.

The clear night sky shone like millions of tiny diamonds strewn across the sky. The chill of the mountain causing her skin to shiver. Solas felt her shiver, his hands moved across her arms, leaving a trail of warmth in it's wake. Oh how she missed the feel of a mages touch sometimes. How their magic would flow into yours, entwining and forming into something more. How they could heat your body with their magic, and make you feel things you've never felt before. Oh the things that she hoped to feel as she felt the tingle cross her skin. Oh the things she wanted to have him feel in return.

Her body no longer shook to the cold, but instead to Solas's touch. He knew that too as she quaked in his hands as he ran them over her back, leaving a trail of liquid fire through her veins. He broke the kiss, his lips running lightly over the nape of her neck. The very spot that he saw Commander Cullen stare at earlier he intended to claim it for himself. He planted kisses upon her neck, like planting a flag upon new ground. Solas only wished to claim more of her, to make her his forever.

He heard her moan as he ran his lips gently up her neck, kissing her cheek. "Vhenan. " He spoke, the words acting like a spell, pulling her from her lusted thoughts.

"Come, Emma lath." She felt his body disappear from her, her mouth still hanging open from the feeling that he left on her skin. His hand extended to her, waiting for her to take his hand. Her hands twitched, forgetting what to do, her mind and body were separated at this point. Her eyes focused back to the elf in front of her, his hand extended to her.

Her fingers found their way, gently placed in the palm of his hand, he leaned down gently kissing her hand. His body lead the way, Solas leading her further from the prying eyes of the world, and further from the frozen lake.

His eyes searched the sky, looking upon each constellation, like millions of diamonds thrown into a dark abyss. He had lost himself so many times in the stars, and in the fade, but tonight, now, he would lose himself in Anara.

She looked around, long abandoning her small bundle after the kiss that she felt from Solas. The thought had slipped her mind and she was suddenly curious where the elf was leading her.

"Solas, where are we going?" He smiled to himself as he kept walking.

"Away from the eyes of the world. Until it is only you, me, and the stars above us."

Anara smiled to herself, how it always seemed to be the theme, men and stars. How they always seemed to be so intertwined with each other when it came to her. She could understand the appeal of course, but all that didn't matter now. The trees began to thicken around them , the green glow of veil fire nearby. She noticed the time and attention that Solas put into their get away from the world. Ram leathers and bear furs on the ground, Solas's hand extended to the light, snuffing it out with a gesture.

He turned to her, looking her in the eyes, taking in every feature that he could see. His thumb gently rubbed along her bottom lip, tipping her head back up into a gentle kiss.

She smiled sweetly, this mixed sense of duality that shone through. Sweet and tender, but passionate and rough, like the feel of his hands and the look in his eyes.

Solas sat on the makeshift blankets, pulling her down with him, her hips rested atop his as she sat in his lap. Solas's finger played with a loose curl reveling in the feel and color of it. Her hair and eyes reminding him of the deepest parts of the earth, where rock and clay mingled with dirt. How it seemed to bring him closer to who he was, and who he was meant to be.

Solas's hand reached out, tangling in her hair as he pulled her into another kiss. His free hand running down her back, pulling her body further into his lap. Her legs shifted to the new position on his lap, her body pressing against him, wishing to feel more.

From all the kisses, he didn't need to ask for permission anymore as her mouth opened to him. A battle enraged between the two mages as their magic began to combine again. Feeling the heat within their bodies begin to rise, their tongues clashed against each other. Falling further and further from Solas's original slow pace and deeper into an abyss that they both wished for.

Their hands began to fumble as the kiss became more headed, Solas began to feel his reserve slipping away, a deep growl rising from his throat. He was slipping from his own control, the cool surface of his exterior burned away revealing a more savage nature.

His hands began to tear for clothing, pulling Anara's coat off her shoulders, her hands struggling to break free from the confines. He pulled his lips away from hers, groaning into the air as he felt her hips grind against his erection.

"Vhenan, I cannot keep myself from you any longer. " He breathed, her hands finally slipping from her coat. "But I fear any further and I cannot hold myself back." His temple pressed against hers as she sighed, her hands resting on his shoulders.

A wicked smile spread across her lips as she looked at Solas, "Then don't." She pressed herself closer to him, grinding her hips on his member. Her sweetness burning away as he thrust his hips up into hers, feeling himself press against her womanhood.

" You don't know what you ask for." Solas groaned in the air, his hands gripping her hips as he mindlessly thrust against her.

Her lips met with his neck as she kissed the nape of his neck, making her way to his ear, "Then show me." He could hear that wicked smile in her words, he could hear her begging for him to lose himself. To lose himself in her, like he's always wanted to.

He growled again, deep and guttural; like the sound of a wolf ready to fight. His fingers dug into her hips, tossing her onto her back, the furs breaking her fall as pushed himself on top of her. pressing himself further against her as his lips claimed hers again. This time rougher, as his hands pulled hers in a grip above her head. His kiss bruised her lips as his tongue sought the planes of her neck. Running down her throat and over her clavicle, Solas's free had worked with the lacing on her tunic. His lips leaving burning kisses across her throat, little nips in between kisses.

Solas's hands fumbled with the laces of her tunic, his lips trying to trace a path down with his hands. But his movements were quick, and lacked focus. He growled in aggravation as his hand just tore through the tunic, ripping the seams apart, exposing her skin to the cold air. Her back arched off the furs as Solas's lips traveled down her body. His lips and tongue trying to capture and claim every inch of flesh for himself.

Anara could feel the magic in her body expand as she felt his hands pulling at her tunic, ripping the last shred of fabric. She could feel the heat of it move through her body, burning through to the ground around them. Her hand clawed at the ground just outside their circle, the ground no longer covered in snow. But becoming bone dry to the touch, their combined magic filled the air with heat, a humid heat that was slowly melting the snow around them.

Anara pushed herself from the ground, feeling Solas's tongue run up her body. Her body shivered at the feel of it, until he stopped. An eyebrow raised at her.

"Had Enough?" He asked almost mockingly as he saw her lip twitch at his words. A smirk spread across his lips at his words, but as quickly as it was there, it was gone. Anara pressed her lips against his, as her hands fished for his shirt, roughly pulling it up.

"Enough? Never." She whispered in his ear as she pulled his shirt over his head. Finally after so much time, finally getting to touch him. She pressed herself against him, wanting to feel his skin on hers finally. Her hands ran over the plains of his back, feeling his muscles move, she moaned at the feel of his skin, finally under her touch.

Solas moaned against her shoulder as he felt her skin against his. It had felt like eternity since he saw her memories and felt her presence. Finally, he felt that eternity come to a close as he felt the kindling fire that was her skin.

Anara's body leaned on his, causing Solas to lose his balance, falling backwards onto the furs. She straightened on top of him, looking down over his body, her fingers touching his skin. His skin was smooth, and pale compared to hers. She saw the considerable difference when her hand moved across his chest. She bit her lip, looking down at the elf, his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to concentrate, trying to reign himself back in. But she didn't want that. She slowly rocked her hips against him as his hands dug into her thighs, hands running up to her hips, trying to steady her.

She rocked again, pulling the tattered remains of her tunic off, tossing it aside, it was useless now. Her hands ran up his chest, supporting herself enough as she continued to rock her hips against him. Hearing his voice moan and gasp at the feel, waiting for that deep growl as he abandoned his reservations again.

The feel of him pressed against her, moving, rocking, grinding was causing her to lose her breath. Her control over her breathing starting to wane as her breath hitched, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Her body began its ascent as she closed her eyes, a moan escaping her lips as she moved against him. Her body begging for more.

Solas could feel her against him, her movements becoming more vigorous, he knew she was moving herself closer to the edge, and he was not ready to join her. But instead of feeling guilty over it, Solas decided to take in the sight instead. Her hands fumbled around his skin as she kept up her movements. Her hands trying to find a task to accomplish, they wandered their way over his arms that were still gripped on her hips. Feeling the muscles in his arms as they flexed, holding her in place. Until they finally found what they wanted.

Her breathing became heavy as her fingers tried to work on the lacing to his trousers. She had abandoned hope of him being inside her right now. To ride out on this wave with her, she felt selfish wanting this feeling only for herself. Her back arched, the hairs on her arms standing up as she got closer to the edge.

Solas looked as her face began to flush, her eyes closed, her body lost to the feeling surrounding her. He wished to flip her over, to enter her, to ride out with her into this eternity. But he let her have this moment, for he would give her many more like this. Her movement stopped, as if she was trying to stop herself from reaching the edge. Solas wouldn't allow that, a territorial growl came from his lips as her grip tightened on hers hips. Riding her out on his manhood.

Her breath hitched at the feel of him again, as he moved her against him, her hands suddenly losing interest as her eyes shot open. Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip as Solas savagely moved against her. Harder, and faster, until she had lost all hope of return. His eyes ran over her body, memorizing the sight before him, never wishing to forget it.

She had lost herself in the feel of it, about to tumble down the edge to infinity. She gasped, and moaned at the feel of him until she cried out Solas's name to the stars, finally lost to the feel, and to Solas and his needs.

Solas came up as she was still recovering, her eyes closed to the stars above them. He pulled her in, his lips kissing her neck as she tried to bring her breathing down. Her body still quaking from the feel of her climax, his fingers sought the clasp to her trousers, wanting to complete them both.

Solas felt them unbuckle as his hands came around to backside, his hands slowly sliding them to a point. Anara had pressed her temple against his her breathing finally coming down, here eyes opening to see him, looking questionably at her. She had smiled slowly, her eyes heavy lidded after that experience. He was still rigid and hard against her even now, he didn't need to ask because she already knew the question.

Her weak smile answered him easily as he kissed her again, leading her back down to the furs around them. Solas noticed the area around them was dry, a small slow trickling stream lead away from their small camp.

He had broken away from the kiss, his hands pulling at the trousers that had gathered around her lower hips. She had taken a breath, her throat tightening in nervousness, Solas could sense it, assuring her slowly in his moves that she had nothing to fear.

His fingers had hooked onto her small clothes as he slowly pulled the trousers off. Like slowly unwrapping a gift, Solas saw her as the most precious gift of all. Revealing her body to him, like he had never seen before. She shyly turned away, a blush spreading upon her cheeks. But Solas turned her head to him, "You have no need to be embarrassed." He grabbed her hand, pulling it to his still hardened member, "When you still have this effect on me. " He had finished unlacing his trousers, trying his best not to become shy now after all he had said to her.

A hand ran down her inner thigh, feeling her leg twitch at the feel of his hand. She suppressed a moan as his hand got closer to her womanhood, lightly grazing her skin. His other hand still trying to get himself free from his trousers.

His hand struggled with the trousers, barely slipping them down. He was nervous and excited and it didn't seem to translate well in his abilities to just pull off his trousers. He felt like a rushed and fumbling fool, like this was his first time, and he was trying to rush his way through it. He calmed himself down, trying to dispel all of his concerns.

Anara pushed herself up, looking Solas in the eyes, "Stop worrying Solas..Let me show you.." She leaned in, her lips pressing against his. All his fears and reservations slowly melting away to the feel of her kiss. He moaned as he felt her hands slide down his back, her fingers slowly making their way to his trousers, pulling them down, pooling around his knees. Anara shifted, straddling Solas's hips, her hands touching his skin, memorizing the feel and patterns to the light scars on his body.

Her eyes looked at his, an eagerness and shock visible to her assertiveness. But that all went away when he felt her hands move lower, brushing against his manhood. He groaned at the feel of her hands on him, his eyes closing, " Anara…" The words slipped from his lips, his hands wrapping around her waist, pulling her further onto his hips. She yelped in surprise as Solas pulled her closer, feeling him against the wet heat of her womanhood. Her head lolled as she felt him press against her, words she never spoke slipping from her lips like a chant. As if she were casting a spell upon the world around her, the words clung to them.

" Sahlin, vir him sa…" Solas pulled her into a kiss, feeling himself slowly enter her body. He could feel herself tighten around him, moaning into the kiss, her nails digging into his back. Such excruciating pain he felt for so long wanting to be one with her, replaced with such pleasure. A moan escaped from his lips as he deepened the kiss, pressing himself further. He could feel her pressing herself closer to him, wanting him more and more as he moved.

Solas had stopped, buried by the hilt, waiting for her body to adjust, he knew that she wanted him to lose his reservations. To howl and claw like wild animal, but his first concern was making sure she had adjusted, then to the void with reservations.

She broke their kiss, his lips hovering only inches away from his. "Vhenan." He spoke under his breath as her hands cupped his face, her eyes slowly opening to him.

" Ma'salath.." Her body quaked as she felt him still inside her, her body trembling to him. It had felt that more than just their minds had bridged now, but their bodies had felt everything from the other.

She could feel his heart beat, and the twitches of his muscles through her skin. Oh how she missed mages, it seemed. His touch was electric, setting her skin aflame and her senses in overdrive. How his fingers ran up her spine and caused her skin to bump. How his lips knew what to say, and where to kiss. Like he had known her forever, like he had watched through her dreams and memories.

"_I have seen your memories Vhenan. "_ Her mind remembered as she felt him thrust into her. A gasp escaping her lips as her hands wrapped over his shoulders, holding herself behind his head. " _I have walked your dreams." _He moved again, his hands gripping on her hips, slowly losing himself in the feel of her body. A moan now moving from her quaking lips as Solas kissed her neck. Rocking her hips into each one of this thrusts, building them up. " _I have felt your heart, and I want more."_

"More…" She whispered into his ear as Solas's grip became tighter, responding to her plea. Her hands ran down his arms, feeling the strength within his body as her back arched to each thrust.

Solas knew that she had adjusted, and that she knew what she was in for. With a deep growl against her skin accompanied by a bite on her neck. His body grew impatient with his slowed pace and only wanted to ravage her, finally allowing himself to it.

Solas's body pushed her back down onto the furs as his hands pulled hers back above her head, clasping them shut between his hand. His free hand pulled her leg up over his hip as he thrust into her. His body becoming more out of pace as he lost himself in the feel of it all. Her back arched off the furs, meeting up into each of his savage thrusts. Her body begging for more contact, for more of him.

Solas felt himself turn inside, like a great beast breaking free he felt himself drawing closer to the edge. But he would not go alone.

Commander Cullen looked throughout all of Haven searching for the two Apostates, certain that they had fled. He stood there over the battlements, staring at the breach. The bright green source still burning in the sky. He would not let himself resign to the idea that they had fled. Not after what he had seen between them the first time.

What he had felt right there for the woman who meekly spoke to him hours before. He could sense her aggressive behavior, but he knew that was something he may never see from her. She had been a Circle mage, of course she'd fear Templar's, even Ex-Templar's. No matter what, his abilities were there like some saddened badge to wear forever.

Cullen stared out across the frozen lake, the light from the clear night made everything a perfect view.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked into the distance, the sight of a pack on the ground gaining his attention. Cullen held his sword close as he looked down at the gate, deciding whether to go out and venture, or to stay here and hope Cassandra wouldn't notice the mages absences.

Cullen decided against upsetting Cassandra, he didn't want to provoke her ire. But instead took up the idea of investigating that situation at hand. Perhaps hoping in the back of his mind to walk across what he did last time. Cullen became upset with himself, thinking about what he had witnessed outside the Temple of Sacred Ashes. How it aroused him, apart of himself felt ashamed, while another part found it exhilarating. He followed the tracks in the snow, coming across the small bundle. Two apples and some cloth, not much to fund an escape to say the least. He had his doubts suddenly, maybe they were...doing that...Maybe they were just enjoying the stars like people do. But maybe, MAYBE they were doing _Other_ things.

"Oh maker.." He said, his hand hitting his temple as he his what shame he had. Maker help him if this was the person he was to become. A perverted Templar watching couples in the woods. " Maker preserve me…" He took an apple from the bundle tossing it to himself as he kept walking.

He moved along the snow, following two different sets of tracks moving through the woods. The night was cold and clear, every star in the sky out tonight for viewing. He sighed to himself, remembering the days at Kinloch Hold, and how the stars shined there as well. Cullen turned back, looking to the Breach, it's echo still in the sky, the apple in his hand met his lips as he took a bite. A cold and bitter taste to say the least, but food was food after all and in this moment, he needed something to hold onto.

He felt the snow begin to thin, the sound of the compact snow began to slush, slowly trickling it's way down the hill. He looked confused at the ground, the ground still slush as he moved, the tracks he followed gone.

He struggled with his movement as he kept trying to walk forward, each step a loud patter of water from his feet. His hands reached out, trying to determine what had happened. His hands felt like they had passed through a barrier. The heat within it humid, his hand sweating inside his glove as he pulled it out. He fought desperately trying not to suppress the magic he felt inside the barrier. Their magic had grown stronger in each others presence, something he feared could destroy them all.

Cullen stood there outside the barrier, removing his gloves, finally deciding to step inside, passing the point of no return.

It felt unbearably humid in there, he could feel himself sweat through his layers, his clothing becoming an uncomfortable burden. Cullen struggled with his movements as he tried to peel away layers, maker it was hot in here. He felt like he had wandered for all eternity, searching through some unbearable desert or what he thought Seheron was like. His armor was burdensome, he had abandoned it a ways back with his sword. He trusted his abilities, and knew he could undo the magic if need be. The fur on his shoulders became too much, it tickled against his face and only seemed to absorb his sweat. He shrugged off the material, maker why did he come in here after all? Of course, to avoid Cassandras anger…

At this point items had become scattered, by the end of it he was a tattered mess. The small mess of cotton he found wiped the sweat from his brow as he kept moving. The ground felt bone dry, like it was under the gaze of the sun for hours. His legs ached, and his body was rigid, from the sweat, he wanted this to be over, but he had lost his way along time ago it felt. His back pressed against a tree as he wiped the sweat from his brow, his hair an unkempt mess. " Maker, just let this end.."

He could hear a rustle in the distance. Hoping that he had miraculously found a way out, back to the blisteringly cold of the mountain. He slumped in a mix of defeat and triumph as he headed towards the direction. Stopping only when a moan stirred his loins. His knees buckled his triumph only turning back into defeat. "Maker not again…"

He knew the sound from last time, and was met with loud grunts in the distance. His reasonable self wanted to run away and lay in the snow, but the other part, his curious side, his darker side wanted to see more.

He laid low to the ground, apart of himself screaming in the back of his mind, telling him to run. But that reasonableness ran away at the sight of curves and naked breasts, his erection hardening at the sight of her body. Her legs angled perfectly over hips as she met up in each thrust. Cullen sighed quietly as he closed his eyes, hand reaching for his now burning erection. The heat of the barrier no longer burning him up from the inside. But instead he was being burned alive by his desire for the mage that moaned from each savage thrust by Solas.

How the sweat moved on her body, his eyes focusing on each droplet moving it's way down her flat stomach. Looking at the bruises that would form on her neck, or how hard Solas's hands gripped her thighs.

Cullen became surprised by their roughness, Anara's nails digging into Solas's back as he growled, biting her shoulder in response. Something he would've never expected from the cool minded elf and the simple spoken woman. But his body could care less what his mind was trying to process as he watched the two consummate.

Solas grunted, thrusting into Anara as she moaned loudly, her back arching, her breasts heaving as she moaned.

His lips moved down, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth, his tongue moving across the hardened nub as she nearly screamed. She bit down hard on her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from rocking on his manhood. But her reservations lasted for so long, as his lips moved to the other side, giving both the attention they desired.

She gritted her teeth, rocking herself against him as he groaned, slamming into her once again. He lost his balance, slamming his hand into the ground to get his balance back as he kept moving. He could feel himself quickening, moving closer to the edge as he groaned into Anara's shoulder. She felt him swell inside of her, brushing against her, his tip ramming deep into her, causing her body to jerk and ache for more.

Solas moved more, his arms pulling her hips up, deepening his thrusts. Knowing from her memories and dreams in the fade just what this did to her.

She yelped, feeling him deeper than before, brushing against a spot that caused her hands to clench and her knuckles whiten. Solas could feel her clench against him, knowing that he didn't have much time left as he kept up his thrusts.

" Ma sa'lath." He groaned into her shoulder, reaching his peak, bringing her with him.

Anara turned her head to the side, her eyes looking out into the distance. Cullen sat there stone faced and dead as her eyes found his. A wicked smile spreading across her lips as she looked over the Templar. Her tongue licking her lips as she saw his hand in his trousers. She had reached her peak with Solas. Her body clenching around his member, as she began to ride out her climax with him.

" Anara, ma'arlath.." He groaned, releasing his seed deep within her. His body shaking as he rode out his climax.

Her eyes never left Cullen's as she felt her body clench and move against Solas. The final moments of her climax coming over her.

Cullen's body had hardened at the sight of her climax. It had been so long since he had felt the presence of a woman. But her gaze stared through to his very soul, stripping away all guilt and leaving only need in it's wake. How he wished for her to be enveloped around him. To have her body against his, to feel her ride him out into completion, as he followed closely behind her.

Her eyes closed finally, feeling Solas's lips upon her cheek, whispering words in her ear as she smiled gently, kissing the elf on the nose.

Cullen felt the heat begin to die around him, the cold sneaking back in as the barrier died down. He scuffled across the ground, embarrassment spreading across his face like his blush as he suddenly searched for the layers he discarded earlier.

Anara laughed into Solas's ear, "We had another visitor this time." Her eyes looked up to the stars, hands spread across his back, comforted in his warmth.

Solas picked his head up, looking into the empty woods, "Was it Cullen again?"

He laughed into her collarbone, The Commanders Templar power was his own, like each mages unique signature of magic. The Commanders abilities licked out against their magic, almost like a saddened lover wishing for a waiting hand. She laughed out into the stars above them, as he kept it to her skin. Solas's hands gathering a rams fur and pulling it over their bodies. As he rolled off, staring into the stars, her head on his shoulder, and her hand resting on his chest. As they both drifted into the night, listening to the life and world around them serenade them into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Solas looked up to the stars, his eyes looking over the fading lights of Fen'harel, the dread wolf. He felt a knot within his stomach as he stared into the sky. His mind searching for answers to the feeling within himself, and coming back with no real answer. His body couldn't understand what he was feeling as he laid there, and his mind didn't want to answer. he shook his head, pulling his eyes away from the cluster of stars above them. His mind shifting to the attention of the warm body beside him. He had enjoyed Anara's company, her presence there with him, even when she was asleep.

Her breath was shallow as she slept, barely audible to the sounds around him. He pulled her close, his lips pressing against her temple as he held her close. Listening to the soft sigh that escaped her lips, resting on his skin. She was deceivingly warm compared to the cold around them, the furs only keeping the heat in. Her skin burned like the smoldering remains of coals, leading only to one's downfall if not careful. He could feel his concern fade with her touch, and her warmth, regardless of it's deceptiveness. He watched as her lips parted and closed, letting out sighs and small groans. Her nose would wiggle like a rabbit when she felt a small breeze. He smiled to himself, his arms never wanting to let go of her, holding her as close as he can. He feared that she was an illusion, a trick of the light or of his mind. So he held her close, if she was a dream he would never wake. Not from this, not from the feeling that he had for her. A human.

He turned to the sky, watching the night slowly make its exit. As the hues and colors of an awakened world began to bloom again.

Cullen walked through the gates of Haven, his body and mind wracked from the night. A sense of shame and disbelief washing over him. He had appeared a fool, thinking he could've gotten away with it forever. His mind wandered as he lugged his armor through the town, sword in his sheath. He would retire from his men for the day, gather himself, his thoughts, and in time, reign himself in from his curiosity.

He could feel the itch in the back of his mind, the tingle that he had been avoiding. It had felt so long since he had Lyrium. He had wished to be his old self once again, to be the Templar and Commander that everyone expected. He felt the sweat on his brow as he thought about it, the temptation of it. Burning through his veins and coursing through him, strong enough to challenge any mage. Strong enough for her.

Cullen groaned as he entered his tent, looking at Cassandra standing there, looking at his Lyrium kit.

"Commander, you've been gone awhile." Cassandra turned, her eyes looking over the commander almost judgingly.

"I had an errand to run, wanted to scout the area." He lied through his teeth, hoping that Cassandra would leave it at that.

"Commander, if you're not up to the task.."

"I am. Just not, right now. I have, alot on my mind." Cullen dropped his armor on the floor, taking the kit from Cassandras hands, looking at the old wooden box.

" Commander, you don't need to go back for the inquisition. It is your choice." She resided to his fate as she turned from him, walking to the tent door, letting the cold air in. "I suggest Commander that you take a bath and clear your thoughts. We need you at your best."

The tent closed, Cullen was left to his thoughts, oh how he hated the idea of it.

Cassandra had walked around the town, taking over for Cullen for the time being. She ensured that the men had trained well for the day, looking over from time to time. Looking for the one they all called Herald.

Anara had expected more commotion, more people noticing her disappearance, but it felt that she was capable of coming and going as she pleased. " I suppose there's one thing good about being called, The Herald of Andraste." She turned to Solas, who had the ram's fur draped across his shoulders, keeping in his heat, " They don't seem to care if I go out and shag in the woods like some druid."

Solas had joined in her laughter as they walked through the town, her coat tied tightly around her body, her torn tunic no long discarded.

Solas turned to her, still laughing, "Maybe someday Vhenan, we won't have to hide out in the woods."

She smiled at his proposition, turning towards him, "But then everyone would hear us in this tiny town." A smile spread across their lips, remembering last night. Solas began to lean in, about to whisper something to her until the flash of a read head came to vision.

" There you are! We've been looking for you." Anara turned her head, looking at the Spymaster.

" I was out, Solas and I were getting some..Leather and fur, for the troops." She didn't know if Leliana had believed her lie or just humored her.

" Of course, Commander Cullen had errands to run as well, he should be in the War room as well. We'll see you there in a little while?"

She nodded to Leliana, "Yes, of course, just let me get rid of these."

Solas had given Leliana a nod as she turned to leave. The Spymaster becoming suspicious of the elf and his motives.

"Then I will see you later Vhenan. You know where I'll be."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "Of course I do." She watched as Solas turned, her eyes undressing him as he walked away.

"Is there something going on between you three?" Anara shrieked at the sound of the dwarf standing behind her.

"What!?" She turned, looking Varric in the face, his eyebrow cocked at her.

"Curly came back a few hours ago in a tiff. Then you and Chuckles show up. Gotta say, that's mighty suspicious."

She laughed to herself, trying to dispel the dwarfs overactive imagination, "I must say Varric, with that kind of imagination you can write a whole new romance series. A desperate love triangle between two mages and a Templar, sounds almost tragic don't you think?"

Varric chuckled, shaking his head, " I gotta hand it to you, you can pitch a story. But no, romance hasn't been my forte." Varric waved his arm, moving away from Anara as he walked back to his encampment.

" But it's so tragic! You could revolutionize the whole industry!" She shouted back at Varric, attempting to make the dwarf feel embarrassed. He just waved his arm, taking note to her words as he left.

"Damn, that was close." She mumbled to herself as she carried the leathers to the blacksmith, dropping them on the ground, "Heard you needed leather for armor." She heard missives and thank you's pour out from the mouths of the smiths, giving them more than what they needed.

She began to walk back to her hut, her coat no longer helping her keep the cold from affecting her body. She crossed her arms, hoping not to gain attention as she entered the door. She shivered as she raced around the room, trying to find something to put on, finding extra tunics in ranges of colors and materials. Her face twisted in confusion as she looked at the Plaideweave, yellow….No….

She had settled for a darkened grey, she tied the sash to her coat, preparing for an onslaught of cold wind waiting for her. But was instead met with the a cold silence, the wind had stilled and the sun had broken free. The light shining off the snow like a mirror, the only downfall she could think of right now.

She had moved towards the Chantry, knowing little of what awaited her there. She walked past the training grounds, her eyes looking over the seal of the inquisition on the door, nailed atop the crest of the Chantry. She remembered looking at that emblem when she was younger, how she rebelled against the Chantry and it's ways in the circle. How just that image could bring it all back.

It was raining in Ostwick, the seas outside churned in anger. The ships that came to port feared the rocky shores of the Circle tower. The bridge that lead to it had slipped into the waves, leaving the circle an abandoned island among the sea.

She had been angry, she remembered. She had made it through her Harrowing, and had recently assaulted the circles Knight-Commander. Some of the Templar's had demanded justice, that she be made tranquil, and the mages stood in silent obedience to their wishes.

Her magic had flared with her mood, as she lashed out against all that was around her. Splinters of wood and pages from books everywhere as she lost herself to the rage she felt.

" We only wish to hear the truth in front of the maker." A younger Templar walked forward his hands in front of him defensively. " Please sister, we must take you to the Chantry in Ostwick to face these charges."

" To the void with the maker, and to the void with you." She shouted across the room at the younger man who braced himself from a book, "You have NO right to call me sister after all this time. You abandoned me here, you all abandoned me here and now you expect me to submit?" The Templar's at the door had no experience against her magic. None strong enough to suppress her emotions.

" You had magic…" His words trying to justify.

"I was 8, and I've been in this circle for 17 years, I will not justify myself to anyone. Not to you." Her finger pointed to the Chantry cleric that stood at the door, "Not you." She pointed to the Knight-Captain, " And most certainly not YOU." She pointed at the young Templar standing there.

"Anara, please.."

" No, Tobias. I will not. I will not submit, not after what that man did to this circle, what he did to the mages here. Tell your maker of my crimes, he will see that I was right in defending myself. "

" You can be made Tranquil if you cannot control yourself." He urged to her under his breath.

" Make me Tranquil then, but I will not bend my knee to any of you." She shouted across the room, the Templar's uneasy by her words, the Clerics face twisted in anger as he turned away, leaving the mage to her fate.

" Anara, what have you done?" The young Templar looked at her, disappointment in his face. " You were sent here to be in the grace of the maker."

She whispered to herself, just loud enough for him to hear, "Young Tobias, the maker has no power here…"

Anara snapped herself back from her memories, feeling as if her hand would burn right through the wooden door to the Chantry. She braced it, opening to the empty aisle, her feet ringing through the halls. The war room was open to her presence.

Cullen stood there in silence, his back straightening to Anara's presence. He had noticed she changed her tunic, remembered the disrepair the last one was in.

" May I present Commander Cullen," His mind came back as he heard Cassandra introduce him, glad that she didn't know what has already transpired between them. He had tried to sound knowledgeable, and assuring. Trying to push the thoughts and memories of last night from his mind as Cassandra continued her introductions.

"This is Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat." Cullen was suddenly glad for the Antivans presence, making it easier to shift the attention away from himself to other people.

There was a curt nod between them, the Ambassador being the best diplomat that she can with the at times unruly mage.

"And of course, you know sister Leliana. She is our Spymaster." Anara had pulled her gaze over each person, giving them the acknowledgement and attention that they needed. Whatever diplomacy she learned seemed to come in handy at this moment. Until her eyes met with Cullen's, a piercing gaze that left the Commander feeling naked and afraid.

" Pleased to meet you all." the words rolling off her tongue, her eyes still in contact with Cullen's. A smirk appeared at the corner of her mouth as she looked towards Cassandra, paying attention to the Warrior.

They had argued between themselves for awhile, trying to decide between mages or Templar's.

Anara had understood the mages plight more. Never fully trusting all Templar's unfortunately, But Cullen kept trying to make his peace with her, trying to convince Anara that Templar's were a better option.

" Enough power poured into that mark…"

"Might destroy us all, Templar's could suppress the breach, weaken it…"

She could feel her teeth clench and her jaw tighten, she couldn't agree to this decision. No matter what, she wanted nothing to do with this idea.

" They're calling you the Herald of Andraste. " Cassandra spoke, looking at the mage, watching the mixed look of confusion and anger wash over.

" Just how am I the Herald of Andraste?" She wanted nothing to do with the Chantry, the Templar's, nothing. But it looked like the more she tried to push it away the more it was being forced back upon her.

"They have also heard about the woman in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste. " Cassandra's tone was trying to reassure her of the title. Trying not to anger the woman next to her.

" It's quite the _Title_ isn't it, how do you feel about that?" Anara had resided to her piercing stare as she looked through Cullen. Knowing well the things that he's witnessed, she cocked an eyebrow at him, trying to find her most seductive voice.

" I _Like_ it." Her hands braced the table as she leaned forward, giving Cullen a view to admire. Her lips turning into a smirk at the Templar.

She looked over the women in the room, all of them deciding on their next move. Leliana made it known of their position outside the Chantry, she dropped the name of Mother Giselle, a Chantry cleric. Anara breathed deep, knowing that there was no way to avoid confrontation with the Chantry, regardless of her stance. She stood there, agreeing minimally to the terms that Leliana created, she would talk to her. But she would not like it, even though her assistance will be invaluable.

She had looked at the war table, the map spread across it staring at the Hinterlands. Knowing that she was the travel there with her, friends? Comrades? She didn't know what to call them just yet. But she had to make due with what she had.

Cassandra was strong, but stubborn and hard headed. She believed in what she felt was right after so many years following others ideas of right and wrong. She had become the woman that she is now. Creating the inquisition and being in the forefront of leading it.

Varric seemed to live his life by his own rules. Doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, without the fear of a church or family coming down on him. Or at least that's what she thinks she knows about him. He's witty, and prone to banter, but he's nostalgic beyond belief. Different from the hard hitting Cassandra.

And Solas, Solas…

He had reached out to her in her darkest time and pulled her to the light. He had wanted her in every way he could imagine. He had known the world both inside and out. He was cool headed and logical, not letting his emotions take control like she let herself. He was passionate, and aggressive, but also calm and collected. In the presence of those around him, he was one thing, but in her presence and hers alone, he was another.

The duality that they both seemed to share in each others presence. How their demeanor changed when in private. How she had loved that passion and all that aggression. How he called her Vhenan, how she felt that she had loved that man.

Her eyes stared at the map empty minded, they're decisions and conversation had ended, but she stood there, still off in the distance.

"Anara?" She looked up at the Commander, no one else left in the room, "I wish to apologize..I.."

She bent back over, her tunic opening up as she looked Cullen in the eyes, "Why Commander Cullen, why on earth should you apologize?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, biting her bottom lip as she quickly turned from the table. Leaving Cullen to stew within his own problems.

She had left the Chantry, letting the Commander think upon his actions and words. She had walked back towards Adan's determined to find Solas. She came across the elf standing there, staring up at the Breach, his mind somewhere else than here. "Solas?" She looked at him, his attention was upon the mark in the sky and it's power. But everything else about him wasn't there, like he was lost or distant.

He shook his head, his movements were trying to collect themselves as he turned looking at Anara, "Yes Vhenan?"

She turned to him, a sly smile moving across her lips, " I think there is something that you and I should talk about.."

Solas nodded, motioning his head towards the hut, her back pressed against the door as it opened, Solas slowly leaning in as it closed behind them.

Their words were their own, talks of the Hinterlands and Solas's experience there. There wasn't much to say about Ferelden, Anara had very little experience here. What she had known was what she learned from across the water in Ostwick.

The 5th blight started in the Kocari Wilds, and King Cailin died during Ostagar. She had passed her Harrowing by several months when news of the blight had reached them. Lothering was lost, Ostagar was lost, and Loghain was a traitor to his king and country.

She had heard the howls of Mabari, and felt the cold on her cheeks. Ferelden was cold, harsh, and unforgiving. But it's people were warm, and pleasant, despite all their loss. This she had learned personally.

She had learned of the Hero of Ferelden and King Alistair.

Ellandra Cousland, betrayed by the Howes and conscripted into becoming a Grey Warden. She had heard many tales of the woman from Highever. How she slayed the Archdemon, how she had won the heart of the King, and became the Queen of Ferelden.

She had heard the stories of talking dark spawn, of the two factions that fought for dominance. She had heard of the Queen taking up the banners against the evil that fought. And how they were subsequently defeated.

She was called The Hero of Ferelden, The Queen of Ferelden, Arlessa of Denerim and Commander of the Grey. She was fierce, strong and humble, she was noble. The one thing that Anara felt no longer ran in her blood.

Trevelyan of not, she held the name. But it seemed to be more of a mark of shame than anything else.

Abandoned from her family to the circle, she had cursed her name many times. How the Templars would mock it in Ostwick. Trevelyan, the horse that had stood so proud was beaten and broken after so many years. She had silenced her voice to those around her, becoming the thing that she hated so many years ago. Weak, compliant, submissive. She had remembered the spark of life that flowed through her, and the defiance that ran with it.

Solas grabbed her hands, pulling her away from her thoughts, bringing her back. His fingers brushed under her chin, pulling her lips close. " You let your mind wander to dark times Vhenan." His lips pressed against hers, sweetly kissing her, reminding her that she wasn't alone. "Don't let your mind wander like that, instead let us think of other things, other plans." A smirk spread across his lips as he looked her in the eyes. Pulling her in for another kiss, giving her untold promises with each passing moment.

She had smiled, fully and happily with the elf, they both continued to talk, to plot, to plan their next move together.

Cullen had to himself some serious thought, what _WAS_ he apologizing for? Curiosity wasn't the worst thing he could imagine, stumbling across them wasn't any wrong doing. Even though he knew the first time was an accident, the second he was searching for it. Why not? Anara was an attractive woman.

He tried to reason out why he felt what he felt, why he seemed so infatuated with her. He had become lost in his mind thinking about the mage that he hardly knew. Knowing only so little about her, it seemed to drive him mad. Solas had known so much about her it felt, but Cullen could barely scrape the surface.

"Commander, a moment of your time please." Cullen looked up from the fire burning out in the training yard. His eyes looked over the sweeping figure of Anara, standing there arms crossed as she looked at him, impatience in her eyes.

He had stood up, expecting a tirade from the mage. But was instead met with hospitality. "Yes Lady Anara?" Cullen tried to pull his nicest self from his thoughts, wishing not to further sully his relationship with the mage.

" I had some questions regarding Ferelden, I have heard from around that you're from these parts." She had began to walk, Cullen following without hesitation.

"Yes, but so is everyone who lives in Haven. We _are_ in Ferelden my lady." Cullen wandered next to her, trying to gauge her mood.

" I know that, but you already know I'm from the Free Marches. All I know about Ferelden is general history of Thedas. 5th blight, hero of Ferelden, King Alistair and such as that. But I need a perspective of someone _from_ here. I have heard you were stationed near Redcliffe and the Hinterlands. I need that perspective Commander."

She had walked into the Chantry, her feet making it's way towards the war room, "I know nothing of the land, besides that there is a lake and a castle. I figured since you've been there you would know more." She turned, her hand on the door, "Or do I need to find another person?"

Cullen felt himself shift, not expecting her choice of words. He brought himself together, his heels almost clicking as he stood up straight, "Of course not my lady."

" Good." She said, her tone serious as she opened the door, the light not bright enough for the room. "So then Commander, down to the brass tax." She had shrugged off the heavy coat, throwing it on Orlais.

Cullen stopped in his tracks, feeling as if he had stepped into a trap. He had paused, his eyes wandering as she had taken off her coat.

"Commander?" She had spoken up. looking at Cullen, "Is there a problem?" Her head cocked to one side as she raised an eyebrow. Cullen didn't know what to say, problem? Maker no! There's no problem at all…

She had worn the same grey tunic she had earlier, but this time paired with a worn out skirt, more frayed than anything. He could feel himself trying to find the door, knowing that this wasn't a good thing in front of him.

"Commander Cullen." Her voice stopped trying to sound official, now that they were out of the eyes and ears of those around them. Her hands braced the table behind her as she leaned back against the heavy wood.

" It seems Commander that you have a little bit of a secret. Don't you think Solas?" A smirk came across her lips as she looked at Cullen, a look of panic coming to his face.

" Yes _Vhenan_, a secret indeed."


	11. Chapter 11

Solas seemed to step from the fade itself, putting himself between Cullen and the door. Knowing that the Templar would try to run away. He cursed himself, he knew it was a trap, and it was all along. He cursed at how good she was at acting the part, pretending diplomat and leader. When really all along this was some sly ruse to get him alone without suspicion.

" Don't worry Commander, we're not going to kill you or anything like that." Anara leaned back on the table, the skirt riding up her legs. Exposing more flesh to Cullen's eyes. His first reaction to the situation was something sinister between the mages. He had been without Lyrium for some time. His powers were draining slowly around him. He could try to suppress their magic if he tried, but he had no guarantee.

"There's no point using your abilities Commander, we can feel it, slowly fading like the night sky." Solas stood there, his back braced against the door now. Cullen tried not to panic, the situation he didn't know if it was escalating or falling apart anymore. But his fight or flight was slowly kicking in, and he didn't know which one he'd choose.

" Commander," She pulled his attention back as he searched the room in panic. " We only came here to talk Commander, we have no intention of harming you."

Cullen tried to calm down, her eyes focusing on him, and him alone.

" We know about your….Indiscretion? Voyeurism? I'm not sure what to call it exactly. But Solas and I discussed it. To say the least, I have a proposition for you."

Solas still stood there in silence, his eyes never leaving her.

" I think, _Commander_ that there is some, tension between us all. All I'm suggesting is, that we take it out."

Cullen was dumbfounded, struggling with his words, "What you're suggesting is.."

"Sex, Commander. Simple as that." She had crossed one ankle over the other, the conversation simple and easy to her. Cullen couldn't understand how this kind of talk was simple to anyone.

"Between you and...him?" Cullen was still confused to the situation, what were they exactly suggesting?

" Me and him, me and you, you and him. Does it really matter? All fine details commander." She cocked an eyebrow at him, " Why Commander, do you not think I'm attractive?"

"Maker no! That's not the poi…." Cullen shut his mouth, biting down on his lip, oh maker he's digging himself deeper into this hole.

She pushed herself off the table, languidly moving towards the Commander. " So then, you admit you _have_ been watching us?" Her fingers touched the breast plate, dragging their way up. She leaned in close, whispering in his ear, " Did you enjoy it? I could tell the last time."

She pulled herself away, biting her lip as she looked over his body. " Under all that armor, those titles you are _still_ a man." She turned away, making her way back to the table, " And a man, has needs." She beckoned him, her fingers silently pleading for him to come closer. He was lost from his conscious, his body moving freely without hesitation.

He stepped closer, and closer, his body almost pressing against her's, Cullen was lost for words, " What have you done to me? You have bewitched me.."

He could feel himself pulling closer to her, feeling her legs spread as he fell in between, feeling her body against him.

Cullen's hand came up and braced her cheek, his thumb finding it's way across her cheek bone. He could feel his lips inching closer, his body becoming lost to the feeling that was going to consume him.

Anara's eyes closed as she felt him get closer, his free hand grasping for hers on the table. Her lips parted as she let a gasp escape her mouth, Cullen so close, his body hard plains against hers.

His lips lightly brushed against her's, feeling her pull against him. The passion and love that she promised threatening to drown him in a sea of want.

" What have you done?" He asked, his eyes still closed, his lips achingly close.

He could feel his body stir from the light kiss alone. Maker, he worried she would think of him as a school boy, eager to kiss his first girl.

She leaned in closer, he could feel the heat from her lips, from her body radiate outwards, washing over him. His lips struggling to touch hers, maker how he wanted her, how he wished to be rid of this guilt that filled him. They didn't chastise him like a child, but instead allowed him the freedom of it. To the freedom of what he felt.

But it was _Them_ that gave him the freedom of it. Not her, Cullen pulled his lips away, his body still against hers. He struggled with his internal battle, his conscious staging a coup against his body. His voice trembled as he looked at her, eyes close eagerly awaiting a hungry kiss.

" I...I cannot..Do this.." He looked back and forth between Solas and Anara. Trying to carefully select his words with the mages in the room. He was no longer able to use his abilities, even if he wanted to. His concentration was off, his body feeling painfully aroused, his thought only on relieving himself of the feeling.

He pulled away slowly, back away from the wooden war table. Anara stood there, her arms bracing the edge as a sly grin came across her lips.

" It seems that the dear Commander has some restraint in him yet."

Cullen could feel her eyes on him, like some great mountain cat stalking it's prey. He could feel himself backing away as she sauntered forward, step after step, getting closer as he tried to give distance.

" We could help him with that." He heard the voice of the elf in his ear, his hands wrapping around his shoulders, keeping Cullen in place. Anara took each step in her own time, sizing him up a smirk playing across her lips. Cullen felt so far away from his escape, the distance to the door only seemed to be increasing as he felt Anara's gaze directly upon him.

"Come Commander. You don't need to be so _hard_ on yourself." He could feel her hands touching the breast plate again on his chest. Her breath deep as she closed her eyes, " What I wouldn't _give_ to feel under this armor."

Her voice was sumptuous; seducing him further, her lips against his ear, " Solas doesn't even have to join, it can just be you and me." She looked over at Solas, merely inches away. "Solas enjoys a good show as well."

He had heard her giggle in his ear as she pulled away, "So then Commander, why can't you do it?"

His mind struggled with his words as the mage grilled him, wishing he was free from this predicament. " I….I cannot share you. I cannot compete.."

She pulled back, a look of surprise on her face. "Compete? What is this a melee tourney? No my dear, there is no competing." He could feel the grip on his shoulders loosening as Solas took a step back. She had given him the distance that he wanted, moments from letting himself be consumed by them both.

" There is only, satisfaction Commander." She had made her way back to the table, her attention back on the Templar. " But it seems that you aren't the sharing type." She gave a disappointed sigh, briefly letting him think he was off the hook.

" Tis a pity though Commander." He was back under the spotlight of the two.

" A pity indeed." He heard Solas behind him, the tension filling him again as he stood between the two mages.

Anara tilted her head, looking at Cullen, her fingers resting on her legs as she spoke. Her fingers curled, dragging their way up her leg, slowly entangling in the skirt. Exposing her skin to the Commanders eyes, " I would've _Loved_ to have gotten to know you better." Cullen eyes tried to pry away from the sight of her thighs, looking at her muscular legs. Imagining them wrapped around him as he slammed her into the war table. " And I think Commander, that you would've _loved_ to have gotten to know me better."

She bit her lip as she looked over the Commanders body, the straining hardness betraying him to her games of coy.

Her hand beckoned out to Cullen, tempting him to come closer. But he fought with himself, with his body and with his urges. Drawing himself away from the bewitching woman. How she had power of him, how she was a temptress in the flesh, a desire demon dragging him to his doom.

Cullen pulled himself away, a look of disappointment on her face as she looked at the Templar. But it was made up as Solas pushed past the Commander. Wasting no time to be back in the arms and against the body of his Vhenan.

His hands reached up to Anara's face, pulling her lips in for a heated kiss. Lifting her legs onto the table Solas pressed himself into her, pressing her back against his body. Cullen heard a moan escape her lips as Solas took the spot that was originally intended for Cullen. Solas broke the kiss, both of their gazes turning to Cullen, still standing there in silence and awe of them.

Anara bit her lip, looking at the Commander standing there in silence, " Commander? Care to join us, or will you hide in your tent?" She smiled a wicked smile filled with pent desires and unhindered pleasure. How he wished to go over there, tear Solas from her grasp and pin her to the table with his body.

Cullen fought with himself, his body struggling with his decision. He took a step back, trying to separate himself from the mages. Their magic together was drawing him in, overpowering his senses. He felt his inhibitions begin to slip and fade under the feel of their magic, fearing their true power together.

His mind made it's decision, but his body disagreed. He rushed for the door, his hands pressed against it as he fought himself one last time.

" Remember Commander," He turned to look at Anara, her legs wrapping around Solas's hips, " You're only a man, and a man has needs."

Her attention pulled away from Cullen's frame as he left, shutting the door behind him. The back of his head hit the door as he heard a loud groan fill the room that he just left. He forced his feet to move forward, leaving the Chantry, leaving them to their unspent passion. Something he felt, he would kick himself for perhaps the rest of his days.

He had retired to his tent, wishing for his privacy once again. Wishing never to leave his tent for anything less than the town of Haven burning down. Privacy was a precious commodity that he didn't have at this time, wishing for his night to fade into the distance and the memories with it to fade too.

He had barely kissed her, his lips brushing against hers gently. Feeling the warmth and gentleness that would've been given without a moments hesitation.

How he would regret his decisions now. How he regretted it the moment he stepped out of that room. The mages drawing him in, both their magic dragging him along like a long awaited intoxication. How he wished more than anything to possess Anara, to be as close, if anything closer than Solas. It killed him, seeing the elf lift her onto the table, his body closing the distance that his body failed to close.

He remembered her hand in his, how she pulled him closer and closer in each passing second. It seemed Cullen would either give into the temptation presented by the mages, or spend the rest of his days resisting their sirens call. How conflicted he felt, give in or resist, fight or fall.

He knew in his decision that he won't be able to just move on with life. He would be teased and tested constantly by the pair with competitive and lustful glances. Oh how his life was going to be miserable from this night on. His head hit his mat on the ground of his tent, his body aching for her touch, but he ignored his needs. Pressing instead his need of sleep. He knew he would need his strength for the battle to come between him and the mages that would torment him.

Anara laughed into the room as Solas joined her. " Do you actually pity him?" Solas asked, his eyes looking up, his lips on her collarbone.

" Of course, no man should have THAT much sexual frustration. Luckily for me, I don't have to worry about that." She smiled as Solas grabbed her hips, pulling her back into his body. His hand running up her outer thigh, the other tangled in her hair as his lips found hers in a passionate kiss.

" You must admit Solas, It will be fun." She looked into his eyes, feeling him press himself against her. His rocking hips causing her to lose her breath, sighing contently.

"Indeed Vhenan, as you said, he is a man." His hands slipped up her thighs, her skirt moving up as well, allowing him better access as his fingers freed his manhood from his trousers.

Solas loved a good show, and she put on a good one, regardless of the Commanders response. Solas enjoyed the cat and mouse game that she played so well, pretending to be coy or wanton.

His eyes filled with pent up aggression and lust for her, wishing only to be one with her again. He positioned himself at her entrance, leaning down to whisper in her ear, " And a man, has needs."

His hands came to grip her outer thighs, holding her in place as he entered her. A moan coming from her lips as he paced himself, trying not to end it too soon. Their bodies entwined on the hardwood table, the maps and cursors finding their way to the floor. The inquisitions strategy outside their personal needs, it meant nothing in this moment. Only reminders on the floor to be strewn about.

The morning broke through, the tent, no type of canvas heavy enough to rid the light from his eyes.

Cullen braced for the world that awaited him outside his tent, and the possible never ending torment that stood out there. He opened up to the flash of bright light from the sun, it's glare reflecting off the snow. He turned about the camp, looking for any tell tale signs of the mages that seem to haunt him like a ghost.

"Looking for someone?" The ring of the Orlesian Spymaster rang in Cullen's ears. He could feel his back become rigid, somehow expecting a knife right after her words. Leliana moved her way around the Commander, standing in his way, "A little bird told me you had a meeting with the Herald, _Alone._" Curses, Cullen thought to himself, curse her and her little 'birds' he had to think his way fast out of this one.

" Lady Anara needed my expertise on Ferelden." He tried to come off sincere, and annoyed by her prodding. Something he hoped came through as thus.

"Of course, expertise, alone, in the war room." Leliana seemed to make jest of him just a little, " I figured you for the type to take a vow of celibacy when you became a Templar." She cocked an eyebrow at the Commander, her questions becoming too personal.

" I'll have you know it was strictly professional. She wanted to know about Redcliffe, and the area around there. You should know Nightingale, I was stationed in Kinloch hold when you and the Hero of Ferelden stormed in and recovered the tower."

Leliana nodded, looking at Cullen, her previous jesting tone becoming serious, " I remember those days Commander, as I believe you do too." She began to sound concerned, " Have the nightmares stopped yet?"

Cullen's head sunk as he shook his head, "No, It's been months, perhaps it will haunt me forever." The personal attitude of the question pushing away his dreams filled with soft lips and teasing touches that only left him aching for the real thing.

Leliana looked at Cullen, " Remember Commander, you aren't the only one with scars here. But it is those scars that brings us closer to the men under our command, and those above us." Cullen was trying to decipher her hint to him. Perhaps talking about Anara and her experience in the Circle, with other Templar's.

"Speaking of which, where is Lady Cassandra and Anara?" Cullen carefully put Cassandras name first, to avoid any suspicion.

" They left for the Hinterlands this morning. Cassandra, Solas and Varric in tow. They should be back in the following week,or so."

Cullen grumbled to himself internally. Thank the maker, a week at most to get things done, to push these memories and thoughts from his mind. To come back anew, prepared and ready for the two mages and their, tactics.

Finally, some peace and quiet again.

The Hinterlands seemed to be a natural wonder to her eyes. Different from the lands of the Free Marches, different from Ostwick. She rarely ever traveled outside the city when she was a child, and stayed locked inside of it as she grew. She remembers the ocean and the smell of the salt in the air as the waves crashed against the rocks. But here, there was no sea, no dark rocks littering the land like spires from the earth. There were hills and mountains, grass and trees, the rush of water as it cascaded from the mountains, crashing against the rocks below.

Ferelden had fascinated her beyond belief, with little doubt in her mind why the Hinterlands was so sought after by Orlais.

She had met the scout named Harding, and lead herself through the battlefield between Mages and Templar's that spilled out over the land. She had built towers, stopped the Templar's from expanding, and as she stood over the bodies of the rebel mages apart of herself sink at that moment.

If she had stayed on her path against the Templar's in the circle. If she had killed the Knight-Captain instead, she would be here. She would've rebelled, she would've fought and she would've died. Instead as she grew she came to her senses, the broken horse that remained silent and obedient instead became revered. She had grown to become an enchanter in the circle of Ostwick, perhaps her name finally securing her a position somewhere. Trevelyan, Enchanter to the Ostwick Circle, and opinionated member of the Aequitarians.

But that time felt like a whole lifetime ago, that ages and eons had passed between who she was then, and who she became now. Her trip through the fade, the mark on her being and body had changed her from who she was before. When she had learned of the mark and how it was consuming her, she was filled with fear. Death was the only thing that she feared in her life, far more than abandonment or silence. She had changed mentally, reveling in what life she had, and trying to enjoy all the pleasure that life can provide. No matter how simple, or how complicated it became, she had changed. Whether for better or for worse, she didn't know, only time will tell.

Night had fallen again as she looked over the camp they had established. Mother Giselle suggested they travel to Val Royeaux to talk to the Chantry there, but she did not want to leave.

She sat atop the hill, her camp within a stones throw as she heard Varric and Cassandra hash out their differences again. Her feet rested in the waters that flowed from the mountains, the cold on her toes felt good after a long march.

Her eyes closed as she listened to the sounds of the water, remembering the sounds of the waves from home. How she spent hours sitting in the windows overlooking the ocean, watching ships leave the bay, some for Kirkwall or Highever. She'd watch the seasons change, from those windows, the snow caps on the Vimmark Mountains. The ships leaving Brandels Reach, and on the clearest days in the winter, she could swear she could see Amaranthine in the distance.

But those days were gone again, brought back to the reality of the world around her, she had yearned for freedom all those years ago. To see the lands outside of her city and outside of her window, but she never expected it.

Here she was, her feet in the waters of Ferelden, from Lake Calenhad or from the Frostback Mountains, she couldn't tell. She had seen Haven for all it's worth and felt no more at ease then here. Her noble blood may say she belonged in Val Royeaux playing the game with other nobles vying for position. But who she was after so many years of solitude and quiet wanted nothing more than to stay in the wilds. Leaving the affairs of the world to others around her, wishing to shed her responsibility like a second skin.

She felt a warm blanket envelope her, a body nestling behind keeping her close and warm from the cold waters.

"You'll catch a cold Vhenan. Who else will save the world?" She felt his arms wrap around her, the blanket covering her body except for her legs.

She sighed, "Cassandra perhaps. She is a Pentaghast." She heard a chuckle come from his lips as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

" I doubt she can pull her attention from Varric long enough to save the world Vhenan. Best she stay where she's needed." she could feel his lips press against her shoulder, sending a chill through her body.

Solas noticed her silence and her sudden need for privacy away from the group, "Is there something the matter?" She could feel his affection in how he nuzzled her ear, or how he held her close despite the situation.

"I was thinking of all the things I never go to see." She tilted her head back, resting on his shoulder as he held her. " I always wanted to See Ostagar, or Denerim, or..or Highever, but I never expected to leave Ostwick, ever." She turned, just a little; enough to look Solas in the eyes, "Have you seen those places?"

Solas looked out onto the water, the lake reflecting the thousands of stars like a mirror into another world. His mind deep in thought to what she said, " Yes Vhenan, I have. Perhaps too we shall see it together." She felt Solas pull her closer, her feet retreating from the water curling up with the elf under the blanket. She could feel his lips press against her temple, his affections and love pouring out through him as his arms wrapped around hers.

She looked out onto the water, the ripples of fish echoing through the waters. She rested her head, staring out into the world around her and the freedom she yearned for. Finally in her grasp.

She sat there, in Solas's loving grasp as they looked onto the world from their perch. Solas regaled her with tales of the things he's seen in the fade, of distant memories and battles fought. He held her close, feeling her slowly drift into sleep within his waiting arms as silence overtook the land.


	12. Chapter 12

Days had passed, over a week by the time they reached Haven. Anara felt even more out of place among the people of Haven once they reached the small town. Her time separated from her advisers and in the solitude of the Hinterlands made her adjustment much more difficult than she predicted.

She didn't want to go to Val Royeaux, despite what Giselle and Cassandra said, she didn't want to turn to the Templar's and she didn't want to turn to the Chantry for aid and support. Why should she? They were doing just fine earlier without either of them.

She had closed rifts, and established camps. She had stopped the rebel mages in the Hinterlands, and the Templar's that squatted there. They have done these things without the help of the Chantry or Templar support. So then why did she have to go and seek either now?

Since her arrival back she had become sullen, wanting little to do with the decisions of the inquisition. Everyone began to notice this, Cassandra stood at the war table, looking over the map.

" Where is the Herald?" She looked across the map at Leliana and Josephine, both huddled over her paperwork.

"It seems the Herald is, trying to adjust." Josephine spoke, writing on her paper with Leliana next to her.

"She has been seen leaving Haven more and more, where she goes and what she does, we do not know. All we know is, she respects her privacy." Leliana threw in, knowing full well that Cassandra wouldn't approve of the Spymasters words.

" Are you telling me that she _LEAVES_ Haven, and neither of you know where she goes?"

Josephine shrugged to Cassandra, Leliana spoke, "She has...a tendency to fade step whenever she try to find her. She's becoming rather elusive to our attempts."

Cassandra didn't take the news well, holding them all accountable, " It would be better to have her back in Haven, where she can be observed."

Leliana looked back at her, pulling her attention away from Josephine's papers, " What exactly has she done Cassandra to warrant this reaction? What happened out there?" Cassandra huffed, not wanting to further explain herself. Again with the questions and the reasoning as to why she wanted what she wanted. She didn't have to explain herself, she was a Seeker, and an adviser to the Inquisition, why did she _now_ and again have to explain her reasoning.

She pushed her way from the Chantry, the doors swinging open to the world outside, she turned her attention instead to a figure that she knew wouldn't question her motives.

"Commander" She came across Cullen who was training recruits on proper blocking.

" Yes Lady Cassandra?" He straightened as he looked at the warrior. Her face grimaced as she left the Chantry, walking towards him.

"I need you to do something for me." Cullen listened patiently to the woman as she made her case, "The Herald….Anara...Has been leaving Haven and no one knows where she goes."

Cullen looked at her, his eyebrows furrowing, " What exactly are you suggesting?"

" I am suggesting _Commander_ that you follow her, ensure that she doesn't try anything suspicious."

Cullen felt himself tense up at the thought of it, he hated the idea of following her, herald or not. People deserved privacy, and that was a lesson he learned awhile ago.

" Why can't you trust this task to Solas? Or to a recruit?" Cullen interjected, suddenly wishing that this situation fell upon someone else.

"Because Solas could be aiding her, and a recruit cannot stop a mage, not one of her knowledge." Cassandra seemed so sure of his abilities, even though Cullen wasn't sure of his. She'd sense him from a mile away, just like she did all those times before. He wasn't a rogue, he wasn't sneaky, and he wasn't a spy of any kind. He was only a Templar, and only a man after all.

He nodded, to Cassandra understanding what she expected of him. She left him to his thoughts as he tried to figure out if this was another trap set up by the mages. it made him tense thinking about this situation, wanting nothing more than the truth in regards to this situation. He briskly walked to Adan's hut, looking at Solas standing there alone, staring off into the breach. Cullen made his way over to the elf, whose mind was elsewhere.

" Do not tell me that this is another one of your little tricks." Cullen looked at Solas, who pulled his stare from the breach.

" Whatever do you mean Commander?" Solas looked at him confused.

" Anara, wandering off into the woods at all manners of the day and night. I know it's a trick between you two to drag me out there. To scheme your little plots, you won't get me like last time." Cullen pointed his finger at the elf, almost threatening.

" You have it wrong Commander, Anara has been...Different since the Hinterlands." Solas stepped back from the Commanders pointed finger. " I honestly don't know how to make her feel better. I figured I should give her space, but when it comes to your peoples emotions it's...Harder to make sense of. "

Cullen was confused on Solas's observations of humanity, " You let yourselves stew and drown in your emotions. Something that I admire wholeheartedly. We elves live in our past, the Dalish live forever within it, searching for meaning among old ruins. City elves live in the past of slavery, forever defined by what society has for them. But you humans..."

He looked at Cullen, " You are unattainable in how you feel. You live in the past, the present and the future. You are not defined by society, but you instead break free from it. Nobles or peasants can be in the circle, or in the Chantry. You define your lives by your actions, not by your past." Solas turned his attention back to the fade, " I fear though, that she is too far gone in her past right now for me to be able to bring her back."

Cullen could feel his chest tighten at the words presented to him, "So this...Isn't a trap?"

Solas chuckled, " No Commander, it is not. If it was, it'd be a little more elaborate than this."

Cullen felt a wave of relief wash over him, hearing the reassurance from Solas. Finding it easier mentally to have to confront her at some point. He nodded in silence looking at Solas who seemed lost in his own mind again.

Cullen turned from the elf, taking back his suspicion of him. Deciding past his biased feelings, trying to think at this point, what was best for the Inquisition.

" Commander." He heard Solas speak behind him, " I understand your suspicion of us, as I understand your feelings for her. I would move the earth for her Commander, but don't think for a moment what I wouldn't do for her all over again if it meant bringing her back."

Cullen nodded, knowing well what Solas was placing upon him. The elf trusted him, if only a little bit. " Do you know where she is?" Cullen asked, his back still to Solas.

" She has been camping outside the town, across the lake. If she's still there, bring Ma Vhenan back."

Cullen moved, gripping the hilt of his sword as he walked past his men at the training grounds. Oh he hated the attention he seemed to be garnering from this excursion. Everyone seemed to have their own rumor mill to the whole situation, whispers among the commoners that wandered through the streets.

He was trying to leave as quickly as possible, trying to stop the escalation of the rumors that began to spread through the town like a plague. Some feared she had become possessed by a demon, some thought she went mad with blood magic, and others felt she was channeling Andraste herself. Whatever speculation that these people had, Cullen would have to get to the bottom of it without listening to the rumors.

He had made his way towards the gate, shouting his way through until he heard the voice of Varric, "Going somewhere Curly?"

Cullen obviously didn't have time for this, " Seeker Pentaghast sent me on an important missive, I am to retrieve the Herald for the Inquisition."

"So you're the errand boy then? I'd suggest to The Seeker not to rough up your prize winning pony, but then I think she'd just beat me." Varric slapped Cullen on the arm, "But I get it Curly, The Seekers an attractive lady, once you get past all that grimacing and frowning. But I have to say this, regardless of what the Seeker says, you should leave Anara alone. She's been through enough."

Cullen turned towards the dwarf, master of storytelling and a rogue, he should know more about the situation than anyone else in their group. "Tell me what you know Varric. What do you mean she's been through enough?"

Varric held up his hands almost defensively, " Whoa Curly don't jump to conclusions, all I know is what I heard Mother Giselle told her, remember I'm an occasional rogue. I heard the Chantry tried to garner peace between the sides with aides and lets just say, they were never seen again."

Cullen looked at Varric, confusion slipping into his face, why on earth would the Chantry upset her? She hated the Chantry from all that he gathered in his knowledge of her. She regularly spoke out against Chantry aid and Templar aid as well. He had guessed this was one of the things that he had to figure out as he looked for her. He sighed to himself as he looked over the dwarf, " Of course, thank you Varric for the enlightenment."

Cullen pushed towards the gate, seeing himself outside, he heard Varric shout back at him, " Of course Curly, anytime." He thought to himself how that was a lie. Varric didn't usually give away information for free, unless it was one of his tales. Cullen figured that Varric was internalizing a story in his mind about these events. Turning it into either a romance or an awful tragedy, which he didn't know.

Cullen walked outside the gates, the cold winter of Ferelden still ominous as grey clouds swirled in the distance. He had made his way across the small plain of snow, heading towards the

frozen lake that sat outside of Haven. Like a frozen Goliath reaching for the mountain, Cullen walked around the shore, his feet kicking at the frozen ice that fringed the edge of the water. What exactly was he expected to do? Wander about until he 'accidentally' ran into her? Make it known why he's there? Or just, stand there harsh and silent? No, he wasn't exactly that, he laughed to himself, knowing full well how ridiculous he sounded in his mind.

He shook his head, thinking of anything else then what he was to encounter at some point. Haven had been quiet since the group had left and even quieter when they got back. This was a predicament that he had to figure out, silence was never a good sign.

His feet stepped forward, one at a time closing distance to some unknown force until the ice around the lake gritted. He looked down to see piles of stones gathered about the edge, until he heard a loud smack ring through the air. He turned to see Anara standing nearby, throwing stones across a frozen lake.

He gathered his furs up closer to his face as he felt a small rush of wind. He approached the mage with caution, not knowing what her mood was exactly.

" Hello, Herald." Cullen spoke, trying his best to be nonchalant.

" Hello Knight-Captain." Cullen looked at her, her eyes staring off into the distance as she watched the rocks skid across the frozen wastes.

" I'm not that person anymore Herald, you know that."

" And I am not The Herald." She bit back, her words sticking like daggers.

A wave of silence overtook them as Cullen stood there, watching as she threw another rock across the ice. The sound rumbling through the air around them.

" Did you used to throw rocks?" Cullen was trying to grasp at a conversation topic to make this less awkward. He could sense her annoyance, the fuse to her temper had become short lately.

"Why…" She sighed, as she held a rock in her fingers. Looking at the smooth surface, "My brother and I used to when we were little, before I was sent to The Circle. " She smiled to herself as she launched the rock across the frozen lake, another ring in the air. " He always said I was cheating because I could skip them farther than him. He was right."

She looked at the ground with sad eyes, " I suppose you're here for a reason outside of my fondness for rock skipping Commander?"

Cullen looked at her, "Everyone is, worried you came back from the Hinterlands different."

"And I suppose you're here to determine if I'm a Maleficarum or possessed?" Cullen had no words for her, his mouth closing back to his silence.

She nodded to herself, looking forward, "Of course.."

She turned her eyes to the Commander, " Did they tell you what happened? What I did?"

Cullen shook his head, knowing full well that no one wanted to be a bearer of bad news.

She nodded, looking back across the lake, her mind wandering back to the Hinterlands.

They had cleared out a group of rebel mages within the Witchwood. Cassandra had their leader brought before her as the remaining mages fled, " Herald, what should we do with him?" Cassandra looked to her for a decision as the man in front of them laughed.

His voice was deep and bitter, his Freemarcher accent thick, as he spoke, "Herald Ey Sera?" He chuckled to himself, " Well, well Trevelyan; the horse that rides high." She felt her skin shiver as she heard her family's name, this was no mere coincidence anymore.

"She is the Herald, and you will address her as such." Cassandra held her blade to the mage, her powers suppressing his own as he laughed again,

" Trevelyan, modest in temper, bold in deed." He chuckled, Varric standing there with Bianca out,

"Why don't we just kill him? He's obviously the leader of the Witchwood. Stop him and we stop the mages."

" It's not that simple." Anara spoke, pushing Cassandras blade aside as she grabbed the leader by the cloak, " What do you know of me?" She spoke through gritted teeth, feeling Cassandras suppression inch back her magic.

The man smiled, a wicked and evil sneer as he thought to himself, " Who doesn't know about the Trevelyans? Chantry dogs the lot of you. No better than Starkhaven." He spat out, laughing to himself, "But where's the Chantry now? To save you Trevelyan's from the fires that burn. Where is your maker that gifted us as such." His words echoing through her, mocking her as she remembered Mother Giselle.

" _A few of the Templar's remained loyal to the Chantry. Regardless of the accord, one of them named Tobias went missing weeks ago." _She felt her pace quicken as the man laughed to himself as it increased in strength.

She could feel the itch of her magic moving, the feel of it as it fought with Cassandras abilities. "What was their names….oh their names…" He muttered to himself, his head lolling back and forth as he searched through the trees for their names.

" Thom...Thoma...Thomas? no, no..To..To..bias..Tobias…" She could feel her chest tighten as she heard the words leave his lips. _Tobias_

"You're lying." She gritted through her teeth as her grip tightened on the mages cloak. She heard him chuckle against her words.

"He came here thinking you had joined us. Do you know what he did in his last moments as we bled him dry?"

"No…" She huffed under her breath, her anger welling up inside of her as her magic threatened against Cassandras powers.

Cassandra could feel the sudden shift in magic as she tried to get a hold of Anara, "He's lying, don't listen to him."

He laughed, his voice serious and deep, " He cried to the Maker for help, begging for him to intervene as we bled him dry, anchoring him to a demon."

" You LIE!" She shoved the man onto the ground as his back hit the dirt she was on top of him. One arm grasping him by the collar the other clenched.

" He cried for his sister to save him. We wept, like a babe until all the life fled from him." Cassandra was losing control of the situation, her powers no longer strong enough for Anara's emotions.

Varric and Solas could feel it in the air like static that surrounded them. Solas ran to her, "Vhenan, it isn't worth it. It won't bring him back."

Her teeth clenched again, almost threatening to break as her emotions began to overflow her again. Pain met with anger me with shame that mingled to create something she had never felt before. She felt him laugh against her, his head tilting back as he shouted to the sky, " Modest in temper, BOLD IN DEED!"

She screamed loudly as her fist came across his face, knocking him into the ground, Cassandra rushed.

" Anara what are you doing? Stop this!" She tried to grab onto Anara but the flow of her magic almost burned her.

Anara pulled him back up from the ground, blood dripping from his mouth as he laughed, Her fist came up again, preparing for another strike as Solas shouted, " Ma Vhenan, Suledin!" She bared her teeth as it came down for another strike. His head flailing back into the ground.

_He killed him, used blood magic, chained his blood to a demon. He did this, he killed him, Tobias; the Maker had no power, he couldn't save you, I couldn't save you._

Anara looked into the eyes of the mage, blood flowing freely from his broken nose. Still a chuckle coming from his lips as he looked at her, " Bold in deed.." He whispered one last time, a crooked smile coming to his face.

Her anger spilled out into the world as everything felt like it was crashing around her. Remembering her words last time she saw Tobias, "_The Maker has no power here…"_

She screamed, a mournful and pained scream that echoed through the area. Chilling them all to the bone as her body burned and lightning grew in her hand. Her fist made contact as she pulled him up. Cassandra had lost her power against the mage, her emotions too strong and powerful against her Seeker abilities.

Anara had lost herself in the feeling, in the emotions that she felt. She could feel the life leave him as he gave into his fate, but it wasn't enough. Her fist went raw and numb by the time she had stopped, tears streaming down her face, mixing with blood.

She had dropped his body on the ground, as she slumped her pain coming out for all to see. She wept for her loss as everyone stood there, silence rushing over them.

Varric was at a loss for words for once. Looking at the mage lose herself in the death of a loved one. What she had done was awful, but Varric could understand what she felt and why she did it. But it didn't alleviate the sickness in his stomach.

Cassandra stood there, a hand held up to her mouth at the sight before her. The man was a bloody mess, hardly recognizable anymore, his flesh was scorched from the magic in her body. Cassandra knew why mages were to be feared in this circumstance, and she briefly feared the Herald. Her magic overpowered her, and shut her down from suppressing her. Her magic flowed outward and over them as she lost herself in it. Here she feared what would become of the inquisition and in time the Herald.

But Solas. He stood there, with his hand on her shoulder, fearing her, but still loving her in her loss. "Vhenan. You will endure.." He could feel her body sway as she tried to push her magic back down, trying to recover from her violent outburst. Solas only feared for her safety now, hoping that Cassandra wouldn't cut her down on the spot. But he looked at Anara, her body slumped as she became silent.

"You should go...All of you.." She could feel her magic begin to well back up as she twitched, trying to still come to terms with the situation.

"We won't just leave.." Cassandra spoke, now becoming deathly serious to the situation at hand.

" I said, leave." She turned towards Cassandra, her eyes dead, free from emotion and cold as she looked over the group. Her legs moved as she stood up, turning towards the group.

She was covered in blood, her hair matted and disheveled as sweat gathered on her brow. The tears on her face leaving clean streaks down her face as she looked over them.

"Leave. Now." Her face remained neutral and passive. Her eyes looking over everyone with nothing behind them anymore.

Varric didn't overstay his welcome as he turned his back, " Don't kill yourself out here kid. It's not worth it." He turned from the mage, putting distance between them, not wanting to go against her wishes.

Cassandra was still unmoving, a shield wall to the world, " Promise you will make it back." She looked at Anara with fierce determination, pushing past all her prejudices. Anara nodded slowly, her eyes still seeing through them. Cassandra hesitated, pausing as she looked back at the elf who stood there.

Solas was the last to leave, his hands on her shoulder, his magic helping cool hers. " Anara, Ma'arlath Ma Vhenan." His fingers brushed against her cheek, wiping some of the blood away. " You will endure my love, Do not forget that."

Her eyes came across his, filled with grief and pain, hearing her sniffle as she tried to regain herself. His hand slipped from her cheek, feeling her magic come back fierce and burning. He walked away as Anara stood there, her body aching from what had happened. Her mind still foggy as she reconciled her feelings.

Solas had headed with the other two as they made their way back to camp, feeling the heat against his back of her magic as they all heard one more mournful cry split into the air, the sound reminding him of her harrowing.

She could feel her magic flow from her in a cloak of veilfire as it consumed everything around her. Burning the body to ashes, as she screamed one last time. All of her pain and regret welled up inside of her, unleashing like a demon released from the fade. It had consumed her and all that around her, a vortex of flame that burst forth from her body. She knew she couldn't be around her companions now, their fear of her would overtake them, just as her emotions took her over.

Her legs staggered as she walked forward, moving slowly, deeper into the Witchwood. The echoing roar that scorched the earth and ashes that blew in the wind were all that remained of the mage who spoke her name.

Varric sat next to the fire, looking over at Solas, "What does that mean, Vhenan?"

Solas looked at the ground trying to think of a concealable lie, "It's a word used for those of power."

Varric scoffed, "Then why don't you use it for The Seeker?"

"Because The Seeker is of her own power. She is a warrior, not a mage."

"So the words exclusive to mages only?" Varric seemed intrigued suddenly, Solas hoping he wasn't writing this for a book.

It had been two days since Anara had disappeared, Scout Harding had tried to look for her, but failed attempt after attempt. Solas knew in his heart that she would come back, But to Varric or Cassandra she might as well have abandoned them.

Cassandra sat there, sharpening her blade as they heard the sounds of the birds flee. Their cawing gaining the groups attention as they turned around, expecting an ambush from the Mages or Templar's that remained. The moments were tense as they waited, hearing the rustling of leaves and branches, Varric was about to shoot blindly into the woods until Solas held out his arm, sensing the magic that became all too familiar with his.

From the brush she stumbled through, her staff dropped to the ground as she made her way across the camp. Solas rose from his seat, "Vhenan?" He spoke, the woman that was with them a few days ago seemed long gone, some feral ghost remaining. She turned slowly towards Solas, her face was pale and streaked with dirt and blood. Her eyes were no longer filled with the grief that it once held, but instead with a rage that burned like flames.

Cassandra had stood up, her blade in her hands as she looked upon Anara. " Herald, where have you been?" she looked at the woman whose body was tired and shattered. Her knees gave way as he hit the ground, looking up at the sky.

"I had, to find him..the demon, anchored to his blood." Her head fell back as she breathed in the air around her, "And I killed them…" She looked across the camp, the dried blood on her face causing whispers among the soldiers. Her hair was wild in it's brown curls, her brown eyes grown dark from the emotions she felt, her knuckles were raw, her arms bruised, and cut.

" I killed them all…" She pulled her hand close to her, Solas noticing something in her grasp.

"Vhenan?" he approached slowly, his arm reaching out, knowing well her emotions were still like an open wound. His fingers touched her shoulder, she jerked quickly. Uncertain of what to do when he touched her, she was lost in a sea of emotions sweeping her away. Solas sat down on his knees, holding her hand, "Vhenan, what is it?"

She sobbed as he opened her hand, staring at a few small bones and a tooth in her palm. "It was all that was left of him…" She cried, pulling her hand back to her, closing his only remains to herself as her hair fell into her face.

Her magic had stemmed, and finally stopped flowing with her emotions as she cried freely. The open wound of her grief still visible for all to see. Solas pulled her close, as she wept, her tears staining Solas's clothes. But he stood strong for her, letting her lose herself completely to all that she had done, and all that had happened. Softly in her ear, he sang the same melody to her when she was asleep after the Breach.

Cullen stood there, looking at Anara who had told him the tale of what happened in the Hinterlands. Watching as tears came streaming down her cheeks, threatening to chill in the cold. " You killed all of those mages?" He didn't know what to say to her about all of this, but he had understood Cassandras need for him to watch her. She had feared her own Seeker abilities weren't strong enough to stop her. But she somehow felt his was.

" They bound his blood to a demon. They resorted to blood magic, and they dealt with demons. I had no pity for them, and I saved them no mercy."

He looked down at her hands, One still clenched tightly to the rock in her hand, "is that why you don't want to go to Val Royeaux?"

She turned, looking Cullen in the eyes, " I will not face a Chantry that lead my brother to his death. I will not support the Chantry, nor the Templar's, nor the Mages. "

Cullen closed in, his hand grabbing hers that clenched so tightly to the rock, "Your brother chose to fight for you...Do not waste his sacrifice."

Her body eased on it's tension as her head fell forward, her voice cracking as she spoke, " The last thing I told him was that the Maker wasn't real, that he had no power. I cannot face the Chantry like this. I couldn't find him." Tears began to flow freely as she tried to hide her face from Cullen.

" His remains weren't burned. He will never find his way to the Maker, to Andraste or to peace."

Cullen felt his stomach knot to her grief as he pulled her close, hiding her sobbing face into his shoulder. He felt her body quake as her cries were muffled by his shoulder. " The Maker will know of his sacrifice Anara, he lead himself to protect you. he was a Templar, the Maker will accept him regardless and he will know peace."

Cullen held her close as she cried, he could feel her magic within decline as he suppressed her power with his. In this moment Cullen could understand why everyone expected him to do this. He was an Ex-Templar, and if things got out of had he could suppress her magic long enough to bring her back. She sobbed against him, her body still weak and trembling, as her hands still clenched in anger to her emotions. Cullen reassured her, his hand stroking her hair as the other hugged her close, pushing back the feelings that he had for her, trying not to take advantage of her pain.

What felt like an eternity passed until Cullen felt her hands on his back, his touch finally bringing some comfort to her. Her hands twisted in the fur upon his shoulders as her sobs finally stopped, her hands slipping from the fur as she tried to step back.

Cullen grumbled internally as she moved, never wanting to let go of the mage. He looked her over, her eyes were red from crying as her nose desperately tried to breath in the mountain air. She wiped furiously at her eyes, trying to wish away her tears, trying to mask her pain from him.

" Hey...Don't.." His hands came up and grabbed hers as she tried to hide, "Don't hide."

She turned her head, her eyes looking confusingly at Cullen, "What?"

His hand stretched out, wiping the tears from her cheeks, " Don't hide, wear those tears with pride. You're the Herald of Andraste.."

She gave him the saddest, most heartbreaking smile he had ever seen across lips. His fingers moving the hair from her eyes, as he smiled back, " The dawn will come Herald…" His hands gathered up hers as he held them up to his lips, kissing her hands, " I promise you Anara, you _will_ get through this. "

His lips left her hands and he couldn't tell if the red across her cheeks was a blush or from her crying. He couldn't tell, but he had enjoyed the reaction nonetheless.

His hands left hers slip from his grasp as she fumbled about with her words, not able to come up with anything. "Anara.." He spoke, looking at her as his hands cupped her face looking into her eyes,

" You have bewitched me.."

He slowly leaned in, his eyes closing as he inched closer, his body and heart willing to give her anything for her to be his. For her to smile again.


	13. Chapter 13

The wedding venue is booked and now I have….8 months to put a wedding together. It's apparently full swing time for wedding stuff. OH GOD WEDDING STUFF!

If my updates are few and far between it may mean that I've finally lost my mind and succumbed to wedding madness. If I do, I want you all to tell Cullen that I loved him the most.

He pressed his lips against hers a gentle kiss against her lips, Cullen had finally lost himself in the moment. He remembered what she had told him that while ago, that he was only a man, that a man had needs. In this moment he could feel his need set aflame by the gentleness of his kiss. It had felt so long since he's been this close. Duty always coming first before personal needs, such was the duty of any Templar.

But she was an enigma to him, always shutting herself off from him or tempting him like some desire demon. He had no idea which was the real her, the strong leader that lead the missions? The wanton temptress that tried to lead him astray? Or the reclusive violent woman that hid beneath those mage robes? He didn't know how many sides she had, or what it was that he wanted to see. But her body remained rigid and surprised by his actions. Her lips unresponsive and her hands frozen from shock.

Cullens hands moved into her hair, feeling the brown tresses between his fingers. How they curled in his touch, he was enthralled by her hair, how she kept it swept to one side, leaving her neck exposed to both the elements and his gaze.

Cullen felt himself pour everything that he felt pent up into his kiss, trying to remain gentle. She felt like the clawing of lyrium in the back of his mind. How her magic could feel against someones soul, only igniting their ache and need. How he needed her, like he needed lyrium, fearful that he would drown in that need. But not willing to stop himself from succumbing to it.

Cullen could feel himself lose faith, and began to become self conscious, fearing that he had stepped over a line. His hands wished to grasp more, to pull her close and never let her go. But he could feel her body remain frozen like a statue. He knew that he had done something that perhaps he shouldn't have done.

He pulled away slowly, breathing out in the awkward silence that fell between them, " I'm...I'm sorry I…" He couldn't think of anything to say anymore, his words failed him miserably as he tried to grasp for something.

He shook his head, finding the ground suddenly interesting, " I'm sorry…" Was all that he could mutter from his lips as he wished to flee and hide in a hole somewhere. Maker he took advantage of this situation, oh he felt like an idiot.

" Don't Commander." He looked up at the woman in front of him, her fingers touching her lips. " Don't feel sorry. I know...I know you feel guilty. But you did what you thought was right." She turned away, her feet kicking at the snow bank, " I understand that you were trying to help…" Her voice seemed to trail off as she began to mutter to herself, snow flying in all directions.

" Anara?" He didn't know what she was thinking anymore, the idea of it worried him. Perhaps she was trying to think things out in her mind, maybe she had just wandered out somewhere. His hand reached out to touch her shoulder, " Are you alright?"

She turned around, nodding as she looked at him, "Yes, yes..I..Commander" She sighed, her hands going down to her sides as she looked at him, " I must commend you Commander, you are a man of…" Her mind struggled with the words as she tried to pull something from her noble roots. " Ideals? " She looked at him, a look of confusion in her choice of words. "Yes….Ideals.." It had seemed she was not as well versed as she originally thought.

" You have, stayed true to yourself Commander, regardless of what I do. But do not feel that you have taken advantage of my grief. I promise that you have not." She sighed again, resigning herself to her decisions. "I will go to Val Royeaux. Please tell Cassandra that I do not need to be watched now. I am not possessed, I'm not channeling Andraste and I'm not a Maleficarum. " She tried to shrug off his kiss, and move past it onto other things, trying to help him push it from his mind. Cullen became confused by her temperament, needlessly chalking it up to her grief. He nodded simply, wishing to retreat and hide from the world in case a little bird heard or saw something.

He had turned his back, feeling some heat come across his cheeks as he remembered how he made an ass of himself. "Commander.." He heard her speak, he debated in his mind if he should turn or stop. He decided to avoid letting her see him embarrassed as he stood still, " I am no Herald.." Cullen turned his head, looking back at Anara as she stood there, her eyes looking up at the Breach.

" It is not what you want, or what you think Anara, it is what _they_ need and they need you. _We_ need you."

With that he left her to dwell upon those words of wisdom as he walked away, leaving back for Haven and hopefully to nothing new in his life of surprise.

Cassandra met him at the gate as soon as he stepped through, " Where is the herald?" her voice more demanding than usual, " We NEED to go to Val Royeaux. We must meet with the Chantry."

Cullen stopped her from continuing, " I know, as does she. She will go to Val Royeaux, lady Cassandra but it will be in her time. "

Cassandra clenched her jaw, the grimace coming back to her face as she heard the Commander, "In her time!? Each day she stays out there sequestered is another day that the Mages and Templar's fight!"

He held up his hands in defense against her, "She will go Cassandra, certainly you can understand her grief."

Her face flushed pale at his words, her grimace turning to surprise and then back to anger. Cassandra had nothing more to say to Cullen as she turned her back, leaving him to his words.

"Well, that was a surprise. You spoke the truth to her Curly, and it seems she wasn't expecting that." Varric stood there, his back braced against the wall with his arms crossed. " It seems like you're not completely without a spine." Varric chuckled hitting the Commander on the arm, " Come on, you deserve a drink!"

Cullen shook his head respectfully, " Sorry Varric, I don't have the time right now. There are preparations."

Varric scoffed, "Curly, do you ever stop working?" The dwarf walked away, shaking his head to the Commander as he waved back at Cullen, not bothering to look behind him.

Cullen thought to himself that this was perhaps how Varric lived his life. Waving back on the distant past without bothering to look back on it. Cullen could see that there was a simplicity about it, and perhaps a sense of loneliness as well. Cullen didn't envy that in Varric's life, for there were certain things to remind us where we came from, and what we've learned.

He made his way through the town, stopping to ensure that his men had followed procedures since he left. Their swings were stronger, but their aim was off still and their blocks were just awful. He groaned as a soldier hit the metal links of another's chain mail, it seemed no one learned how to dodge since he left.

He saw Solas out the corner of his eye, pacing uncontrollably around Adans. He wondered what was making the elf nervous, could he sense her grief? Her shock and disbelief? Did he know what he did? Could he sense _that_?

He could feel his chest tighten as he remembered the embarrassment that he felt after his awkward and stumbling kiss. He felt the cool leather of his gloves pressed against his face as he tried to suppress his agitation. Thinking about it wasn't helping, but he knew standing here would do no good for either him or for Solas in the distance.

Cullen sighed heavily as his shoulders sank. He couldn't stand the sight of the elf pacing about like a caged animal. His feet headed towards the elf, standing in the distance. He assured himself that this had nothing to do with him, that Solas couldn't know that much.

He didn't have to say anything but was met instead with Solas's panicked words, "Commander, do you have news? I could feel that Anara was distressed, but I can't bring myself to go to her." Solas looked down at the ground, his eyes sensing

Cullen nodded understanding his predicament, " She is better Solas, I promise." He could sense the elf settle down as his body relaxed back to his normal self. Solas was connected to her beyond a reason of doubt. Something that he figured that only a mage could connect with another mage. But it was a connection that he felt jealous of and wished for himself.

He could connect with Cassandra, but only through a sense of duty. Leliana he knew from the blight, but had no connection with her outside of acquaintances. Josephine was too wrapped up in her politics to be seen as any interest to Cullens fight first then ask questions approach. He felt himself lost in a sea of people, and the only ones that could see him were already tauntingly together.

He looked over Solas, trying to understand why she prefered him. They were both mages, but their personalities so different. She was heated with her words and opinions, obvious in her intentions and sometimes her thoughts. She was like the sun in the sky, giving warmth and projecting onto all those around her. But if her emotions got out of hand she could burn them all alive. That was something that Cullen knew Cassandra feared with the mage. She was confined in her beginnings, meek and noble. She wore her pride like an armor impenetrable to those around her.

Solas was cold and calculated, imposing knowledge upon all those that would listen. He spoke of spirits and of the fade, rarely showing his true colors expect in private. Anara seemed to be the catalyst in his feelings, and his true expression. But he was different than her, only rivaling with her in passion and need. But he knew what people would always say, opposites attract.

Cullen looked to the elf, who was smiling to himself. " Thank you Commander." He said as he looked up from the ground, " Thank you for bringing Ma Vhenan back."

He looked confused at Solas, his words foreign to him, he didn't understand elvish, but he felt the words were sentimental. He had wondered what it was that Solas knew that he didn't. But whatever he felt and he knew, Cullen knew it was between Anara and Solas only.

He gave a nod, accepting Solas's words as he turned back, wanting to return to his preparations. Val Royeaux wasn't going to just _be_ there, and the herald wouldn't want to go without back up. He had to train the troops, and they had to learn at some point how to dodge.

The sun had set and the night began to quicken. It's darkness reaching across the sky like morbid tendrils. The night was colder than normal, the air threatening snow as the clouds filled the air. Cullen stood there in front of the fire, watching as his men gathered for warmth. This kind of darkness was never a good omen in Cullen's mind. But he had faith in The Maker, In Andraste and in The Herald. He knew she would show up, and he knew that she would heed his words.

The night stretched on as he heard song coming from the nearby tavern. The inquisition felt it best to liven the spirits of those around with drink and song. He felt he could understand suddenly, the bitter cold of the mountains were a reminder of life in Ferelden. Warmth and joy were few and far between in the harsh land, but when it was found it felt like there was no end.

Cullen stood over his small encampment watching as his men retired to their rooms and cots. Calling in for the long night of winter, his arms braced him as he huddled for warmth with the fire. His arms crossed as he tried to pull his fur lined collar higher, trying to block the cold.

He had heard the gate open, as an echo came through the town, "The Herald." He had heard, "The Herald returns!"

He heard the voices usher as bodies began to stir from their slumber. Cassandra walked from her tent, looking around, "Is she back?" She turned her attention to Cullen who could only looking questionably at her.

Torches came to life, the fires licking the air as people began to gather. Hearing the words spread through the town, "The Herald is back." Cullen had heard as he moved slowly through the town. The people's once fear of the woman sated as she returned through the gates, bags in tow and staff in hand as she stood there among the people.

Cullen was glad that she had taken his advice, had thought on his words and made her decision to come back. Her absence was well noted, and had worried many in the town. But she had stood there, feeling the pat on the back from the blacksmith and smiling down at the dwarves snide comments. Perhaps now she had left her grief pass, if only for a moment. He watched as her eyes passed over the flocks of people shouting for the Herald of Andraste. Her eyes met with his for a moment as she lowered her eyes and gently nodded her head. Cullen was glad that she acknowledged what he had done. Even if the beginning was not the best start, he was glad something came from it after all.

Her eyes ran back over people as she looked at Solas, standing off in the distance, separating himself physically. She gave a weak smile, trying not to give her intentions and affections away to those around her.

She hid her affection for Solas, who in turn walked away from the group that welcomed the Herald back into the flock. He had seen her and knew she was in capable hands, and that was enough of her attention for now.

Anara turned her eyes away from the elf's back as he walked off. Her eyes now searching through the crowd, seeking out another. There she had found her, Cassandra standing over the group at the top of the crest that overlooked the gate. Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked over them. Trying to decide if she was disapproving or not, she knew now what Cullen had meant in his words and the wisdom behind it.

"Seeker!" She shouted over the crowd as the noise died down. Eyes turning to Cassandra in response to her words.

"Herald." She spoke back, her head nodding to her words.

" We ride for Val Royeaux!" Cassandra could feel the weight from her chest fall as she heard those words, her arms uncrossing as she nodded, gladly going with the Heralds decision.

"Finally.." She muttered under her breath, thanking the Maker that she had finally made her mind, and that her time had come to make it.

The night continued on as Cassandra turned from the people gathered, making her way to the war room with the advisers in tow. They had to be sure that this was the right step.

Val Royeaux, the heart of the Orlesian empire and perhaps the last place she wanted to be.

She stood there with her group to her back as she looked at the ornate walls, and gilded lions. She could feel a grimace pulling on her lips as she looked at what stood in front of her. "Olresian's…" She muttered to herself, remembering her home of Ostwick.

The Tevinter Imperium may have taken over parts of the Free Marches and left their….taste on architecture. But she never understood why everything had to be gold plated and marble it all felt to...Ornate, like it'd fall apart in the wind or melt like sugar cubes in the rain. Unknowingly she cocked an eyebrow at the place, trying to force her squeamishness down. She slowly looked over herself, looking down at the muddy and previously blood stained mage garb and coat. Josephine suggested she wear something more...Orlesian. But she wasn't trying to win over the nobles. Only the Chantry.

She turned back at the group, Varric only shrugged at her, understanding her trepidation. Solas looked just as uncomfortable, knowing how well the Orlesian's treated Elves. Even though Solas never considered himself a Dalish or a city elf, he knew they wouldn't see past his ears.

Cassandra just stood there, her head held high as she looked at the gates. It looked like she had been here before, she was the right hand of the divine after all...It'd make sense as to why she was guarded and prepared for the onslaught that The Chantry could provide.

Anara let out an exasperated groan as she stepped forward, knowing full well that this was the last place she wanted to be.

The bells tolled in the background, like an endless siren of constant reminder, "The city still mourns." Cassandra spoke as they walked forward towards people that walked the cities bridge.

Anara looked across the waters at the statues that littered the waters, all telling of Andraste until her eyes met with a woman. A gasp coming from her lips as she made a panicked noise. Pulling herself from distance with her. She shuffled, trying to step out of their path.

" Just a guess Seeker. But I think they all know who we are." Varric spoke, as the woman fled from them. As if they had somehow offended her very nature.

"Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric."

Anara threw her head back in frustration, trying her best not to roll her eyes in annoyance. Sometimes she wished they would kiss and make up or something, but this CONSTANT arguing made married couples look tame.

Anara turned her attention back to the city, only a few steps in and they were stopped by a scout. The look on her face didn't spell the best situation ahead. "My lady herald." She got down on one knee as Cassandra looked her over.

"You're one of Leliana's people. What have you found?" Cassandra spoke in her usual authoritative manner.

"The Chantry mothers await you, but….So do a great many Templar's." Anara felt herself internally groan. Not Templar's….

"There are Templar's here?" Cassandra seemed shocked, very few if any Templar's remained loyal to The Chantry after the rebellion.

" People seem to think the Templar's will protect them from...From the inquisition.." Another groan went through her mind as she heard that, oh great. They're the bad guys now…

"They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where they Templar's intend to meet you." She had stood up, willing to lead the Inquisition into Val Royeaux.

" Only one thing to do then." Cassandra spoke as she walked forward, unafraid and unapologetic to those who would question their motives.

The city was an homage to the life and trials of Andraste, it's foliage and gardens perfectly manicured. Anara walked through the gate that lead to the market, her eyes looking over what she could see. She had heard to tales of Val Royeaux when she was a child, and as she grew in the circle. The White Spire was located here, as was Empress Celene, but she felt foreign and alien to this area. Only knowing it through stories and pictures in books.

They walked into the market, people staring at them from all directions, people murmuring among themselves. Anara had heard stories about Orlais, but never expected to be here, as much as she fought it. Here she stood in Val Royeaux, surrounded by masks.

She felt a twinge of anxiousness as she looked out at the people, not a single one of them bare faces. All the masks ornate in colors and plumage. There was something unsettling about not being able to see the faces of those around you. Something that made the Orlesian Bard much more terrifying than an ordinary one. For an Orlesian Bard will stick you in the back, and you will rarely be able to differentiate them from the nobles that flooded the streets.

They looked through the crowd, seeing the priests from The Chantry rabble above the people on a platform demanding their attention.

"Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!" Anara looked at the cleric that stood there, her thick Orlesian accent difficult for her to understand. " Together we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery.." Anara heard enough to know where this was going. She felt her shoulders slump as the cleric walked forward, her speech continuing. " you wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more!"

Oh man, here it comes.

"Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell." She felt as if she was a beacon for all eyes that suddenly turned to her, " We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no mage in our hour of need!"

The crowd began to rally behind her words, shouting and cursing, Varric turned to Anara giving her a look of, 'Well, shit.' Solas kept calm in midst of the calamity that surrounded them, and Cassandra kept her head high regardless.

Anara's annoyance was beginning to wear thin, but she was a Trevelyan, and The Herald by the people. She had to be better than what she felt, " You say that _I_ am the enemy." She mustered as much diplomacy as she could find within herself, trying not to use violence as an answer.

'_That is what they'd expect from a mage, you're better than that. ' _She heard the voice of Solas in her head speak to her, helping her remain calm and collected in the midst of all this chaos. '_You are better Vhenan.'_

She had calmed herself enough to continue speaking, " The breach in the sky is our _true_ enemy. We must unite to stop it!"

Cassandra seemed better versed in this game than Anara, but in Val Royeaux her words would carry farther being the right hand after all. "It's true! The Inquisition seeks only to end the madness before it's too late!"

The crowd began to split down the middle in opinions. Those faithful to the Chantry continued their rabbling and cursing. Others began to murmur, doubt beginning to fill the people around them as they second guessed The Chantry, not knowing who to believe.

"It's already too late!" The cleric pointed at a group of Templar's that walked up on the platform, their armor ringing through the air as people gasped, talking among themselves. "The Templar's have returned to The Chantry! They will face this 'inquisition,' and the people will be safe once more!"

Anara could feel the power of the Templar's switch on, suppressing her and Solas's powers. Anara felt a panic run through her like a she was stranded in the middle of nowhere, or like a caged animal. She knew that this situation was bad, but she could feel the difference in the Templar's now.

The cleric cried out as she fell to the ground, a Templar punching her in response. People began to panic, she could sense it in the bodies of all those around her, even though she couldn't see their faces. She could hear the panic in their voices as they cried out against the Templar's. Anara felt uneasy looking at the older man, as he spoke to those still loyal to the Chantry, "Still yourself, she is beneath us."

She could feel his abilities strengthen and dominate those around her. No matter what her emotions Anara knew that there was no way to break his abilities. She felt as if she was being crushed slowly, her body heavy and lumbering against the feel as her magic suppressed.

Regardless of how much she despised the Chantry, she knew that there was no real reason to this mad display by the Templar's, "What is the meaning of this!?" She shouted, surprised by the sound of her voice as it echoed through the crowd, her anger showing through. '_Templar's'_ she thought, '_Bloody Templar's.'_

The man turned to look at her, his eyes cold and unnerving, "Her claim to authority is an insult. Much like your own." She bit back her tongue, wishing to shout how she hated the idea of being a leader, of being The Herald. But she knew that there was no way to save the situation in regard to this.

Cassandra broke away, not realizing the situation that they were in, " Lord Seeker Lucius, It's imperative that we speak with-"

"You will NOT address me." He continued to walk, ignoring Cassandra as she tried to catch up with him.

"Lord Seeker?" She was confused now, wondering what was happening with the Templar's.

" Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's Prophet. You should be ashamed." He came off as a disapproving father, scolding a child for misstepping. His cold eyes looked over them, seeking out into the crowd, "You should all be ashamed! The Templar's failed no one when they left The Chantry to purge the Mages!" His hand pointed out at Anara and Cassandra as they stood side by side. Cassandra taking his words too seriously, " You are the ones who have failed! You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear!"

Anara tried to cull her anger, to reel it in as she stared at the Templar. THIS is what she hated, when people were self righteous and full of themselves. She had been under the thumb of the Templar's all of her life, and this man, this lord seeker only seemed to remind her of her old Knight-Commander in Ostwick. His words stuck to her and made her feel dirty as she listened to him.

" If you came to appeal to The Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here the demands respect in mine." In that moment Anara had made her decision, '_To the void with this, the Templar's made their bed.' _

But a voice in her head spoke of reason, she felt that it was Solas speaking to her, trying to reach through into her more noble and humble side. " Templar's, One of your own Commands the Inquisitions forces. Join us, as he did!"

She felt awkward throwing Cullen out there like that, using him as a reason to garner support.

" You're a mage! Your ties are worthless. They're all made traitors just by being in your company!" She felt herself step back, thinking to herself how low of a blow that was. She wanted to scream and to yell, to push through any and all Templar's powers and show them what a Mage's strength really was. But she felt the calming words of Solas in her head, trying to instill some calm in her, '_Vhenan, don't It's not worth it.'_

One Templar questioned him, wondered if she was truly sent by The Maker, but was rebuffed by the man who assaulted the cleric. " You are called to a higher purpose! Do not question!" She didn't like the sounds of their self righteousness. How they seemed to find a higher purpose in killing other mages she didn't know. Most mages were cast out from the circles like she was, hoping to find purpose in the world that once abandoned her.

" _I_ will make the Templar order a power that stand alone against the void. _We _deserve recognition. Independence!" He stood against them as if he was standing against the tide, " You have shown me nothing, and the inquisition….Less than nothing."

Anara looked at the man, trying to hide her anger and to keep her magic down as he continued on, " Templar's! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!"

She watched as they left the city, their backs to The Chantry and to it's people. Varric tried to make light of the situation as Cassandra tried to pick it apart. She spoke of the man that she once knew, but this man was different, different than what she remembered him as.

Anara didn't care about the man that Cassandra once knew but instead the man that they saw there right now. Regardless of what Cassandra thought, she knew that the Templar's were out of reach, and would no longer be an aid that they could rely on.

She wondered if he can be reasoned with, but in her mind she knew that the Lord Seeker was too far gone from the rest of the world. Cassandra spoke as she too watched the Templar's leave.

" We should first return to Haven, and inform the others."

Anara walked forward, hearing the sound of an arrow sticking into the ground. Cassandra shouted , "What's that? An arrow with a message?"

Anara crouched in front of the arrow, pulling the letter free. Looking at the strange cryptic message that was written. She stood up, Cassandra wondering what had happened, what she had read.

Anara turned to the group, looking them over as she held the letter up, taking one last look before she spoke, "It looks like we're not quite free from Val Royeaux just yet…."


	14. Chapter 14

**Apologies for the lateness of all of this. Weddings eh?**

**We've had to book a venue, set a date, look at vendors, think of caterers, talk to friends about engagement photos and wrangle our families. I spent about 3 days now trying to talk between my bridesmaids about dress fittings and all that jazz. 3 days, and all I got finished was a date and time to meet up. That's it uuuuuuggggghhhh.**

**Oh man someone tell me that this wedding thing gets easier in time...Cause that'd be great.**

**In other words I was also on a mini vacation so I don't go insane from work and wedding stuff...To say the least I got a pretty bad cold during vacation. So, I. WILL. LIVE. ON!**

**But regardless, I will try to keep up to date on this! Just. So. Much. Stress.**

**Onward, to victory!**

They had wandered around Val Royeaux, taking in the sights and sounds of the grand city. Anara didn't want to spend too much time exploring the area, they had someone to meet that night. She didn't always take letters tied to arrows as a good sign, the fact that it was aimed in her direction didn't ease her either.

Solas had looked uncomfortable, honestly, everyone had looked uncomfortable. Varric was muttering about politics and how it rivaled the merchants guild. Cassandra hated the idea of being stopped, either recognized as the right hand of the divine, or as a Pentaghast. Solas only took notice to the Orlesians gaze of him as he wandered with the group. Obviously seen as below the rankings of a Trevelyan, a Pentaghast and a Tethras. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought to himself, lost within his own mind, remembering the tales of Red Crossing and the exalted march the Chantry had against the elves. Solas left a mental reminder to himself to explore that past within the fade when he had the chance.

Solas looked up, noticing Anara's concerned look. He forced a smile, trying to help her alleviate some of her worry. He was fine, he swore in his mind and in his heart as he tried to push down the feelings he felt in the back of his mind. He began to doubt himself, to doubt the strength of the love he felt for the woman in front of him. She was a noble, and he an elf that would be a servant among her kind. But he knew that her affection for him was genuine, but he had felt a small amount of doubt in his mind, only to what he knew was hidden there.

Night began to fall as the lights began to shine within the city, torches and lamps left a dim glow through the courtyards and markets. The slow chill of winter beginning to seep it's way into the bone of those in less appropriate attire.

The nobles began to flee back to their chateaus, or their quarters. Regaling to themselves and all those within earshot about their family and their importance.

Anara's hand rubbed her temple as she heard waves of Orlesians talk about lineage and history of their family as they walked off. The great game that they loved so much was beginning to get it's swing as night fell. Balls and parties would begin and soon enough so will the conniving backstabbing.

There was a collective sigh of relief as it felt they were the only ones left in the courtyard. Heavy coats and furs helped stave of the winter cold. Something they felt the Orlesians couldn't possibly understand.

The night felt longer than it was supposed to be. Especially after the meeting of a red Jenny. Or THE red Jenny? It was difficult to decipher by the way she spoke. "Squishy one, but you heard me right? ' Just say what." Anara found the woman odd as she pulled the arrow from the man's throat, "Blah, blah, blah. Obey men, arrow in my face."

Her voice felt frantic and rushed as she kept talking, rambling on and on. Anara didn't mind all the talk and the flare for the dramatic, but she preferred the guardsmen that she fought to have breeches…

The woman laughed, and introduced herself as Sera, and Solas seemed to look at the elf with curiosity. She was a strange one indeed, always chattering away and rambling on and on about things that didn't concern him. Let alone, he didn't feel it should concern Anara as well, but she was in a good enough mood. Allowing her to humor her with her words and strange anecdotes.

Varric seemed strangely amused by her antics and the way she talked. Wondering if her mind was a jumbled mess like her speech.

Cassandra on the other hand was cross with the whole situation. Her arms crossed over her chest as she listened to Sera talk, the usual grimace coming to her face. She looked at the bag of breeches that Sera had conveniently with her, as she shoved them off on Anara, giggling away as she left for Haven. Cassandra didn't approve of the heralds choice in their new companion and ally.

" Are you certain about this?" She spoke, looking at the herald.

Anara looked down at the bag letting out an exclaimed yelp as she realized what it was that she was holding. The bag hitting the ground, Her face twisting in both curiosity and the smallest disgust. "By Andraste..where those washed?"

Varric chuckled looking at Anara, "Hey, you never know when we'll need some breeches for the men." Varric egged her on to picking the bag back up.

She let out a disgusted grunt as she stepped away. Her foot nudging the bag away from her. "Bag of breeches..." She muttered under her breath, wishing to leave Val Royeaux. The city was beginning to vex her, the numerous politics and nobles were drawing on the last threads of patience that she had. The circle wasn't filled with political backstabbing, and people seeking movement in the hierarchy. Ostwick seemed like a distant more fond memory in retrospect of what she was staring at here.

Their movement was strained as they began to step away from the market that they first entered, beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Anara could sense another body coming within distance of them. Her senses felt out like roots to a tree, her magic sensing others. She turned to look to Solas, his eyes having the same look of confusion and alarm that she felt within herself.

The magic felt different, restrained but something about it felt touched. Like a different set of rules fell behind it and controlled it. Her hand gripped tighter on her staff expecting an ambush. She could sense the same feeling from Solas, both of them prepared for the worst as Cassandra and Varric moved on without a care in the world.

"If I might have a moment of your time?" The group turned, looking at an elf in mages robes walking towards them. Anara's eyebrows furrowed, looking at the woman who seemed so familiar.

"Grand enchanter Fiona?" Cassandra recognized her as Anara took a few moments to look her over. Trying to remember the leader of their rebellion.

"Leader of the mage rebellion. Is it not dangerous for you to be here?" Solas realized who she was by Cassandra's words. Indeed, it is dangerous for any mage to be here, for the herald to be here, for the leader of the rebellion to be HERE.

"I heard of this gathering, and I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with me own eyes."

She looked upon Anara with a familiar gaze, maybe realizing the irony for Andraste of all people to choose a mage as her herald. Her eyes, seemed to pierce hers, almost as if she was reaching into her very soul. Anara could feel a cold grip within herself with Fiona's eyes upon her. Her mouth spoke again, " If it's help with the breach you seek. Perhaps my people are the wiser option."

Anara cocked an eyebrow at the Mage leader, "I'm surprised the leader of the mages wasn't at the conclave." Her skills at negotiating and speaking to people on the same level apparently needed work.

" Yes. You were supposed to be, and yet somehow you avoided death.." Cassandra came off more suspicious in how she spoke, making Anara sound less antagonistic.

" As did the lord Seeker, you'll note. Both of us sent negotiators in our stead, in case it was a trap." Her eyes moved away from Cassandra, no longer needing to justify her suspicion. Instead her eyes turned back to Anara, that strange icy grip coming back as she stared at her, her words forming. " I won't pretend I'm not glad to live. I lost many dear friends that day.."

Fiona seemed to focus on her words, pulling the pains that Anara felt when she awoken from her sleep. Realizing all the death and destruction that she emerged from, all the lives that had perished. All the sorrow and how the veil had torn open from all that death, all that...Magic..

"It disgusts me to think the Templar's will get away with it. I'm hoping you won't let them." It felt as if Fiona looked into her very mind to see her dislike for the Templar's. But she realized, it didn't take much to sense that she was a circle mage, just like Fiona.

No circle was truly kind, every circle mage knew that. Some were worse off than others, Kirkwall in the past years had deteriorated to nothing now. Kinloch Hold during the last blight was something as well. She had heard stories about it from Ostwick. Of demons roaming freely within the walls. Maleficarum practicing on each other, and how the Hero of Ferelden saved them from themselves.

" Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe: come meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both after all. I hope to see you there. Au revoir, my lady Herald." Her eyes lingered for a moment, turning her back to them as she left their sight. Anara felt different about Fiona and her invitation, suspicion filling her mind with doubt and concern.

'_Vhenan'_ Her head twitched, looking for Solas out the corner of her eyes. He stood there in the back, his hand still braced on his staff as he looked out, past the area that Fiona inhabited. ' _Trust your instinct.'_

She could sense his mounting concern as well, both trying to figure out what they felt in her presence. Magic was a creature all in it's own, like the ebb and flow of the oceans it pushed and pulled at those around it. Drawing some in, and pushing some away. Fiona's magic, her presence drew in your magic, as if consuming it, draining it from one. Surely Cassandra must've felt it, she was a Seeker after all…

Cassandra turned to Anara, her short black hair falling into her eyes as she spoke, " Come. let us return to Haven." It had seemed that Cassandra met the situation with suspicion as well. She had hoped that she too sensed something from the Grand Enchanter, the strange chill she brought to the air.

Cassandra though pushed all the concern down inside, trying to not let it surface as they left Val Royeaux. The grand city in all it's marble and decorated glory well behind them. Another, hopefully distant memory to be left in the dust with everything else. They had gained a companion in Red Jenny, and an enemy in the Templar's. They were extended an invitation for alliance in yet something deeply troubling in it's wake. They did not leave empty handed to say the least, but didn't leave with the information they wanted either.

The days marched on as they made their way back to the Frost-backs. Solas telling the group of his adventures in The Fade. Assuring both Varric and Cassandra that his journeys never meant any harm, only observation.

As each night progressed Solas told her stories of times much different. Of times before man, when all that there was were elves and nature. He'd spin tales of Arlathan, the great Elven city before the rise of Tevinter, and before the disappearance of the Elven gods because of the one called Fen'Harel.

Solas would lay there beside her, his arm pulling her body closer as he looked up into the night sky. Haven was only a days march away now, and Anara knew when they were within the town they had to be careful. Solas reminded her how humans would never understand their connection, and how the Dalish have fought over such things as love.

" We live in a world Vhenan, in which neither Humans or Elves could understand this." She felt his hand pull hers to his lips, placing a light kiss on her palm. Her head rested in his shoulder, sighing contently at the feel of his lips.

"I do not care for what people don't understand Solas." She moved her head to his chest as she looked at him. " People fear magic because they do not understand it. So why should I care what they feel about us?"

Solas smiled softly at the Anara, "Well put, I suppose there isn't much to argue then."

She smiled back, determination on her face, "No indeed." She had rolled on top of his hips, her hands holding his as she looked at his fingers. " I do not care for their opinions.." She brought his hands to her lips, kissing his knuckles gently. "For the only opinions I care for are yours.." She bent down, pulling his arms above his head as she leaned in, her lips inching away from his, " And mine.." The words touched his lips, sealing unspoken promises as she pressed her lips against his.

She felt him stiffen underneath her as he groaned, not feeling her lips or her touch for weeks felt like an eternity to him. Setting fire to a desire that he has long suppressed in the company of others and their travels, hoping not to expose himself to all eyes.

He would make her his tonight, regardless of what others thought and said, he loved her and the fear and doubt he felt before fell away like a burdensome armor.

Solas pulled himself from his mind as they reached the gates. Pulling himself quickly from the events of last night, back under the eyes and scrutiny of all those around.

He pulled himself away from the group as they entered the small town. Ferelden was still filled with prejudice towards Elves, but it seemed their spite for Orlais was the glue that kept them together. Solas understood that much, but for him and elf to be seen with The Herald, and a Noble...Well, to say the least it wouldn't bode well with Orlesian courts.

He trekked his way through, making his way back to the solitude that greeted him at Adan's. Like a perch overlooking a forest, Solas could see the life and activity of the town from right there, ever watchful.

Cassandra and Anara walked across the training yard, the area suspiciously quiet. There were no clashing swords, or blocking shields or their Commander screaming of terrible blocks and training exercises. It was all suspicious.

The Chantry doors were wide open as they looked at Josephine walking towards them, the gold satin on her outfit making her the easy to spot.

" It's good you've returned. We heard of your encounter.."

"You heard?" Cassandra asked just as confused as Anara was of the sudden situation that they were thrust into.

Cullen and Leliana rushed from the War room, Cullen still vigilant, like a Mabari ready to pounce. His eyes looked weary from talk and lack of sleep, the stress he was feeling flooded his face. He looked like he had grown older in the weeks that they had left. Cullen's eyes pulled up from the floor, trying to remain the neutral column within the Inquisition.

Her eyebrows furrowed in worry, she felt she had seen something like this before in the Templar's and mages within her tower. Like a lingering disease that has spread from the deepest corners of Thedas into her adviser.

Leliana broke the silence between them, " My agents in the city sent word ahead, of course." She felt her head suddenly remember, ' _Right, Spymaster...' _ It was as if that has escaped her mind at some point in the last weeks, forgetting the talents that the left hand of the Divine had before her appointment.

Cullen had crossed his arms over his chest, his armor looked dark in the dim light of the room, but she could see what he felt. She could sense it.

His powers were waning, weakening; like a limb without use or purpose. His power would weakly reach out for hers, like a dying lover in a last embrace. She knew that she shouldn't show her signs of worry so much, so easily in the eyes of a spymaster and a seeker. Would they know? Would they know of the proposition that Solas and her gave Cullen? Did they already know about it? No, this was not the time for such thoughts and questions to enter her mind. She had to focus.

" It's a shame the Templar's have abandoned their senses as well as the capital." Cullen looked her in the eyes, as if silently pleading for her to stop worrying. She felt her shoulders relax as she calmed herself down, realizing the truth in his wordless plea.

" We have the opening we need to approach the Templar's and the Mages." Josephine cut in as Anara moved Cullen, slowly pushing past him, her magic trying to sense the Commander and get a feel for his ailment.

They all began a slow walk towards the War Room, reviewing details and rumors that they have heard. Reports from Leliana's agents had been varied to say the least. Cullen insisted on working with the Templar's regardless of the Lord Seekers change in personality.

Josephine mentioned the Mages and she could feel Cullen's mood sully. His temper seemed to be a taut line, almost in the midst of breaking.

"You think the Mage Rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse!" Cullen snapped back, Anara could feel annoyance rise up in him.

She took a breath, slowly feeling the cold in her magic take shape within her, cooling her down from the intense situation. She looked over the three before her, " Or you could stop bickering and make a decision.." She tried to pull it off as humor but Cassandra took it instead as a command, agreeing to her attempt.

They bickered and argued and fought with each other again and again in the middle of the Chantry. Trying to decide which side will be better to align with, the mages were desperate and possibly dangerous, but the same could be said about the Templar's. In the end, there felt like there was no real decision made once again.

Anara began to slowly lose hope in their ability to work together, her hand rubbing her temple as she closed her eyes. Hearing the familiar voice of the Spymaster as she stepped forward, "There is one other matter.."

Anara's eyes looked up to meet with the redhead that stood before her, " Several months ago, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared."

She gave the woman a confused look, knowing that the Hero of Ferelden was still a Grey Warden as well as the Queen, " Ordinarily I wouldn't even consider the idea they're involved in all this, but the timing is….Curious."

Anara didn't want to jump to conclusions and wanted to keep her glorified image of the Ferelden Queen in her mind. Not wishing to sully it with speculation, " So you're telling me this because…?"

" The others have disregarded my suspicion, but I cannot ignore it. Two days ago, my agents in The Hinterlands heard news of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall."

Anara seemed to think to add another mental item to her list of things to do in The Hinterlands. Save the land from the rebels, get Master Dennet, Talk with the Mages, and now the loss of Grey Wardens.

" If you have the opportunity, please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease."

" And if he can't?" Anara's voice was beginning to sound serious as she thought more about the Grey Wardens absence in the region.

"Then there may be more going on than we thought." Leliana turned away from Anara, leaving the room to her as she thought.

Anara began to sense the creeping feel of doubt as she thought about the Grey Wardens. She had heard of Fiona joining the Wardens, and being the only Mage to return to the circle. She had heard the tale of King Alistair and his Queen, they would surely know of the Wardens disappearance would they not? She didn't know anymore, her doubt was beginning to seep deeper into her mind, causing her to second guess her choice in the mages.

"Vhenan?" She heard a voice speak from the door, her eyes turning up to see Solas's frame in the doorway.

"Solas." She spoke, trying to hold some ground of professionalism, she knew his need to uphold appearances, but he seemed different in his manner.

" It seems our commanders and diplomats are still at an impasse?" Solas walked through the hall, his arms crossing his chest as he approached. "I think Vhenan, you need to take a step away from this burden of decision."

Anara made sure they were alone, as she gently smiled at Solas, allowing herself to relax enough in his presence, "What do you have in mind?"

Solas smiled back, gentle but restrained as he leaned in closely. "I assume you're still curious about the history of the fifth blight?"

She could feel a grin pull across her lips, Solas seemed to know what kinds of stories and magic he needed to make her feel better. " Indeed I am."

Solas nodded gently as he turned his back to her, " Good, I've heard stories of the Hero of Ferelden's presence at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Do you wish to see history first hand?"

She laughed, following alongside Solas as his face went back to it's neutral and passive self. "Of course! How can I say no?"

They stood outside the Chantry the darkness taking hold of the world around them as the town remained in hushed silence. The eternal brazier burned outside the doors, fires from the nearby camps lighting the way. Solas looked ahead, his eyes looking over the Commander as he stood there, watching the two mages.

" I suggest my dear that we Fade step..or all eyes will be on us." Solas's eyes looked at Anara, still putting on a show for the rest of the world.

Cullen looked them over, wondering what was up the mages sleeves. They looked like they were scheming and plotting once again. His eyes met with Anara's as she laughed to Solas, seeing her smile and joyful made apart of him happy. Glad that she was finally better now, if only on the surface. But Cullen had wished that it was beyond him making an ass of himself that she would've sought joy.

He looked at Solas and watched as he began to glow an eerie blue. Cullen knew a fade step when he saw it, but his abilities were not strong enough to stop it, even if he wanted to. But he knew that neither of the mages showed any form of distrust in him. In fact both seemed to trust him almost implicitly, something he would've never expected from them.

His eyes met back with the brown depths of Anara's eyes, a smile spreading across her lips as she smiled almost playfully at the Commander.

She raised her eyebrows almost as if she was suggesting something. Cullen was glad to see her smile at him, even if he felt that smile wasn't truly for him.

He watched as she bit her lower lip, her smile still there as she too began to glow. Her brown eyes and smile the last thing he saw until she disappeared in a streak of blue light.

It seemed that she had finally recovered, no longer dwelling on her hatred and self pity. But instead becoming the mage and the leader that the inquisition needed. Becoming the woman that he knew she truly was deep down inside, the woman he was falling in love with.


	15. Chapter 15

**Today, I had to try on wedding dresses and listen to criticism for about 4 hours straight. I. Am. Exhausted.**

The world shifted around her as she left the town of Haven behind, sensing her way through the world by the feel of Solas's magic. She dug in deep into her mana extending her movement towards the temple. She felt his magic shift and fade as she made it up the hill, her feet stopping as she suddenly stopped. Her feet stumbled as she tried to slow herself down from the fade step.

Solas stood there, his back against the tree as he watched her stumble by. A smirk spread across his lips as she stumbled by trying not to laugh. She had finally made it to a halt, looking over at the smirking elf.

"You find something funny?" She asked, patting herself down, she rarely ever used fade step, and it seemed she was out of practice.

Solas shook his head, trying to suppress his laughter some more. "No Vhenan, just bemused."

"We never fade stepped in The Circle. Too confined." She faced Solas, as he stared out over the remnants of the Temple. The Breach still filled the sky with an unnatural green, the demons had left, but they could both feel the veil at it's thinnest here.

Solas reached his hand out, grasping hers in his hand, "The veil is thin here, thin enough to walk through history if you still wish."

Anara smiled, looking over the land, "I wish to see this before the explosion, as the Hero of Ferelden did."

Solas nodded, pulling her down to the ground as he sat, his legs crossed. She looked him over, mimicking his stance, his hands outreached to her, "Empty your mind Vhenan, and hold my hands, and we shall see the echo of history through their eyes."

His eyes slowly closed as his breathing evened out, slow and steady as he walked through the veil into the fade's steps of the past.

Anara regained her curiosity, wondering what sorts of magic he learned while wandering the world that allowed him such access to the past. She breathed deep, her eyes closing as her hands reached for his.

Their skin touched, like a jolt of lightning running through them as her mind synced with his, joining him in history, through the eyes of the Hero of Ferelden and Queen.

Her eyes adjusted to the blasted ground around them, her hands felt calloused and strong. She looked down at the daggers in her hands, and felt the heavy mail that she wore. She felt burdensome and heavy, like she was dragging behind everyone. But it seemed that everyone was in stride with her.

Anara turned to look at the group, seeing the King of Ferelden beside her, a gentle smile on his face as they walked. His shield in his hand as his armor seemed to shine in the light, he was something out of legend, out of books told to little girls. A man girls and women dreamed to swoon over and marry. A king in the making.

She saw an elderly woman, a mage just like her, her age not taking away her determination and strength as she moved with grace at the back of the group. She could sense her magic, as if she left a residual mark on the place, like she had been touched by something beyond the physical.

Lastly she looked over, a bard..With red hair and a thick Orlesian accent, she heard her speak, talk of Andraste and the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Leliana? Her Spymaster? She was younger, 10 years to be precise, her attitude was more jovial and devout still speaking of The Maker as they made their approach.

She heard a roar echo through the mountains as a dragon flew high above them. Making it's way to the top, resting it's head on the edge as if to overlook the whole area.

Anara felt a panic freeze up inside of her as she felt her body move. She didn't want to move, didn't actually move. But through the eyes of the Hero of Ferelden she would learn to put fear behind her.

Her movements were quick but thought out as she made her way across the land, a vast empty dead space in between the bridge and the temple.

The land was gray, blasted with scorch marks from the dragon above. There were ruins in the distance, columns and arches left to an empty world filled with ash and smoke.

She heard her party chatter behind her as she made her way across, disregarding the slower way across the land, dragon or no dragon, she had somewhere to go. The older woman was concerned about it's appetite, noting it would prefer younger, fresher meat to her "stringy" bones.

She felt her hands press against the door, taking her breaths as she prepared to open it. She looked back on the party behind her, their blades and staves up in defense for what awaited them. Alistair gave a nod, letting her know that they were all prepared for what laid ahead.

The door opened, and they were met with darkness of the temple. It's statues blank and weathered, holding forever as a testament to time. They continued forward as the hall opened up, a figure standing at the end towards the door.

"Hold.." She spoke as she looked ahead of the group, uncertain if they were friend or foe.

He stood there in full armor, with no weapon in his hand it reassured them as they walked forward. He made no move, had no aggression but instead welcomed them with ease, " I bid you welcome, Pilgrim."

Pilgrim? Anara thought to herself, but had no way to speak she could only live vicariously through The Hero as she spoke, " You must be the guardian?"

" Yes, I am the guardian of the Ashes." His voice rang through the room, eerie and cold. Like all things regarding Ferelden...Well, not all things.

He spoke of the Imperium and it's effects on the world, of his brethren that had forgotten their promise to Andraste and had turned away from their duty. He had spoke of countless centuries waiting for others to come, to be in the presence of Andraste.

She listened to the figure speak of The Hero Ellandra's past, of the path she had taken to get here. Of the pain that swelled inside of it, of the suffering of others.

She could feel her eyes burning, the feel of tears beginning to form at the mention of her parents. The Couslands. She could feel her jaw clench and her eyebrows furrow in pain as she relived the memory of how she was conscripted into the Grey Wardens.

Anara became lost in the thoughts of Ellandra's mind, and the history that she now shared with The Hero.

She heard Alistair speak, his words trying to remain comforting to her, in yet standing tall against adversity.

But in his strength he crumbled to his own self doubt, Alistair bowed his head in defeat, knowing well what the spirit knew within all their hearts. He spoke to Leliana, tearing down her faith slowly in her own self doubt. Telling her the maker has all but gone. Anara wondered if this was the moment she changed, that Leliana began her road to become Spymaster and left hand of the divine.

The door opened to them as they made their way to the trials, finding their way to the urn of sacred Ashes. She felt the rush of the spirits that filled the riddles within the hall fly past, merging with the door, allowing them access further into the temple. Anara was in wide eyed wonder at the world around her, of the magic that filled and flowed within this ancient place.

She could feel her heart stop as they walked through the door, the figure of a man before them. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she gazed upon the person in front of her. _Father?_ she heard a whisper within as her stomach clenched and her muscles tensed.

" My dearest child…" Her breath began to quicken as he spoke to her.

"Father?" she spoke, her voice cracking as tried to regain herself in this moment. Tears welled up as he spoke to her again,

" You know that I am gone, and all your prayers and wishes will not bring me back.."

She could sense Alistair beside her, his arm wanting to touch her shoulder in comfort. Tears began to streak across her face, mixing with the dirt covered her face.

"No more must you grieve pup, take the pain and guilt and acknowledge it, and let go. It is time."

She could feel her throat choke up as she wanted to speak, wanted to scream and howl in pain, but held herself back if only for his words. " You have such a long road ahead of you, and you must be prepared. And so I leave this in your hands..I know you will do great things with it.."

With that, his visage disappeared, leaving only an empty hole in her heart, and pain in it's wake. She cried out in pain, her knees giving in as she fell to the ground, her head slumping over as she cried, fingers digging into the exposed earth.

Alistair leaned down, his arm on her shoulder, trying to end her pain. "Ellandra.." His voice came out soothing, and warm, like the gentle touch on her shoulder. He tried to talk through to her, to mend her sore and broken heart. His hand pulled her chin up, forcing her eyes to meet his, as his thumb wiped away the tears staining her cheeks. "Ella. It is time to move on.." Alistair pressed his temple against hers as she held back more tears.

His arms rested on hers, bringing her in and calming her, the sweetest and gentlest words upon his lips. With promises of a better tomorrow.

There was a flash, a blinding searing pain that shot through her as her mind filled with a distant memory.

There she stood at the shores of Lake Calenhad, her eyes looking over a tower that stood in the middle, the moonlight silhouette across the lake. The sounds of the lapping waters and distant sound of a tavern. She stared at the single boat, slowly rowing across the waters to the towers shores.

She felt the burn of fire as she stood there in a hallway, smoke and demons filled the rooms, mages fighting with Templars, with each other. Smoke and blood filled the air, the scent unwavering. She could hear abominations march through the halls, and desire demons prey on the weak. This memory, seemed all too real of what could've happened in Ostwick if she kept to her unruliness.

She felt a chill cover her body as she stood at the stairs near the top. Knowing the heat that enveloped them would keep the chill at bay, but her eyes wandered helplessly through the room. The tower was blighted, filled with pustules and flesh, like it was a breathing but dying creature. Infected and left to rot within itself, she heard a voice. Tired, and tortured, still fighting for his very last breath, a voice all too familiar.

"Commander?" Her eyes drifted across the room, to the sight of him on the floor, his hands up in prayer. She watched him fight, his mind trying to stay strong as Ellandra tried to comfort him, speaking softly the words of The Maker.

But he was stuck, trapped in his cage, in his torture, cursing and fighting like an animal with it's leg caught in a trap. He shouted and cursed, spouting hatred for mages, of blood magic and demons. Pointing accusing fingers and spiteful glances at the mage with Ellandra. He hated them, hated mages, blamed them for his pain and suffering. For his loss, for everything.

Anara was taken aback, her heart lurching in pain at the sight of him. He was younger, he didn't know any better..He couldn't have..

This was the blight, and it was a different time then now, then what they were fighting.

But she was a mage.

She pulled herself away from this memory, this distant idea of her Commander like her body was burned by a fire. She pulled herself back, this was not something she needed to see, these weren't her memories.

She opened her eyes, a shock running through her as she felt the cold seep into her body, Solas in front of her, his mind still focused. She panted, as her body fell forward, Solas opened his eyes, his hand touching her back as she reeled in pain.

"Vhenan? What is the matter?" Solas became concerned as he moved to his knees, supporting her body against his.

"I..I saw too much.." Her magic waned as she felt the pain rush through her again. Her mind fighting the memories that she knew of her Commander. He was different now...Wasn't he? He seemed forever suspicious of her and Solas, was it from their magic? Or from their relationship? Anara didn't know, but she didn't want to dwell too much on the thought, it was something beyond her control.

Solas looked up into the sky staring at the Breach as the hues of morning burst forth into the sky. Bleeding with the green, stopping it from entering the world like some unknown force. "Vhenan, we should get back. We have a long day ahead of us.."

She nodded, her eyes sweeping over the valley around them as morning came to life. With it, so will their adventure continue.

They marched back into The Hinterlands, trying to make their way to Redcliffe on Fionas invitation. The path winding through the mountains and trails. Anara's eyes looked over the land, seeing it all different from the memories that she once walked through. How tattered and broken the lands once were from the Blight, and how the ten years difference left it's mark upon the land. Her eyes would flicker towards Solas, whose hand still held his staff as his mind reached out to hers, _Vhenan, what is the matter?_

Her eyes looked down as they continued their journey, words unspoken between them as they reached the top of the hill, a rift between them and the gate that remained shut to them. The demons roared and howled in might as they fled from the rift their bodies shifting towards them.

Cassandra ran towards the demons, her shouts powering her as she charged into the fray, her sword and shield making it's way through the demons as Varric stood back, Bianca firing into the battle tirelessly. Solas let his magic flow forth as the winds of winter grasped the bodies of lesser demons, causing them to shatter and fade back.

But Anara's mind was caught in the rift, in the demons and power that filtered through. She stumbled, her movement was slow as she tried to fight the pull of the magic within the rift. Beckoning her, her feet no longer apart of her will, but the will of another. She could hear it sing, hum a sweet tune that she had only known.

Solas watched as she walked towards the rift, with no intention of stopping it's power. "Anara?" Solas watched her as she reached out her hand to the rift, watching the clawed hands of a demon reaching out to her.

"Anara!" He shouted across the field, his body moving as Cassandra cut down another enemy, it's scream echoing through the area around them.

Solas raced, he had spent too long to see her be pulled into the waiting hands of a demon. His staff knocking back lesser demons as winters chill enveloped him, his body fade stepping across the field in a streak of blue light.

Anara's hand reached out, the hum so familiar, the tune she used to sing as a small child. The same tune she sang to her brother. "Tobias.." She whispered, her fingers reaching out to his as he spoke to her,

"Let us go home my dear sister.." Her mind flittered through her memories, of holding his sleeping form when he was born. Of the hum of songs she sang to him as he grew, and of the tears she felt when she was sent away. How he was the only who wasn't afraid of her magic, and how he must've hated it when she was gone, absent of her humming.

She felt a hand grab her wrist, pulling her hand back as she screamed, Solas dragged her away from the rift as she kicked and screamed, "Tobias!" She shouted, her other hand reaching out to him, as Solas saw it's true form.

A Desire demon, warping Anara's mind and giving her false hopes as it tore through her memories. Solas could hear her sob as he continued to pull her away, wishing only for her to be free from it's magic. As the last demon fell the mark worked it's will, sending forth it's power to close the rift. "No!" She screamed Solas held her back.

Varric and Cassandra turned looking at her in stunned silence as she tried to fight to the rift, "No! Tobias!" She screamed again, the loud drone from the anchor closing the rift overpowering her screams.

Solas watched as the demon pulled itself back in, knowing not to lose itself within the broken rift. As it closed, he watched a faint smile play upon it's lips as it licked one long finger at him. "Foul demon.." He cursed under breath, knowing it was the same demon that tempted him with Anara's return.

The rift exploded, shards of the fade disappearing into the real world. The land around the rift seemed to pulse, it's shape and color different; dead compared to the life that surrounded them in the world.

Cassandra looked at Solas, who held Anara back as she sobbed, her hand twitching from the power within her mark.

"What was that…?" She spoke to Solas, his arms bracing her shoulders as she fought back the tears in her eyes.

Cassandra assumed she was talking of the change within the land, and spoke to those around her, as Solas knew she spoke to him. "That was a desire demon Vhenan, she probed your mind, and found the thing you most desire. It seems you still wish your brother to live."

She slumped her shoulders into Solas's arms, feeling the emotional toll come down and take her as her head bowed, closing in close for only Solas to hear, "I cannot do this.." She sobbed to him, hiding her feelings from the world around her.

"You can Vhenan, you must, no one else can." His eyes looked at hers, as she pulled back her tears as she looked at Solas.

" Something's not right…" She looked to Solas and the group as they looked back in silent confusion to her words as she moved. Anara moved forward, pushing the feelings of disappointment down inside herself as she walked forward. The staff still moving in her hand as she felt the mark within her pulse from the power she felt.

" Stay on your guard…" Anara moved forward, the gate to Redcliffe finally opening to them.

They met with a scout, a man who was in confusion to the situation presented, "No one was expecting us." He spoke, looking at Anara as she grasped her staff, pulling it close as she looked around, it seemed the area has taken a more aggressive stance since the blight.

" No one?" Her eyes moved back to the scout as her eyebrows furrowed, "Not even grand Enchanter Fiona?" Her confusion becoming more evident on her face as the scout shrugged,

"If she was. She hasn't told anyone. We've arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations.."

They were cut off by a younger elf, a mage just like her and Solas, his movement was erratic as he tried to cover himself with apologies. " Agents of The Inquisition, my apologies! Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn't yet arrived. He's expected shortly.."

"You can speak with the former grand enchanter in the meantime." She felt her jaw lock as she looked at the elf,

"Former?" He rushed himself away from the group as she spoke in annoyance to his words. Fiona was Grand enchanter, still is, not 'was'.

The air felt different, and Solas took notice, the veil was weaker, altered, touched in such a way that it bent the will of time and changed the land around them at the previous rift. But she could feel the fear and worry that had filled the hearts of many here. It seemed that with the weakness in the fade, also allowed a weakness in appearances. There were many hushed whispers as they moved towards the village. The sun burst forth from the clouds in the sky, the light reminding them of the world they were meant to save. Of the land that stood before them that was burned in blights and bloody in battle. Of the windmill on the hill that led the Grey Wardens into the castle of Redcliffe.

She had heard the stories while in the circle, the tales of demons and the deal a boy made. It was a reminder of the lies demons spun, and the repercussions of believing their tales.

They had moved into the village, as her eyes looked over the marvel that she had only heard of from the Circle. Redcliffe, was a decisive move in the blight and in saving the village and the Arl, the Queen of Ferelden and King Alistair secured themselves on Ferelden's throne.

They walked through the village as people turned to look at them, Anara noticed the mages that had gathered in the town. Their staves and robes making themselves obvious, but they had no choice.

Most mages within the Free Marches had rebelled after the events in Kirkwall, most taking shelter and refuge there as they planned their attacks accordingly. The rest fled to Ferelden, where King Alistair offered sanctuary, but Anara never had the chance to join her colleagues here. Instead she met at the Conclave, hoping to meet and be apart of such pivotal history for all mages.

Her hand touched the Griffon statue that stood in the middle of the town, it's reminder to the world of the Grey Wardens, and of the Hero's aid during those times. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt as if she was reliving history, wishing only again to see the world through Ellandra's eyes.

She had walked the town, speaking to both elves and humans, mages and Chantry. She too spoke, to the warning of the young man she had heard so many years ago. Of the once prince of Redcliffe named Connor.

She felt pity and remorse for the young man. Knowing full well his plight as a noble with magic, but it felt like the wounds of his deal with demons were still fresh upon his mind. Something she felt, would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Solas touched her shoulder, his touch reminding him of the feel of Alistair's hand on Ellandra's shoulder. The gentleness and sweetness that she felt in their history.

She turned to look at him as he nodded, his eyes looking up the hill towards the tavern that they had to head towards. "We must Vhenan, for no one else will."

She wished to turn away, to hide from the world and waste away in isolation. But this duty was put upon her, was burned into her with the mark, no one else could do it. For someone else could do it wrong.

They passed mages collected outside the tavern, waiting. She pushed her hand against the door, as the group followed in tow, Varric looking around at the glum on the faces of the mages, "You'd think someone died with all these sour faces.."

Anara looked as she noticed all the mages were staring at them, their eyes piercing right through them as she felt their magic wane. Her hands pushed the door open as they walked in, the tavern, surprisingly empty.

Anara felt right from the bat that this was a trap, she was enclosed and caged. In an area that had little to no people in it, but Fiona stood there her face confused but open to them.

"Welcome, agents of the Inquisition…"


	16. Chapter 16

Anara felt as if the walls around them were starting to come in, ensnaring them further into a trap. But she stood her ground, looking at the Grand Enchanter.

"What has brought _You_ to Redcliffe?" The look of confusion on her face slowly turned, her eyes staring as if their presence insulted her and all the mages that found solace here.

"Where here because of your invitation back in Val Royeaux." Anara's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she saw the Enchanters face turn again. She no longer looked insulted, but instead quickly became confused.

"You must be mistaken, I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the conclave.."

Anara looked at Fiona, trying to see if there was truth to her words, "Well that's strange...Because someone who looked exactly like you spoke to me in Val Royeaux…"

Fiona's face twisted in disbelief and confusion, her shoulders shrugging as she answered, "Exactly like me? I suppose it could be magic at work. But why would anyone…" Her head shook, trying to dispel any doubts and disbelief in her mind. "Whoever, or whatever brought you here. This situation has changed, the free mages have already...pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium.." With those words, Fiona looked as if she had given up on life and her mages.

Solas tried to be convincing, and understanding of the situation, who else but an elf could speak to another about slavery and Tevinter? Anara looked at him, worried about the ice in which he tread, he had a look in his eye. Of unknown knowledge and assurance in his ideals, as if he knew what would happen to the mages.

Fiona could only say a small piece, and it was no longer within her power to negotiate anymore. Instead that was reserved for the Magister that they pledged themselves to.

Anara's stomach became sick as she thought of indentured servitude, to a Magister nonetheless. She knew that the Imperium was tolerant of mages, but she knew in her heart that any mage outside the Imperium was no better than the dirt they stepped on. She could feel her jaw clench as she looked at Fiona, the Grand Enchanter of the circle, now a defeated puppet.

" Greetings my friends, I apologize for not meeting you earlier." Anara looked at the man walking towards them, his hood spiked and red. She watched him approach her as Fiona spoke, introducing Magister Gereon Alexius. Anara could feel her skin crawl as the man tried to take her hand, in his. Glad he said to meet another mage.

He spoke words only to save face with everyone within ear and eye shot. But she could feel his magic touching against hers, almost as if it was searching. It felt, wrong. Like the times her Knight-Commander would suppress her magic to try and force a kiss from her lips. His magic felt altered and unnatural, even by Tevinter standards, whatever she was feeling made her sick.

She could feel herself sinking backwards into Solas, trying to find refuge in him, away from the prodding Magister and his magic.

She felt a gentle hand touch hers as she came into contact with Solas, feeling his magic surround her like a warm cloak. Creating a barrier between her and the Magister's ever seeking power.

"Interesting…." Was all she heard from him, her jaw permanently clenched at this point her teeth aching from the pressure.

"I'm here to get mages to close The Breach." Anara tried to hold herself high, her back straightening against the man, but she couldn't hide her feelings from the surface.

" I understand of course." He waved his arm at them, beckoning them away from the crowd, Anara giving Fiona one final look. Watching as her eyes diverted to the ground, shame trying to hide from her face. Anara knew her plight, and her feelings. But where Anara stood now, would hopefully serve as a better example than their Grand Enchanters position.

Alexius left, trying to remain courteous despite his reach in power against her. He prodded and poked, questions constantly about her and her mark. Like he knew something else about her, something she didn't know. It was unnerving to say the least, especially more in the presence of current company.

She watched as the group left, Fiona quickly in tow. Anara stood there, the awkward silence surrounding them like death. Her hand clenching onto the note she felt passed into her hand by Felix, Alexius's son.

Solas looked at her in curiosity as she pulled the note free, looking over the writing. "What is it?" Solas asked as Anara's eyes looked up into his.

"Come to the Chantry, you are in danger.." Cassandra looked at the note in her hand, trying to decide if this was a thought came across her mind a few times, Anara knew it could be a trap, but no more a trap then just being in Redcliffe.

She looked over the group, all of them perplexed by the note and it's somewhat cryptic writing. "It's worth investigating.." She watched as Cassandra nodded, knowing full well the power of the mages would have on the breach. Solas silently agreed, still trying not to let his feelings show in the light of day.

Varric seemed un phased by all of it, instead eager to get going, and hopefully to step away from this series of bad decisions on the mages part.

They stepped back into the village, Anara's eyes adjusting to the blinding light from the sun. She looked over the lake, staring at Redcliffe Castle, remembering the stories she had heard that happened within those walls.

"Vhenan." Solas spoke as they all turned to Anara, trying to pull their leaders attention to the task at hand.

"Sorry, I...This all feels very strange.." She moved with the group as they made their way across the town, heading towards the strangely abandoned Chantry.

The doors creaked open as they walked in, grunts and yells heard from within, Anara moved without a second thought, Cassandra stopping long enough to only shout, "Wait!"

Demons shrieked as they began to fall back into the fade, the mage in front of them was more formidable than seen from a distance. Anara stopped for a moment as he turned his gaze up from his defeated foe, " Good, you're finally here. Now help me close this would you?" His skin and hair were dark, tanned from the sun, like hers. She suddenly wondered the resemblance between them, both mages, tanned with dark hair, her male equivalent.

She felt her fingers clench as she looked at the rift within the walls of the Chantry. The mark within her began to flare, stretching outwards and causing the muscles in her arm to spasm.

Cassandra drew into battle as demons resurfaced, the howl of the terror demon shocking those down to the core. Anara's hand held outstretched to the rift, the magic within working itself as the rift burst forth, the demons staggering to the ground, making their work easier.

Solas felt Anara's power surge once again, her magic had reflected her, body and soul. Lightning was the purest, strongest form of fire, and that is what she is. Her strength lies in the fire within her, a fire created from The Circle.

Their staves twirled and spun in the air, conjuring their respective elements to battle as they fought. The last and final terror demon staggering to the ground as Cassandra took the final blow with her sword. As it's severed head rolled to the ground howling one last time it faded from reality. Exposing the rift to Anara and her mark.

The rift hummed as she poured her mark into the rift, sealing it shut with a move of her hand. The rift shattered like broken glass, hurling pieces back into the fade, forever shutting the door to this world.

The man looked around, checking to see what had happened, he turned back to Anara, a look of curiosity and interest filling his eyes, "Fascinating…" He spoke slowly, trying to comprehend what it was that he saw. "How does that work exactly?" He chuckled as he looked at Anara's look as she stared at her hand, trying to figure out how it does work, "You don't even know do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom, the rift closes."

She couldn't decipher if he was complimenting her or insulting her, his words were too well guarded. She couldn't figure out his true intent either, something else she couldn't quite figure out as well. She tried to suppress an annoyed look on her face as she looked at him, an eyebrow cocking up in question.

"Who are you?" She asked in her least insulting tone, trying to remain somewhat neutral to the unknown mage in front of her.

"Ah right, Dorian of house Pavus. Most recently of Minrathous." She could feel her jaw clench as he spoke, Tevinter she thought, more Tevinter's..She had suddenly wondered if Dorian could understand her trepidation suddenly. Becoming lock jawed isn't exactly the most secretive thing to do in this situation, when you're expected to converse.

He continued to be grandiose, almost to the point of where Anara questioned how sound his mind was. Her simple question soon opened the floodgates to many ideas and answers that she would've never thought of. In her last remaining years within The Circle, she had joined a fraternity, and allied herself with the Aequitarians of the Free Marches. Devoted to the betterment of mankind through magic, instead of fighting against it. It was after the destruction of Kirkwall that lead to her decision. The Templar's spent years tormenting her, and finally breaking her for her to stop fighting them as much as she did. But it had taken the destruction of Kirkwall for her to finally commit to the new senses that they forced upon her.

Here she was, talking to another Tevinter about magic.

He spoke of Alexius and his ability to bend time, to distort it, and Anara did all she could to keep herself from rolling her eyes. It all sounded ridiculous to her, but then again she was a circle mage from the Free Marches. Whatever magic she learned, was institutionalized for her and others, to pacify them with just a little power. But never enough to even truly overthrow a circle tower and it's Templar's.

She looked over at Solas, whose eyes seemed to light up at the talk, three mages talking about time travel. It seemed like a funny sight to her, to think about them gathered in the Chantry, talking of bending time to their will and the dangers of it. But she couldn't take away the interest that Solas had for the subject. She unknowingly began to smile at the thought of Solas and his curiosity, even if the subject was considered taboo.

Anara's eyes focused in the distance, looking at the young man who feigned illness earlier, slipping her a piece of paper. Dorian acknowledged the man, both indulging them in their knowledge of Alexius's plan, and in turn, creating a plan of their own. The mage took his stand with them, and in turn giving them a sense of insight that they never expected. He turned his back to the group, leaving well to the shadows of the land as Felix made his way back as well. Both men, leaving an awkward silence in their wake.

"What do we do?" Cassandra spoke, looking at Anara their unintended leader.

Her hand gripped her staff, feeling the marks presence within her, she looked around the Chantry, determination coming through like a fire in her eyes as she turned to her group.

"Lets find this, Alexius and stop these Venatori." A smug smile played across her lips as Varric stroked Bianca, prepping her for their upcoming battle. Cassandra nodded, her hand holding steady on the hilt of her blade. Solas, stood there a sense of pride shining in his eyes as he looked at her. She was taking the mantle that they unfortunately cast upon her. It seemed that leadership suited her well regardless of her past.

He nodded, his words spoken only to her, "_I am with you Vhenan."_ She nodded to the group, confidence coming through more and more, the smugness fading from her lips and instead replaced with confidence in herself and her group.

Word was sent from Haven, wishing for the groups immediate return. Anara looked at the not with curiosity, it's handwriting was messy and fast. Barely any of it made sense to be honest, but she took the news as any other from Haven, a chance to rest, recuperate, and move on.

Their trek back was met only with anxious worry from the people. She assumed that they already heard their plans to align with the mages. She understood their discomfort, it was only through sealing the rift initially these people began to trust her. But beyond that she could take their trust with a grain of salt it seemed.

The small town was bustling with more people since they brought in more agents. One from Orlais brought food, as others brought intelligence, mages, and men to the fight for the inquisition. It was all becoming coordinated, each time she entered the town she saw the group begin to flex its muscle slowly but surely.

She came across Cullen, and Leliana, both lost within their worlds of intrigue and training. She watched as the Commander walked through the training grounds, his commands making him seem more...Domineering.

She cocked an eyebrow at the man as he turned to look at her. He watched as she slowly bit down on her thumb, trying to determine if she was trying to be seductive or if she was nervous.

"Lady Trevelyan are you alright?" He spoke as he walked up to her, her mind coming back to her as she focused on the Commanders presence.

"Yes...quite alright.." He sensed that she was hiding something, putting on a face for his sake.

"Lady...Anara.." He leaned in closer, trying to keep the conversation quiet. " You don't need to hide your thoughts, please. Tell me."

She looked into his eyes, finding a sense of weakness in them that she couldn't bear to lie to.

"I...I.." Her words seemed to stammer as she tried to find the right thing to say. Trying her best keep the trust that was left between them.. She couldn't think of what to say, how to be appropriate, how to not have the Ex-Templar think ill of her. Instead she did what she was taught to do since childhood. She forced a smile onto her face, as false and fake as it was she tried to make it seem genuine. "I am alright Commander, truly.."

She tried to turn, but Cullen grabbed her hand, pulling it close. She felt a blush slowly creep onto her cheeks as he held her hand in his, almost like a prince that she had heard in stories as a girl. " Anara.." She swallowed her words as he pulled her hand up to his lips, pressing them gently against her hand. "Do not feel that you should have to keep things from me...Lest you make me worry."

She forced a chuckle, "Commander there is no need to worry.." The fake smile vanished as she looked into his eyes, his face was solemn and serious in his words.

"I fear that I will always worry.." With that he nodded gently to her and let go of her hand as he left back to the training yard.

Anara stood there in stone silence as he walked away, not knowing what had happened. She was the hunter at some point in the past. Luring Cullen into a kiss, hoping only for more. But it seemed that in her concern for saving face with him, it seems that she has now becoming the prey.

Solas looked over from across the yard, looking at Anara's blushed face. He smirked to himself, she looked adorable stumbling about almost like some far away maiden.

"Funny isn't it." He heard the familiar tone of the dwarf next to him, "Templar's and mages always seem to hook up. I guess it's the whole protector and protected idea."

Solas looked down at Varric, "What makes you think that there's something between them?"

Varric held out his arms, "Come on look at me, I'm a writer, I know weak knees and blushing cheeks in the dark, in a house. That right there is classic weak knees, almost good enough to write about."

Solas chuckled, "I don't think so, Templar and Mage romances are common, and I thought you were above romance novels."

Varric laughed, turning his back to the elf as he decided to stroll back to the tavern, " Ah chuckles, no ones above money, and this whole thing could mean a lot of money."

The night had passed over without a doubt, Solas kept to himself in his hut as Anara stared at a fire within the camping grounds. There was too much to think about, and she refused the idea of sleep. Leaving her body ragged and exhausted as she made her way to the War Room, Cassandra looked her over, "Did you get any sleep?" Her eyebrows furrowed in their typical way, meant for silent judgement.

"No." Anara spoke as she rubbed her eyes, the door breaking open to Josephine's humming and scratches on her paper with her quill.

They stared at the map, Cullen beginning his argument with Cassandra all over again. Redcliffe wasn't the best choice to the Commander. Still wishing for them to join forces with the Templar's. But Anara knew, after what had happened in Val Royeaux that there was no chance the inquisition could depend on them.

"It's an obvious trap." Josephine spoke, going over the letter received by the Magister. Everyone in the room knew that it was a trap, knew the problem with the decision that they were making. But they couldn't sit there and do nothing anymore, the war raged between the two factions, and in it all the innocent people stood. The breach was closed, but not permanently and they needed to come together if there was a chance to fully close it.

Anara slammed her hands on the table, frustration finally taking a hold of her "We need to stop arguing.." She spoke through gritted teeth as her eyes looked at the table. Trying not to let her anger take control of her.

But regardless of her words, Leliana and Cullen argued, Cullen's words trying to sound both commanding and assuring. Anara knew his feelings and his concerns, but in the end this was her decision.

They heard the door barge open as Dorian strode in, carrying confidence with him like a second skin. Cullen seemed uncomfortable, his eyes looking over Dorian as he stood next to Anara. She knew he didn't trust him, he was a mage but not only that, a stranger and a foreigner.

They all stood there, in hushed whispers agreeing to the terms of Dorian, and Anara resigning herself to her fate has bait.

She looked at her hands as they rested on the table, "Who will go with you then?" She looked at Cassandra, her hand resting on the hilt of her blade.

Her eyes stared at Redcliffe, the castle was foreboding and unapproachable by most ways. But she trusted Leliana's knowledge of the castle, she was there during the blight. She took that secret passage, but Anara knew in her heart that this would be no easy task.

" Alexius Is a Magister, I think it'd be best to pit magic against magic."

Dorian had a side cocked smile, "Brilliant, enough magic should do the trick."

Anara turned to Cassandra, looking the fighter in the eyes, "I will need Dorian, Solas and if it gets out of control, I need you to suppress Cassandra."

She nodded her head, looking at Anara, "Of course, I will ready our forces." Dorian was fast in tow as they left, leaving Anara alone to the room.

"Is it wise my lady?" Cullen had stood there at the door, "To have that Tevinter lead us."

"Commander, I understand your trepidation. He is not only a mage but a foreigner to this land." She pushed her hands from the table, turning towards Cullen, "But so am I."

Cullen was silent, she could see his jaw tighten as he tried to think of what to say, "I'm..Sorry..I.."

Anara made her way past the Commander, stopping only long enough to look him in the eyes as she spoke, "It's alright Commander."

He reached out for her hand, pulling Anara back in, he looked at her, his eyes piercing hers, " You will come back." His free hand gently ran through a freed curl from her braid.

"Commander?" She was confused with the man and his intentions now. He had rejected her and Solas's proposal before, what had changed in which he was acting upon this now.

Cullen was attracted to her, no doubt in his mind. He wasn't attracted to the idea of sharing, or being between her and Solas. It was a situation that the Chantry had gone against, and in his heart he was still a Templar. But he knew the truth to her words in the past, he was a man as well, and a man had needs.

He leaned in, wishing to only feel her lips against his once again. His last kiss was a broken shamble, an embarrassment to say the least. His first, was like lightning, like a spark flew between their lips, starting to set afire a flame of need within himself. He felt his fingers leave the curl, finding it's way to her cheek, cupping her face as he leaned in closer.

Anara's confusion quickly disappeared with the Commanders lead, his lips getting achingly close to hers. Her eyes closed slowly, feeling the heat from his body rise and almost the small shock between their lips.

"Vhenan!" A shout was heard down the hall. Solas standing there at the door looking at Cullen as a blush quickly spread to his face. He bolted backwards, his hand leaving hers, fingers pulling from her cheeks. He turned his face, covering his face with a hand, guarding a cough.

"I, see it's time to get ready to leave my lady.." Cullen avoided her eyes, a move that only confused her all the more.

" Anara…" She spoke, reassuring him, "Don't be embarrassed Commander…"

She turned, walking down the hall towards Solas. The elf stood there an eyebrow cocked in her direction. Her head turned back towards Cullen, " Solas is more than willing to share." She smiled at him before turning away, leaving the Commander alone in his silence.

Solas turned towards Anara as they stood outside the Chantry, "What was that about Vhenan?"

She smiled, making her own assessment to the situation, "It seems my dear, that we have a second shot at this, if you're still willing to share."

The corner of Solas's lip turned up into a smirk, looking at Anara, "Meet me in a few minutes and you'll see just how willing I am."

She playfully pushed the elf, thinking little into his words until she looked at the seriousness in his eyes, A coy smile spreading across her lips "You're on."


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: This is ALL SEX. Just Sex, just smut. This whole chapter. All that, just that. Smut now, plot later.**

She felt the snow crunch under her feet, as she walked through the town of Haven. Her eyes looking through the sky staring at the breach that still stood. The fires deep within the night dimmed to mere coals. People retiring to their dreams and their steps within the fade.

She passed the tavern, the rowdy crowd finally calming down to silence. Only in the distance can the sounds of wild Mabari be heard, howling to the sky.

Her hand gently rested against the door to his hut. Her magic reaching out through the wood that separated them, silently greeting him, seeking acknowledgement.

She felt the door open, her eyes slowly ran up his exposed chest. His tunic opened as his hand braced the door frame.

" I see you made your way here...Vhenan." Her eyes finally met with his her lips parted and mouth dry at the sight before her.

A coy smile spread across her lips as she looked at him, "How could I say no?"

He opened the door, allowing her entrance into his home and in turn his bed.

Her eyes looked about the room, her eyes resting on the books and herbs that laid about, "I see that your room is still a mess-" She felt his hands upon her face, pulling her into a harsh kiss.

Her lips melted into the kiss, her lips opening and welcoming Solas. His hands shifted and moved like magic, pulling her coat over her shoulders and onto the floor. Their feet stumbled backwards until she body hit the hard surface of the wall. A loud thud heard behind them as they came in contact. Anara giggled, her lips pulling from his as she spoke, "I hope no one was outside.."

Solas's lips barraged her neck, leaving hot kisses along her skin as her eyes closed to the feel. How he worked his way into her with his kisses and deep groans like an animal. How each kiss he left felt like a burning fire within her body, wishing for more until they both were consumed by it's heat.

Her hands fought with his tunic, trying to shed him of his burdensome clothing. He growled into her shoulder as his teeth grazed against her skin, leaving light marks in it's path.

She pushed Solas back, as his feet stumbled backwards leaving a small distance between them. His breaths were heavy and shallow, like he was drowning in a sea of want and need. His eyes burned fiercely at hers, filled with untold lust.

The silence and distance between them felt like a stretched eternity, Anara tried to steady her breath, calm herself and her magic down as it felt like a flaring torch within herself.

Solas could feel her magic reach out, as his reciprocated in response. It felt as if they were both holding back, having a show down to see who would give in first.

Anara pressed back against the wall, her fingers running down her thighs as she looked at Solas. His attention now focused on the trail her fingers left down her body. He growled as he watched her fingers curl up against the same frayed skirt she had worn before, exposing skin to his eyes.

"Vhenan.." He spoke as if he was warning her of her actions, ready to scold her. A smile spread across her lips as she cocked an eyebrow, her body and magic tempting him in like a sirens call.

He moved without knowledge and hindrance, closing that distance that she put between them within a heartbeat. He felt the animal within his heart howl as he slowly felt the control that he had dissolve. His arms reached out the the wall, trapping Anara under his gaze, as he tried to reign in control, fearing what could happen.

"Anara..." He spoke under breath, his voice deep and husky. His hands wrapping around her backside, pulling her close into another heated kiss. He lifted her against his hips, pressing himself against her and the wall. His tongue fought with hers, his passion spurred on by her moans.

Their hands fought wishing to feel more of each others skin. Anara's legs wrapped around his hips as she pulled his tunic free from his breeches. In one fell swoop she pulled the material over his head, her arms feeling the skin of his back.

His muscles moved to her touch, the feeling of her hands setting aflame a now raging fire within himself.

He growled deeply as his hands fought with her tunic, feeling himself press harder against her womanhood. Solas's eyes closed at the feeling of himself, rocking his hips against hers, groaning into her collar bone. Anara's head fell back against the wall, moaning loudly at the pace of his rocking hips.

"Solas.." His name escaped her lips as her fingers dug into his shoulders. Solas could feel himself growing impatient, wishing to be one with his Vhenan. He growled against her, his body aching as his fingers fought to unlace his breeches.

She looked down into his eyes, her hands running up his back as she bit down on her lip. Her legs moved on his hips, slowly pushing his breeches over his hips as he unlaced them.

Solas groaned as he felt himself press against her womanhood, his lips meeting her throat as his hands finally pulled her tunic free, raising it ever so slowly above her head.

Anara's breath caught as he wrestled her tunic above her head, holding her hands in place with one hand leaving her body exposed to his eyes.

Solas's eyes ran over her body, looking at her tanned skin and muscles shift as she tried to pull free from his grip. He looked over the scar above her stomach, still wondering what had caused such a mark. The flatness of her stomach and how her chest heaved in response. He saw red spread across her cheeks, hiding in the sun freckles that spread across her nose, was she embarrassed? Solas only need remind her of the reaction and passion that she ignited in him, not only with her body, but her soul as well.

He reveled in her body, his hardness pressing against her, hoping, wishing and begging to be inside of her. But Solas felt took his time, wishing to savor and enjoy the sight before him.

His eyes traced the freckles on her body, creating star systems within his own mind to have. She was his Vhenan, his wild and dual love and his greatest secret desire.

Human in heart and nature, she was passionate and now unwilling to bend. He had lived through her trials and listened to her ordeals, he had fought alongside her and shielded her. She was fierce and unyielding on the field of battle, but compassionate and private off of it. Her words and power spoke to him of the old Elven Arcane Warriors, able to wield both sword and magic into battle. Charging forth with the gods at their back and their enemies to their front, without backing down from a fight.

She was his.

Solas's eyes ran up to her lips, focusing on how full they were, wondering if she was considered exotic in Ostwick. Or did all Free Marchers look like her? Her breath was ragged and shallow, struggling with pace.

He looked into her eyes, their brown depths like a vortex of unspent passion and lust for him. He could feel her legs tighten on his hips, pressing himself further against her as her lips gently whispered. " More…" He could feel the slowed pace of his work come undone as he watched those lips beg.

He growled, his teeth threatening to bare themselves as his manhood pressed against her entrance. She bit her lip, eyes closed as she exposed her throat to the nips and bites of his teeth. She felt like a wounded and exposed animal under the watchful eyes of a predator. Like a deer being hunted by a wolf in the woods, with no way to escape, but to instead surrender to the animals needs.

Solas bit hard on her shoulder, threatening to leave a mark in his wake as he entered her in a single move. Anara gasped at the feel, herself tightening around him as he groaned against her throat, the tightness that enveloped him threatening to end his passion prematurely.

He remembered their conversation before, how Cullen was making his way around to them. Solas knew that it would take only a final push to make him see their way. Till he was under the spell of his beloved Vhenan.

Solas's free hand moved up her body, leaving a tingling trail through her as she felt his magic surge with hers. They had both learned to reign in their powers when in the same area as people, trying not to let their combined magic burn Haven to the ground around them.

She felt his pace begin as his hand gripped tighter on her wrists his voice becoming abandoned as all that was his moans and grunts. His free hand touched her face, as his pace increased, his eyes looking into hers, his words now lost, like his control.

"_I am willing to share, but only if you can bring him around." _

Her eyes shut as her head fell back against the wall, his lips meeting with her collarbone, as his fingers touched her temple as a shock went through her. Her body trembled to the touch as she felt as if the whole fade opened up to her, allowing her to walk through the world unhindered, but still physically within the arms of Solas.

_Cullen sat there in his cot, reading over the reports he received from Leliana and her scouts, the women's tenacity was unnerving at times. But he knew he had known no one better to be the Spymaster than the Bard that saw his wavering form in Kinloch Hold. He trusted no one better at this point than her when it came to collecting such information. _

_He rubbed his eyes, it was getting late in the night, but he couldn't spend all night going over reports. He had to sleep at some point, regardless of the nightmares that usually met him there._

"_Commander?" He heard a familiar voice speak outside, the same one that would at times plague his dreams with desire._

_He sat up from his bed, his hands rubbing the bridge of his nose, it was too late at night to be dealing with this._

_His hand pulled forward the flap to his tent as he looked at the familiar frame of Anara standing there. "Yes Trev….Anara..?"_

_He looked at her smaller frame as she walked with what looked like a bear pelt on her back._

"_Isn't that heavy?" Cullen spoke looking at the heavy creatures pelt on her back like some prize._

"_You'll be surprised what I'm capable of Commander." She let out a sly grin as he tried to hold back a chuckle._

"_I'm sorry, it's cold outside, please do come in.." He held the tent door open as Anara made her way into the tent. Her eyes looking around the larger tent. _

"_You have quite a set up here Commander." The title rolled off her tongue as she spoke._

"_Duty never rests, as I'm sure you're well aware of." His hands were grabbing papers strewn about everywhere. Suddenly embarrassed of the state of his room, "I apologize Trev...Anara...for the mess I don't usually get visit…."_

_He turned around to the woman who stood there in front of him, her bare shoulders exposed to him his voice became lost. His mouth left open in wide expression as his mind tried to find itself once again. He shook his head slightly, his eyes avoiding the sight before him as his hands gripped harder on the reports in his hands. _

"_What's the matter Commander?" She stepped closer to him as his feet stepped back, trying to keep a distance between himself and this siren. He felt his body bump into the chest next to his bed. His voice cursing under breath as he couldn't escape. Her finger touched under his chin, pulling his gaze up into hers. "Commander.." She spoke as she watched his conflicted feelings cross his face, "You put too much on yourself, do instead what you feel in your heart, and not what The Maker says."_

_His eyes flickered between her eyes and her lips as she spoke, his mind no longer able to understand or comprehend what it was he was feeling. _

"**Are you succeeding?" She could hear a voice in her ear Solas's pace picking up as her fingers gripped into his back, his hands braced against the wall as he breathed heavily into her ear. **

"_But I see Commander that I have crossed a line, I apologize again." Her hands gripped tighter around the bear skin as she braced herself for the cold awaiting her outside, "I will leave."_

_She felt a hand grab hers, before she reached the door. "No…" He spoke under breath her eyes looking shocked as she darted between his hand and his eyes. "No..Don't.." Cullen could feel his breath becoming ragged as he tried to think about what he was doing. What was he doing? This wasn't right by anyone's standards, let alone The Makers, but he was a man of needs. No longer under the service or eyes of The Chantry._

_He was no more a Templar, and if he continued to go with his heart, he would no longer be within the graces of The Maker. But The Makers grace was not something he wished for right now._

_His hands pulled her towards him, her body pressing against his as his hands ran through her hair. It's curls a mess from the wind outside the tent, making her hair look savage and wild. Like the passion and emotions that she kindled within him. Emotions that he hadn't felt for a very long time._

_Her hands rested on his broad chest, she could feel all the years he trained as a Templar under her hands. In the strength of his muscles and the hard planes of his body pressing against hers._

_His hand curled in her hair, wishing nothing more but the ravage the creature in front of him. Knowing full well the extent of her desire from the times he saw her with Solas. He looked into her eyes, like a doe, wide eyed and uncertain of the very creature in front of her. _

_Cullen gave out a ragged breath as he pressed his lips against hers. Letting go of the chains that forever binded him to the strict ideas that he grew up with. Instead leading only into the fire that awaited him in the arms of Anara._

_He moaned against her lips, feeling the spark that he felt so many times before, and wished to feel forever. _

"**He is your's." She heard Solas whisper again, his mind connected with her's. Knowing full well the passion between the three of them. He bit down on her shoulder, a groan escaping her lips as her body reacted, digging further into his back, a smile playing across her lips. "Ma Vhenan.." He spoke, pushing himself further into her body, his magic playing with hers, sending chills up her spine.**

_Her hands abandoned all propriety, letting loose the bear pelt as her hands instead focused on Cullen's body._

_His hands fell from her hair, grabbing her exposed shoulders, pulling her away feeling a rush of heat overcome him. The heat within himself flushed his face as he looked at Anara's exposed body in front of him. His breath catching as he looked over her tanned skin and toned muscles. His eyes running over the soft curves and hard planes of her body until he met her eyes. She stood there with pride, looking over the Commander. He felt a creep of a blush come across his cheeks as he looked at her, his manhood responding to the beauty before him. _

_She cocked an eyebrow at him as he turned back towards her face, looking at the full lips that spread a coy smile. His mouth aching to be back with hers._

_He felt his stomach clench as a growl settled deep within himself as he hunted his prey, only wishing to ravage it, ravage her like a beast._

_He feet moved with speed, his hands reaching out to her crushing her into a kiss. His body eager and willing as his hands moved across the skin of her back, feeling over the light scars that remained there. He wished to ask questions, to ponder where she got those scars on her body. But he knew that there was time for that, but in this moment there was only need. _

_What he needed was her, in it's best and truest form. _

_His hand ran down the small of her back, feeling her backside within his hand. He groaned loudly, his tongue running along her bottom lip, seeking entrance._

_Her arms wrapped around the small of his back, her hands quickly trying to pull the tunic from his breeches. Wishing to feel the strength within his body for herself, with nothing in her way._

"**He's your's as am I.." Solas whispered again, Anara's lips meeting with his, pulling them into a rough kiss, their tongues sparring with each other as she bit his bottom lip. The feeling eliciting another deep growl from within, pulling away slowly at the small amount of control that Solas had left buried deep within.**

_Cullen's arms picked her up effortlessly, like she weighed nothing compared to the armor he donned everyday. She lifted herself up further, her body now towering over Cullen as she parted her lips, Cullen's tongue darted out, feeling and tasting her lips and the feel of her tongue fighting with his in passion. His feet moved her body and attention far more focused on other things to know what was happening. _

_She felt the soft furs and leathers of his bed against her back as Cullen set her down, pulling away. Her eyes looked at the Commander in disappointment, trying to resist a pout as he pulled back from her body. _

_Instead she was allowed a new treat to feast upon as Cullen pulled his Tunic over his head. _

_Her mouth dropped open as she looked at the hard planes of his chest, the scars that too covered parts of his body. "Anara.." He spoke under breath as he nestled himself between her legs. His lips leaving a trail up her body, finally finding their final resting place upon hers. His hands still running over her skin, enjoying the feel of it and the sounds she made with his touches._

_His hands ran over her outer thighs, feeling the strength and softness of her skin but his fingers ached for more than just simple touches. _

_Cullen's hand ran along her inside thigh feeling the warmth grow as he drew closer to her womanhood. Anara's breath became shallow as she felt his tongue run up her throat, her free hands gently touching her breast and the other slowly touching her wet mound. _

" **Anara…" She heard Solas whisper again, her body clenching against him in both reaction to Cullen and him. Both of their bodies and passion driving her up the wall with lust. **

"**Solas.." She gasped out, her eyes looking into his as words began to fail her, but Solas knew as her nails dug into his skin, threatening to break skin and draw blood.**

"**It's OK." He thrust into her again, still trying to gain control of himself, lest he spend his passion too quickly before the three of them reach their peak.**

_Cullen's fingers moved slowly, one digit entering her body, then two prepping her properly, afraid of hurting the woman in his arms. _

"_Cullen.." She gasped feeling his lips leave her neck, instead focusing their attention upon her chest. Her body trembled against him, feeling like a shaking leaf in the wind against him. His touches so precise, in yet so tender, eliciting every response from her. _

_She felt his tongue run along her breast, the cold that left in it's absence causing her to shiver her hips rocking against his fingers. _

"_Cullen...More.." Her hands fought with themselves. One grabbing the furs under hand, the other being bitten down on why her teeth. She was fighting with herself, trying not the let go too early, not to spend her passion before Cullen even entered her._

"_Anara.." He looked up into her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in conflict as she fought with her body. "It's OK, just let go.." His lips drew their way back up to her ear, whispering as his fingers pace quickened in her, "Cum for me.." She bit down hard on her lip, trying to hold in a strangled cry as she felt herself get closer just from his words. Her moans getting louder as she watched Cullen free himself from his breeches, his free hand stroking himself as he brought her closer._

" **Cum for me Vhenan…" Her moans began strangled sobs as her body ached for it's release, both men expertly playing her. Drawing the most from her lips and her body, threatening to destroy them all in their joint passion. Solas could feel her clench against him, her body becoming impossibly tight as she drew into the abyss. Her hands running up the boards of the wall, her moans becoming louder, faster in pace until she finally cried out Solas's name upon her lips.**

"_Cullen!" She moaned her body clenching as her lower back raised off the bed, her hands gripping the fur tight within her grasp. _

_She felt a wave after wave crash upon her like the rocky shore of her Circle Tower. Her body ached for more, as she looked down at Cullen, his manhood still within his hand as he whispered into her ear, "I always wanted to see that..You spent in passion...But this will not be the last time." _

_He gave her promises of more, just as Solas would do. Cullen's fingers withdrew from her body, knowing full well she was ready for him. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her legs up around his hips as he positioned himself carefully outside her entrance. "Do you still want this?" He spoke, concerned for her._

"_Yes." She spoke huskily, wishing for no more delay, "More than anything.." _

_He smiled, "As you command." With that he pressed himself into her, slowly and excruciatingly long. Her hands wrapped up in the furs again. Feeling himself pause, his head against her chest as he regained his breath. His body fully emerged with hers._

" **We are your's Vhenan.." Her chest was still heaving, still trying to recover from earlier as she felt Solas's feet move, his body pressing her against his bed. Not trying to seamlessly emerge both instances together into a perfect synchronization. **

**Her eyes looked at the necklace that Solas always wore as he towered above her, his hands on her knees as he began his pace again. Trying to stay in line with Cullen.**

_Cullen braced himself against the bed, his body buried deep within Anara, the tightness he felt threatening to end him. _

_He breathed, as his hips began to move, his thrusts shallow, fearful of hurting Anara. _

_He felt her hands dig into his back, inviting him without words to move faster. He obliged to her commands, wishing only to satisfy the woman in his bed._

**Solas's pace picked up, Anara bit down on her finger as Solas moved. His hips thrusting into her, bringing her closer again to the precipice. But she knew she couldn't go alone this time.**

_Cullen's pace began to speed up as he groaned louder, his growls were deep and guttural. Like a lion hunting it's prey, feasting, fucking. _

**Solas's growl sounded like a hungered wolf, feasting for the first time in months, telling the world around about this great hunt of this prey.**

_Cullen groaned louder, his pace becoming lost to satisfaction and completion. She felt herself get closer with every push, as he pushed further into her body, touching spots that she knew nothing of._

_She could feel Cullen's muscles flex under his skin, as he moved, her legs wrapping around his hips. Her body re-positioning just a little, allowing him a deeper spot to hit._

_Cullen groaned, his head thrashed back as he felt her adjustment, his body threatening to end now at the feel of everything. "Anara.." He spoke under breath as he got closer, his body wishing to reach the edge with her in tow._

**Solas felt himself get closer, Anara splayed out in front of him as he thrust deeper. Watching her react to both mens presence within her, it was a sight to see. One that he hoped to see in person soon enough.**

**Her eyes looked into his as he sucked on his thumb, pulling it out slowly only to see it drop slowly to her womanhood.**

**Her breath sucked in as she felt the warmed digit touch her sensitive nub. Her eyes widened as she felt a shock go through her body, causing her toes to curl at the touch. Her fingers grabbed the sheets, clenching them tight as Solas began his own descent, dragging her with him.**

_Cullens body pressed into hers, his pace becoming rough as he abandoned himself to the feeling of her body. His hand reached out, grabbing hers, his fingers locking in hers as he began to lose himself, quickly spiraling out of control. _

_She felt the jolt from her body continue as she finally reached her own with both the men. Her body becoming impossibly tight as her fingers gripped tighter in his. Cullen groaned louder, his body giving way, his teeth clenching as Anara's name came to his lips, like his own personal Chant of Light._

"_Anara…." He felt himself right at the edge, Anara quickly behind him as her breathing became heavy, her eyes closed as her head tilted back against the bed._

"_Cullen!" She shouted, careless to the world outside the tent, and what they may hear. _

_Cullen followed her in suite as she came, her body gripping him tightly against her as her legs clenched against his hips, keeping him inside her as he came too. His seed spilling inside of Anara. His body shaking still from the tremors._

**Solas felt Anara's body clench as her lower back raised from the bed, his name slipping from her lips, "Solas.." **

**He quickly followed his body spilling within her, his body tightening to the feel of her wrapped around him. Her tremors still flowing through her, her hands still clenched in the sheets.**

_Cullen slowly pulled out, fearful of the pain he put her through, his body collapsed next to hers. The sweat from his brow and the heat from their bodies would beat any fire he thought, his body still trying to slow pace. He felt her shift, the small cot barely accommodating both of their bodies. "Your bed is rubbish.." Anara spoke lazily, her eyes fighting to stay awake as her head rested on his chest._

"_I'll be sure to get a bigger one for the both of us." Cullen laughed to himself as she rested her cheek against him._

"_Good." She spoke, her eyes finally succumbing to sleep._

_He felt his eyes slowly drift to sleep…_

Then to startling realization as he shot up from bed. Looking about his room Cullen looked feverishly, looking for any sign of Anara. But instead was only greeted with his hardened manhood, wishing in reality what had flooded his mind within the night.

" By The Maker…" He groaned in exasperation. His body falling back into his cot, his body aching for Anara. Wishing only for the vixen within his dream to be standing there, bear pelt in hand, tempting him to untold pleasure. His hand touched his face, rubbing the sweat from it, "You have bewitched me…"

In his heart he knew he couldn't keep holding back from the pair that tempted him. Their magic single or combined felt like warm hand; welcoming and inviting to him and only him.

Anara would rage within his heart like a tempest, and ache within his body until she was his.

It seemed that they would get the deal that they wanted finally. That in the end, that the three of them wanted.


	18. Chapter 18

Cullen restlessly moved outside the training yard. His feet strained as he walked, he was impatient and on edge since his dream from last night. He felt now the greatest sense of want and need coursing through him. He was getting nervous, waiting for the familiar figure of Anara to pass by. He watched as she left the small house she remained in after she closed the breach, if not temporarily.

He watched her move across the snow, her arms filled with supplies as she walked across the camp. Cullen knew she accepted the trap that Alexius had laid, but she had to make her way, and in time release the mages from the Magisters control.

His feet moved in nervousness as he walked forward, wishing to meet up with Anara, wishing to talk to her finally, the stress and tension finally getting to him. His dreams have been slowly wearing on him, making his need grow, regardless of what The Maker intended.

He watched her move about, gathering enough to set forth on their mission, he knew that there was nothing he could do to sway her. But he wished to say his piece, even if it was the last that he would speak. He gained distance quickly, his body no longer in control to his inner self. He only wished to be within her presence, to speak the few words that he knew inside without fear.

"Curly." His feet stopped in their tracks as he heard the familiar words of Varric, his nickname still mocking to Cullen's ears.

"Varric." He spoke back, his hands felt clammy and itchy, wishing to leave the presence of the dwarf quickly. He had an uncanny ability to see through the bullshit that people put on the surface.

"You look tired Commander, you've been sleeping alright?" Cullen hadn't seen a looking glass in some time, but he knew he felt different than his usual self. He'd been fighting his lyrium addiction in his nights and in his sleep. Met with only a few dreams of fervid passion that lead him away from his languishing memories from so long ago. He knew it had been awhile since his face had met with a blade, the stubble on his face beginning to become rough.

His hand reflexively reached up to the bridge of his nose. Rubbing it in between his fingers as he tried to think about what Varric said. He was in no condition to talk to Anara, his mind was still in his dream last night. The thought of her lips upon his, her body quaking under his as he felt himself break, reaching his end with her.

"Should I leave you alone to your thoughts Curly? You seem….Preoccupied." Varric seemed to turn, his eyes looking over the preparations ahead of the three mages and Cassandra. "That is unless Curly, you wish to tell me what's on your mind." Cullen looked down at the dwarf.

"I don't think Varric, you are quite qualified to hear about my problems." Cullen's tone sounded too serious, but it was his best attempt at a joke.

Varric laughed his arm raising in the air waving the man's concerns away. "I'm a writer Curly, whatever you don't tell me I'll just make it up myself. Makes for some interesting material for the readers out there."

Cullen could feel an eyebrow cock at the Dwarf, not knowing if he was joking or speaking the truth. It was hard to tell with his roguish self, always keeping secrets and writing his books. Cullen didn't want to give him anything more to write about in his blasted novels. "Do you have a name picked out for it yet?" Cullen looked back over Varric, who looked as if his pride was wounded.

" You wound me Curly, as if I would write about _you_." He felt his eyebrow uncontrollably cock again at the Dwarf, he was truly lying. Varric knew too that he was caught in a lie, his arms coming back up in defense. "Alright, alright you got me. No I haven't got a name. Name's always the hardest part, so I save it till last."

Cullen didn't know what to take of the dwarfs words, he could still be lying, or he could be speaking the truth now for all he knew. "What kind of book?"

Varric moved his head to one side, his mind still trying to decide on the details. "Honestly Curly, I've only got one line, 'He stared at her from across the encampment like an eternal gnawing clawed at him."

"That's it?" Cullen seemed insulted and confused at the same time.

Varric scoffed, "That's it...pfah! Why does everyone think that just words fly out my ass and onto a page?" Varric looked back at Cullen, his eyes saying different, "Scratch that..Words do fly out of my ass.."

Cullen felt vaguely satisfied with the conversation, knowing that there was nowhere to hide now in the town. He could continue to poke and prod the devilish imp until the story was truly revealed, regardless of Varrics protests of his hatred of romance novels.

"Ah speaking of the story line…" Cullen turned about, looking towards the familiar figure of Anara walking towards them. Varric took the silence between them as the best opportunity to flee. "Well then Curly, I'll leave you to it." Varric took a step backwards as Cullen spoke.

"I swear if I hear you muttering a story line behind me…" Cullen tried to make due on the threat, trying to make it seem like more than an empty threat.

"I promise nothing Curly." Varric walked away, his arms above his head as he waved off Cullen's attempt at intimidation.

"Lady….Anara.." He spoke, suddenly his words leaving him as she approached a smile spreading across her lips.

"Commander. It is good to see you before we headed out. She motioned over to the group, Cullen's eyes looking over the Tevinter mage that stood with them.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Cullen sounded more concerned than he should have, but it only served to cause a wider smile to come across her lips.

"Are you concerned for my safety Commander? I figure I am more than capable of defending myself, and if not I won't be alone." Cullen tried to save the situation, his mouth opening trying to find words to speak, but was instead stopped by Anara's gentle laugh. "He's of no threat Commander. I sought to it myself and if so, do not worry."

She tried to turn away, Cullen's hand reached for her shoulder, beckoning her attention to come back. "My lady...I mean.." He shook his head, his face becoming flustered as he tried to find his words. "I will always worry for you…" His hand moved over her shoulder, his hand curling up in her braid, his eyes shifting away as he spoke, "Anara...I would like to speak to you about something...Alone.."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked into Cullen's eyes, her head nodding, "Of course." Her hand motioned towards the house, trying not to get the attention of those around her. Trying to shrug off any concern coming from Solas. They walked, making it seem like they were talking about the mission. Cullen seemed to stumble with his words as he turned towards her, comfortable with where they were.

"I have been thinking...About.." His eyes looked into hers, "You've been…" He kept stumbling with his words, not knowing what to say to her, until finally the words slipped from his mouth without thought. "You have bewitched me, both body and soul. I have thought about.."

"Sex?" She spoke so bluntly that it startled Cullen, his back straightening as he looked around.

"I..What? I..Anara..I mean…" His hand pressed against his face as he let out an exasperated sigh, "Maker's Breath…It was easier in my head.."

Anara laughed as she punched his arm, "Commander…You're too hard on yourself. Just say what you want."

"Yes Commander, say what you want." Cullen looked over to see Solas walk over, bracing himself on his staff as he looked at him as Cullen tried to find his words.

Anara pushed at Solas, "Tell you what Commander.." She looked him over, " When we get back, after sealing the breach. We'll _talk_ about this." She bit her lip, smiling at him as Solas watched over. Cullen looked uncomfortably at Solas's presence. "Don't mind him _Commander_, he's more than accepting. We already know this."

Solas leaned in closely, speaking to them both, "Anara...it's time for us to leave." He looked towards Cassandra, who stood there impatiently with the Tevinter.

"Until next time Commander." She cocked an eyebrow, a coy smile leaving her lips as they both turned away, leaving Cullen to Haven. They left Haven, a group within their wake, walking through the snow and ice. They made their way through the mountains, splitting off from the Scouts, making themselves decoys for the magister's amusement.

She looked at Scout Harding, nodding as they all separated before Redcliffe. Allowing themselves to move forward. Walked through the gates, their movement uninterrupted, as they stepped into the castle. Any reminders of Ferelden abandoned to the tapestry of Tevinter. The reminder of the Old gods ever present in the hall ahead of them. Anara looked ahead, her eyes falling upon the mages that stood ahead of them. Her face became stern as she looked at them, knowing full well the part that she was to play in all of this.

"Announce us." She looked over the men, watching another approach them, his voice trying to be commanding.

" The magister's invitation was for Mistress Trevelyan and no one else. You lot wait here." She felt her mouth twitch in annoyance as she looked at him.

"Where I go, they go." Putting her foot down, ensuring that this trap wasn't either well played, or well baited. Solas looked up at Anara, the man looking over the group with suspicion as she stood there defiant still. He allowed them in, only to have them be watching and followed at every turn.

There they stood among the Magister, his seat perched in front of the raging fire, Fiona standing in uncomfortable silence as Felix watched on.

He had called her friend, when in reality she knew it was not as thus. His magic was intrusive as usual, reaching out for her like an unwanted touch. She could feel herself recoiling against the magic, trying to hold herself back and not push against him.

Fiona argued, wanting only what was best for herself and her people. Anara looked over her previous Grand Enchanter, pity coming to her mind as she looked the elf over. She had wished for so much, but in the grand scheme she made her decisions too soon, and in turn doomed her people, and mages everywhere.

Anara grew tired of the chit chat, wishing only to pull Alexius's mind from what surrounded him, long enough to ensure the security of the castle. He sat back into his chair, still trying to be imposing to them, the fire behind him burning a little brighter than it did normally. She knew his magic was toying around, trying to showcase himself and his power the the mages and the Seeker in his presence.

"Don't bother. I know that you invited me here to kill me." She was fed up with discussions and with the Magister's attempt at intimidation. His words would mean nothing, and she wanted to free the mages to a decision that was better than aligning with Tevinter.

She smugly chuckled, " If you believe that, I marvel that you chose to come here anyway."

Felix shook his head, turning towards the Magister, "She knows everything, father." Alexius looked at him, confusion coming to his face as he spoke.

"Felix, what have you done?"

Anara appreciated the moment in which everything came full circle and the Magisters actions would be met with retribution. He pushed himself from the chair, almost curses upon his lips as he spoke to her. Saying her mark was a stolen gift, that she was not in control. But Anara knew within time that it would be within her grasp, she only needed to stall him longer.

Dorian walked in, looking at the Magister as he stepped closer to the group, joining their ranks. Three mages and a Seeker. It looked as if the Inquisition brought the best trump cards to the match.

Alexius's face soured as he looked at Dorian, his name rolling from his mouth disdain. Alexius began to ramble, speaking of Tevinters rise once again from it's ashes. Making the world bow to the mages once again, ruling from one end to the other.

Anara heard an arrow rush behind her, her spine straightening to the sound as the Magister was distracted by both Felix and Dorian. Anara looked at Solas, show in turn nodded to her, Cassandra's hand was on the hilt of her sword, her shield still in hand.

She felt her jaw clench as Alexius commanded the Venatori to seize her. Expecting them to move against her, but instead she heard the sounds of metal unsheathing and daggers brandishing as his men were cut down. " Your men are dead, Alexius."

He was like a cornered animal, biting and lashing out against her. He shouted at her, repeating to her that she was a mistake as his hand pulled out an Amulet. Dorian shouted, his magic lashing out against it, sending them backwards as a green abyss appeared, their world turning to black.

Anara hit the water, the world turned on it's side to her as she looked at the castle, red lyrium sprouting out of everything. Two men came through, their helmets spiked as they brandished their swords. "Blood of the elder one! Where'd they come from?"

Dorian reached out with his staff, setting them aflame as they howled in pain. Anara struggled to get up from the water, her body bracing her staff as she tried to support herself. Her mind trying to come around, trying to catch up with her physical self. She heard Dorian muttering to himself nearby, "Displacement? Interesting!" His words were too large for her mind to understand now. She was too lost in her surroundings and the silence that now filled her mind. She could no longer feel Solas within her mind, aiding and guiding her with his knowledge. She had to instead rely on the Tevinter in front of her.

" The last thing I remember, we were in the castle hall." She struggled to pull herself up, her body still weak from the experience.

"Let's see. If we're still in the castle, it isn't...Oh? Of course! It's not simply where, it's when!" Dorian had a proud look spread across his face as she smugly smiled. He knew more of strange magic then she, and she had to rely upon his knowledge now more than ever.

They looked around the castle, in what Anara only assumed to be the dungeons. Water and red Lyrium filling the place, a tinge of green surrounded them. Reminding her of her time in between life and death, as she reached out to the golden figure that pulled her from it's grasp. Yes, this place felt like something had touched this reality, changed it, corrupted it into what it was today. Future or not, these actions had to be stopped.

Their steps were light as they walked through the dungeon. The cells filled with chunks of red lyrium and at times poor souls caught within it's influence. Anara had heard to the tales of what happened to Meredith and the red lyrium idol. She had heard what happened to Bartrand too, how they both were driven mad by it's influence. She feared what happened to these people being so close to the source.

"Andraste guide me…" She heard the elven mage hum to himself. The singing became unsettling, this is what happens, she could feel herself recoil from the red lyrium, avoiding it's touch.

They wandered the halls, eager to seek out those more familiar to them. The rushing of water at their feet as they looked through the cells, the man still signing his tune in the distance. Anara looked upon the frame of Fiona within her cell, her body braced against the wall as red lyrium surrounded her. "Fiona?"

Her voice was weak, her words unintelligible as she rambled on. The lyrium coursing through her, growing from her, soon to leave her to her unexpected fate. Her voice meekly spoke, "942 Dragon…"

" 942!? Then we've missed an entire year! " Dorian looked at Anara in disbelief, time displacement of not, they lost an entire year, to a new world that they knew nothing about.

" We have to get out of here! Go back in time..." Anara looked at Dorian, looking for some reassurance in him. He seemed to silently agree with her stance, as did Fiona with her words as they struggled to escape.

" Our only hope is to find the amulet that Alexius used to send us here."

"You must try, your spymaster, Leliana is here. Find her.. Quickly.."

Anara looked at Fiona, watching the words struggle from her as the lyrium slowly consumed her. It was only a matter of time, that much she knew. But watching her struggle against it was worse than she could've ever imagined. This world had to be stopped from coming to fruition. A year lost, and the world has become different, with an Elder one calling himself a god. She had to find Leliana, she had to find those she knew. She had to know what happened to Solas…

She could feel a knot in her chest as she thought about the elf. A year, what could've happened to him in a year. Could he have died in the battle with Alexius? Did he flee into the world, trying to escape it? Or did he meet the fate that Fiona was meeting? She didn't want to think of it, but her mind was filled with the worst, making her sick.

Dorian and her walked, meeting resistance in the dungeon but it was nothing of concern. The venatori were many, but weak it seemed in light of the mages. It seemed this perfect world for mages didn't have any mages left within it, leaving the fighters weak to their opposition.

Anara stood there over a body, her hand glowing and sparking. The pain was much more substantial than it was in the past. What had changed? Was it all Alexius? Or was it this, Elder one? She couldn't tell, but instead pushed her mind and body to fight the mark within her, to stop itself from spreading.

Her eyes shifted around the room, the water pouring down like a waterfall, the noise calming her, reminding her of her time with him in the Hinterlands.

She heard a noise, nothing audible, something she could only feel in her mind, like a song forever stuck within it. As they moved the hum became more familiar, it's tune not aimless like she had heard in the cells before. But instead the tune she once sang as a child. A tune that only one person knew of.

_Solas_

Her heart began to race at the thought, the hum becoming more prominent. She could feel her magic reach out, wishing to find him in the darkness of the dungeon. She could fight any resistance, stop any Venatori and tear Alexius apart if it meant she found him. Her feet moved, her body no longer willing to stop and think. She was acting without a second thought, instead running on pure emotion. She was getting closer.

_Ma Vhenan…_

Her hand threw the door open, his voice was different, effected by the lyrium around him. He sounded corrupt and she could feel his magic wane. "Is someone there?"

Her hand touched the cell door, her staff thrown on the floor as she grabbed the door, "Solas.." Her hand pressed against the lock, her magic burning through the metal. "Ma Vhenan.." The words leaving her lips seemed like a trick to his mind as he turned.

Solas felt himself jolt away from her, his back hitting the wall as he looked upon her.

Anara.

"Vhenan.." He spoke looking at her as she threw the door open. Her arms reaching around his shoulders, pulling him closer into an embrace, "I feared that I had lost you Vhenan." He whispered into her ear, feeling the connection between them join again. He pulled her away to look at her face. It was no trick of the fade, no illusion from the lyrium that haunted him. She was there, in front of him, her hands rested on his face as she pressed her forehead against his.

The simplest touch reminded him of the emptiness that he felt for the past year. How his mind and heart felt so empty when he could no longer sense her presence. How many nights he had wished for her to return once again, just as she had now. He could feel her hands touch him, but no recoil even though his has exposed to the red lyrium. Dorian stood behind them as he cleared his throat, pulling them both back to the reality of the situation.

" We saw you die." Solas spoke over her shoulder at Dorian, Anara heard Dorian speak, but was more focused on Solas in front of her.

" Solas, you look bad.." She looked at him in silent concern.

"I am dying, but no matter. If you can undo this then they can all be saved. But you know nothing of this world." Solas's head lowered as he looked at the ground. "Alexius served a master, The Elder one. His minions assassinated Empress Celine and used the chaos to invade the south. He commands an army of demons, after you stop Alexius be prepared." Dorian looked around, his mind trying to process the past year as Anara stood there, the concern on her face rising to the surface.

" We can't do this without you, Solas.." Dorian turned, looking at them, trying to keep his attentions away from them.

" My life is yours." Was the only thing that left his lips as he looked at her, confident in her as hope began to flourish within him once again.

Solas braced himself on the staff, as he walked making their way to the neighboring cells. She heard a familiar voice, and a familiar chant from their lips.

"Transfiguration's…" She whispered to herself as she listened through the door to the familiar sound of Cassandra.

" The light shall lead her safely, Through the paths of this world, and into the next. For she who trusts in the maker…"

Anara looked at her in the cell, the words leaving both of their mouths at the same time, "Fire is her water…"

Cassandra looked up from the floor, her eyes trying to determine what was in front of her, "You've returned, has Andraste given us another chance?"

Anara looked at Cassandra, her hand reaching out for the blade set aside, long abandoned like the warrior within her cage. She held the weapon in her hand, the blade clasped in her palm as she opened the door, the hilt extended to the Seeker.

" We're going after Alexius...Will you join us?"

Her hand grabbed the hilt as Anara let go, she sat up looking at Solas in the background as he hovered over the two mages.

"I will join you. Maker guide us all." Anara turned, allowing the Seeker to move through, leading them forward as she spoke. "I've heard that Alexius has barricaded himself in the throne room."

Anara nodded as they moved, "We must find Leliana first."

"Leliana.." Cassandra spoke, almost as if she had forgotten about the Spymaster's presence. "Of course. Quickly."

She looked at the two behind her, Solas was dying from the lyrium and Cassandra knew that she was dying as well. But they both fought for her, to stop these events from happening Anara knew that they had to join her. She could still heard Cassandra chant behind her quietly, her words lending them courage.

" O maker hear my cry: Guide my through the blackest nights. Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked. Make me to rest in the warmest places." Anara held her hand up, silencing Cassandra with a single movement as they heard a man shout nearby.

Followed by the words of Leliana, her resolve and defiance the same as it always had been. It had seemed that this world had changed her perhaps, but her mouth was a locked trap.

"Leliana…" Anara whispered as they knelt low, avoiding conflict until they opened the door, keeping their movements silent.

"I will die first…" Leliana spoke as Anara tore through the door, surprising the interrogator as he spun, blade in hand. Leliana looked at Anara, her eyes widening as if she saw a ghost, her body becoming rigid as she looked back at the man, "Or you will.."

Her legs came up and wrapped around his neck as he struggled, His hands fighting, gripping against her armor as he tried to fight his way out. To no avail Leliana made sure to end it before the fight drew any attention. With the quick movement of her legs there was a snap as his body went limp falling to the floor.

"You're alive." She whispered as Anara fought with the chains, trying to break the woman free. The past year had not been kind to her it seemed, but she did not break no matter what happened. Her face was scarred and her cheeks were pallid, she looked as if she lived only on spite and determination. As if the only strength she had, left her in her final attack against her jailer. She began to slump as her body looked as if it had finally given up, but her anger seemed to spur her on as she moved grabbing her supplies.

"You aren't curious how we got here?" Dorian seemed confused by the Spymasters lack of curiosity, everyone wondered, but why not her.

"No." She spoke as she opened the chest, pulling a fletch of arrows from it.

"Alexius sent us into the future, this was never meant to be.."

Leliana's face became serious, her eyes pierced through Dorian as if they were daggers. The tension that was between them all began to escalate. " We should move, Alexius must be nearby.."

Leliana moved from the back, keeping her distance between Dorian and her. She didn't like how he spoke, how he prodded and wished to know of a future that he denied. She silenced him at every turn, keeping his inquisitive thoughts to himself, for he didn't truly want to know what happened. No one should know what happened, even as the world suffered.

They moved against any tide that sprung forth from the castle. Solas in tow with Anara, knowing well that this was his last moments of life it felt as if he abandoned his secluded bliss and let himself be known to the world. Damning himself in the eyes of all, regardless of their concern or opinions.

As they stood there, staring at the door that would in turn lead them to Alexius, Solas came close to Anara, speaking gently to her, "Although I know I will die here Vhenan, please know that my thoughts, and heart have always been with you. This past year without your presence has been worse than any torture. Than any lyrium's taint growing within me, worse than blades and brands. For I thought I had lost you forever, and I do not wish to lose you ever again." His hands came out, grabbing her fingers into his as his head bowed, pressing against hers, "Save this world Vhenan, for I am yours, and you are mine."

Dorian pressed his hand against the door, feeling the magic that braced itself from them, "I think my lady you need to take a look at this.." Anara turned her head from Solas, looking at the door, she slowly pulled away, a sad smile spreading across her lips, fearful of what laid ahead.

"What is it?" She looked over at Dorian, feeling his magic trying to push against the door, but nothing happened despite his attempts.

"This door, it won't budge to any kind of magic. Perhaps...The Mark, perhaps that's the key."She looked down at her hand, her mind still not understanding the power that was dormant within her, but she had to try.

Her hands left Solas's as she walked towards the door, her hand pressing against the seal that locked them out. There was a hum as the green light flowed from her, breaking the seal between them, allowing them to finally end it here.

Alexius would meet his end.


	19. Chapter 19

The door slowly opened, the room dank and cold, Alexius stood there in front of the fire, his back turned to them. Anara walked slowly like a silent wind was at her back as she grabbed her staff, twirling it behind her, prepared for an attack.

Her rage began to fill her as she looked at her companions, their eyes red from the lyrium, bodies distorted, voices no longer their own. It would only be a matter of time until they shared the same fate as Fiona, and that burned within her heart like a smiths forge. What things she had learned in hushed whispers between her companions, of the plans that filled this reality. Of the plans that she must stop from ever coming to fruition.

Dorian seemed to understand her anger, taking a step back as she approached through the long hall. "ALEXIUS!" She shouted, her staff clenched tight within her hand. His head only turned slightly as she spoke, authority and rage within her voice. She could feel her magic flare, like a great leviathan it washed over her. Rage and pride, were her greatest sins within the eyes of The Maker and the Templar's. But she would not hear their judgement now.

" It's time to answer for your crimes!" She spoke again, approaching the man with group in tow, their blades and staves braced for battle.

Her eyes looked over the cowering body near the fire. Looking upon the frail and deformed figure of Felix, hunched and shaken into the corner.

" And here you are, finally. My final failure.." Dorian pushed aside, his words leaving him with no restraint, questioning the man that was once his mentor.

"Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world? To yourself?" Dorian's face twisted in disgust as he looked upon Alexius and in turn Felix. His stomach tied in knots as he saw his friend, no longer a man but instead a creature.

Alexius's attention never waned from the fire, taking all words with his back turned, awaiting a silent dagger within his back, "it does not matter now. All we can do is wait for the end."

Anara stepped forward, his finger pointing accusingly, "It does matter. I _will_ undo this." Alexius knew from her words how steeped in her resolve she was. There was no swaying her, no convincing, no kind words or favored touch would change her.

" The past cannot be undone. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, and what have I wrought?" He turned to look upon Felix, they could see his heart sink as he looked at the faded shadow of his son, "Ruin and death. There is nothing else. The elder one comes; for me, for you, for us all."

He turned away, still trying to hide himself from their faces and their judgement.

Leliana stepped from the shadows, her movement quick. It had seemed all that she had gone through only strengthened her resolve, and her movement as she grabbed Felix by the back of his robes, pulling him up towards a blade.

There was a cry of alarm as he moved back into her body, the blade bared against his throat as Alexius held out his arm, his staff in hand, prepared to fight for his son's life.

"Please, don't hurt my son. I'll do anything you ask." Panic filled his face as he looked at the blade, sharp and true in it's intent.

" Hand over the amulet and we let him go." Anara stood there, her eyes darting between Leliana and Alexius. Deciphering the Spymasters face as she gritted her teeth in anger, the past year wasn't kind in any way.

"Let him go and I swear you will get what you want. " Leliana's eyes locked with Alexius, fear was no longer present within her.

Anara looked at her face and knew her intentions. The year she had spent locked away, her blood drawn, flesh scared, all of it to produce this man whose life held in her hands. "I want the world back." She spoke as her eyebrows furrowed drawing the blade across his throat. For the briefest moment she looked upon her Spymaster and remembered the young woman who traveled with the Hero of Ferelden. In that moment of memory she looked upon her now and saw a stranger with her voice and skin.

Felix fell to the floor, his body heavy and limp as it hit the stone ground. Alexius stood over his son, "No...No!" he shouted as his magic flared against Leliana, sending her back as her body hit the ground.

His magic flared in green as his magic pulled forth a rift into the realm, demons clawing their way through the ground.

"Cassandra!" She shouted as the warrior braced her abilities, giving the mages enough time to brace themselves against her.

In a brilliant flash of blue, they could all feel her spell purge echo across the battlefield, drawing the demons back into their hole, waiting for them to claw their way back to reality.

She looked over at Alexius, his magic waning for only a few moments, but Cassandra charged him, shield in hand, blade bared.

She felt the mark burn as she turned to the rift. Hearing the screeches and howls of the demons that waited within. Her hand twitched and responded to their call, sealing them shut forever. In a grand flash of green and the shattering of the fade the rift closed, silence outside of battle.

She turned back towards the group, watching as Dorian and Solas fought in response to Alexius's magic. Cassandra brandished her sword, swinging fast and cutting deep as she purged his spells from battle. Anara could feel as if time had slowed, if just for a moment as she walked. Feeling her hand clench tightly on her staff as she walked closer.

Solas could feel it first, he heard it in his mind, felt it within his body. The slightest tingle, the hairs on the back of his neck raised at the feeling. He turned to see Anara stride forward, her staff braced behind her back, determination and anger within her eyes. Duality, in the guise of his Vheanan, and unbridled power within her body.

Soon after everyone else began to feel it, Solas moved from her path, feeling her magic disrupt their abilities. Dorian stood there in shock as he felt his magic wain in her presence. Cassandra was last as Anara moved forward, looking over the warrior.

"Alexius!" She shouted once again, the mark on her arm flaring, reminding Solas of when she ahd first awakened, when veilfire almost consumed them all under the Chantry.

Cassandra pulled back, her head turned towards the mage as she stepped forward. He looked upon her mark as she lifted her hand, looking at the man on the ground. His knees were weak, his body was almost done, but his spirit was strong.

She looked at him, her hand pulling his hood backwards. He gave a startled sound as Anara's hand moved closer to his temple. She could see the panic on his face as he struggled to move he was kept in place by Cassandra.

Her hand pressed against his temple, the panic in his face replaced by fear as he felt her magic against his. "May your Elder one find you mercy Alexius. For you will find none here." She felt the magic within her pour into her mark, casting out as Alexius screamed in agony.

Alexius could feel himself burning from within, the pain, and the magic that he tried to gauge a year ago coming through, tearing him apart, burning him up from within.

Solas braced himself as he looked upon Anara, her magic tearing through the man before them. There glowed green light through him, his eyes shining like fade rifts his mouth silently screaming now as his voice was burned within. It was a horrifying sight, one that Solas did not know how to take.

Her eyes looked down upon Alexius as she felt the last moments of life leave him. Leaving only a burnt shell in it's wake, Her hand left his temple as Cassandra stepped back, her eyes adjusting after the blinding light.

They looked upon his body as it fell to the ground, a charred man turning into dust as he touched the floor. The mark within her arm still twitched and surged as she clenched her hand, trying to drive the magic back, to calm it down.

" Oh Alexius.." Dorian spoke as he looked over the body of his mentor. A man now lost to his choices and judged accordingly. His hands sifted through the ash, his fingers wrapping around the amulet as he pulled it from the ash. "Give me an hour to work out the spell he used and we should be able to reopen the rift." Dorian looked up, to see Anara's back turned, she was stoic and cold like the stone around them. She was too lost in her own thoughts and concerns now to be fully here.

"Ah hour? That's impossible, you must go now!" Leliana ran towards Dorian, stopping in front of Anara, showing her concern with them all. With it the ground shook, and the castle moved. The loud howls of something unknown about them, coming towards them, hunting them.

"The Elder One.." Leliana spoke, watching the stones move in response to the howls and shrieks.

"You cannot stay here.." Solas spoke looking at Anara, his face twisted in concern as he looked at her. Anara's face softened as she looked at him. " We'll hold the door, once they get past us, it'll be your turn."

" I won't let you die!" She shouted, her body betraying her as she looked upon Solas, his face knowing full well of the defeat they would have.

"Vhenan.." He spoke looking at her , "Ma Emma Lath.. Ma'arlath."

She gritted her teeth, knowing that this was farewell. She could feel the tears in her eyes begin to form as she tried not to cry. "Ma'arlath.." She spoke back, as she watched Cassandra and him nod to each other, both bracing their weapons as they walked towards the door. What better death than that of sacrifice? What better death than that of battle.

"Cast your spell, you have as much time as I have arrows." Leliana spoke, watching the door close behind Cassandra and Solas, all prepared, all wishing that this day would never come.

Should could hear the battle ensue, hearing Solas's spells, feeling his fear and regret within her mind. She was connected to him, and she would be until the very end.

"Though darkness closes. I am shielded by flame." Anara could feel her heart wrench and her stomach knot as she felt Solas pass, his fear, his regret and his love leaving her empty and void once again.

The door opened to a group begin to flood them, she watched as Cassandra's body was carelessly flung into the room. Like a rag doll, her stomach clenched as she resisted the urge to burn them all.

"Andraste guide me." Arrows were let loose upon the group that moved towards them. This was it, this was now or never and Dorian had to provide, or else everything would stop here.

" Maker, take me at your side." Arrows released hitting man, mage and demon as she recited her words, the words she memorized in The Chantry. An arrow pierced her shoulder as she yelled in pain. Anara moved forward, her magic wanting to help, but Dorian stopped her, his hand grabbing her wrist in mid motion,.

" You move and we all die!" He shook his head at her, trying to pull her back, but Anara couldn't watch without action. Leliana held herself strong with just her bow, taking on the masses that began to flood them.

Dorian and her looked back, seeing the magic pull itself forth from the amulet. She heard Leliana struggle, and in the final moments before they were met with green light she watch Leliana die. Anara shouted something, what not even she knew. But it was lost in the time they had gained as they felt the stone floors under them again.

She looked at Alexius as she walked forward, the shock on his face present and open for all to see as he staggered backwards.

She was back in their present state, but the rage she felt then carried over into what she felt now.

" You'll have to do better than that." Dorian spoke with a smug look upon his face. He was gauging her still, knowing full well the scale her magic could harm Alexius.

He fell to his knees as he gave into defeat, but Anara felt it wasn't enough. She had watched her friends die, her colleagues die, her love die. She was left void and empty filled with only pain and rage.

" You're finished Alexius." She spoke, her hands twitching as she tried to hold herself back.

"You've won.." He spoke under breath, defeated and broken finally.

She watched as her men took him away, feeling the brunt of Templar abilities as one suppressed his magic, making him inert.

She looked around the hall, her eyes falling upon Solas, the pain she felt was lifted as she felt him speak to her again, "Vhenan." His voice was gentle and relieved as he closed in, "I thought we had lost you." Her face softened, the hard line smoothing out.

" I'm not that easy to get rid of it seems." She smiled at him, the void she felt no longer present within his company. She feared to lose him, even more so after his sacrifice.

" Well, I'm glad that's over." Dorian spoke as he moved closer. They were interrupted by the stomping of metal armor upon the floor. Men clamored in, marching towards them. Positioning themselves like sentries overlooking their moves. "Or not.." Dorian's smug look disappeared with their sudden appearance. Not expecting anything of this caliber.

Anara looked from Solas to see a figure step into the room. His voice spoke, and it sent a chill through her heart. _King Alistair_, she remembered him from the memories that Solas had lead her through, quietly behind she saw a familiar figure as well. Following in tow was a woman with red hair and green eyes, eyes the pierced through them all, and looked for intent. _Queen Ellandra_, _The Hero of Ferelden._

" Grand Enchanter, we'd like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality." She watched as Fiona moved slowly and respectfully towards them .

"Your majesties." Fiona seemed to grovel to the king and queen as Anara looked them over.

Her voice was gentle, reassuring, but authoritative. She was indeed of noble blood and birth in her words and ways. "When we offered the mages sanctuary, we did not give them the right to drive our people from their homes." She spoke with concern to Fiona, placing her on the same level as them.

" King Alistair, Queen Ellandra, I assure you, we never intended.." Fiona's words were still shaky as she tried to keep tensions from escalating.

" Good intentions, are no longer enough.." Ellandra spoke, knowing full well where this decision would lead them.

Alistair shook his head looking at Fiona in disappointment, "You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden."

Fiona looked at them in shock, seeing the decision weighed on them both hard. "We have to think about the good of our people Fiona..You understand.." Ellandra spoke kindly to the woman before her, knowing the situation it put them all in.

Fiona shook her head, dismissing her attempt at sympathy, knowing her husband wouldn't take kindly to it. "We have hundreds who need protection. Where will we go?"

Anara stepped forward, walking close to Fiona, but staying her distance from the king and queen. " I should point out that we did come here for mages to close The Breach."

Alistair and Ellandra looked at Anara, the sudden spotlight made her uncomfortable. " And what are the terms of this arrangement?" Fiona looked them over, trying to decide if this was best.

" Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The inquisition is better than that yes?" Dorian spoke, turning towards the group as Fiona mulled it over.

" We would be honored to have you fight as allies on the Inquisitions side." Alistair looked relieved to the decision as Ellandra looked amused by the words. " The Breach threatens all of Thedas. We cannot afford to be divided now. We can't fight it without you, any chance of success requires your full support."

" I'd take it if I were you." Ellandra spoke gently to her words, not to threaten the mage, "One way or another Fiona, you will leave our kingdom."

Fiona bowed her head, accepting the manner of her actions and how they reflected. " We accept, it would be madness not to.. I will gather my people, and ready them for the journey to Haven. The Breach will be closed, you will not regret giving us this chance. "

Ellandra smiled gently towards Alistair, watching as Fiona left, "Remind you of the old times?" She spoke gently to her husband.

"Everything reminds me of the old times. Sign this, stamp that, oh someone help me my sheep are missing." Ellandra laughed gently, pulling Alistair's arm to hers as they turned, allowing the group to leave the Castle and make their way to Haven.

Their trek was long and tedious, the group of mages following in their footsteps. Haven was going to get new residents, and they would be one step closer to closing The Breach.

They crested the hill, days of marching finally coming to an end as they looked upon the small town. It's wooden gates fortified as they approached, they were greeted with mixed reactions. Applause by some and silence by others. The few Templar's that remained stood in silent vigil as the mages entered the town. Anara could feel the tensions begin already.

Cassandra had spent the time talking her ear off about mages and conscription. As a mage she knew that they would fight for no master, but instead welcome as allies.

It felt as if there was no end until they walked into the Chantry. As Cullen talked about abominations and mages, it was a sore subject to any mage, and none different to her. It was a blight that all mages had to endure, but that was why they had The Harrowing, to test resolve and strength against a demon.

" What were you thinking, turning mages loose with no oversight? The veil is torn open!" Cullen had seemed to become worse in the time she had left. The kind and amorous man that she left was instead replaced with someone who only reminded her of the memory of Kinloch Hold.

" If you haven't realized Commander I'm a mage and I have yet to become an abomination. We need their cooperation, we need to close The Breach, how are we to do that with a gilded cage?"

" I know we need them for The Breach, but they could as much damage as the demons themselves." Cullen began to spin wildly out of control, this man was not the same as before.

" Cullen!" She shouted at him, drawing his attention from rambling. " I. Am. A. Mage. If you cannot trust them, then you cannot trust me."

" Closing The Breach is all that matters." Cassandra spoke, their conversation no longer private as Dorian weighed his thoughts to the conversation.

" The sooner, the better." Anara spoke looking at Cullen, her mind no longer set on him as he seemed to fade in and out of reasonableness.

" We will not fail." Cassandra looked to Leliana, who stood in her silent composure, weighing each outcome.

" We should look into the things you saw in this' dark future'. The assassination of Empress Celene? A demon army? "

" One battle at a time, It's going to take time to organize our troops and the mage recruits. Let's take this to the war room." Cullen looked over Dorian, his eyes judging towards the Tevinter. " Join us, none of this matters without your mark, after all."

Anara's eyebrows furrowed at the Commander, not knowing of what kind of game he was playing now. " Of course.." She spoke suspiciously as she looked at the Commander.

" I would like to see this 'breach' up close if you don't mind." Dorian spoke again, leaning against a beam.

" Then you're staying?" Anara spoke Confused, thinking he had nothing left to keep him here after Alexius and Felix.

" Oh, didn't I mention? The South is so charming and rustic. I adore it to little pieces." She couldn't tell if he was being serious or sarcastic, but she took it as some false bravado.

" I'll admit I'm surprised." She smiled anyways, Dorian was a different type of mage, different from her or Solas. It seemed he didn't take anything seriously, something she envied.

" We both saw what could happen. Not everything from Tevinter is terrible. That future will _not_ come to pass."

She smiled, Cullen took notice to her words, making him question his motives, "There's no one I would rather be stranded in time with. Future or present." He could feel a wave of jealousy was over him. His addiction had made him moody as of lately, and his dreams were constant between nightmare or rapture.

"I'll begin preparations to march on the summit. Maker willing the mages will be enough to grant us victory." Cullen suppressed his now sour mood as they silently agreed. Preparing their move to the summit.

Anara followed Cullen into the war room, silence straining between them like the tensions between the mages and Templar's. Letting the doors close behind them before only they talked.

She looked over the map, trying to rid herself of the anger that she felt. He was being difficult to the plight and ways of the mages. Thinking them all lawless beasts without the guidance of The Chantry or Templar's.

" Anara I…" Cullen braced the table next to her, trying to clear his mind long enough for a proper apology. " I didn't mean to say.."

"What?" She turned her face to look at Cullen, a look of obvious hurt within her eyes. " That we could do as much damage as demons? Do you think we're all lawless creatures bound to the will of man?" She pushed herself from the table, her arms reaching out in exasperation. " Or do all Templar's think that of us?"

" I didn't mean it like that!" Cullen tried to backpedal, trying to salvage something from what he said.

"Then what did you mean!?" She began to shout, as she closed distance, her magic flaring within her as she grew angry with him. Cullen wasn't feeling any better as he grew just as frustrated, his jaw clenching as they both looked into each others eyes. Feeling the anger and disappointment within in each other. Anara could feel her heart beat faster, like it would burst forth from her chest as she felt the heat between their bodies grow.

Cullen was angered, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her, his mouth impossibly dry, his hands clammy and twitching. He couldn't find his words anything, instead based on action.

"Well Commander? What did you me…." His hands seized her as he pulled into a rough kiss. Feeling her lips against his finally, he was not gentle in the slightest. The weeks of waiting, of wanting, and needing had torn away at his reserves. She was like an addiction, like honeysuckle in the summer sun. She was like a harbor in which he could draw shelter to. She was all encompassing with her emotions, with her words, with her actions and she haunted him like a ghost.

Cullen pushed forward, until he felt her bump against the war table. His hands grabbing her backside, pulling her up onto the wooden surface. Her hands punched him in the armor, anger still present in her body. But Cullen quelled her slowly as his tongue stroked her bottom lip. his body aching against hers.

He felt her hands stop as her heard a soft moan escape her lips as they opened up to him. Their anger and frustration pouring out into their kiss. Cullen pulled his lips away from her, hearing a soft whine from her lips as he left them. He could still feel their frustration, Cullen's tension was high as he felt his manhood harden at the feel of just a kiss.

She heard him growl, like he had when he took her in the fade. Like that of a lion stalking it's prey. His hands grabbed her hips, pulling them forward making contact with the hardened manhood. He groaned, his teeth biting gently into her shoulder, causing a yelp to escape her lips. His could feel his hips thrust mindlessly against her, the feel of her body giving him pleasure.

With another growl he pushed her down onto the table, his hips rocking against hers as he felt himself become abandoned to passion. "Anara.." He whispered on his lips the feeling too good to give up.

She began to fight with the passion she felt well within her, this wasn't how this was supposed to happen. She had a plan, THEY had a plan and this doesn't fall into it.

She felt Cullen's hands pull apart the lacing in her tunic, his lips following the path his fingers traveled.

"Cullen.." She moaned loudly, her back arching off the table. Her head shaking, "No.." She said, reminding herself that this wasn't the plan, after the breach was closed. She told him that, and he needed to be reminded of that.

Her hand flared outwards, her magic sending Cullen back against the wall, giving her enough time and space to recover as Cullen stood there his mouth open in stunned silence.

She pushed herself up from the table, her tunic opened and hanging off one shoulder as she spoke, " This was not the plan we talked about."

She slid off the table, her hand wiping her mouth as she gathered herself up. "After the breach is closed Commander. AFTER."

She looked at him against the wall as she tied up her clothing, hiding the now obvious red mark on her shoulder.

" Ready the troops to march mid afternoon. We shall have The Breach closed by night fall. " She leaned in close the Cullen, as he still stood there against the wall. " Then, you can do whatever you want to me.." She whispered in his ear. Leaving only want and desire in it's wake as he shifted, his breeches uncomfortable and wishing release. "Tomorrow, _Commander._"

She buttoned up her coat, opening the door to the silence of the world outside and Cullen to himself. To ponder his actions and in turn desires until the morning light.


	20. Chapter 20

Cullen stood outside, the night wasn't kind to him after Anara left. He spent his night almost sleepless, his body and mind anxious to get the mission ahead of them finished. Cullen felt his fingers tremble as they touched his lips, remembering the feel of her's against his. He closed his eyes, stilling his body, trying to keep himself in check with the mission ahead of them.

His eyes passed over the groups of mages that stood in the distance as the warriors stood behind him, prepared to take their stand at the breach. He watched as Anara walked through the crowd, reassuring the mages, seeing the leader that she was, come through in her actions.

His eyes met with hers as he stared into brown depths, he watched as a smug smile spread across her lips as she turned away, Solas quickly in tow.

Maker he was jealous of the elf, even though he knew that Solas would kindly step aside. But it seemed that this was where he would stand, on the side, waiting until the mission ended, and he could finally give into their demands and his needs.

The sun rose high in the sky, the snow still fresh and the wind bitter cold. Cullen could feel his cheeks and nose turn rosy to the cold, prepared for the long march ahead.

The gates to Haven swung open, letting the small army pass through, their numbers winding through the mountains, to finally close The Breach.

Anara stood there in front, her staff digging into the snow, Solas and Cassandra following quickly in tow as Varric rounded the back of the group. His feet stumbling for grip as he cursed out against the snow, hoping his words would cause it to shrink away from him.

Solas looked up into the bright sky, the faded green barely visible from the sun. His eyes rested upon the areas that they both held dear in memory, but wouldn't speak of in company.

But as they approached the temple the sky seemed to darken at their presence, as if the fade itself knew their intentions. Anara looked up, staring at the spires that rose into the sky with glowing cracks, towering like a living behemoth.

They looked as the broken statue of Andraste hovered, forever caught in the web of the magic that destroyed this place.

She stared at her hand, feeling the mark within surge to life, it's power reflecting in the rocks that surrounded them, pulsing like a heart.

Cassandra looked to her in concern as she stared at the magic within her, knowing well the destruction that it can cause. She remembered burning the life from Alexius, leaving him a ashen reminder of his mistake.

Solas turned his head as well, his eyes looking upon the mark in her hand. His gaze left an inquisitive thought within her mind, wondering what it was that he was thinking in this moment. Even though his mind was connected with hers, he was not completely open to her anymore. It had been as such since they returned from Redcliffe. When she had spoken to him of demon armies and an elder one. How she had feared for him and had felt him die.

That in their hushed moments of ecstasy she had spoke through tears, and made him promise to never let her go. To never be apart from her again, like he had in death.

She felt that, that was asking for too much. That there was more underneath Solas's surface than what he lead on. He burned with a passion that rivaled any other, but only within the private eyes of a few. But she had learned well, if there was something Solas didn't want you to know, you would never know. So he had to trust him, and be certain in his abilities like he had so many times before for her.

She turned from the group, watching as Cullen gathered the troops, prepared for a battle with demons, and abominations, just in case.

She walked closer to The Breach, looking up into it's light. It reminded her of the incense that was burned at The Chantry in Ostwick, how it's smoke fluttered in the light, free to it's own will. She could feel her hand twitch in response to the world around her as Solas began to speak,

"Focus past the Herald. Let her will draw from you. " She looked into The Breach, her body pushing forward as she struggled through it, as if fighting a raging snowstorm, or the winds and rains that swept through Ostwick. Her hand braced against it, the mark easing her through slowly.

She could feel it's magic surge through her, like lightning at her fingertips as she ducked her head behind the blinding light emanating from her mark. Solas looked between her and the mages, his heart feeling like it would seize within his chest as he watched her struggle.

" You can do it Vhenan.." He turned back towards the mages as the braced themselves into the ground, their power and will drawing forward into Anara.

She felt a shock ring through her as her hand shook, the mark felt as if it was no longer within her control as her hand rose up, out of her command, but instead pulling towards The Breach.

She gritted her teeth as she tried to gain control again, feeling her fingers move to her will, and with a long shout she felt the magic flow through her into The Breach. It's darkened tendrils threatening to grasp and tear apart those within it's reach.

Solas looked up into the sky, watching as light began to brighten around them, the magic pouring into the fractured world, sealing it shut forever. Leaving the past memories of horror and the destruction of the Conclave behind them all.

Solas looked towards Cassandra, seeing a look of amazement and happiness cross her face for the first time. His head jerked as as her heard a loud crash coming through, following around them, like glass was breaking all around them, as if it was shattering the world. Anara felt her knees buckle as she braced herself against the light that shot forth, sending her back against the ground.

Solas looked for Anara for the briefest moment, the light blinding and strong as him and Cassandra to be taken aback by the blast, with the mages soon to follow suit.

Cullen watched as everyone fell like a stack of cards, he felt a panic rise through him as he couldn't find Anara. He felt his hand gripping his sword as he moved into the fray, looking for their leader.

Cassandra pushed herself up from the ground, Solas soon finding his way as well. They both looked at the mages around them, knowing little harm had happened in the aftermath.

They looked through the settling dust as the light began to fade and they all spotted the body of Anara struggling to pull herself up with her staff, the dirt and dust on her face smudged on her tan skin. The dirt mixing with the sun freckles upon her nose as she let out heavy breaths, her body trembling as she stood herself up.

"You did it.." Cassandra spoke, while walking towards her, elation almost present in her voice.

Cullen came to a halt next to the mages and warrior, his heart slowing down finally after his feet took off, and worry took a hold of his mind.

"By The Maker, you did it!" Cullen spoke, an exhausted smile crossed his lips as they all looked at Anara, smiles finally spreading in the midst of all the darkness that surrounded them.

They all turned to look at the groups that followed them into the mountains without reservations. Without complaint and with only hope on their side they crossed into the temple, into this empty reminder and finally sealed The Breach.

At first there was a dull cheer, almost as if they were still fearful that The Breach would return. After a few moments as the sky began to clear and the clouds began to fade the dull cheer became louder. Like a sea of chants and joy as the accomplishment overcame them. As they looked into the sky and found no demons, no green haze, no nightmares of what once was.

As swords and staves were raised to them Anara held her arms up, cheering alongside as well. This was a triumph beyond anything they could've ever imagined. Looking towards Cullen she gave her first honest smile outside of smugness, or with temptation.

" You did it!" Someone shouted from the distance as people began to come in, their hands touching her shoulders, "The Herald did it!"

"Nay!" She laughed as she shouted, looking across the people that followed her, "_WE_ did it!" She held up her staff in the air as the cheers grew in intensity, the group gathering around them, holding them all on pedestal.

Cullen knew from this moment that this would be a long night. But he would get his time, she was a hero, they were all hero's now.

With joy and cheer the group began their descent down the mountain, the elation heard from their lips as song came from around, filling the air for the first time with hope.

Haven as filled with life once again as they entered the gates. People were cheering as they entered, it had seemed the good news was visible, even from there.

Glasses were raised and songs were sung as Haven regained the life that it so recently was missing. Anara watched as people began to dance, as she looked off into the sunset, the reminder of The Breach barely visible now, but will forever be a scar upon the world.

Even in this most joyous mood she felt a sense of seriousness come over her as she looked around. She was happy that there was hope again, and joy again in this world. But she began to wonder what the consequences of her actions would become in the long run.

She pulled up a soft smile to those that clapped her on the shoulder and called her friend. Even those too deep in their cups to know any different.

She watched as Sera moved about the camps, stealing honeyed wine and bits of food. She looked at Varric as he began to regale followers with tales about Hawke, and if they listened closely Fenris as well.

She had met a few others, a few though that she had never gotten to know properly. She looked at the stoic figure of Blackwall, his back pressed against the wall as his eyes stared into the fire. Perhaps remembering the days as a Grey Warden, fighting darkspawn somewhere, or maybe his mind was elsewhere.

She looked upon the figure of a towering Qunari as he drank himself and his group to a stupor. Taking several casks to themselves as they chanted and bull horned each other. She looked around the camp, her eyes sweeping over the life, and love that was around them and it finally began to settle within her mind. Then there was Solas, lost in his thoughts as he stared into The Breach, as if still searching for something within it.

" My lady.." She turned quickly to see Cullen standing next to her.

"Commander.." She nodded her head gently as she looked at him, "It seems the world is back in order.."

Cullen smiled, a gentle laugh coming from his lips, "I must admit that it is not the world that I'm concerned about.." She cocked an eyebrow, her finger turning towards herself,

"Me? Oh dear Commander, whatever do you mean?" She played her words sly as to not attract the attention of the overly observant dwarf.

Cullen stepped in between her and Varrics line of sight, his appearance towering over her as he looked into her eyes, "You know what I mean." His fingers reached out under her chin, lifting her eyes up, to look into his.

A grin spread across her lips, no longer able to hide her intentions anymore. "Ah of course Commander...Where were we?"

He let a smug smile spread across his lips as he looked at her, "I think my lady we were in the war room making a mess out of Orlais.."

She tilted her head, looking Cullen in the eyes, "Well then, it's best not to let Orlais gain footing once again.."

They shared a smirk at each other as the wind began to pick up. In the distance there was a sound like a soft thunder rolling towards them. Anara turned her head, looking into the distance, seeing flickering lights in the distance coming down the mountain.

"Cullen.." Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked into the distance, the jovial nature of the world around them now coming back to the harsh reality.

They heard the bells toll as the thunder turned into a march. Cullen turned to look towards the gate, seeing the same lights coming towards them, "Forces approaching!"

The touches and glances that they had were now lost in the moment as Cullen pulled away, running towards the palisade. "To arms!" Their forces gathered, to Cullen, blades and shields in hand awaiting orders.

Anara looked on as Solas stood in the distance, his eyes unmoved from The Breach. His mind no longer with them in this moment. "Solas.." She whispered, knowing his mind was lost within the fade now.

Her feet moved through the snow, people pulling away from the fires as they fled. Doors shut and people hiding in fear. She felt something come over her as she closed in on Solas. Her hand touching his shoulder, fear. It had been so long since she felt so much of it around her. She had drowned in her sorrows and self doubt. She had been lost in lust and consumed by rage that she had forgotten what fear had felt like.

It clung to her, and all those around her like a cloak. Weighing them down as they heard the masses approach. "Solas!" She shouted, trying to break through to him, but he remained unflinching. "Vhenan!" She shouted, hoping the words would reach through, but he remained a statue.

She hissed in anger as she pulled off her gloves, her fingers resting upon his temple as she closed her eyes, her magic trying to pull Solas back from his trip. In her pull she felt something, saw through his eyes like she had with Ellandra.

The land was darkened in his approach, the remains of ancient spires and dusty floors remained as she lived through him. She looked around and saw what looked to be mirrors, without a reflection. As he approached one, there she stood in the glass where he would show. There was a audible gasp as she was seen.

With that the connection dropped, Solas's hands grabbed her wrists, pulling them down from his temple as he looked at her, " Vhenan.." He whispered softly looking at her, "What is it you seek?"

Anara looked at him, confusion in her eyes, what did she see? What part of The Fade was that? Her mouth opened in silent question, but unable to find the words she looked at him, "Solas...We're under attack.."

The bells rang louder as Cassandra moved towards them, " We must get to the gates!" She shouted, pulling her sword from it's sheath, haste within her steps.

"We must Solas." Anara turned, her staff in hand as she made her way past the camps and fires. The celebration cut short.

She raced with Cassandra, as they headed towards the gates that Cullen protected with his men. He turned to look towards Anara and Cassandra, his eyes looking past the gate, " It's a massive force the bulk over the mountain."

"Under what banner?" Josephine chimed in, her voice still tactical and suave.

"None.." Cullen responded solemnly.

"None?" She questioned as Anara moved towards the gate, staff in hand, braced against attack. Light flashed under the door, like fire waiting to burn them all.

She heard a voice behind the door, but she felt it's presence in turn. " I can't come in unless you open." The voice sounded desperate and weak. Cullen looked at her as she approached the door, this person felt different than those around her, like Solas...But...Different.

She shook her head as the door opened, her staff ready in case. But was instead met with the sight of a young man before her, his blades sharp and deadly with accuracy.

Cullen followed, his concern for her showing openly for all those to see.

"I'm Cole, I came to warn you.." He approached Anara, his hand reaching out, "To help, people are coming to hurt you. You probably already know.."

"What is this? What's going on?" She spoke as her eyes looked back into the snow. Waiting for an attack from any direction.

" The Templar's come to kill you.." Cullen pushed forward, anger coming through to his face as he bared his blade.

" Templar's!? Is this the orders response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?" He had stepped between Anara and Cole, putting himself in harms way, Her hand touched his arm as he looked to her, the anger in his face softening to her touch.

" The Red Templar's went to The Elder One. You know him, he knows you, you took his mages.." Cole stepped back as he pointed to the mountainside to the figures that stood there overlooking them. The army marched forward, their bodies marred by the red lyrium that surrounded them, consumed them. "He's very angry that you took his mages.." Cole spoke as he stared up the mountain, his eyes settled on the figure.

Anara turned to Cullen, panic sounding through her voice, "Cullen give me a plan, _Anything!_"

Cullen shook his head, looking around at the chaos that threatened to consume them, "Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster we must control the battle." Her eyes looked back up to the mountain, both figures that stood were deformed in their own way. But her eyes hovered over the lanky creature whose magic she could feel from the distance.

It's power was invasive like Alexius, poking and prodding it's way seeking out hidden answers to questions it never asked. She could feel the mark within her throb in pain as she looked upon the creature. Cullen looked at her, almost sensing the fear and discomfort that she felt as she looked upon the mountain. He brandished his sword, walking towards the troops.

" Mages, you have sanction to engage them. That is Samson, he will not make it easy. Inquisition, with the Herald! For your lives, for all of us." He raised his sword towards the battle, Anara looked to him, his words piercing through to her, tearing away at the fear and doubt that lingered inside of her.

She heard the chants and cheers of the troops, how they had such confidence and trust in the Commander. She wondered if her actions garnered such loyalty, but she could see why people would follow him into battle.

Cullen turned towards Anara, as a sly smirk played across his lips, the sight comforting in it's own way as he turned towards the battle, with mages and men in tow. The gates opened as they looked out across the field of ice and snow, watching as Templar's began to shuffle out of the forest, the red lyrium of their bodies glinting in the nights light. Like crimsons scars bore across their chest and face, such pride, and in your heart shall burn.

She watched as her companions ran out with Cullen, leading the charge against the Templar's. Fire with fire, steel with steel, and blood with blood.

Anara turned quickly to the trebuchet, her hand reaching out for the crank as her companions fought in the distance. She dropped her staff to the ground as her hands began to turn, watching the hand pull down. " Come on...Come on!" She muttered to herself as she turned her head, watching as a Templar moved towards her. His blade swung as he charged towards her.

Anara backed away from the blade, her body hitting the ground as her hand came up against him. She watched as he swung towards her as his body began to freeze in place, his arm stuck in mid swing as he was frozen like a statue.

Anara looked up, looking at Solas standing there, his hand up as he looked at her worry coming over his face. His body moving towards her as his hand reached out to her, pulling her up from the ground. "Vhenan.." He pulled her close, his temple resting against hers as he closed his eyes.

"Solas.." She whispered under breath as her eyes looked over his shoulder, looking as Cullen swung his sword against the Templar's. "We have to stop them." She pulled away, looking Solas in the eyes, "We have to bring the mountain down." Solas nodded, turning back towards the battle, as her hands turned the crank, watching as the arm lowered down, fully prepped for release.

She turned back towards her companions, a warm breath escaping her lips into the cold air. Her hand moved towards the lever, his eyes searching the crowds, finding her companions as she pulled the lever.

The stone flew from the trebuchet, as the fire burned on it, hurtling towards the mountainside. Leaving a flaming streak through the air as it made it's way into the snow, a loud crash heard in the distance.

She watched as the mountain began to fall towards the army massing towards them. Like a waking sea it washed over the hills and trees, bringing those who marched against them to their knees.

They watched as the torches that once lit the way to them died out within the snow that consumed them. The snow continuing into the valley, dying out like a drawing breath before them.

Solas moved towards her, exhaustion on his face as he braced his staff. His face was red from the cold and the touch of the snow upon his cheeks. His breath was ragged and hard as he tried to stable himself. Behind them were the cheers of the troops, convinced that this battle was won.

She felt a smile play upon her lips, and watched as the same came to Solas, who through exhaustion wasn't able to hold up his quiet reserve. Her eyes looked out across the field, her friends and allies looking towards her in silent cheer.

She saw Cullen wipe his blade as he silently nodded to her, as she did the same back to him. It was his idea, but she executed it. They would both share in the victory it seemed.

They heard a howl in the distance, not the sound of Mabari that always howled from the mountains. But instead of something bigger. They heard flaps within the night, a hidden figure within the darkness it seemed. The only giveaway was the flame that shot from it, consuming the trebuchet within her reach, sending her back into the ground.

She felt the wind escape her as he hit the ground, the hard dirt and cold snow mixed, leaving it's presence upon her skin and robes. Leaving her a cold and dreary mess.

Solas and Cullen came to aid, both grabbing her by an arm pulling her up from the dirt. " Vhenan, Are you alright?" He spoke, his hand pulling her face up towards him, keeping her eyes from hiding her apparent pain.

"Everyone…" She tried to shout, but her voice was lost as her breath tried to return to her. "To the gates." She began to hobble forward, Solas holding her close, supporting her weight as Cullen managed to gather the soldiers, ensuring that they were all protected. She looked towards Cassandra, her shield was up and her blade was bared prepared for attack.

They watched as the creature flew over the town of Haven, it's darkened wings flapping in the night. She could feel the fear again within her, within all those in Haven. She could feel it in the air, clinging so heavily around them, they must leave..

Cullen ran ahead, his hands holding the gate open as he ushered the group in, Anara still struggling as she moved forward, Solas still supporting her.

" Move it...Come on, move it" He shouted as the final soldiers moved through the gates, watching as the solid doors closed behind them. Anara slipped, her body hitting the ground once again as she looked up at the doors. Praying, for the first time to The Maker that, that was enough to hold them back, even if temporarily. Cullen's face was hard and serious as he looked at the death toll around him, they had their moment of victory, but it seemed this creature would spell their doom.

" We need everyone back to the Chantry. It's the only building that might hold against that..._Beast_. At this point.." His hands grasped in anger as she sensed that he was gritting his teeth. " At this point, just make them work for it.."

Anara looked at Solas as Cullen walked away, the Commander lost in his duty once again. She pulled herself up from the ground, regaining the strength that she had as she looked around the town, watching as fire began to consume it.

"The villagers will need help if they are to survive this.." Solas spoke, his eyes gazing into the fires around them. Watching as the Red Templar's moved from the cracks around the town and it's walls. Taking advantage of every opportunity to attack the already stricken people.

Anara ran through the town, their blades and magic striking down opposing forces. She looked towards Solas's hut, watching the fire consume the town around them. She heard a shout in the distance and ran towards it without hesitation. Solas followed as Cassandra and Varric split off racing towards Thresh near the training yard, "We'll meet you in The Chantry." Anara looked at Cassandra as she nodded,

"Maker guide you." Cassandra spoke, her words few now in the situation. She trusted the mages now, after all they've been through, she knew they were in this together now.

She moved towards the rubble, still hearing a voice nearby. "Herald!" she heard a shout from under the wagon. A voice so familiar in her early days within Haven.

"Adan?" She questioned as she moved closer, looking at the herbalist stuck under the wagons rubble.

"Help me Herald.." He spoke, his words falling short as he began to lose breath. Anara held out her hand, feeling the weight of the wagon within her grasp. She watched as it tilted backwards, just enough for Solas to grab him, pulling him out from the death trap.

The weight was unbearable as her hand gave way, letting the cart fall to the ground, shattering upon impact.

They looked towards the Chantry, watching as Cassandra and Varric ran behind Thresh. "Quick Adan, to The Chantry. It's the only way.."

They supported his weight between them as they moved towards The Chantry, feeling the flames caress their cheeks as near misses grazed them, obliterating the small houses.

She looked at the bodies as they moved. Looked at the hope that was in those faces only mere hours ago. Now lying cold and fearful in the snow and dirt of their home. She felt her feet drag as she raised her doubt within herself. This was all her doing, all her fault. If she had died, if the fade had taken her, if she hadn't grabbed the hand of Andraste then this, would be worse.

She gritted her teeth, knowing the self doubt within herself to be a lie as she dug her heel into the snow, moving the three of them closer to The Chantry doors.

She watched as the doors opened, as Roderick walked forward, his words for the first time encouraging, and bracing towards the storm outside. His hand was upon a wound, his vestments crimson with blood. Cole carried him off, knowing well their situation becoming more and more dire as the time went on.

"Herald.." Cullen ran towards her his formalities as Commander showing through. " Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us..It's cut a path for that army, They'll kill everyone in Haven."

Cole looked up, his eyes empty and cold as he looked at Anara, "The Elder one doesn't care about the village. He only wants The Herald."

Anara looked down at her arm, her mark felt like it was creeping in it's presence, like a slow burn from a dying bonfire. " If it will save these people. He can have me." She looked over the wounded, their cries filling the air within The Chantry.

"It won't...He wants to kill you. " Cullen looked as if he was at the end of his rope with the stranger. He threw his arms up in exasperation as he looked at the boy in front of him. Anara looked at Cullen, her arm gently brushing against his as he turned towards her.

"Herald there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We can turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide."

Anara looked at Cullen, her face wrought with confusion. " To hit the enemy we'd bury Haven."

"We're dying, but we can decide how." She felt his hand grip hers, looking into her eyes, " Many don't get that choice.." She shook her head slowly to Cullen as Roderick began to speak.

"There is a path, you wouldn't know it, unless you've made the summer pilgrimage as I have. The people can escape.." Roderick slowly rose up from the chair, his hand still covering the wound.

She turned towards Cullen, her eyes seeking an answer from him, " What about it Cullen? Will it work?"

" If he shows us the path...What of your escape?" Anara turned away from the sight of the Commander. Her mind and heart resigning on the sacrifice that she may give. Cullen looked at her in silence, concern overcoming him as he tried to hold himself back. "Perhaps you will surprise it. Find a way.." She could feel a chill run down her spine as Cullen moved off, his hand retreating as it wished to reach for her. To pull her close, to run into battle together. But it was his duty to protect the people, and the Herald told him to.

"Inquisition, follow Chancellor Roderick through The Chantry, move!" Roderick was carried by Cole into the distance as Anara stood there by the door, the shouts and chants of those that awaited outside drawing closer.

Cullen looked towards her, watching as a few soldiers followed Anara, "If we are to have a chance, if _you_ are to have a chance. Let that _thing_ hear you.." With that Cullen pulled himself away, tearing himself from her side feeling the pain as he looked over at Solas, his eyes to the floor as he helped Adan to his feet, behind Roderick. "Maker, watch over her.." Cullen whispered under breath as he looked at Anara's back, her once braided hair a mess in the wind as the doors began to open once again, leading them into the unknown.

Cullen turned his back on the door as it closed behind them. Hearing them get barred behind him. His mind had wandered into The Chants, wishing only for light in these darkest times.

Anara's hands gripped the crank on the trebuchet, listening closely for the sound of the beast within the sky. She pulled, and turned the crank as it aimed behind the town, into the mountains behind them, threatening to pull the mountain down upon them.

With the final motion she heard a loud screech and wings on the night moving closer. She pulled away, watching as the men loaded the weapon their backs to the beast. "Move!" She shouted watching as it's wings dove down towards them. It's cries echoing deeper, drawing something forward. "Move now!"

Her feet moved as she felt the scaring embrace of flames around her, the pitch aflame sending her backwards into the ground. She felt her body roll into the mud as she looked for the soldiers, their bodies limp and cold on the ground. She cursed under breath as she looked at the flames. So close, but she can do it, even if she died alone. Cullen and them had to make it.

She looked towards the flames, a strange flicker within it's mass as a body moved forward. She pulled herself up, her hand braced in case it was a Red Templar. What came out of the flames though was the same figure that stood atop the mountain staring them down.

He approached, red lyrium protruding from his face. His body deformed, like that of an arcane horror...She had heard tales of Dark Spawn. Perhaps this one was like the other that fought Ellandra? But he was different then a demon, or a horror. She could feel the slow burn within her hand surge as he approached. His cold and calculated eyes staring her down.

"Pretender!" he shouted, his voice ringing familiar within her memory as she looked upon the creature that spoke to her, " You toy with forces beyond your ken no more."

She gritted her teeth, "What are you? Why are you doing this?" She felt the magic within the mark surge within his distance, as if he was a walking rift to be closed.

" Know me.." He spoke, his arms grasping through the air, " know what you have pretended to be." His eyes seemed dead in the light, only consumed by anger and destruction. " Exalt, The Elder One. The will that is Corypheus."


	21. Chapter 21

His finger extended out, like a tendril of a vine awaiting the capture of a foe. " You _will _kneel." He spoke, his words filled with venom as he spoke. Whatever he was, the humanity within it has been long forgotten.

She clenched her jaw, her teeth becoming painfully sore as her eyebrows furrowed in anger. Her eyes unwavering against his, "You'll get nothing out of me." She spoke through clenched teeth, her anger keeping her grounded and afoot to the monstrosity that stood before her.

"You will resist..You will always resist." She looked as his hand raised, a grooved orb within his hand, clenched in his claws like a hawk with a fish. "It matters not.." She looked at the red lyrium that grew from his body, like it had from Fiona. Flesh torn and strewn upon the red rock, like his muscles had hardened to stone. "I am here for the _anchor_." His eyes looked over the orb as it began to breath with life. Red cracks forming on the surface like quaked land. It glowed unearthly, like the mark on her hand, "The process of removing it begins now."

His hand shot forth, his magic pulling towards her like manacles she felt it tug on her wrist, feeling the flare of magic pull forth from her arm. The magic no longer within her control, her arm moving, fingers grasping for the air around her as she felt the pain swell inside of her.

The pain felt like a distant memory, When she had first awoken to Haven the pain was overwhelming. Her magic became wild, and spirited like an untamed stallion it charged and threatened to destroy them all. She felt her other hand grasp at her shoulder, feeling the burn within her scar spread further into her body. Like a searing fire it spread leaving itself to weave through her, like lightning within the sky or branches in a tree.

" It's your fault '_Herald.' _You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole it's purpose." His hand flared like hers, his magic reaching into her and threatening to pull from her to very thing that made her special. Her magic.

How she laughed in the face of tranquility, how she sneered at The Chantry, and mocked it's people. Here she was now, facing the threat in it's most serious presence and she could feel the stinging of tears within her eyes threatening to end her here.

His hand wrenched upwards as she felt as if her hand would break away, leaving her an empty shell like Meredith.. She felt the panic and fear rise within her again, there was no comfort of Solas, no wise words of Cullen. Nothing, nothing but fear.

She buckled over in pain, her knees giving way as she held her arm. She felt the pain continue its movement down her back. The scar of magic mingling with the scars from The Circle, from the harsh blades and harsh magic that met her there. She could feel the magic move over a scar, reigniting the pain and memory from whence it came.

The scar burned, it's memory burned into her flesh, the mark on her back from when she was branded into Ostwick Circle. She fell forward, her body doubled over in pain as it continued to spread. The raised flesh of lines across her back, from lashings from the Knight-Commander for her insidious nature. Her hands dug into the dirt, as she screamed in pain, the memories coming through her mind and body, tearing her from within.

She heard the guttural calling of the winged beast behind her, it's sound deep and unpleasant. She felt the cold of the wind gently touch her cheeks as a reminder. Her head was dizzy, as if in a fog her eyes looked up into his, rebelliously her body tried to fight, her knees scraped the ground as she breathed the air. The cold from the mountains mixed with the burning of the world around her. His legs spanned great distance as he walked towards her, his arm grabbing her wrist, pulling her small frame from the ground.

He towered like a giant compared to her, she could feel herself fight against him, her feet kicking in the air as he held her there. Like a child being scolded, "Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was empty." His eyes were cold and spiteful as he threw her body, like she was a weightless creature being tossed away from the world.

Her back hit the trebuchet, as grunt of pain escaping her lips as her back hit the metal. Her body slouched against the war machine, her eyes looking up into the creature before her.

"The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling." Her fingers clenched as she felt it gain back within her control, the burning flare within her hand began to burn down. Like a fire caught within a windstorm, she could feel her hand settle, her fingers aching from their clenching.

She looked up, only seeing a sword within her grasp. But it was all she could do in her position now, she had to fight, to ensure that the others would make it.

She gritted her teeth again, feeling the new scar settle within her back, the magic he possessed against her mark now forever marking her, reminding her, tying her to Corypheus.

Her feet slid out as she reached for the sword, her arms tired and sore from the fighting as she gripped it tight within her hands. Fearing the blade would slip from her hands she held it against the creature and it's pet.

She could hear it's snarl, angered with sharpened teeth like a dragon made from battlements and decaying flesh. " So be it." Corypheus looked at her, blade in hand as she held it up against them. "I will find another way to give this world the nation- and _god_\- it requires."

She felt the breath draw out from her as she looked over the walls, her eyes searching for a signal, anything from those fleeing.

There in the distance, like a single light of hope an arrow breached the tree tops, signaling her from the distance. It can finally end.

She drew breath, her eyes closing as she still felt Solas, albeit distant. Fearing that these would be her final words she said only what she knew, " _I do not fear, for what I had with you, will echo into eternity."_

Her eyes stared into his, defiant as ever, "Your arrogance blinds you. If I'm dying. It's _not_ today!" Her foot kicked the winch as the trebuchet launched itself forward, distracting the eyes of both fiends before her, watching as the mountain began to descend upon them all.

Her legs were exhausted and overworked as she ran through the town, feeling the cold chill of the avalanche upon her heels. Her feet threw herself from the torn battlements, her back hitting a collapsed floor, dropping her into darkness.

Cullen turned as he looked down the mountain, watching as Haven was engulfed in snow and flames. He looked towards Solas, his expression was guarded, but he could see pain behind those eyes as they looked at the snowy grave.

"What do you know?" Cullen asked, concern ringing through his voice as he spoke.

"Nothing.." Solas spoke, his words ringing cold as he looked over the vast valley his lips becoming a hard line as he spoke, "I know only the name, Corypheus.."

The cold was the first thing she felt as she began to stir, the second was the flaring of her mark. Her eyes opened to the ice that surrounded her, her body pressed upon rock and ice.

She lifted herself up, her arm felt as if it was out of place, she could feel it's pain, but she could not react to it as she wished. Her hand grasping for her shoulder as she held herself in place, feeling warmth and movement slowly return to her.

She let out an audible yelp of pain as her hand squeezed against her shoulder, knowing full well something was amiss. Her body ached, her legs struggling with movement as she struggled through the pilgrims path. The wounds and scars upon her body taking it's toll as she looked at the end, finally seeing light that met her as a welcoming sight.

She heard the screams and whispers of demons as she limped her way through, her body moving without thought now only looking to stay alive. She saw the demons make their way, blocking the path from her, not allowing her to escape.

She wiped the blood from her lip as she felt her fingers twitch, the mark still flaring, it's pain like a dull blade stuck within her shoulder. She couldn't lift her arm, even though it's will wished it. her free arm grabbed her wrist, holding it up as the mark poured through her into this world.

She watched as the demons hissed and screamed, trying to tear towards her as she watched a rift appear above them. Their bodies buckling over as their fingers clawed at the ground, being dragged along, being pulled back into their world, their screams filling the air, like lost echos or ghosts upon this world and then silence.

Her knee gave out as she tried to catch herself, her foot scraping against the ice below her, stopping herself from completely giving in.

She could feel herself getting weaker as she moved, her body lumbering towards the exit, wishing to see sunlight again, but instead only greeted by the wind, and the cold of night.

The chill dug down into her bones, the only heat she felt was from the mark still lingering within her. The winds blew violently against her, obscuring all her vision as her hand blocked up against it, hoping to find some relief. She felt herself shiver, her voice no longer present, but instead replaced by the chattering of her teeth and rawness of her throat.

She listened closely, hearing the howls of mabari in the distance as she moved, her arm cradling the other trying to keep the warmth from her mark contained. She felt the snow begin the thicken as she passed by an abandoned cart, the fire from it still fresh. "_They must be close.."_ Her voice couldn't speak, the cold taking it hostage as she shivered.

She traveled further into the wind, her body beginning to fall as she began to stumble, her hand reaching for the trees within distance as she pushed herself more. " _Keep moving… They're close by.."_ The cold stung her cheeks like thousands of cold needles upon her skin. It stung through her clothes and through to her bones as she moved. Her feet still struggling as she felt the snow begin to gather up against her. Like a cold blanket threatening to smother her, lulling her into a deathly sleep.

The howls got closer, became louder and her heart began to beat faster. Wolves? Mabari? They were closing in on her, she was weak, a straggler, and she feared she would die as such. If not from the cold, if not from Corypheus, than what from? She looked ahead, seeing the soft glow of embers from a fire pit, finally it felt like the wind would not claim her today.

She struggled forward, her hand reaching out for the small warmth that remained in the pit. Reminding her for the briefest moment what she was struggling for. "_Embers.. So close…"_

She could feel her teeth chatter as she pulled her legs forward, one step at a time. She could feel it again, the warmth of his embrace, of his words, of his mind. Solas was close by.

Her feet moved as she crossed over the top of the mountain, her eyes looking into the valley, and only saw death in front of her. She looked at Haven, the town they called home, was now aflame, a reminder of her failure as The Herald. A reminder of their failure as the Inquisition. She could feel tears running down her face, the moment of warmth now threatened to turn to ice upon the air.

Her knees finally gave as she sunk into the snow, her eyes taking in the sight before her, the burning homes and those she met. All those who perished, and those who would remain with her forever in her guilt.

She heard a voice in the distance, her head turning towards the group that was running towards her. She heard the voice of Cullen shouting as he moved, the snow meaning nothing to the Commander.

Her vision blurred as the group drew closer, her head was swimming, her body was sore, she felt the fresh wounds begin to bleed again as warmth returned to her. Her head fell back as she looked up into the sky, tears pouring from her eyes as she felt blood dripping from her nose, making it's way down her face. Her body had stopped moving, and instead tried to grip her into some sense of warmth. Her body knew better than to fight anymore, and it seemed she did too.

Her eyes rolled to the side, watching the blurred figures move towards her. She was no longer able to tell who was who anymore as her shoulders slouched and her eyes closed as her body slumped into the snow. The cold was the last thing she remembered and felt as she slipped into darkness.

Cullen raced to her side, his knees digging into the snow as his hands pulled her free from the grip of the cold. He looked at her face and saw the bruises that began to form, her hair tattered and wild from the wind. His fingers smeared the blood from her nose, leaving only a faint reminder as he looked at her, fearful that she was dead.

He could feel himself choke up as he held her in his arms, her body still and cold as Cassandra finally made it, Leliana and Solas in tow. "Is she?" Cassandra asked, not knowing who would answer.

"No." Cullen spoke angrily, his teeth clenched as he fought back his fear. Hiding the tears that threatened to form within his eyes. She had sacrificed so much to ensure their safety. She had fought mages, and templars. She fought Alexius and closed The Breach. She had come too far, and suffered too much to just die now.

"Cullen.." Leliana spoke, trying to reach for the Commander, her hand knocked away.

"No!" Cullen turned towards them, baring his teeth like a cornered animal as she laid there in his arms. The faint glow from her mark died like a cold ember, Solas hunched down, his arms reaching out against her magic.

"She is still alive, but very weak.." Solas could still feel his connection with her, the bridge between them still formed. "She will need a healer." Solas pushed himself back up from the snow, allowing Cullen his moment of weakness and in turn hiding his own.

"Then we should make camp, gather our strength, until she returns to us." Cassandra stood, her back to the destruction of Haven, the past behind her.

"Agreed. It would be wise, Corypheus thinks she is dead, and we have the advantage." Solas spoke, his eyes wavering as Cassandras eyebrows furrowed,

"How do you know that creatures name?" Solas looked up as if he let something slip. He looked at Cassandra, her eyes suspicious of Solas.

" I learned it from Anara, as mages we...have a connection.." Cassandra continued to look at Solas with suspicion as she turned from the elf. Moving only forward.

"Cullen, I suggest we take The Herald to a healer. We must make camp and wait for her to awaken once again."

Cullen turned to Cassandra, his arms gripping tighter as he pulled her close, her head resting against his shoulder as he tried to stand. " Of course Lady Cassandra." His mind was elsewhere, his hands gripping tighter on her body as he tried to share his warmth. Hoping to bring her back from the brink, hoping that she would return.

His feet felt heavy, and his mind weighed as such as the winds picked up. He felt the chill of the air cut through him, and held her closer, cradling her head against his shoulder as he moved towards the townspeople as they gathered.

"The Herald!" They spoke, their bodies gathering around Cullen as he tried to pass. Cullen felt on guard, protective of the body within his arms as hands brushed against her. Words given to her in praise to The Maker, prayers quietly given as they passed through the crowd that gathered. Haven was a town that first looked upon her with suspicion and anger, but now feared for her safety and sacrifice more.

He watched as hands lingered as they passed, prayers to Andraste and The maker being spoken aloud. He watched as those who wept for the loss of loved ones wept as well for her well being. Even though she was muted from the world around her, silent to it's calls the people still spoke to her, as if she was ever present.

"Maker bless you Herald."

"Blessings be upon you."

"Prayers to you Herald."

They lingered on as Cullen passed through, their mourning and pain were strong, but not as strong as their respect for the body within his arms. He looked in the distance Mother Giselle standing there amongst the sick and injured. He could feel the eyes of Haven upon his back as he approached Giselle, her words comforting as any mothers, "You have come far Commander. She will be safe with us here.." She motioned to a cot as the mages watched Cullen, knowing well his feelings were exposed to the world around him.

He slowly walked, not wishing to let go of the body within his arms but had to separate himself from her, lest the whole world know his true feelings.

He slumped over, setting her gently in the cot as he swept a few stray hair from her face. Mother Giselle stepped forward, her hand resting upon his shoulder. " She is safe here Commander." He bit down on his lip, looking at Anara's still body, it was just dejavu all over again. Like the beginning back in Haven. How she laid there lifeless and quiet, her magic just as muted as it was then. All in that making him fear that she was perhaps lost within the darkness that she was before.

He stood back up, his hand sliding off from her shoulder as he turned to leave. Looking across the way as Solas walked through the crowd, their attention focused towards the warmth of the fires.

Cullen passed the elf, his head turning towards him as he spoke, "Bring her back Solas.." The elf nodded silently as Cullen walked on, his mind wandering as his feet reflected the same. He looked into the distance and saw as the sky began to slowly change. Watching as the darkness began to flee the world, and they were greeted once again by the light of a new day.

Solas sat there beside Anara, her mind still unreachable as he watched the advisors in the distance their bodies closed off to one another as their voices began to raise against one another.

He turned to see mother Giselle rest her hand upon Anara's head, her eyes closed as she breathed deeply. "She is a fighter this one. Strong and reliable, she will not give in so easily to the darkness." Her eyes opened to look at Solas, his hand resting upon Anara's, feeling for her pulse. "The Commander show's much concern for her safety." His eyes flickered upwards, looking at Gsselles warm smile. "And it seems like you do as well." It had seemed Solas wasn't able to hid his true feelings from just about everyone.

"She is, a force to be reckoned with." Solas spoke under breath as he felt his magic soak into her skin. "She is…" Solas fought with himself, unable to find the words that he could use to describe her. He shook his head, not finishing his words, but instead leaving them as empty words in the ears of Giselle.

" We all love those, with the greatest abilities to bring change." She looked over at Cassandra and Leliana, both arguing with each other. "The right and the left hand of the divine, they loved her, as did we all." Her eyes turned back to Anara, "But it seems to me, that her right and left hand love her as much, if not more than Justinia." Solas could feel his hand clenching in Anara's his magic spreading further as he thought over her words.

Mother Giselle seemed to sense the uncomfortableness that Solas felt in her words, and stood up slowly. "As Andraste loved Shartan, do not fear the love that you feel." Her feet picked up as she walked away, the mother leaving him to her words.

He closed his eyes as he heard the Commanders voice raise in the distance as Cassandra met his volume as well. It seemed the advisors weren't ones to make decisions, but instead to argue the possibilities amongst one another.

He felt his hand on hers as he felt his magic course through, like blood leading to her heart. He could feel the residual marks of his magic upon her skin, seared into her flesh now like fresh scars. He searched through, touching through the scars and memories that followed them, only walking through her memories as she relived them like a nightmare.

He stood there in the hallway, the darkened halls echoing with screams and shouts as torches flickered from a door. Solas could feel himself follow the memory, watching as she was dragged through the hallway, her legs lashing out as her screams filling the air.

_Vhenan.._

He turned to see a group of older mages stand there with the Knight-Commander standing amongst them. Solas looked up at see the stairs that wound upwards, leading to the Harrowing Chamber.

"What now Knight-Commander?" He saw one of the elder men speak as the Commander turned.

"You already know what will happen. What happened to all of you. But _she_ is still a wild horse, and a wild horse must be broken." He gripped his sword walking away from the mages as they stood there, their eyes looking down in concern for the girl being dragged off.

Solas followed the man, knowing well the power and pain within this memory. He watched the door open, his feet stepping inside with hesitation as he looked as Anara sat there in a circle, her arms chained to the ground like earlier within the harrowing.

" Anara Trevelyan." The Knight-Commander spoke, his eyes looking upon the frame of the young woman as he moved closer, his hands touching her chin as he pulled her gaze up, "_Rabbit."_ He spoke under breath, "You have successfully passed your harrowing. Not a small feat to accomplish to say the least." His eyes turned from hers as he looked off into the distance, focusing intently on a brazier.

"With your successful completion, you are now a full fledged mage within the Ostwick Circle, but...You have one more test to complete." A wicked snear spread across his lips as he watched a templar shift the coals around with a metal bar.

Solas could feel his heart beat faster, feeling a lump grow within his throat as he looked around the room. Familiar faces of those within the Harrowing, standing there in silent enjoyment as the bar was removed from the coals.

A brand.

Solas watched as the Templar walked forward, handing the searing brand to the Knight-Commander. " As mage to Ostwick, you must be branded. So then the world shall know what you are in The Makers eyes."

He watched the look of panic spread across her face as he held the metal instrument in his hand "No.." he heard her mutter, as her arms began to pull against the chains. She was so weak still from The Harrowing, her body was struggling as the Templar's gathered in.

"Hold her still.." The Knight-Commander spoke, the red glow from the brand illuminating his face, making him seem more twisted and evil.

"No!" She shouted as hands grabbed her arms and shoulders, holding them apart. Her arms and legs thrashed about on the ground as she began to yell, the Templar's swarming her, keeping her still.

" Anara Trevelyan. You are one of the most unruly mages we've encountered here in Ostwick. You feel that since you are of noble blood that you are entitled to special treatment. You are not."

She felt her head being shoved down as her hair was being grabbed, She felt a blade run up her back cutting through the back of her robes, exposing her flesh to the Templar's gaze.

" You are not special. But instead an outcast. You are no longer noble, but instead you shall be broken." She felt tears come upon her eyes as she felt the blade draw across her hair, cutting it down to the near roots. She heard laughs come from the lips of those around her as her hair fell to the ground. The cold air of the tower ran across her skin, causing her skin to bump against the air.

"She's cold commander." One of the men laughed hands spreading across her exposed flesh, pulling back her robes from her back.

"Then, we must find a way to warm her." She felt her arms stilled as she felt heat almost upon her back. She struggled, her body moving trying to wrangle free from the grasp as she yelled and fought.

Solas felt his heart drop as he watched her struggle and fight against the Templar's holding her down. His eyes felt tears begin to form as he watched her hair being cut, the brown locks cut close to the scalp being discarded to the ground as they laughed.

Solas could feel his magic build up within him. Knowing this was a memory and there was nothing he could do. He wished to weep, to cry for the woman that was in the tower, and the events that happened to her.

"Hold her still!" He heard the Knight-Commander shout, arms pressing her knees back into the ground as he moved the brand closer. He heard her cries, muffled by the bodies around her as they held her still.

She felt the heat burn against her skin, the brand marking her for all eternity as it burned below her shoulder blade.

She screamed, louder than anything she could ever remember, her hands gripped in pain as her arms strained against the chains. Her head was pulled back by the roots, the Knight-Commanders grip getting tighter as the burning threatened to draw her into the darkened pain.

" You _will_ be broken." He scowled at her as he pulled the brand from her back, her flesh torn and burnt from the heat. She still screamed as the Templar's slowly pulled away as her arms fought with the chains. Tears running down her cheeks as her hands crossed her chest, her hands trying to find her brand, wishing to heal it's mark.

Solas was heartbroken as his eyes looked at her, he could feel his body move towards her, his knees resting on the ground as he looked into her eyes. Tears fell across her cheeks, as she sobbed uncontrollably, the sting from the brand still fresh upon her skin. Solas looked at the sun freckles upon her nose how the tears had reddened her face. How her body cowered, holding herself close as if she would fall apart at the seams.

Solas watched as Her eyes looked up, her eyebrows furrowing at the men before her. His heart ached as he looked at her, her hair short and patchy, tears still fresh upon her cheeks as she held back more cries of pain.

He turned his head, looking at the Knight-Commander standing over her. His hand upon the hilt of his blade as he looked at her. " You are branded and bound to Ostwick now. In The Makers eyes you are shunned, and exiled from his grace. Thank your family for that brand. For it was their idea." He bent down, his face close to hers, " And as long as you are here Rabbit, you will never be free from me."

He stood back up, looking at Anara as he spoke, " Dengar…" The older man walked forward from the group, his fist within hand as he cracked his knuckles. The look on her face changed as anger flashed across her face, the fear that she once had gone in an instant as she felt her rebellious nature rise once again.

She felt a hard crack upon her face as her teeth clenched at the feeling. Her head jerked at the feel of it as his fist came across her face. She could feel blood in her mouth, the anger within her only growing as she turned back to the Templar's, her teeth gritted as her arms clenched in the chains.

"Dengar…" The Knight-Commander hissed as he took another swing. His fist came into contact again as Anara slumped over against the stone floor. Her head hitting the ground as she blacked out.

Solas felt himself get pushed out of her mind and memory as he opened his eyes, the daylight they had long gone as Giselle sat there next to them. "You have been gone a long time. Pray it was for the right reasons.." Her head turned as she looked out at the advisors, their arguments still heated. Coming to no end.

" What would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do!" Cullen spoke, the anger in his voice rising.

" We cannot simply ignore this, we must find a way.." Cassandra spoke, her words fighting back against Cullen.

"And who put you in charge? we need a consensus of we have nothing."

Anara opened her eyes, bolting upwards as she looked around, fear obvious in her eyes. Solas's hand reached out touching the small of her back as he calmed her.

"Vhenan...Calm, be calm..You're alright." She looked around, her arm reaching for the brand on her back. Her breath finally calming after a few moments, feeling Solas's hands touching hers, she pushed the memories back as she looked at the group of her advisors standing there arguing among each other.

" You need to rest." Mother Giselle spoke, her hand touching her forehead, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"If they're arguing about what we do next I need to be there." Solas's hand comforted her, but insisting silently that she rest.

"We saw our defender stand, and fall. And now we have seen her return. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. " Giselle turned as she looked out towards the fire, Anara's feet met the ground as feeling began to return to her. " And the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept no? What we've been called to endure? What we must perhaps come to believe?"

Anara looked to the ground, the brand upon her flesh a reminder in the belief in The Maker, of what her own family created in his name. Solas could feel anger swell within her as she thought of what she was called, The Herald. She was no prophet, no miraculous savior of the people. She was stubborn and bull headed at times, with morals not revolved by a man in the sky. She lived her life as freely as she could within the confines of The Chantry. And loved even those who spread fear into her life.

" All of this happened because of fanatics, and arguments about the next world." Her hand pulled from Solas as she stood up, her body aching as she left the cot and Mother Giselle.

Her hand grazed against a beam, pushing herself forward as she remembered the scar on her back and the memories that flooded her from it. How her hair was cut from her scalp and tossed to the floor. How her robes were torn from her skin and left bare for the brand. How it burned and singed her skin, her screams that filled the room and echoed into the halls. How Dengar's fist met her face until she fell against the stone, her mind and memory blackened after that moment until she awoke in her bed blood stained her sheets as a mage placed a poultice upon the wound, trying to lessen the pain.

She stood there in anger, her arms crossed over her chest as she listened to the sound of the wind whistle past her, a reminder of her journey through the snow.

Her eyes looked over the advisors, their bodies rigid and separated. Keeping distance from each other as they all disagreed to each others plans. Anara looked upon Cullen, his facial hair coming in thicker, his eyes tired as his hands fiddled around, trying to calm himself down.

Cassandra stood at the makeshift war table, her hands holding down a map as she searched the paper for answers still unknown to them all.

Leliana and Josephine sat beside the fire, both quiet to the others presence as they internally wrangled with themselves.

Anara's head hung down, watching as the faith and hope that once filled these people leave to the winds. Her faith had escaped her long ago in the life of the circle tower. Long before her harrowing, long before her branding. But instead she lost her faith the moment she stepped onto the bridge that separated her, from her family.

"Shadows fall..And hope has fled.. Steel your heart. The dawn will come." She felt her teeth clench and tighten as she heard to music within herself, the very song she used to sing as a child each night before she slept.

Mother Giselle walked slowly forward, the song leaving her lips and gathering a crowd among them.

" The night is long. And the path is dark. Look to the sky. For one day soon. The dawn will come."

Silence seemed to stretch for eternity until Leliana's voice joined with Giselles, "The shepherds lost. And his home is far." Anara watched as people began to move forward, between the tents their voices coming together in harmony, reminding her of simpler times within Ostwick.

"Look to the stars. The dawn will come." She looked around, Cullen's face changing in light of the music as he looked towards those that began to gather.

"The night is long."

She watched as he closed his eyes. The words coming upon his lips so easily as the masses gathered.

"And the path is dark. Look to the sky. For one day soon. The dawn will come."

People began to move in front of her, their eyes looking to Anara as they stepped down to their knees. Their words and song raising through the sky, pulling them all together as one.

"Bare your blade. And raise it high. Stand your ground. The dawn will come." She looked into the distance to see Solas standing there, staff in hand as his head gently nodded to her, his brows furrowing to the group that gathered around her, as if seeking penance from her.

"The night is dark. And the Path is long. Look to the sky. For one day soon. The dawn will come."

She felt as if a wave of cold came over her as their song ended, their eyes still upon her "An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause." Mother Giselle spoke as she walked away, the fear that once gripped these people now slowly melting away like snow in the summer.

Solas slowly made his way, standing beside her for a moment as he spoke, "A word." he kept it brief as he walked off in the distance, allowing Anara to follow him.

He walked towards a torch and poured his magic into the veil fire that ignited as he stood there, braced against the cold. Anara made her way towards him waiting for his words or guidance. But was instead met with silence.

"Solas?" She spoke, his seemed lost in his words. Thinking it thoroughly before he spoke. He looked out into the distance, his eyes searching for people nearby until he turned to Anara. His face seemed as cool and collected until his hands rested upon her shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss.

Her hands tensed for a moment, until she felt him possessively wrap his arms around her, pulling in in closer, sharing his warmth with her. She left out a soft sigh, as she could feel all his worry and concern and love pour into his kiss as he gently pulled away. Resting his temple against hers he let his most private fears and concern come full fledged to her.

"I feared you had died Vhenan. I could not sense you. I only could hear the creatures name and then I felt cold. Like you had passed from this world." He feared his words would bring tears to his eyes as he held her close. "But here you are. Alive once again, and in my arms." He rested his head into her shoulder, his words mumbling against her coat, "Do not leave me Vhenan. For I am not ready for the echo of eternity."

He held her close, his hand resting gently against the brand upon her back, wishing for it to be healed, for the memories to be wiped clean from those times. But what had happened made her into the person that she was now.

Solas instead held her closer now than he had ever before in the past. Walking through her memories, through her pain always reminded him of the person he relied upon today. Of the woman that he loved.

His fingers touched her cheek as he looked into her eyes, fingers gently brushing aside stray hairs from her face. " Ma emma lath, ma vhenan." He looked as her face softened to him his fingers gently stroking her cheek as he leaned in once again, drawing a kiss from her lips as his heart and mind gave her promises that he could never give before. Fearing now to lose her forever.

Regardless of what hid within the sky, under the constellation of Fen'Harel, regardless of the secrets that laid within his heart, just outside of her reach. Solas could pledge no more than what he could, his darkest thoughts, and secrets just outside the grasp of his love for her.


	22. Chapter 22

Solas held her hands close as he looked at her, the fear fading away from his face as he looked at her. "Vhenan…" He spoke, looking into her eyes as his hand touched her back, his hand resting upon the brand. He saw her eyebrows furrow as she felt his hand touch it. No longer held back by an illusion. "Why did you keep this from me?" He felt his magic touch against the scar, it's faded reminder of her past.

"It.." She sighed, clearing her mind before she spoke, "I could not live with the shame of that night." She turned her eyes away, trying to look past Solas, only feeling his fingers grasp her chin. Pulling her eyes up to look into his.

"Ar lasa mala revas." He gently pressed his lips against her temple as his eyes closed. Giving her time, and love that she needed to move past her fears.

"Solas? What do we do now?" She watched as a thought passed through his mind, his eyes looking out into the mountains beyond them.

" There are steps that we can take.." His words seemed to wander off as he looked down into her eyes. Their conversation met in the silence of the night.

Cullen pulled himself from his sleep as he looked into the sky, looking as the sun began to turn it's way over the mountain. He looked around as he saw people shuffling about, packing ready to move. "Where is everyone going?" Cullen seemed to jump to command as he pushed himself up in a hurry, moving towards the citizens expecting a mass exodus.

"Where are you leaving?" He asked a man with a bag upon his back.

"We're following The Herald." He spoke, his finger pointing towards Anara.

Cullen felt himself stop in his tracks as he looked upon her figure. She had awoken in a panic, to see them all in a sour mood, arguing amongst each other like bickering children. In yet here she was, leading them regardless of the situation, leading them hopefully towards new beginnings.

He looked upon her, their rations low as was their supplies, he looked at her arm, the robe torn towards her shoulder, exposing her to the cold of the elements. She seemed pale, the life and color from her disappearing as they moved,

Cullen could feel himself move without restraint as he raced to meet Anara's side.

"Lady Trevelyan...I mean..Anara.." He looked at her, still seeing the exhaustion in her eyes as he looked her over. She was disheveled, he looked at her arm and looked at the scars that met his eyes. His eyes drew across the scars that patterned faintly like lightning in the sky, or roots to a tree. His hand grabbed hers, pulling her towards him as his concern came out in front of everyone, "What happened!?" He spoke, his words almost seeming intrusive as he spoke out of turn.

Her voice wavered, gently pulling her hand from his grasp. "Corypheus.." She spoke gently as she turned her eyes ahead, looking at the valleys and mountains that stood between them. Her feet began to slowly move, knowing the eyes of all Haven stood on her back.

Cullen stood there as she moved, her body strained and tired as she moved through the snow. This would be a long journey indeed.

Her mind wandered as she moved, remembering the words from Solas as he held her close, his eyes looking to the sky. " By attacking the inquisition, Corypheus changed it, changed you." He pulled himself back, his eyes turning down to look at her, his hand resting against her cheek. " Scout to the north." His eyes looked to the sky, pointing towards the northern star. "Be their guide Anara.."

She felt his hands let go of her as he began to walk, her steps following behind him. " There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. " His magic sparked in the air, flying out like sparks within the sky. "There is a place where the inquisition can build, grow."

He held his hand out to her under the clear night as she moved slowly towards him. Her body still aching from sleep.

'_Come, Vhenan. Take my hand.' _

Her fingers slid over his as she felt his magic course through her, like a jolt, a spark of electricity as images flashed through her mind. Of white mountaintops, of winding roads, and of a frozen river that winded into deep lakes that spread ice across like cold tendrils.

"Anara?" She felt her mind pull back to reality as she stood there the groups of people behind her at a stand still. Cullen stood beside her, a look of concern spreading across his face.

"Commander.." She spoke, her mind lost within the movements of last night. Her voice weak and her arm still throbbing in pain from the mark. She could feel the pain spread, as her face winced at the feeling spread through her.

" My lady, are you alright?" His hand rested upon her shoulder, She felt his skin touch hers through the tears in her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered shut as she shuddered in the cold, remembering the feel of him from the fade. "You're cold.." He spoke, His arms pulling the heavy fur from his back.

"No Commander.." She spoke, gently shaking her head as she tried to push away the feel of his warmth upon her body. " I am fine, I promise."

Cullen lowered his head, his eyes looking at hers as she tried to hide her feelings from the commander. "You've risked everything Anara to lead us this far, I will _not_ let a cold take you from us now." She looked into his eyes, seeing his determination as he spoke, barely able to hide his emotions and concern from all following them.

She nodded reluctantly as she felt his hands push the heavy fur over her shoulders, feeling the warmth from him still on the fur as she pulled it closer. As if it brought her comfort.

Cullen's eyes looked over her exposed skin as he placed the fur across her shoulders. He couldn't help himself in the moment, but regretted it afterwards.

In all his dreams and fantasies he never realized the unfortunate truth behind her scars, and never truly looked upon them until now.

But under a torn piece of fabric, he saw the the faintest mark reserved for only those who became tranquil. Cullen stood there, still in silence as she slowly moved forward again, her feet carrying her still as she struggled. His hands silently reaching to her, as if to pull her into a warm embrace. But she moved, with whatever remaining confidence and will she had left she moved to lead them away from the inquisitions past.

Solas stood behind them, bracing his staff as he walked, his mind ever present with Anara, trying to help her gather strength as she moved forward. She was a beacon to them, to all of Haven, to all of the inquisition, she lead them forward. Determined to meet the winding frozen river that she saw within his mind.

" The Commander puts himself out there." He heard the familiar stern voice of Cassandra beside him as they walked. He could almost hear the scowl in her voice as she spoke, " It seems he holds a great deal of affection for her."

Solas continued to move, not allowing her words to affect him so, " We all hold some affection for Anara, as we should. She has pulled together the inquisition, faced Corypheus and defeated Alexius." Solas dared to turn around to see the magister chained to a few templars, ensuring his magic would never attract unwanted attention.

" Agreed, but his actions.."

Solas cut her off with his words, knowing full well where she intended to take the conversation, " The Commander puts himself out there, as do we all. We're obligated now, she saved us without hesitation of sacrificing herself." His eyes turned towards Cassandra, her look now dumbfounded. "She has earned our respect as a leader, as she has earned our affections as well."

His feet began to move faster as he moved up the line, pulling himself away from Cassandra. Rethinking his choice of words he knew he left too quickly, his words too uncharacteristic. He could chalk it up to his lack of sleep, or their grueling march towards to the north. But he knew deep down inside that there was no reason besides his fear to lose her.

He had known what it felt like to feel his connection ripped from him. To no longer sense the person he loved, and Solas feared the loneliness that would ensue if she had not returned.

But there she was, pushing them forward as they moved through the mountains, moving them towards an unknown destination. Solas held it's name close, not wishing to ruin it's unveiling to Anara. But instead left her with the clues that would lead them there, making her journey and their survival all the more prophetic.

Her feet moved forward, the snow chilling against her boots as she moved. Her hands gripping tighter as she pulled the fur closer to her body, trying to keep herself warm as she walked with Cullen by her side. His words were comforting, as his hand touched her shoulder, ensuring that she was ok with every step she took. She could feel Solas slowly approach them from behind his mind spurring her on.

' _You're almost there Vhenan.'_

She breathed out, clutching the fur closer as she looked up at the hill that was ahead of them. Her eyebrows furrowed as she began to move, her feet moving faster as she began her ascent, Solas picking up the pace to follow behind her.

She made it over the hill, the wind picking up as her eyes looked upon a frozen lake, a river flowing out from it. She felt the wind lash against her face as her eyes adjusted to the sun it's glare reaching out over the mountain like an extension of The Maker.

Her eyes looked to a structure in the distance, like some great fort within the mountainside. She felt the snow touch her cheek as Solas stood behind her, his hand reaching out for hers through the fur.

She was wide eyed, watching as the mist and clouds rose as if the cold was forming in the air around them. Solas stood beside her, turning to see Cullen slowly make his way up the hill. Past him were the group that followed them.

"We've made it." His hands gripped against the staff as he held it close, supporting himself on it as he looked over the land.

"Skyhold.." He spoke, the vision within his mind and in hers finally real. Finally a tangible thing that laid right in front of them, waiting for them, waiting for the inquisition.

Anara stumbled forward, her feet resting in the snow with each step that she took. Turning to see Solas standing there, Cullens expression change from restlessness as his eyes looked upon Skyhold.

"Is this real?" He questioned to Solas, his head nodding gently as he silently removed all doubt from Cullens mind. "It'll take another day to cross the chasm and make it to the keep." he looked towards Anara, her eyes tired as she weakly smiled at both men.

"Then we make camp below.." She spoke, her words weak as they began their descent, the people stopping in step as they laid their eyes upon Skyhold. The fortress large enough to hold forces, but not large enough for the inquisitions growth.

They looked down towards the frozen river and lake that laid below it, the only opening gate towards the mountainside.

As quickly as hope sprung forth once again, darkness began its descent on the living world. Bringing with it the cold and silence of the world.

Anara sat there by the fire, the heavy fur still covering her as her hand reached out to the fire, feeling it's heat against her skin. Her fingers would wave back and forth moving the fire with her motions as she stared into it, almost as if entranced. She was weakened, and afraid to enter The Fade with her sleep. In her state she would become an easy target for demons, wishing to seek entrance into this world.

Her eyes flickered over the fire as she looked across the camp to see Solas sitting besides a fire in the distance. Sera making a spectacle of herself around the whole camp. She could see Solas becoming embarrassed as she poked and prodded him, she was an elf by race, but more human than any of them were willing to admit.

She cursed, she'd slur her words, and chatter on and on almost in a nonsensical way. Her thoughts and words were disorganized, as was her strategy, she was unhindered and set loose on everything like some strange rabid animal.

She looked up to see Dorian saunter across from her, taking a seat besides the fire, "What you did, for all of us. It was very brave." She let a weak smile spread across her lips as she nodded.

"It felt very stupid at the time, but if I didn't do it, Corypheus would've destroyed everything.."

She watched as he leaned across, edging towards the fire.

"Still, what you did nothing short from amazing. You barely know me and most of those people but you still.."

"It was the right thing to do Dorian." She heard the voice of Cassandra as she sat down besides Anara. "You need to rest Anara, there is a long day ahead of us all."

Anara looked up the mountain to see the looming fortress above them, like a cold beacon waiting to be awoken once more. She saw the old flags of past conquerors still fly in the wind as the moon glowed brightly, illuminating the world around them as if by day.

" I am.." Her head fell against her chest as she brought the covers over herself more. "Weak..If I enter The Fade.." She shook her head, trying not to think about it. "Then I fear I may not come back as myself."

Dorian's back straightened as he looked at her, "There are spells we can use, or if need be someone can join you in The Fade. Until you get your rest that is." She looked at him, as if he was volunteering himself. She felt that this was an argument that she couldn't win. She nodded silently, her head becoming heavy as she thought about it more and more.

Anara struggled to stand as she looked at the concerned duo that surrounded her, Solas's eyes never leaving her figure as she stood. " Then it seems I am at an impasse. I shall see you both in the morning it seems. Hope that I am the same when I awake." She tried to smile, making light of her last words trying to make it a joke. But Cassandra's eyebrows furrowed in concern and the usually light hearted Dorian seemed to take her words as less humourous.

She turned from the group, finding shelter far away from the words and noise of the world around her. She could feel the burning still within the mark, its presence more known at night now. She cringed, her face hiding in the mess that was her hair. She could feel the marks magic spread across her, moving through the branches across her skin. What Corypheus had done felt disabling, causing her fingers to tense, her muscles to ache and the scars on her flesh to burn.

Her hand pulled the door open as she looked inside her body stumbling inside as her hand pressed against the bed frame. She could feel cold sweat fall from her brow as her knees finally gave way to the ground. She pulled herself up to the bed, wiping away the cold sweat from her face as she sat there, her eyes staring at the tent walls that surrounded her. Her hand feeling the fresh scars the ran across her skin, wishing to be able to illusion it all over again. But the mark, and the touch left by Corypheus was too strong, instead it would become apart of her now on.

Cullen could feel himself pace around the camp, sleep was the last thing on his mind as he moved. He looked to Solas, who sat in silence amongst the Bull and Sera, wishing to be parted from their conversations.

He watched as Cassandra and Dorian barely spoke, the seeker finding the Tevinter less interesting without Anara by them.

The grey warden sat alone, his hand deep in cup as he silently looked over the camp, his mind elsewhere.

Cullen looked at the faces of those who followed and remembered those who had been lost in Haven. The things that could've happened if Anara never intervened, but his mind wondered at what price did she pay?

He watched her leave and walk off into the distance, her eyes focused on the ground as she walked, still clinging to the fur that kept her warm. His feet began to move slowly, concerned for the woman who risked so much for them. His eyes looked down in the snow, following the footsteps that stumbled forward, edging towards a tent in the distance.

He heard a slight sob as he approached the tent, his hand wavering at the door. Wondering what had happened beyond his sight. He heard a curse under breath, her voice gaining his concern as his hand touched the tent, pushing the door in quietly.

His head peered in, his shoulder following in presence but he was stopped at the door as he looked at Anara.

His eyes wavered as he watched her struggle with the fur around her shoulder. His eyes moved across the torn tunic, bits of red soaked into the fabric as new marks and scars began anew upon her flesh.

He looked at the bloodstains that spread across her back, his eyes once again meeting with a mark that was all too familiar with the Templars. He looked at the sunburst mark reserved only for tranquils scarred across her back, barely peeking from beneath her tunic.

His eyes struggled as he turned his head, feeling like he intruded in on her. "A..Anara.." He spoke quietly as his eyes turned down.

Anara turned quickly, her eyes looking at Cullens blushing face as he looked away. Her hands cradling herself as she tried to hide the scars from his eyes. Cullen's mind wandered, remembering the scars that spread across her arm. He wondered why he entered her tent and interrupted her privacy, watching her struggle with her movements.

"Commander.." She spoke weakly arm resting against her shoulder, hiding the scars from him. "Is there something I can help you with?" Cullen kept his head turned, trying to lessen the shock in his voice as he spoke.

"I..uh..I.." He was struggling with his words, turning into a mumbling mess. He heard her sigh deeply as she let her hand drop from her shoulder.

" I suppose there's no point in hiding this now is there. " Her breath let out as she felt her rough hands touch the fresh scars on her shoulder, leaving the mark burning within, threatening to come forth.

Cullen's eyes shifted, trying to hide the embarrassment that he felt in how he acted. He looked to her in worry as he looked upon the marks upon her, his mind wondering about the new scars that mingled with old ones. "Do they hurt?" Cullen asked, feeling as if his own mind betrayed him in this moment.

" Always…" His eyes wouldn't leave the brand upon her back, looking at the sunburst image surrounded by two circles. Cullen felt his throat tighten as he looked at that image. He had heard tales of circle towers that enact branding, but he thought that was another world. A world like Tevinter.

But as he stood there, his eyes running over the circles he felt the injustice that she had suffered at the hand of those meant to protect. Cullen had feared mages since Kinloch Hold. He wanted the tower purged at one point after he held by mages, and tempted by demons. Memories that continued to haunt his nightmares to this day. But he suddenly felt that what he felt in those weeks, were nothing compared to the nightmares she faced for years.

Cullen couldn't find words, his voice was silent as he struggled with himself, his hand reaching out to her, wishing to pull her close, to kiss the tears from her eyes as the pain took her. To feel those scars in all it's entirety under his hand and hold her in his arms, filling both their hearts with promises and strength. But he knew the type of men who placed that brand upon her, for at one point, he feared he would become such a man. He feared now more than ever that he wasn't worthy of shielding her pain, and wiping away her tears. He feared, he wasn't worthy anymore of the creature that inhabited his heart and his dreams.

His mouth moved silently, still trying to find words, but instead filled his heart with panic as he took a step back. "I'm sorry." He spoke, the only words leaving his mouth as he turned his head, returning back to the cold world that waited for him outside.

Anara sat there, her back to him as he left. She could feel the silent tears roll down her cheeks as he left. Her arm spasming in pain as she was left to the wild magic that ran within her. She tilted her head back, feeling the tears warmly caress her face as her mind reached out.

'_Solas..'_

Cullen felt the cloth slip from his fingers as he looked up, his eyes meeting with the furrowed brow of Solas. "Didn't expect to see that did you? Those scars." Solas's words seemed more defensive, as if defending Anara's virtue.

"I've heard tales.." Cullen mumbled, his eyes turning away from Solas's prodding gaze.

"She was branded, as was everyone in Ostwick." Solas turned his back to the Commander, his eyes looking out into the darkness that surrounded them.

" I didn't know.."

"How could you?" Solas looked to Cullen, his eyebrow cocked in question. "You were in Ferelden when she was in Ostwick."

"I was dealing with another situation at that time." It was Cullens turn to become defensive as he listened to Solas. As if the elf was attacking his actions.

" You were in Kinloch, when the mages rebelled and the tower was lost. That was until the Hero of Ferelden stepped in."

" You know nothing of what I endured." Cullen almost started to yell, his voice raising beyond casual conversation.

"I know only what the fade bring me Commander. But you do not know what she has endured." Sols began to step towards Cullen, "But you will."

Cullen felt Solas's grip upon his wrist, feeling the magic of the elf burn through him like a wave of fire. Cullen felt his hand jerk backwards, feeling his mind become dizzy as he watched the elf step forward. " You will understand Commander, you will see, what I've seen."

Cullen felt his hand press against his temple as he felt the life from him spin and turn. He lost direction on his feet as he tried to step back from Solas, trying to find his way back to the light of camp.

Solas pushed his hand against the tent, stepping inside as he looked at Anara, her back to him, scars bared. Solas stepped forward, resting himself on the bed as he hands touched Anara's shoulders pulling her close. "Vhenan.." He whispered as his head rest against hers, breathing deeply as he held her close.

" Solas.." He felt her hand gently touch his, "The Commander.." She spoke under breath, overhearing the conversation outside.

" Is of no concern Vhenan. You have seen his pain, his trials and errors. Let him in turn see yours." She let out an exasperated sigh against his arm. magic was always to serve the maker she thought and not man. But here they were, using magic to serve their own purpose. She could never form the words to speak to Cullen about her past. He never questioned her about it either, but it felt wrong for her to have seen the Commander so long ago in a weakened state and not for him to see the same.

"Vhenan.." Solas nuzzled into her hair, pulling strands down to gather between his fingers. " You must sleep, sleep with love in your heart and not doubt." She felt his hand touch her chest, directly over her heart as he sighed.

"I fear Solas, that I would become lost in the fade." She spoke, her eyes getting heavy from their long march.

" Let me protect you in the fade Vhenan." She felt a kiss upon her cheek as he spoke again, " I will always protect you, like a harbor from the sea, but I need you to _sleep._" She felt his fingers press against her chest, as if reaching to her heart. She felt as if the breath was drawn from her, leaving her dizzy and tired.

"Sola.." Her body slumped as she spoke, her energy being drained from her in one fell swoop, in a single spell conjured by Solas.

" I will protect you.." Solas spoke, as he gathered her up, setting her in bed to sleep, pulling the covers over her body as he felt her arm, his eyes closing to the magic that flowed within. It had cascaded across her shoulder, the magic that was once killing her spread like a wildfire to Corypheus's will.

Solas feared another attempt from the creature could kill Anara. But he had tried to rip the mark from her, and in turn her magic pulled it deeper into herself. Making the mark, the anchor apart of her and apart of her magic now. No longer becoming separate from one another.

He sat there, in silence as he watched Anara sleep, his fingers playing with the strands of hair that fell in her face. He sat there, fascinated by the curls, feeling the fade call to him, begging him to come to rest.

Cullen felt the snow on his hands as he tried to pull himself from the ground. The lights and sounds around him echoing and distorting, blurring and shifting as he moved. He couldn't understand what was happening, but it felt as if he was being dragged down into a pit.

"Commander?" He heard a voice speak, but he couldn't tell who it was, he only felt hands grab his shoulders as a arm wrapped around his waist helping him up.

"Blackwall what's the matter?" Another voice spoke, as the world began to drag along, leaving him dizzy. His body felt heavy as he felt his legs buckle out from beneath him. He watched as the light and darkness played, entangling around each other as he hit the ground. His face feeling the stinging cold of the snow against his face as he was lost to the fade. Lost to the darkness that now surrounded him.


	23. Chapter 23

Cullen felt the world all around him change, as he felt the hardness of a bed press against his face as he began to fade from the darkness of the world around him, to another that seemed all too familiar.

_Cullen could feel the hard stone beneath his feet as he looked around the room, the open windows of the circle tower reminding him of his time in Kinloch Hold. He took a deep breath, smelling the ocean upon the air, Cullen felt confusion wash over him as he looked around. He heard the waves of the ocean lap against a shore just outside the windows. Kinloch was within Lake Calenhad, nowhere near the ocean. But he could swear he heard the ocean within the very room he stood in._

"_Maker, where am I.." He spoke under breath as he looked around, the candles flickering in the wind of the ocean. His hands braced the window as he looked across the waters, seeing the flickering lights of a distant city just across from them. Just to the south, he saw the moon rise over the waters, it's reflection like a shimmering candle in the darkness._

_It felt still and quiet. Listening to the sound of the tower that he was in spend it's nights in slumber._

_Cullen couldn't know if this was a circle tower, he saw the books strewn upon desks, parchment spread about the floors. Such things reminded him of his time within the tower, before it fell under blood mages. _

_Cullen listened to the silence, how it seemed to overwhelm him in the darkness of the tower. He heard shuffling and shouting in the distance as he saw the hallways light with torches._

_He drew himself towards the door, looking through to see a few young women standing in the arch of a doorway, concern plainly written over their face. "What will happen to her?" He heard one speak as he looked at the closed door, hearing shouting come from within. _

" _I don't know...Probably the same that will happen to us if we pass the harrowing.." He saw their eyes divert to the ground as they spoke, hearing the sounds of screams echo from the door. _

_Cullen felt his stomach sink and his heart race as he felt the fog wash over him. Was this a dream? He could not tell. But he feared, what cruel events his mind had planned for him as his hand reached for the solid wood door._

_He felt the intense heat of the room. Templar's standing around, hands upon blade and torch as they gathered. _

"_You are not special." Cullen's eyes looked over the room, finding a man in the center, watching a woman struggle with chains as she cried silently. He saw his hands dig into her scalp, drawing her hair back, exposing his blade across her hair, cutting dangerously close to skin. "But instead an outcast. You are no longer noble, but instead you shall be broken." He saw the dark brown hair cascade slowly to the floor. He heard the snickering and laughter that rose up around him. _

_He looked at the tears roll down her cheeks, her lip split and bruised as she cried. He looked across the freckles on her face...The contempt within those big brown eyes.._

_Anara…_

_His heart ached as it raced, beating faster within his chest. What dream was this, what hellish nightmare was created in his mind? He looked over the group, watching men, Templar's grab her arms, pull at her robes as she struggled against it. But then, his eyes widened at the sight before him. _

_He stared deeply into the burning light of The Chantry's sunburst. Surrounded by two rings of equal heat and light. _

_No…_

_He heard the men shout as he heard the rattling of chains as he watched Anara struggle, her voice screaming at them._

_No._

"_Hold her still!" He heard the man in charge shout as she was swarmed, her body keeping still as her shouts were muffled. _

_He heard the hiss as the brand pressed against her skin, he winced as he heard her scream and felt her pain all through eternity. He watched in horrible silence, as he watched her become branded._

" _You were not expecting this, were you?" He heard a voice speak behind him. He began to be overwhelmed with shame as he turned around, to see the familiar figure of Anara standing there._

"_It was so long ago you see." Her arm reflexively reached towards her shoulder, sheltering the mark from eyes. "But it was the ways of Ostwick, those that survive their harrowing must be branded. To forever show that the maker did truly turn his back on us." _

_Cullen watched her move, her eyes looking pityingly at the sight before her. " They cut your hair, they demean you, they strip you down and brand you. All identity of who you were before. Gone, for the maker has turned his back on us." _

"_I'm sorry.." Cullen felt the words struggle from his mouth as he looked at Anara, her face becoming passive as she looked back._

"_I, I am who I am now because of this. Because of them." He saw her jaw clench as she spoke, She turned her head away, letting out a long and angry sigh as she turned from Cullen. "You shouldn't see this..It doesn't get any better." _

_Her screaming finally stopped as the brand was pulled away, burning it's way through her skin, permanently left just below her shoulder blade._

"_Anara.." He spoke, turning back around to her as she had her back to the memory. He moved forward, his hand resting on her shoulder as he spoke, "This could've been reported to the Chantry in Val Royeaux."_

_He heard her scoff, " Val Royeaux has no power in the free marches Commander. Orlais is just as despised here as they are in Ferelden." She drew herself away from the painful memory, sparking the pain within herself as she felt the brand hurt in her shoulder._

_She looked out into the hallway, the two woman still standing there scared, "They're frightened."_

_Anara looked at them, her face passive as she looked at them, "They should be, but they luckily never experienced it. Neither made it to their harrowing. " Her finger pointed to the left one as she spoke, "She became an abomination, taken over by a fear demon." She looked then into the sad eyes of the other woman, " She will kill herself 5 months from now. She will jump from the tower, instead of having the Knight-Commander's child._

_Cullen felt the sickening feeling wash over him as he looked at her. "Anara.." He felt his hand reach back out for her, pulling her shoulder around, forcing her to look at him. _

"_You shouldn't be here commander. I'm sorry for what Solas has done, but you do not need to know this pain. You do not need to be burdened by these memories. " He felt her hand reach out, brushing against his cheek as she spoke, " The night is long Commander, you shouldn't spend them in the memories of apostates." _

_He saw a single tear roll down her cheek as he felt a jolt run through him. Pulling him from the darkness of her memories into the brightened world of a new day._

Cullen's eyes winced as he looked up, watching the ceiling of the tent flap in the wind. It felt as if morning had been upon them for hours already, but his body was not accustomed to movement since Solas had torn him asunder with his magic.

He felt his shoulders tense as his mind replayed what he had seen last night, in both his dream and in reality.

His body ached as he pushed himself up from the bed, the tent void of presence as he heard the rustlings of life just outside. His legs throbbed as they moved, limping slightly as he opened the tent, letting in the light of a new day.

His eyes winced as he looked at the harsh glare of the morning sun. The white of snow filling his vision with blinding light. His hand held up to block the light as he looked around, his eyes desperately trying to adjust as the white faded slowly, filling in the green of the earth and the colors of the people that surrounded him.

"Commander." He heard a stern but older voice call to him, hearing the rustling sound of plate and chainmail pacting into the snow and earth. "I see you're up. We worried you'd had fallen under a spell."

Cullen felt his jaw clench as he remembered Solas's arm touching him, leaving the burning mark within him. It's pain swelling and blurring his vision, only to lead him down darker paths.

"Yes, I had feared so as well." Cullen's vision had finally returned as he moved his arm from the light of day, allowing himself to look at the sullen face of Blackwall. "I barely remember what happened. I heard your name, but not much else."

"Aye." Blackwall spoke, nodding slightly to the commander, "You weren't well, you were sliding like some snake across the snow. We had to pull you from the snow before someone saw anything."

Cullen could feel the embarrassment creep to his face as he looked at Blackwall's face. He wished to change the subject as quickly as possible. "Where is, Cassandra?" he tried to find something else to talk about, wanting to take the subject away from himself now. Blackwall cocked an eyebrow, trying to figure out what the commander had up his sleeve.

"She's over there with Trevelyan." His head nodded in the direction towards the frozen river. Cullen could only think of a slight nod back as he shuffled his way across the snow and ice, sword in hand as he moved.

His mind paced through the memories that he waded through last night. As he stepped closer, he looked at Solas in the distance, his body close to Anara as she stood there with Cassandra, who was pointing to Skyhold.

Cullen walked closer, his feet moving as he moved closer, his hand clenching as he moved towards Solas, his back straightening as he watched the Commander move closer. "Commander Cullen." Cassandra spoke as he continued his march forward as he grabbed Anara's arm, pulling her away from the group, "Commander!?" Cassandra spoke, trying to remain authoritative as Cullen continued walking, their feet touching the ice that branched out into the water.

"Cullen." Anara spoke as she tried to pull her arm from his grip. "Commander. You're hurting me." She spoke through gritted teeth as he kept moving, making distance between the seeker and her elf.

"What did I see?" Cullen spoke, his voice low as he stopped their feet upon thin ice. Anara looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed in anger at the commander's actions. She breathed deeply as she tried to keep herself silent, buying time and thinking of the right words to say.

"What did I see!?" Cullen spoke as his hand touched her back, his fingers touching the scarred brand on her flesh. He looked into her eyes to see her struggle with the pain she felt from his hands. Her back arching as if she was trying to pull away from a hot breath was ragged as her mouth twitched.

"You saw Ostwick for what it really was. I have seen Kinloch hold through the eyes of a Templar caught within the grasp of a desire demon." Cullen felt his face turn pale as he looked at her. Her words running through his past. " I saw contempt for mages, but I saw suffering by their hands." She pulled herself from his hand, Cullen's hand pulled back slowly as he looked at her.

"Anara I.." His words were lost as he tried to find the right words to say he watched her shake her head gently as she spoke.

"Commander." Her feet scraped against the ice as she looked down at her feet. "The branding. It was my families idea. That all mages in Ostwick were to be branded, if they survive the harrowing. I don't think my family expected me to survive." A sad smile spread across her lips as her eyes struggled with his. " But I did, and here I stand." Her eyes turned from his as she looked up the mountain, her eyes looking upon the ancient fortress that towered above them. "The morning will not wait for us Commander, neither will the people."

Cullen watched as she turned her back, her coat torn to the cold around her but her tunic hid her scars and marks from the eyes of the prying now. Perhaps an act of kindness from a survivor, perhaps one from the devote of Andraste. Which he couldn't tell, but the morning sun rose with the winds, a reminder of their presence still within the Frostbacks.

"Anara.." He heard Solas speak as she reached the Seeker and him, he saw her hand rest on his shoulder in comfort as she spoke quietly to Cassandra, preparing the villagers for the ascent.

Cullen stood there in the courtyard, the large stone walls surrounding them as the noise around him grew. "Skyhold…" he spoke under breath as his eyes looked at the towers that raised up to the sky. Those that survived Haven had followed them here, to this fortress in the mountains, within the Frostbacks. His mind wandered as he looked across, looking at the steps that had broken and the roofs that fell in. It would take much work to make this fortress formidable in the presence of Corypheus. But he felt that he could trust no one better now then what the inquisition had become in these final days.

But he could feel a gnawing amount of guilt wrack his mind as he thought of the morning. How his hand pressed against the painful mark upon Anara. How he pushed past her reserves and past his own patience wishing to get answers for things that were plainly spoken in the fade.

He stood there, his back to the gate as people filtered in. He knew she would wane in last behind the refugees, her and Solas trying to aid those that needed aid. Cullen watched as Sera rode on Iron bulls back, her hands gripping his horns as if trying to steer the great Qunari. Blackwall behind them as they all moved towards the large wooden shack, watching as kegs and casks were rolled within. All of them, wishing to take a cup of what was brought with.

Dorian held stacks of books within his arms as the accompanying mages moved towards the large building. Dorian speaking to them of Tevinter, the real Tevinter and not the idea of Alexius. He had them pawing and eating from his hands as they walked. Dorian was a charismatic man for all reasons, but arrogant beyond belief.

He watched as the other advisers stood there among each other. Their fingers pointing to weak points within the walls and questioning the structural integrity of the whole place. It had seemed as if these women knew nothing of rest anymore. Their minds always thinking and planning ahead, ensuring that inquisitions success. Cullen would be over there, he should be over there…

His head turned as he moved towards the other advisers as they all spoke, talking of the inquisition and it's success in the future.

"Commander." Cassandra spoke as she looked at Cullen approach, joining the rest of the group, "We were just discussing the future of the inquisition. Is there anything you wish to add?"

Cullen felt a knot in his throat as he thought his words out carefully. " I believe you all have decided what is best for the inquisition. But we must fortify this stronghold. Repair the bridge across to the tower, strengthen the walls, fix the roofs. We are in the mountains after all."

"Agreed." Leliana spoke as she looked at Cullen, the commander reflected all of their concerns now within Skyhold. "Where is Anara?" She spoke as they looked quickly around the courtyard, the stairs upward empty and the noise dying down.

"I believe her and Solas are still assisting survivors down in the valley. Some people wish to remain within the reach of the inquisition. Especially after Haven." Cassandra looked at Cullen, looking at his expression change as she spoke, she knew the Commander was hiding his insecurities now. As he was hiding the guilt that he felt from his actions earlier that morning. But she remained impassive to him as he wandered further and further into his mind.

"So after we have decided then on the inquisition. On the inquisitor?" Josephine spoke, the quill in her hand as she still wrote. Everywhere they went she wrote, as if to catalog in detail their journeys, or to send letters to allies in nearby Ferelden and Orlais. Cullen wondered if she was writing for the sake of self preservation, or for posterity. He only feared that she had become a creative writer like Varric. Fueling the hearts and imaginations of people with his stories.

Leliana nodded, "I agree Jose. As I assume Cassandra does as well?"

"Of course, we need a beacon. Something in which the people can look to, someone that the represents the inquisition."

Leliana nodded as she took a step back. "Then we must prepare, for I suspect I am hearing the regaling tales of Varric in the distance."

Cassandra turned to see the dwarf walking towards the gate with a few of the remaining guards following him. Hearing the tales of the Champion of Kirkwall, her illicit love affair with a Tevinter slave and a kiss from an Apostate.

"Where is Anara?" Cassandra spoke as Varric walked by, grabbing the attention of the dwarf for a split second.

"Relax Seeker, she's on her way up with Solas." he leaned in towards Cassandra, her face not amused by the Dwarfs speculation. "If I was a betting man I'd say Anara is stringing along our good Commander."

"Ugh." Left Cassandras lips as she looked at Varric shrug.

"Fine by me Seeker, but I'm a betting man." She saw the back of his head as he continued his stories in the distance, moving away from the gate.

She turned her head up to see Anara and Solas crossing the gate as she looked at the other advisors scatter to the winds as if nothing had happened.

"Anara.." She spoke as she walked within the courtyard waving her hand to her. "Come."

Anara nodded to Solas as they departed, her feet moving towards Cassandra who stood there, her back straightened and her arms crossed behind her back. " They arrive from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage."

They looked at the injured settled in tents within the courtyard, Cassandra kept speaking, leading Anara around, "If word has reached these people, it will have reached The Elder One."

Anara felt the stone under her feet as they began to climb the stairs, leading upwards to new locations. "We have the walls and the numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. We know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

Anara grasped her hand as she looked at Cassandra, " He came for this." She spoke as she held up her hand, the newly marked scars upon her skin showing, " And now it's useless to him, so he wants me dead. That's it."

Cassandra shook her head, "The anchor has power, but it's not why you're still standing here." Their feet kept moving as Anara looked at the trees that grew within the place. The colors of their leaves reminding her of the fire at Haven. ' Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven." They turned up again, more stairs meeting under their feet as Cassandra continued her examination.

" You are that creatures rivals because of what _you_ did and we know it. All of us." They crested the small staircase as Leliana stood there, blade in hand out stretched to her as she walked forward.

"This inquisition requires a leader: The one who has _already_ been leading it." Anara's eyes turned down towards the courtyard. Hearing the noise and masses that began to gather. She was a sight to see standing there above them all, blade being bore to her, all she had to do was take it.

She saw them look to her, waiting for her words, for her guidance, for her leadership. Anara turned to Cassandra, her eyes silently begging for her to stop this. "I'm not.." She stammered as she looked at the two advisors, "I'm no leader."

"Yes you are. You lead us to close The Breach. You lead the mages from Alexius. You lead us here to Skyhold." Cassandra's hand touched her shoulder as she spoke, "You _saved_ us in Haven. We cannot think of anyone else who deserves leading us more."

She looked back out, her eyes shifting through the crowds as she saw Josephine stand there, a smile upon her face. She looked out there and saw hope once again, hope that she thought would've been long gone since Haven. She felt her chest tighten as she looked at Cullen, she could still see the guilt within his eyes, but saw the pride that welled in them as well. Solas stood there, a smirk played upon his lips his words within her mind.

_Vhenan, let them believe in you. Believe in the you that they see. That they believe in._

" A mage at the head of the inquisition?" She spoke, looking again towards Cassandra.

"Not a mage. You." her face was stern in her decision and her words as she spoke, further pulling Anara in.

"Perhaps this is what the Maker intended." Her hand extended out, bringing her back to the sword within Leliana's hands. " There would be no inquisition without you. How is will serve, how you lead; that must be your to decide."

Anara felt her hands tremble as she reached for the blade.

_Believe in yourself_.

Her hand steadied as she grabbed the hilt, pulling the blade slowly from Leliana's hands, her spymaster more keen to her movements than even she knew.

"With fear running rampant, they need to see a mage standing for what is right." Her eyes looked out over the courtyard, "I will defeat Corypheus with them, not over them."

Cassandra spoke, nodding gently, "Wherever you lead us." She moved forward besides Anara, "Have our people been told?" She shouted down into the courtyard as Josephine moved enthusiastically.

"They have. And soon the world." Josephine stood in excitement as Cassandra continued.

"Commander, will they follow?" her eyes rested upon Cullen. He was at a loss, but his heart raced as Cassandra looked towards him, expecting him to move.

He felt his heart race as he moved, looking towards the soldiers and men that fought alongside him in Haven, "Inquisition! Will you follow?"

He heard the cheers roar louder with his words, "Will you fight?" the sounds picked up as Anara stood there looking down at Cullen, his back to her. "Will we triumph?" She felt her throat tighten as the sound grew louder again, a joint cheer flowing through the people.

" Your leader! Your Herald." She watched as he drew his blade, holding it up towards her as he shouted, "Your _Inquisitor._"

The cheers grew as people began to chant, their arms held high as Anara stood there, blade in hand feeling their belief, their confidence in her. She let out a breath finally as she raised her arm, holding the sword high to them.

For the briefest moment she saw a smile spread across the lips of Cassandra and Leliana as she stood there, Anara Trevelyan, the Inquisitor.

Her eyes looked at Cullen's, a smirk spreading across his lips as she thought to herself how the Commander seemed to have a flair for the dramatic.

"Unsheathing a sword and holding high. Now that needs to be in my next chapter." Varric spoke to himself under breath as he stood beside Solas. "What do you think will happen now Chuckles?"

Solas looked down, his back pressed against the wall, "We defeat Corypheus before he can wreak more havoc on the world."

Varric groaned to himself, "You're all kinds of sunshine and rainbows Chuckles.." He saw the dwarf shake his head as he stood in silence beside him, perhaps internally writing his next story.

Cullen felt himself finally relax as he looked at Anara, her eyes softening as a gentle smile spread across her lips as she turned to Cassandra and Leliana as their promise, will finally come into action.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, had to rewrite parts of this chapter and get back through some of my other chapters to go with the flow. Felt that I was mentally going off board with my work and now that I'm done with the whole getting married thing I can ACTUALLY get this together right instead of just spit balling.**

**So then, here we go, moving on from here.**

They felt the heavy doors press open as their eyes looked through the vacant hall. What had once existed here was no more. A mere shadow of once was in the past that is Skyhold. Anara's eyes looked down the long column, her eyes looking at the old chair that stood as a heavy reminder in the dust and dirt that surrounded them.

"So this is where it begins.." Cullen spoke, his eyes roving the area, scanning the walls and the wooden boards looking for anything of importance.

" It began in the courtyard. This is where we turn that promise into action." Leliana spoke as Josephine walked beside her, the light from the candle one of the only other sources of light.

Anara looked ahead, her eyes looking at the ferelden stained glass, it's colors and hues shining through and scattering across the floor like hundreds of stones strewn from a pack. She looked at her mark, the feeling slowly wearing away finally after days of travel. But the reminder of it's effect forever in her mind.

"Someone out there must know _something_ about Corypheus." Anara spoke as she clenched her hand, looking back on her advisors.

" We have one advantage: we know what Corypheus intends to do _next._" Leliana stepped forward, looking at Anara, realizing what she meant. " In that future you experienced, Empress Celene had been assassinated."

Josephine looked up from her papers, her eyes looking in distress as she looked at Anara, " Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god."

Leliana sighed, her head bowing down in exasperation as she spoke, a sigh escaping her lips, " I'd feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with.."

They heard Varric behind them, his voice picking up as if he were ready to tell one of his tales. " I know someone who can help with that.." They turned to see him walking towards them, a swagger in his step as he moved.

"Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend." Varric watched as the group surrounded him, ready to eat up his words as if they were the only chance of saving themselves.

" She's crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he's doing. She can help. " Anara looked at Varric, trying to gauge his words, wondering if this was his big moment to bolster himself. But she knew better, Varric only takes credit for the things he steals, and what he writes. Other duties and other tales of valor, that wasn't his shtick.

" I'm always looking for new allies. Introduce me." Anara spoke, confident in the dwarves ability, and his letter writing skills. If he was able to sell so much on _Hard in Hightown_ then writing a simple letter should be child's play.

Varric looked around panicked as he spoke, his words almost stammering, "Parading around might cause a fuss. It's better for you to meet privately. On the battlements." Anara looked at him, an eyebrow cocked in confusion as he spoke, "Trust me. It's complicated."

With that he waved his arms in defense as he spoke, knowing well his words may not be received well. But he had to make sure as he walked away that no harsh glares or knives would find their way into his back.

Anara looked on in confusion as the dwarf left, his back fading as he stepped from the door, stepping back into sunlight.

" On your order, Inquisitor." Cullen spoke, turning towards Anara as she looked back at him, the faintest smile escaping her lips as he looked at away suddenly, embarrassment sweeping over his face.

As quickly as that small smile came it faded. becoming a faint line of disappointment and perhaps something else underneath.

" I know one thing: if Varric brought who I _think_ he has. Cassandra is going to kill him." Leliana turned towards Cullen, who suddenly remembered who she was talking about. He could feel his lips draw into a line as he realized who she was talking about.

Anara looked back to Leliana who gently nodded, waiting for her to make her decision. "If anyone needs me, I'll be on the battlements." Anara began to step out, her arm pulling down on the sleeve of her tunic. Hiding her scars underneath the cloth.

She felt the dirt under her boots as she moved, hearing the twigs snap and the birds chirp. Haven was a good starting point she knew, but this was an uncalled match to the small town. Anara's eyes looked across the courtyard to see Solas standing there, braced against his staff he looked at her, a warm smile upon his face. A smile only reserved for her.

She felt her feet move towards him as Solas moved slowly closer. Their bodies separated only in public.

" We have good fortifications here Vhenan." Solas spoke, his words soothing, calming her now frayed nerves.

"We wouldn't have found it without your guidance." Her head tilted as she looked at him, watching as he tried to suppress a laugh.

" In yet it was your determination and will that drove us here. I planted the seed, you let it grow." Solas bowed his head gently at her as she looked at him.

"Walk with me. I'm to meet someone on the battlements and would like company beforehand." She knew he would follow willingly, their lives now completely entrenched with one another.

"Why would I say no?" Solas began to walk with her through the courtyard, their talk and look upon the area was no different than those that just showed up. Both still in awe of the fortress."So then, who are you meeting on the battlements? Is it the Commander?" Solas prodded with his words playfully, knowing there was no embarrassment.

" No." Anara spoke, her hand pulling on the sleeve of her tunic. " I think the Commander has lost interest. " She looked at her arm, almost in disgust, " Who would be interested still? " She shook her head, trying not to put herself down.

"Vhenan." Solas stopped, his staff hitting the ground hard as it forced her attention up. Anara looked at him in surprise, not knowing what to make of him now. " Any man would be stupid to not be interested." He looked into her eyes. "And if I have to show you _how_ interested I am, we can forgo this introduction all together, I know you get your own room. With a bed." His eyebrows listed as he looked at her, seriousness in his face.

She smiled, looking at him as they spoke, "Maybe I'll take you up on the offer later." She could feel as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulder as she looked at Solas, knowing his words rang true.

Solas reached out, his hand touching her wrist gently, looking as if comforting a dear friend instead of a dear lover. She nodded gently, knowing now their words need not be spoken.

_Emma Lath, Ma Vhenan._

Cullen stood there at the door, his eyes looking at the two standing there on the battlements, he could feel his jaw clench as he saw Solas's hand touch hers, knowing well their silence between lovers.

He felt as if there was something eating him up from within, a gnawing bite of guilt that was consuming him from the inside. Wishing only to give into the mages deal long ago. To feel close to such completion. If not for Corypheus what would have happened? Would he have spent the night in the arms of the woman he wanted. Or would he have spent the night in heated passion, careless for the sleep of those around him. He had been haunted for too long in his dreams of her. Waking up in spent passion and exhaustion for the woman just across from him.

It was damning and he knew it, and he was unable to hid his feelings anymore, wishing only to not make a spectacle of himself in the process.

He watched as the two lovers departed, Solas turning enough to look at the Commander, knowing well he was watching them the whole time. Like a hawk watching over a field of mice, watching each take their step, awaiting for the perfect time to swoop down and catch her within his claws.

Anara looked at Varric, her arm waving to him as she pushed forward, not wishing to tarnish a mutual friendship before it even started. She walked towards the dwarf, waiting on him to speak the words and bring forth his mystery friend.

She heard in the distance the sound of heavy armor. the sound of plate mail and chain mingling as it walked down the steps towards her. Anara felt awkward, not knowing when to turn around. She turned her ear, hearing the steps come closer. Curiosity couldn't hold her back anymore, as she turned to see a woman walking towards them with sword and shield in hand.

"Inqusitor, meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall." Anara could feel her mouth hang open as she looked at the woman walking before her. She had medium length hair, straight and black with eyes as piercing and green as emeralds. She felt her throat tense for a moment as she tried to find her words. Her reputation in Kirkwall preceded her, she would hear stories all the way to Ostwick. Of the mage rebel Anders, of the slave Fenris and only tales of smut filled tales Varric was willing to share in the tavern.

"Though I don't use that title much anymore." She spoke, as she straightened her back. The shield in her hand seemed to be weighing heavy.

"Hawke, the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. Varric stood between the two ladies, both seeming to size each other up.

Anara was from the Free Marches, more extoc in nature than what was seen in Ostwick. Hawke was pale in comparison, her black hair making her pale in the morning light, letting the red on her cheeks stand out more. She had heard Hawke was from Ferelden, Lothering to be precise. Her home wiped away after the 5th blight. She had lost her brother Carver to an Ogre, was saved by a witch of the wilds by the name of Flemeth and rose through Kirkwall after escaping. But what she remembered most was the destruction of the Chantry by Anders.

She remembered in Ostwick the night it happened, when Kirkwall was thrown into chaos. She could hear the rumble, as if the mountains were threatening to uproot and walk into the sea. There was a flash of green followed by the low rumble of The Chantry. After that, she remembered seeing the red that sparked into the sky, signaling all that she had ever known.

" Impressive view. reminds my of my home in Kirkwall. I had a balcony that overlooked the whole city." Hawke looked over the courtyard, her eyes falling upon a familiar figure in the distance. Still standing within the doorway, watching over Anara. "How is the Commander?" She spoke, turning her head towards Anara. "Did he ever tell you he was in Kirkwall during the rebellion?"

Anara looked at her, confused as she spoke, continuing on. " The first time I met Commander Cullen was on The Wounded Coast. He was beating a recruit by the name of Wilmod."

"The Commander wouldn't do that." Anara spoke, looking at Hawke.

"He is a different man now it seems. But his suspicions were correct, Wilmod was carrying a demon within himself. Became an abomination. But it didn't matter. When Knight-Captain Meredith wanted to kill all the mages within the city. Your Commander stood beside me to take her down." Hawke turned to look at Anara, "He is a good man, when you get past the Templar exterior."

Anara pressed her back against the wall, looking at Hawke, " Do I call you Hawke, or do I call you the Champion?" She looked as a smirk pulled at the corner of her lips. "Call me Le'sondar. Or Hawke. Whichever works" She turned her head to look at Varric standing there, bottle of wine within his hands.

"So, you fought Corypheus?" Anara spoke, looking at the woman as she set down her shield.

"Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them." Le'sondar paced, her hand running against the stone battlements. "If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again."

" If that's what happened to the Wardens, do you think we can free them?" Anara watched as Le'sondar braced herself against the battlement, her eyes looking back to the courtyard.

"It's possible. But we need to know more first. I've got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. " She moved again, as if pacing by nervousness. " His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing."

"Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?" Varric held his arms out as he looked at them.

"No." Le'sondar looked at Varric, "he told me he'd be hiding in an old smugglers cave near Crestwood."

Anara nodded, looking at the Champion, "I appreciate the help."

She spoke as Le'sondar nodded her head,"I'm doing this as much for myself as for you. Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I'd killed him before. This time, I'll make sure of it." She looked as if Le'sondars jaw clenched as she thought of Corypheus. They had both seen the power of the fallen Magister. From what they've seen, it would be a long fight ahead.

Anara leaned over, looking out over the courtyard with Le'sondar. " Why are you alone?" She looked at the champion, her eyes off in the distance as she thought.

"Fenris would have killed himself to protect me. I didn't want to give him that chance.." Her eyes lowered as she spoke, "Perhaps I will see him again soon...It seems safe enough here.."

Anara looked at her and saw a gnawing sense of loneliness. Something she once understood all too well, "It is safe enough, we are in the Frostbacks.."

She watched as Le'sondar nod, her mind elsewhere, "Perhaps...You're right.."

Anara could feel as if the conversation was beginning to tense up, she knew in this moment she should leave the Champion alone. Let her mind wander on better things and better times than what may be ahead of them all.

" I should go." Anara spoke as she pushed herself back up, her eyes looking back towards the door, to Cullen still standing there.

Cullen could feel his palms get sweaty as Anara left, hoping that Le'sondar hadn't spoken of the bad he had committed when he was in Kirkwall. Wilmod was possessed, he had answers for things and he was a different man then. Cullen knew that, he was still using lyrium as a way to cope with his dreams. To suppress them, push them down.

But it had only got worse when he had missed a day, it seemed now is dreams stood in between nightmares and fantasy. Dragging him down one pit, and into the sweet caress of another.

His feet moved, pulling himself away from the door as he walked away. His eyes looking over the chair that stood in front of the large glass windows. People were sweeping and moving boards, preparing already for the stonemasons work and to rebuild the Inquisition.

He could hear the cawing of crows in the distance as Leliana took up perch, overlooking the movements of those below her. Dorian had set himself up with a large chair and many books in front of an open window. Solas had taken refuge below everyone, a simple chair and table with books and elven artifacts. Solas had taken up painting in the large circular room, painting the decisions and actions of the Inquisition. One area at a time, filled with something representing them, representing Anara.

He knew Cassandra would take up the smithy, living around the smell of battle Cullen assumed it's how she slept at night. The Bull took up wherever he needed to rest his head. Sera had her own spot within the tavern reserved only for her, upon pain of arrows. Blackwall kept himself separate from everyone. Only close to the horses in the stables.

Cole, he would shift in and out of places. Throwing people off and leaving without a trace. Cullen wondered how many times the strange boy had played that trick on him? Or how often he played it on others? Did he know any better? Or was he simple minded in those actions?

Cullen would now rest his head in the tower near the drawbridge. Overlooking the bridge and the coming and goings of the inquisition. Cullen turned towards the old bridge that fell apart, his body aching as the sky began to set, their long day only turning towards a long night. His shoulders slumped as he walked down the stairs, his feet finding their way to the ground. The soft earth moving under his feet as he looked into the courtyard as couriers ran with survivors. Watched as people set up camp, feeling the reigniting of hope within the faces of those that sat around the fire. Feeling the warmth of food, within their bellies and the joy of song upon their lips.

As much as Anara placed the doing upon others, they all knew this was possible because of her. As each step she took, made her seem all the more prophetic in the eyes of those following Andraste and The Maker.

He looked up into the tower where he'd take shelter seeing light spill out from the windows, his hand opened the door at the base, his feet stepping inside away from the rising cold. Wishing to find himself in the comfort of his cot, hoping soon for more provisions, like an actual bed..

He could feel his eyes get heavier as he looked around the room, his eyes looking up to a tall loft in the distance, no ladder to be seen. Cullen made a mental note to get one built asap, but until then his cot laid bare in the dusty room, old tomes on bookshelves, a few candles lighting the room, the shadows playing tricks on his mind and his eyes.

He took a final look out the window, looking at the world through stain glass as he gathered himself up, preparing for what he hoped was the first real rest he'd have since Haven. The past nights have not been kind to him both physically and mentally, leaving him irritable and at times spiraling towards lyrium. But he knew better than to give into such a demand.

He could handle this, without the lyrium.

Cullen sat down in his cot, his hands pulling the boots off his feet. He pulled them from the stone floor when he felt the coldness touch the pads of his feet. He didn't like the cold, but he wasn't going to sleep in armor and boots.

He rubbed his eyes as his hands mindlessly unlaced the chestplate, letting it fall to the ground with a loud clank. He rested his head in his hands for a brief moment, catching up with himself as he pushed the last few days out of his mind. Wishing only for sleep without distraction.

" By The Maker…" he groaned as he slipped the bracers. Finally allowing himself to relax in this tunic and breeches. Soon he knew the inquisition would be able to provide more than a simple cot and august rams skins. But beggars can't be choosers.

He nestled into his cot after blowing out the few candles that littered the room, but let a few torches burn for the sake of warmth.

He turned towards the last candle, staring into it for a few moments, feeling enraptured like a moth. Comparing the heat and light he felt to that of the mage. To their Inquisitor. He groaned again, he wanted to sleep without distraction, and it didn't seem like that was going to happen tonight. His face his pillow, groaning loudly into it in exasperation.

That's it. He needed to sleep. Now.

Cullen closed his eyes angrily. Hoping that sleep would find it's way to him, hoping his mind would shut up long enough to reach sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Again with the rewriting. Wasn't too happy with what I was doing so I went back over it. his is where we're at now. Moving forward.**

Cullen's eyes opened to the sun shining through the ceiling. Looking at the obvious flaw in the architecture. His fingers reflexively reached up rubbing the bridge of his nose. He heard noise in the distance, someone shouting obviously for him.

Cullen felt heavy in his movements as he sat up, the stiff cot making his back ache as it reminded him of his age...He was in his 30's he wasn't old. But on days like this he felt it.

His feet swung over the cot touching the floor very gently as he tried not to pull away from the cold against his skin. Just a sudden reminder to how far they've come since Haven. When his feet used to touch tundra, or wet mud in the morning's instead of stone.

He heard the chatter begin outside the door, one scout to the other asking whether Cullen was awake.

"It's near mid-day, Sister Leliana has been up since dawn. " He could hear one man speak quietly behind the door.

"Have you ever seen Sister Nightingale sleep? I don't think it's possible." He heard a new voice join in. That of a quiet sounding woman.

"Well do you think he's awake? Sister Leliana told me to bring this matter to the Commander's attention.."

"Well I don't know, I don't guard the door why don't you knock?"

Cullen felt his hand against his face draw down as he fought back an angry groan. Finally giving into the quiet conversation outside. " I'm awake you know?"

He heard immediate silence followed by shushes and shuffling as Cullen found his boots, pulling them onto his feet.

The door swung open slowly as the scout poked his head inside, blue eyes looking bewildered and scared by the Commander hearing his conversation. "What do you need?" Cullen asked looking up at the man, his hand trembling with the note in hand.

"Of course, Sister Leliana sent this for you. Said it was urgent. "

Cullen outstretched his hand waiting for the note to find it's way into his hands. " She stated that you should look it over, it is specifically for the herald...I mean the Inquisitor.."

Cullen looked at the paper in his hand reading over the names. "Madame De Fer? How is this my concern?"

The scout stumbled nervously over his words, "She said...I can't...She's the Herald!? And you're the Commander..Sister Leliana just told me to deliver this to you.."

Cullen could tell that the scout wasn't prepared for this kind of treatment so late in the day, he did work for the Spymaster afterall. Cullen nodded his head half heartedly, "Of course, I'll look it over and deliver this to the Inquisitor."

The scout gave a relieved sigh as he stood up straight, his hand crossing over his heart, "Commander." He spoke before he left, shutting the door behind him, putting distance between himself and the Commander.

Cullen looked over the note, wishing the company of the Inquisitor at a house party hosted by Madame De Fer. He didn't see any suspicious indications, but trusted the decision of Leliana to bring this to his attention. Cullen wiggled his toes in his boots, standing up as he looked back outside over the courtyard. Today was going to begin.

He looked in the empty expanse, what was a mess of wooden beams and dust was now cleared, masons and carpenters working tirelessly to pull Skyhold from the depths of disrepair. He remembered the talk with Leliana and Josephine about the apartment at the top of the tower. Trying not to get his hopes up knowing the room wouldn't be his, but was instead given to Anara as some token of their appreciation.

He had hoped she liked the room. It was the only one with a legitimate bed, and had a full fledged fireplace. Oh how he missed a fireplace right now.

His fingers twitched as he stood outside the door, hoping that the room was warm and empty. He could just curl up on the floor like a cat then, without any silent judgement. His hand raised to the door, about to knock until he heard a noise come from within.

_Not again please…_ He internally groaned.

But instead he heard the soft sounds of humming come from within. Something that sounded far more pleasant than ruining any more personal moments.

Cullen gently opened the door, his head poking inside only seeing the small stairway that moved up. "Anara?" He asked around, hearing no response from her expect the sound of humming.

It sounded like a sad tune, one he had never heard sung before. Cullen looked up the stairs, feet gently moving up, the note gripped in his hand like a vice.

"Anara?" He called out again, worrying now that he was intruding. But when he came to the top of the steps he couldn't find her in the room. The fire was going, papers and reports were already pouring in as they settled on her desk. He took note of everything in her chambers, a bed, a desk. a wardrobe...A….tub? He looked at the large copper monstrosity that stood out in the room. Within view of the windows and balcony that overlooked the courtyard.

He heard the humming once again, trying to pinpoint the sound, but instead confused on where the sound was coming from. He walked slowly towards the tub, the note gripped tightly in his hand.

He heard a gently splash as he saw heat rise from the copper monster in the room. He watched as a hand stretched out against the cold air, heat rising from the skin. The hand curling under the tub as magic flowed forth, conjuring fire against the tub, Cullen guessed that's how she heated her bath water. Magic.

Cullen couldn't help himself as he heard a relief filled sigh, as the humming continued. "That must be a handy trick."

Anara gasped as she turned to look at the Commander standing there nearby. A look of bemusement on his face. "Commander?" She gripped the tub as she moved closer, hiding her obvious scars from him. She looked at him as she spoke, " It is a handy trick, helps with fires, and warming a bath. Water never gets cold..Perfect for tea as well.."

Cullen felt himself chuckle just alittle imagining her using her magic to warm a cup of tea. He felt at ease in her presence even in such a situation where she felt embarrassed. Hiding herself from him in the warmth of the bath.

Cullen had to pull himself away, his feet wishing to move closer, to touch the warmth of her skin, but he was here on business. On what Leliana expected of him, of what his duty to the Inquisitor was expected.

" Inquisitor…" He spoke, stumbling over his own words as he spoke, feeling as if his hands would sweat ruining the letter caught in a death grip in his hand.

" Oh, it's Inquisitor now? I get a new fancy title and now I don't have a first name anymore?" She smiled over the tub. Cullen feeling a blush come across his face as he looked at her. He enjoyed her playfulness in this moment. Almost as if there was a sense of tenderness between them now, or that this is what being lovers was like.

Cullen looked at his hands pulling the note free from them as he looked at Anara. " The Spymaster Leliana gave me this message for you. You are requested at the behest of Madame De Fer. An Enchanter from the Orlais."

Cullen extended his hand out to her as she pulled the paper from his hand, their fingers gently touching as she pulled the message from him.

" Thank you Commander, I will be sure to look this over as soon as possible. If this Madame De Fer is of use to the Inquisition, or of no danger to us, then we shall move accordingly."

Cullen nodded as he looked at her, her hands opening the note as she rested her face against the edge, staring at the papers. His hand gently reached out, touching her cheek as her eyes looked up into his.

"Cullen?" She asked, confused by the Commanders tender actions when so recently she doubted his affections.

His hand gently pulled up her hand, unphased by her scars that now spread across it. His thumb stroked gently over the small marks raised in her skin. Reveling in the sight of it, but not disgusted or disturbed by the scars. His lips gently pressed against her hand, silently assuring her of his obvious infatuation still. Almost as if seeing her past and pain brought him only closer to her.

Cullen didn't like how it came about through magic, let alone through the magic of Solas, but he had seen something that he never expected. He had seen some of the darkest times in Anara's life, he sensed in his heart that it should be time that she learned the truth of his Lyrium addiction. But not here, and not now. The Inquisition was still too new to have a change in the chain of command. But he would tell her. Soon.

His lips pulled away, his eyes in contact with hers the whole time. He watched as she shifted in the bath, her skin warm as her breath hitched. The note suddenly of no interest to either party.

"My lady…" Cullen spoke under breath as he pulled away. Standing back up as he left with a bow. Turning his back to her as he walked away.

Anara's eyes became completely fascinated with how his breeches seemed to fit perfectly as he walked away. Her hand frozen still, the kiss upon the skin still burning within her. Her lips parted as her mouth became dry. A shiver coming over him as she heard the door close behind him.

"It seems the Commander is becoming more suave.." Anara looked up in the loft to see Solas sitting there amusement across his face as he closed his book.

" It seems the Commander is becoming more confident." Anara spoke as she looked at the letter still in her other hand.

Solas pushed himself from the chair as she heard him climb down the ladder, his steps coming closer to the tub as she turned back, her eyes focusing on her letter.

"Vhenan." She felt the words against her skin as Solas moved in, his lips pressing against her cheek. His eyes turned looking at the letter in Anara's hands.

She smiled as she pulled the envelope close, reading aloud, "It seems that we are invited to meet a..Vivienne De Fer.." She waved the note around looking past it, "Orlesian this and Orlesian that. Fancy words for fancy people."

"Can she be trusted? What are the specifics?" Solas looked to her, his eyebrow cocked in question.

" That I go alone. I'm invited to one of those Orlesian affairs that they have."

"A soiree?" Solas asked knowing the Orlesians distrust of elves.

"Why not." Her hand swung the envelope around as she pulled herself onto the edge of the tub, hanging over the side as she looked at Solas. " A soiree.." The words stumbled from her lips. Orlesians…

"Vhenan.." He pulled his hand away as he pulled the necklace from his tunic. " I know you hate being in Orlais, and I know even more you will not like this, Soiree."

He pulled the jawbone over her head, resting it gently against her skin. His fingers dragging against the jaw bone as his fingers grazed over her skin, " Take this, and I will be with you." His hand pulled up to her face, his thumb rubbing against her cheek as he leaned in. His lips gently pressing against hers pouring himself into his kiss before she would have to leave. Fearful of the unknown that awaited her in Orlais, but confident in her abilities.

When he pulled away his heart weighed heavy as he looked at her. As her hands gently held his necklace to her skin.

"Solas.." She spoke, trying to argue against him and his wishes. He stopped her words in mid sentence as he pressed his finger to her lips. Her body now shivering to the cold coming in from the window. He shook his head, knowing what she was going to say.

"Don't speak Vhenan. I will be close to you, even if you're not in my arms."

Anara nodded gently as Solas pulled away, letting Anara sit in peace in her tub, allowing herto soak before being sent to Orlais.

Cullen felt himself brace against the wind as he stood atop the battlements, his eyes looking out towards the frozen lake looking over the people that now flocked to the inquisition. His hands braced against the stone wall as he was lost in the thought of what was his just so recently.

He remember the feel of her hand pressed against his lips. The sweet smile on her lips as she spoke.

"Commander." He heard an old familiar voice behind him as his back stiffened. Remembering that very voice that called for his aid in Meredith's madness.

"Hawke.." He spoke, his words seemingly neutral as she braced the wall beside him.

"How long has it been Commander?" She asked inquisitively, knowing full well the extent of lyrium addiction thanks to Samson.

" How do you?" Cullen asked, suddenly wishing not, it was loaded question it felt. Something that was so easy to answer.

" You're eyes seem tired, and red, your body seems rigid and broke. Your spirit…." She paused as she looked him over. "Seems as strong willed as it was back those years in Kirkwall. But.." She looked over him again, " You are not as fearful or suspicious of mages as you were then."

Cullen turned towards her, " What can I say? " His eyes looked towards the door as he looked at Anara walking from the great hall. " A mage leads the inquisition. Her guidance is what brought us here. Saved us from Haven.." His eyes watched as her long coat swept behind her as he looked at her brown tresses flowing in the wind.

He watched as she walked through the courtyard, her hand extending the note to Cassandra who stood there like a hardened statue. A scowl upon her face as she looked over Varric, her eyes flickering towards Hawke and the Commander. Anger and disappointment smattered all over her face. A thin line as her lips pressed, her body signaling that she was absolutely fuming at them all.

Cullen's eyes ran over the necklace now present on Anara, jealousy becoming present on his face as he looked to Solas, noticing the necklace the elf would wear no longer present. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to pull the jealousy from his face, not letting himself be exposed to the world around him.

"She was willing to die to save us Hawke." Cullen pushed the feelings down as he looked to Hawke, her eyes also upon Anara.

" I can see where you leave your prejudices Commander." Her hand rested upon his shoulder as she nodded, pulling herself away from him. "Fenris.." She spoke turning back towards him. " Last I heard from him he was in Wycome. Heading towards Ferelden. I implore Commander, that he come here. To see the world that we're trying to build."

Cullen nodded gently as he turned back towards Anara, looking at Cassandra's eyebrow cock up in question as she looked over the invitation.

" All I ask Cassandra is we stand our ground here. All I need is a small group to move into Orlais. To ensure this isn't a trap."

"Vivienne De Fer is no simple nobel in Orlais Anara. She is a mage of the White Spire, a close friend to the Empress, and very much a Loyalist." Cassandra watched as Anara's lips pressed into a line as she looked over Cassandra.

"An ally is an ally. Vivienne has many allies in Orlais, and her name carries weight. If she is of use to the inquisition. Then why not?"

Cassandra nodded, agreeing to her thoughts, knowing what Anara's intentions meant for them as a group and in the long run. Mages helped close the breach, and perhaps mages will be needed to end Corypheus.

They all stood there, watching as the gate opened to Anara and the few scouts that left with her. Bracing against the winds and snows that would meet them within the frostbacks. Anara braced her staff as she moved, heading towards what she feared would be an unfortunate meeting.

The nights passed and Cullen stood there looking to the moon. Watching as it hid behind the clouds like a shy lover, his mind was elsewhere as he looked up towards Anara's room, the glass doors shut as the fire still burned inside, keeping the warmth in her room, waiting for her return. Cullen felt the cold grab hold of him as he stood there, like a silent titan holding the line against the world outside. He stood there, listening to the world around him come to life under the gaze of the moon.

He heard the birds from Leliana's perch, the roaring fire from within the blacksmith. The gentle neighing of horses in the stable, and the life that echoed out from the tavern. His eyes looked over the fires that burned in the distance in the camps below them, life was there as well, songs and sounds of people. Cullen could hear in the distance the music coming from the tavern, from a bard that stood with them since Haven.

" _I feel sun through the ashes in the sky.." _

Cullen looked above himself his mind going back to the sight of Haven in flames, of Anara's body collapsing before him, of her slowed heart and fading magic. How it had only made his anger and fear boil over to the world around him. Exposing himself to those around him, to Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine. How they had seen the anger on his face, how the tears threatened to leave his eyes. How he pretended it was all from the snow and the ash.

How he was so close to losing her, to feel her body limp in his arms as he tried to cradle her.

"_Where's the one, who will guide us into the night?" _

Cullen was lost in the music, his mind wandering through the lyrics as he remembered Haven. How she survived through all she endured. Cullen remembered when Solas had placed him in her memories, within her. To seek the answers and the truth within her mind of her mistrust. Of the mark that was burned into her flesh, and the pain that came with it.

"Ame amin.." Cullen was pulled back from his thoughts by the words that were beside him. His eyes looked over to Solas standing beside him. A look upon his face of confusion. "The song, it's an elven song. Ame amin...I am the one.." Solas turned his head towards Cullen, " She is alright Commander..She is far, but she is safe."

Cullen nodded silently, trying to go through his mind trying not to wrack himself over guilt from days earlier. But not to forefront jealousy as he looked at the necklace missing from Solas's person. The moments passed between them as they stood, silently guarding the wall that looked out over the mountains. In the distance the scars from the breach still within the sky, it's green hue like another moon shining light upon the world.

" I will be seeing you later Commander." Solas spoke gently as he looked back at Cullen, his hands uncomfortably gripped into the stone. " You should get some sleep, being without Lyrium for so long can be damaging. I suggest elfroot mixed with tea. Should take the edge off."

He felt the door shut behind him, his back against the door as his head hit the wood behind him. His eyes looking at his templar case that held the remainder of his lyrium addiction. Cullen's teeth clenched as he approached his desk, his arms knocking the wooden case across the room as he yelled. The case clattered across the floor, the empty lyrium vial clattering against the stone floor.

Cullen fell to his knees, his hands bracing against his temple as he groaned, his eyes shutting wishing to escape the world around him, wanting to be back into the memory of Anara's sweet smile.

She stood outside the door to the large chateau. The noise of party life within as people spoke and danced. Her feet struggled with the idea of walking inside, not wishing to be apart of the Orlesian game. Her hands clenched as she looked at the door, her body wishing to flee from the situation. It had been too long since she was in seen in court, her last memories of it was before she was placed in the circle in Ostwick. She felt just as nervous now as she did when she was a child. Her hands twitched as she began to move towards the door her hands reaching towards the heavy metal handle.

It opened outwards, startling her as she stood there, a man standing there in front of her a mask on his face as she stood there, her hand recoiling back slowly.

"Lady Trevelyan? Mistress De Fer awaits you." His hand extended, coaxing her inside as she turned back to the scouts that stood behind her. Waiting on her word, nodding silently as she turned back, her body moving towards the party.

The door shut behind her as she stepped forward, looking over the Orlesian fashion that stood before her. Hard corsets and billowing skirts, she looked at them wondering how women were even able to move let alone breathe in those contraptions around their waists. Her hands reflexively gripped at the necklace around her neck as she stepped forward. Looking around at the masks that hid their faces and their true intentions from the world around them.

She watched as the life around her began to die down, going silent as she approached the room. Her staff echoed through the room as it died down, eyes now upon her as she stood there. Silently being judged, judging those around her.

"Lady Trevelyan of Ostwick, representing the Inquisition." She could hear the murmurs beginning to strum as their suspicions were met.

She felt as if she was being surrounded by finery and by words as people began to prod her with questions of her past. Of her actions within the inquisition.

" I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true." Anara struggled to listen through her thick Orlesian accent.

She looked over them for a brief moment. Knowing how much the Orlesians enjoyed playing their game. Making one feel out of touch with the rest of the world, Orlais knew how to do that, how to make people feel uncomfortable. But through clenched jaw Anara looked to the woman, desperately trying to find her eyes. "Everything you've heard? Completely true."

The woman looked aghast as she pulled back, " Better and better. The Inquisition should attend more of these parties."

Anara struggled with the idea of smiling as she turned to look towards the stairs, a man walking down them as he seemed fuming with anger.

" This inquisition? What a load of pig shit!" Anara found no more humor in anything around her as her face became serious, too serious. "Washed-up sister and crazed seekers? No one can take them seriously." Her hand clenched into a fist as he began to approach her, moving past as he started at Anara, sizing her up in his movements.

Her lips became a line, her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, feeling the magic within the mark pool and begin to grasp out.

She wanted to punch him, to set him ablaze and see him run out the door. But she was in Orlais, and she _had_ to play the game. " The Inquisition is working to restore peace and order in Thedas."

She could see his lip snarl upward as he began to speak, " Here comes the outsider, restoring peace with an army!" He began to move towards her, his hand holding upward, either threatening, or preparing to strike Anara knew she would have the advantage if her mark would flare. It was an accident she could say, She couldn't control she could lie. How many Orlesians would actually miss this man? She wondered if he reeked of too much wine, or if he just had a chip on his shoulder.

"We know what you 'inquisition' truly is. If you were a woman of honor, you'd step outside and answer the charges!" He moved closer, trying to be intimidating. Anara looked him dead in the eyes, whispering under breath.

" I have no fear of a man hiding behind a mask." She could feel the mark begin to burn as she looked up careless of what Orlais would speak of her after this very night.

He was taken aback, seemingly insulted by her words. She scoffed, holding his arm up as he tried to grab his sword. Anara stood back as she saw ice begin to cover him, encasing him like a statue.

"My dear Marquis.." Anara looked up to see another mage making her way down the opposite side. " How unkind of you to use such language in my house...To _my_ guests."

She seemed to slither down the stairs like a snake preparing to strike, like a wolf in sheep's clothing she stood there, adorned in lace and brocade. Her hat was horned, reminding her of Iron bull and his chargers. She wore a mask, like everyone else in Orlais, something that seemed to confuse and annoy her. People fearing to show their true intentions and faces in court it seemed. She hoped this wasn't something that became routine in Ostwick, or the Free Marches.

" You know such rudeness is...Intolerable." She moved past him, slithering her way as he began to stutter, falling over his words as he struggled to find what to say.

" Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon." Anara could see the crowd, they were captivated in yet take aback by the marquis actions, and the near frozen state that he was in.

" You should." Vivienne turned towards the Marquis, looking over him as she spoke, "Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?"

He stayed silent, almost fearful of the enchanters mind and abilities.

"My lady, you're the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?"

If she killed him the Inquisition would be seen as aggressive, formidable, but no better than the Templars now. She preached peace and order within Thedas, but if she killed one Marquis every time the Inquisition was insulted the Orlesians would be looking towards Nevarra or worse Tevinter for eligible men.

" I think the marquis has seen the error of his ways." Anara looked as relief suddenly filled his eyes. Fearful of what she could've said and done instead.

Vivienne stepped forward, her hand gripping his chin as she pulled him to her view, "By the grace of Andraste, you have your life, my dear. Do be more careful with it." She snapped her fingers as the Marquis began to cough, feeling the heat begin to return to his bones.

Vivienne stepped toward Anara as she looked at her, " I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering. I've so wanted to meet you." She turned away, almost silently beckoning her to follow.

Anara felt awkward walking through the empty halls of such a large place. The only comparisons she had was her home in Ostwick and Skyhold now. Both seemed to pale in comparison to the large glass windows and the marble walls. Ferelden's and Free Marches seemed to have the same architecture and style. Fur, stone, leather and simplicity, function over form it seemed, much different than the Orlesians.

Everything was large and important. Like the only way to show one's influence and power was in your attire, and your estate. That even the most meager of nobles could scratch out a living in a chateau with servants. Those with more money could easily find themselves an Orlesian Bard.

Their steps echoed out in the empty hallway, as Vivienne stopped before an open window, basking in the air that came through. She breathed out slowly, looking towards Anara's inquisitive face as she took all the sights in.

" Allow me to introduce myself, I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court."

She looked as Vivienne's face became more serious to Anara's attempt at humor. It seemed the First Enchanter didn't find her all too funny. Anara tried again, "Charmed, Lady Vivienne."

Her face changed, and it seemed all that Vivienne wanted was some flattery and acknowledgement of her titles. " Ah, but I didn't invite you to the chateau for pleasantries. With Divine justinia dead, The Chantry is in shambles." Anara was wondering where this conversation was going. Cassandra warned her that Vivienne was a Loyalist, sticking solely and closely to The Chantry like feathers to a bird.

" As the leader of the last _loyal_ mages to Thedas. I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause." Anara could feel her teeth grit as Vivienne spoke, trying to wiggle her way into the Inquisition, watching their movements from the inside.

She was caught at an impasse, she just had to tell Cassandra an ally is an ally. That Vivienne's name carried weight in court, and would bring us new allies. She had hoped that the Enchanter would bring Celine on board with the Inquisition, but that seemed like a stretch.

She fought deeply with her words and her mind. knowing that regardless of the Enchanters stand with The Chantry, she would be a valuable ally in the end.

" The Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne." Anara tried to pull it off as natural, not trying to sound like she spoke through gritted teeth. Vivienne was a snake in the grass and she knew, Vivienne knew it, all of Orlais KNEW it. She would be a great piece in this battle, and they all knew it.

" Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that." She leaned back against the marble pillar, her fingers crossing over one another. "Now, if you don't mind me saying, if you expect to get anywhere in Orlais, you _must_ change your outfit my dear. This will simply not do." She shook her head as Anara slowly looked at her clothing, she was confused to say the least. Function over form she reminded herself. Function. Over. Form.

Vivienne continued to shake her head, " Oh no, this will not do at all. Not in court. Oh my dear, it seems like we must prepare you for Orlesian Court."

Anara's face turned questionable as she looked at Vivienne's face, " And how does one..._prepare_ for Orlesian Court..?"

Vivienne threw her hands up in exasperation, " You must LOOK the party my dear, which means we _must_ stop in Val Royeaux. They have the best looks for erm…" Vivienne looked Anara up and down as she thought out the words. " All types of people.." She could see a forced smile spread to Vivienne's face as she spoke.

_No. Not Val Royeaux.._


	26. Chapter 26

Anara stood there overlooking the courtyard of Halamshiral. Watching as Orlesians chattered away at the events of tonight. Empress Celene was saved by the Inquisition, Gaspard was exiled from Orlais, and his sister Florianne was captured from her plot to assassinate the empress. She could hear their excited words amongst themselves.

Suddenly getting more and more attention from the Orlesians due to circumstance. She had received a few invitations to other soirees, family parties and was even met with inquiries on her family's standing in the Free Marches. It seemed a few noticeable families would make an inquiry on her eligibility to marriage.

Anara groaned internally as she thought of the idea. Staying in the Free Marches was an ordeal of an idea already, but being stuck in Orlais for the rest of her foreseeable future. No thank you.

She heard the chatter continue as she heard music play in the background. Her mind wandering as she recalled the events of the night. First arriving at Halamshiral, or the winter palace beside Gaspard.

_Vivienne's face seemed to turn as she looked over the dress Anara wore._

"_My dear, we've bought so many wonderful Orlesian dresses. Why on earth you would wear something so….Drab as this Free Marcher garb. It simply has no taste." _

_Anara's hands pulling down over the dress. Something she hadn't worn in so long, perhaps since she was a child. _

" _The Orlesian court needs to be reminded of where I come from Vivienne. I am from Ostwick, The Free Marches. Remember?" _

_Vivienne rolled her eyes, pulling the Orlesian mask over her face, "Of course dear, be sure to wear your mask though, although in that outfit everyone will know who you are regardless." _

_Anara forced a smile to her face cursing Vivienne deep in her mind._

_She watched as Vivienne walked forward, a white dress with sky blue in the boning of that ridiculous bodice. _

_Cassandra had a permanent scowl on her face as she walked forward, people prodding the Pentaghast._

_Varric his himself as much as possible as he looked around, expecting the merchants guild to be here._

_Leliana stood there regally, the same outfit as the other advisors, looking militaristic but still formal. _

_Her eyes looked over to Solas who stood there in the same outfit as the others, perhaps trying to blend in. Or stand out in hopes of not being confused for a palace elf. She looked at the pointed hat atop his head, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she looked at him. Her body slowly approaching._

" _Solas, why in Thedas are you wearing that hat?" Solas looked up, almost surprised by the hat's presence._

"_To be honest, I didn't think about it. Josephine made some suggestions for the winter palace on my behest. " _

_Anara laughed, " Josephine suggested you wear the hat?"_

_Solas cocked an eyebrow looking back up, "Suggest, yes.."_

_She smiled tenderly as she shook her head looking at Josephine who stood there, her hand waving Anara in. Anara nodded as she walked forward, standing next to their ambassador._

" _You're not wearing an Orlesian dress." Josephine chimed, her Antivan accent thick in this moment._

" _No Josephine. I am not."_

"_But they are so ni-"_

" _I know!" Anara snapped too quickly as she stopped herself from ruining face right off the bat. " But you know the Orlesians, they live for drama. I'm providing that."_

_She heard a slight tsk from Josephine until she spoke, " You're right. Orlesians love to talk, and you'll become it. We must move quickly, Gaspard is waiting for us and everyone else is making their way inside."_

_Anara nodded as she walked through the palace gates, staring up at the golden spires that rose from domes. At the glass that shone all colors of light. At the marble walls, the polished floors, and the manicured garden. She walked inside to see the sea of masks turn to her, their eyes judging and assessing her. Her hands immediately grabbed for her mask, wanting to hide from the inevitable questions regarding style and taste._

_She was here for Celine, and they would protect her at all costs. _

_She looked across the courtyard to see Gaspard standing there, his arms crossed behind his back. She looked to find any familiar faces but that was lacking at the moment as she was walking alone. She watched as he began to approach, easily finding her on her attire._

" _Inquisitor Trevelyan! It is an honor to meet you at last. Bringing the rebel mages into the ranks was a brilliant move."_

_Anara was glad that she wore a mask at the moment as her eyebrow cocked in speculation at Gaspards fawning. " Imagine what the inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais." _

" _And which one is the rightful one? I keep getting them confused." Anara played herself up as she shrugged her shoulders, her hand fanning herself._

" _The, handsome, charming one of course my lady." She curtly bowed at her as he spoke, obviously talking about himself….Orlesians…" I am not a man who forgets his friends Inquisitor. you help me. I'll help you."_

_He began to step away, expecting her to follow in toe. She had to reassure herself as she began to step behind him. They were there on his behest, through his invitation and as his guests. She HAD to make the act and move forward. And she HAD to play the game to remain within view of Celine._

" _My lady, are you prepared to shock the court by walking into the grand ballroom with a hateful usurper? They will be telling stories of this, until the next age."_

_Anara stood beside him, her eyes looking up the grand steps ahead of herself. She was glad in this moment that Vivienne didn't see her shoes. She had forgone the traditional ballroom footwear for something more...practical._

_She looked back at Gaspard, pulling herself together, " I can't imagine that crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives." That's right, get arrogant. Orlesians love arrogance.._

" _You're a woman after my own heart my lady." His hand held out to her's, expecting it to meet with his, "We're keeping the court waiting Inquisitor. Shall we?" _

_He cocked his head towards the steps as Anara looked up, her hand hooking around his placing her hand on top. So the dance began. Like a waltz this is how the game was played, move and countermove. They began their ascent as her free hand pulled up the side of her dress as she stepped. The last thing she needed was the slip on her own dress. Especially not here in Orlais, it'd be the talk of Val Royeaux, and she'd never hear the end of it whenever she had to shop there._

_The doors opened to them as she stepped forward with Gaspard, his arm slowly pulling away from her's separating himself from her as he bowed gently, moving away._

_She was motioned by another man, moving her towards her advisors who stood down the stairs. Their bodies staring off somewhere else. _

" _And now presenting, Grand Duke Gaspard De Chalons, and accompanying him…." Anara began her descent down the stairs. her hands crossed over each other neatly, presenting herself in the most noble fashion._

_Cullen stared down at the gloves on his hands, how uncomfortable he felt. he could hear the leather squeak when he moved his fingers. Something he knew would drive him mad throughout the night. He looked towards Cassandra whose eyes seemed to be mentally judging everyone in the room._

" _Lady Inquisitor, Anara Trevelyan, Enchanter to the Ostwick Circle of Magi." Cullen turned to expect her to wear their same formal attire but was flabbergasted by what he saw. _

_Anara stepped slowly down the steps, her dress of Free Marcher fashion, in dark hues of blue and grey samite. Her sleeves were long, covering the scars on her arms from the eyes of others. Her collar was lined with rabbits fur, the soft hairs tickling her neck. The skirt wasn't as full as Vivienne's, nor as any Orlesian dress. But he assumed that Free Marchers dressed as much for practicality as Ferelden's did. Her hair was braided to the side, still elegant, but conventional in case of an emergency. Cullen could feel his heart stop for the briefest moment, as she walked by, stepping out onto the marble floor besides Gaspard giving a curtsy to Empress Celene as the herald began to read off titles to the court._

" _Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Ferelden. Crusher of the vile Apostate mage underground. Champion of the blessed Andraste herself."_

_Gaspard chuckled beside her, " Did you see their faces? Priceless."_

_Anara couldn't understand what he was meaning, they were wearing masks, all of them. Including her, how could she see their faces she could honestly barely see what was in front of her. Gaspard grasped her hand again, pulling her closer as they began to walk down the ballroom towards Celine._

" _Accompanying the Inquisitor. Seeker, Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena.."_

" _Get on with it." Cassandra shouted as she moved forward, not waiting for him to finish._

"_Pentaghast. " The man spoke, almost irritated with her antics at this point. " 14th cousin to the king of Nevarra. Nine times removed, Hero of Orlais, Right hand of the divine." _

" _The lady Inquisitors elven servant…" She felt her jaw lock up as her hand got tighter around Gaspards, the duke looked at her._

" _Quite a grip you have my lady.."_

"_Solas." She heard the herald say as she stood there besides Gaspard, ignoring his words as he assumed she was showing her intentions towards him. _

" _My lady this is not the time for such, forcefulness." Gaspard spun them around, their eyes to the rest of the group as the names were called._

" _Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath." She watched as Cullen began to step forward, his eyes on Anara as he stepped onto the floor. Almost as if he eyes were inviting her to dance. " Command of the forces of the Inquisition. Former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. "_

_Cullen walked closer his eyes never leaving Anara as he moved closer, he watched slowly as her free hand pulled the mask gently from her face, eliciting whispers and small gasps from the court._

" _Such spark my lady, you will have the court in an uproar tomorrow." Gaspard noted as his hand raised her's up to the court._

" _Lady Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial court. Veteran of the fifth blight. Seneschal of the Inquisition and left hand of the divine." The murmurs that filled the court began to grow louder as the group was named, Leliana taking her place on the ballroom floor as the Herald sounded for the last in the group._

" _And Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva city. Ambassador of the Inquisition. " Anara watched as they walked up to them, keeping their distance from Anara and Gaspard. Cullen's eyes still stuck on Anara as she stood here, a gentle smile on her face as she looked across the group, to see Solas standing there in the back on the steps. He knew his place wasn't on the ballroom floor with the nobles. He was an Elf, and elves were not welcome as equals to them._

_Gaspard spun her around once again, all their eyes upon Empress Celine as she stood there, braced against the marble looking over the court and her new guests._

_Gaspard cut into the pleasantries, wishing only to jump into business. Celine remained tactful against his motives and assured him that business will be handled. He lowered Anara's hand, allowing them both to bow deeply to the Empress as Gaspard kissed her hand gently, "Inquisitor." He spoke under breath as he walked away, finally leaving Anara alone._

"_Lady Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to present our cousin. Without whom this gathering never have been possible." _

" _I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later Inquisitor."_

If only Anara had known at that moment the intentions behind those words that Florianne spoke in that moment. It seemed obvious now that she was standing here, the Empress saved from her own Cousin. But the night was so long, far too long. Filled with awkward chases through the gardens in her dress. Trying not to stain the dress, not trying to raise suspicion. Listening to rumors fly, hear about Brialla and her agents. It was all too much. But the silence that she felt now was great. She could finally be left in peace. No longer being asked about marriage, or family ties to nobility.

Her mind continued to sift through the night as she felt the cold air against her legs, realizing the error in her ways when she decided to chase of Florianne.

_Anara looked over Solas as she stood there, leaning against a gilded marble statue. She slowly approached him, her arms crossed over as she looked at him, his mind seeming to take in everything around them, " I do adore the heady blend of power, intrigue, danger, and sex that permeates these events." _

_She smiles, letting out a small laugh as she looked at him again, " You seem more comfortable with the Grand Orlesian Ball than I'd have expected." _

_He seemed to shrug, looking her over, "But you Vhenan. You are playing well into this heady blend." _

_She groaned, " Don't remind me. I'm just glad I'm not wearing what Vivienne wanted me to wear."_

"_It seems you enjoy tormenting that woman's position. She is important in these parts." Solas cocked an eyebrow at her._

" _I have titles too, didn't you hear that mouthful the herald said about me. I'm just as important, and as I remember, important people can wear whatever they want."_

_Solas nodded, " Of course, important people can." _

Anara smiled to herself as her eyes looked back over the courtyard, looking at the minstrel singing in the garden. Her mind focusing on the music.

" _Well, well. What have we here.." _

_Anara turned to looked up at a woman walking towards her, " The leader of the new Inquisition. Fabled Herald of the faith. Delivered from the grasp of the fade by the hand of blessed Andraste herself. " Anara could sense a tone of sarcasm in her voice as she spoke, trying to decide if this woman was cynical._

_She was a wonder of black, purple, lace and feathers. The boning in her bodice looking deeply uncomfortable in her mind. She wondered how she could breath, let alone speak such long sentences._

" _What brings such an exalted creature here to the Imperial court I wonder."_

_She was pale with black hair that hung into her eyes like a veil in which she judged the world from. Her eyes were hauntingly yellow, something Anara hadn't seen before beyond any tales. _

" _I am Morrigan. Some call me advisor to Empress Celene on matters of the Arcane. You have been busy this evening. Hunting in every dark corner of the palace." _

_That was no lie, climbing swarms of ivy, tip toeing over blood, looking over dusty tomes and opening doors. She was busy, busy trying to find the assassins, while negotiating between a drunken Gaspard, a secretive, unknown Brialla, and a nonchalant Celene. The busy night was exhausting. But hopefully worth it in the long run._

She listened to the Baroque music play as she heard Varric try to get away from the Empress's handmaidens. Reminding her of his opinion of them, creepy how they finish each other's sentences. Yes….Creepy indeed.

_Archers surrounded them as she looked at the fade rift that broke through. A man cursing in the distance, tied to a post as he fought against the binds._

" _Inquisitor, what a pleasure. I wasn't certain you'd attend." Anara looked up onto the balcony to see Florianne walking across it._

" _You're such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you'd have taken my bait."_

" _I fear I'm abit busy if you are looking for a dance partner." Anara clenched her hand feeling the mark within it shake against her magic._

"_Such a pity that you didn't save one final dance for me." Anara looked up at her now more than ever determined to show this woman wrong. She'll have one more dance. _

" _Corypheus insisted that the Empress die tonight. And I would hate to disappoint him." _

_Anara gritted her teeth, her body ready for battle, to hell with Orlesian expectations, " At this point I'd think dissapointment was an old friend." _

" _All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike. A pity you'll miss the rest of the ball inquisitor. They'll be talking of it for years. Kill her, and bring me her marked hand."_

_Anara gritted her teeth as she moved past the arrows, her hands ripping the dress of her skirt, a long tear down the leg making it easier for her to move. Her hand pulled up, opening the rift as Cassandra ran into the fray. Varric closely behind with his Biance. Solas nodded to Anara as they fought the Venatori, closing the rift behind them. _

Anara looked down at her dress, it was so nice, handmade just for her in Val Royeaux. Even though they detested Free Marcher fashion, you ask around enough and someone will make it. She kicked a leg out of the dress, the cold touching her leg as she braced herself against the marble.

It was the winter palace, and the air reminded her of that. Not as cold as Ostwick winters, nor as much snow as the Vimmark mountains. But it was nice to feel a gentle winter instead of the harsh climes of Skyhold, reminding them that they were on the cusp of Orlais and Ferelden.

She slipped her leg back remembering the gasps that such a simple alteration caused upon her entrance back into the court.

_Anara walked through the door, nobles gasping as she walked her leg free from confines and cloth. She could sense their obvious distaste of her continued rebellion towards their expectations and habits._

_She looked across the ballroom at Florianne standing besides Gaspard, a nod between them to her as she stood there. _

_Cullen ran towards her, excited to see her there finally breaking himself away from Orlesians touching his personal parts and invading her space, He looked her up and down, noticing the large tear in her dress, " Are you alright?" He asked as Anara turned her eyes from Florianne quickly to Cullen._

"_Yes Commander I am alright." _

_He gave relieved sigh as he looked at her, " Thank the maker you're back. The Empress will begin her speech. What should we do?"_

_Anara's eyes continued to follow Florianne closely as she began to walk with Gaspard, " Wait here Cullen, I'm going to have a word with the grand duchess." Cullen looked confused as Anara began to move slowly._

"_What? There's no time. The Empress will begin her speech any moment!" _

_Anara held up her hand, silently asking him to trust her. Cullen nodded as he looked to the entrance._

_She walked across the floor towards the parties, people gasping as she continued to break tradition. Anara remembered when Florianne invited her to dance the first time. This time, the dance would be on her terms._

" _We owe the court one more show your grace." Anara looked as Florianne turned around. _

"_Inquisitor.." She spoke, annoyance starting to come through in her voice. _

" _The eyes of every noble in the entire empire is upon us your grace. Remember to smile, this is your party." She began to step up, getting closer to Florianne, " Wouldn't want them to think you've lost control." _

" _Who would not be delighted to speak with you Inquisitor." She began to step backwards, like a recoiling hand too close to fire._

" _I recall you telling me I have to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike." She began to pace around Florianne, her words causing the court into an uproar. _

" _When your archers failed to kill me in the garden. I feared you wouldn't save me this last dance." _

_She began to pace like a snake ready to strike, " So easy to lose your good graces. You even framed your own brother for the death of a Council Emissary." _

_Gaspard shook his head as he looked at Florianne, disappointment under the mask. _

" _It was an ambitious plan, Celene, Gaspard, the entire council of Heralds. All your enemies under one roof. "_

_Florianne began to back away, saving face all while spiraling out of control. Celene saw her for what she truly was, as did Gaspard. All of them turning their back on her as the royal guard began to move in._

"_Gaspard?" She questioned, her only blood ally turned away from her as she backed away, her hands up defensively as she was being cornered._

"_You've lost this fight ages ago your were just the last to find out." Florianne sobbed uncontrollably _

Solas began to walk, wishing to break away finally from the groups of Orlesians, and the servants who kept his glass full. He looked outside the door to see Anara standing there alone, watching as the mysterious woman walked past him. she shuffled in her dress, obviously an Orlesian custom that one would have to get used to.

Solas walked towards her, being seen as more of a comforting friend then a lover. He braced himself against the marble, leaning over as he looked at her, " I'm not surprised to find you out here. Thoughts?"

Anara's hands braced up against her face as she rubbed the skin on her temple, " It's been a very long day…"

Solas nodded, turning back to her, " For everyone, I'd imagine. It's nearly over now. Cullen's giving the men their marching orders as we speak..."

His hand rested against her back as they hear jovial laughter from within, Solas looked at Anara, "Come. Before the band stops playing, dance with me."

Anara felt a smile pull at her lips as she looked at Solas, he bowed gently to her his arm extended. Her only dance so far has been with an assassin plotting against Empress Celene. All the others were formidable extensions of marriage proposals.

She smiled brightly as her hand went into his, "I'd love to."

His hand pulled her in as his free hand rested against the small of her back. She had remembered the simplest waltz when she was younger. Preparing herself for court, and the possibility of marrying into other noble families. She grabbed her skirt in her free hand as Solas lead the waltz, feeling the temperance in the air finally give light to better moods.

She could feel a laugh upon her lips as they moved, a private moment, a tender moment finally within the confines of this castle. Solas pressed his lips against her cheek, whispering into her ear, " Empress Celene has invited the Inquisition to at least stay the night here. As a token of her appreciation it was the least she could do."

Anara looked around before she spoke, hoping not to fuel gossip, " What are you suggesting Solas? You disguise yourself as a servant to find you way into my chambers?"

Solas pulled away, their walz suddenly stopping as his hand reached out, tilting her chin up to him, " I am merely suggesting something that we've already agreed to back in Haven."

Cullen began his ascent up the stairs as he looked out towards the balcony wishing to ask Anara for a dance. Something he was hoping for the moment he saw her with Gaspard.

" We're in Orlais Solas." Anara chided at him as he smiled slyly.

"Indeed we are, Orlais wouldn't curl it's nose at this meeting." He kissed her cheek once again as he pulled away slowly, his eyes looking into hers as he cocked an eyebrow. The corner of his mouth curled up into a sinister smile.

" I will see you later tonight Vhenan." Solas began to pull away, pulling the hat from his head. It seemed that he was residing to the idea of blending in with the servants if for now.

Cullen rounded the stairs, watching as Solas walked away from the balcony, the spiked cap in his hands as he set in on a table, nodding at the Commander as he walked away. His hands behind his back as he took in the winter palace in all it's form.

Cullen walked outside feeling the cold upon his face as he looked at Anara standing there, her mind somewhere else. Cullen rested his hand upon her shoulder. She turned silently looking at Cullen, a smile spreading upon her lips, " Commander. What a sight for sore eyes. I heard about the kindness that Empress Celene extended to us."

Cullen nodded, uncertain of what she expected him to say, " Yes, Empress Celene extended that invitation. I was assuming you would wish to leave the winter palace as soon as possible."

She gave a sigh, " I would love to be away from Orlais and the….Personal attention people seem to be giving me. But it has been a long day Commander."

" Of course Inquisitor. I will ask her servants to expect us." Cullen gave a small smile as she closed her eyes gently.

" Thank you Commander.." She sighed again as he nodded.

" Anything Anara.." Cullen looked at her, his hand gently grasping her's. " Can I...Can I have this final dance?"

Anara smiled as she gave a curtsy " Yes Commander, you may." She rested herself against the Commander as they both moved slowly to the tune within their own mind. The music and merriment dying down. Finally the night coming to it's close as nobles began to take their leave. Anara closed her eyes taking in the feel of Cullen's hand upon her back, pulling her closely in as they moved.

Cullen looked down feeling Anara's free hand rest against the back of his shoulder, her face turned into his chest. Cullen knew to take this moment for what it was worth, the intimacy that he felt there. He continued to wonder if this is what being lovers was like. If these small affections meant it, and made it grow like a garden.

Anara pulled her face up from Cullen, looking into his eyes as she spoke, " Come swing by tonight Commander, catch up, have some drinks. Tonight has been busy. I wonder what terrible things the Orlesians have planned for you." She smiled as she pulled away, nodding gently to the Commander as she walked back inside.

She turned her attention to Solas on the other side of the the ballroom. His eyes looking up from the ballroom floor to her, gently nodding in her direction. "_The seed has been placed. Do you think he'll show?"_

"_He'd be a fool not to. " _Solas made his way around to the other side of the ballroom. His eyes flickering back to Anara standing there, a sense of smugness spreading across his face.

"_Tonight.."_


	27. Chapter 27

The halls had emptied out in Halamshiral, the moon started it's descent towards the horizon. The night had been long and they had accomplished so much. The Inquisition solidified Celine's rule as Empress of Orlais, and Orlais' aid to the Inquisition against Corypheus.

But all those thoughts would have to be pushed out of his mind as he stood there in the hallway, staring at the door to Anara's room.

She invited him for drinks, she wanted to talk, hopefully about other things that wasn't about the Orlesians and how they groped his bottom.

He paused, his hand raised up to the door as he could feel his heart beating in his chest. The rhythm catching up, raising in tone as he felt his palms get sweaty inside his gloves. His hand gently rested against the door, feeling her magic on the other side. His Templar abilities reaching out to her, wishing to grasp her, to throw aside formalities and lay himself bare among Orlesian marble and bedding.

Cullen's hand slid back up the door before he knocked gently. Hearing a voice gently speak inside,

"Do come in." Cullen could feel his heart beat louder, his mouth get dry, his body clench suddenly as he opened the door to the room.

The fireplace was roaring as the light poured out across the room, making the room seem more intimate than expected. The curtains were closed to the moonlight outside, and perhaps prying eyes from others. Cullen looked across the room to see Solas standing behind Anara his hand gently playing with a curl, his nose nuzzling against her cheek.

Cullen could feel his stomach clench as he was reminded of their relationship. As he was reminded of the intimacy between the two.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Cullen stepped back, almost as if retreating back to his room.

Anara turned to look at Cullen as Solas pulled away, " No Commander, you didn't interrupt." Solas looked to the Commander as he began to saunter across the room. Cullen felt himself step back as Solas closed the distance.

"Commander, do you mind closing the door? I don't believe all of Orlais is allowed in the room." Solas turned towards a large chair near the fireplace, finding his half empty glass on the table.

Cullen turned looking at the door trying to understand in his mind if he should flee. In this moment he knew he walked into a trap. He was always walking into a trap when it came to these hand reached for the door, completely prepared to walk out till he looked across the room at Anara standing there with two glasses in her hands.

"Commander?" She spoke questioningly stepping forward, her body moving towards him. Cullen looked at the loose shimmering samite that hung from her shoulders. The blue and greens shining in the light. He could see her body through the thin material as she slinked forward, like a beast ready to pounce on her prey.

She stood there in front of him, unashamed of whatever Cullen could see through her gown as she held out the glass to him.

Cullen's hand pushed the door closed, grabbing the glass from her hand. Anara gave a smile as she looked at him. The Commander not fleeing from her invitation.

" Please Commander, sit. " She was being a gracious host it seemed in this moment as she motioned Cullen to sitting on the large couch. When he sat, he could feel her on the other end, he was trapped between the two mages. He could feel himself fight the urge to curse under breath.

"I heard Commander…" Solas looked at Cullen as he spoke, " That there have been marriage requests already made on you tonight."

Cullen looked into his glass trying to decide if the mages would poison him, or feed him something to persuade him to their ideals.

" There's nothing in it Commander…" Anara looked at him as she took a drink of her glass, "Unless you're not particular on Orlesian spirits." Cullen could feel as if he was being chided like a small child. Sniffing the food before eating it, touching the temperature, thinking about drinks being poisoned.

Cullen pressed the drink up to his lips as he drank deep from the cup. Feeling the spirits warm his throat as he drank. Anara looked to Solas after she drank her cup holding to him for a refill. Cullen soon held his glass out too, drinking through his fill for the moment.

Cullen looked to Anara as he looked into his cup wanting to break the silence that filled the room, " Tonight an Orlesian man grabbed my bottom. He said he was a weak man and couldn't help himself." Anara looked at him, her face in disbelief.

"The worst I had was an offer from Gaspard.." Her mouth hung open in silence as she tried not to laugh.

"Orlesians…" Cullen mumbled into his cup, glad that the glass was refilled, wishing to find something to occupy his mind.

They spoke about the events in the night, what the inquisition accomplished and the strange woman named Morrigan who just joined the ranks of the Inquisition.

Solas stood up, the last bit of spirits empty, " I'll grab some more." Anara waved gently at Solas as he headed for the door, trying to keep her laughter in listening to Cullen's horrible treatment by the Orlesians.

She felt her back hit against the couch, her laughter finally dying down. Cullen looked at her as she placed her cup on the floor, finally catching her breath.

He didn't know if he had finally become a weak man like the Orlesian man earlier. Or if it was the spirits, but he felt happy, jovial, and at ease for the first time in along time.

" Anara.." Cullen muttered under breath as he looked at her, her eyes closed, sleep seeming like such a welcome sight at this time. But she knew better, than that, it was considered rude to fall asleep in front of a guest. Regardless of how intoxicated you were from the Orlesian mystery drink that graced their lips.

She leaned back against the arm of the couch, her eyes lazily opening as she gently smiled.

Cullen felt his throat tighten as he looked at her lips, his eyes wandering over her shoulders staring at the blue draped across her chest. His arm reached out to her, "Anara?" He called again, his head swimming in his affection for her as his hand gently touched hers.

She snapped back to reality, suddenly aware of the commander's hand on her, " Commander?" She spoke, sorry for not paying enough attention to him while Solas was gone.

He scooted closer to her, his hand running up her arm, "Cullen, it's Cullen…"

She shook her head, "Of course I'm sorry Cullen." He scooted closer, closing the distance between them as his hand slid up to her shoulder. His mind was so focused on her words, the parting of her lips and the sound of her voice when she said his name.

" Say it again.." Cullen could feel himself slowly be gnawed away at the inside, knowing those few hours ago he was expecting a trap, but now he was willingly walking into it. His hand slid up to her cheek, gently stroking his thumb against her skin. "Please.." He spoke gently as he leaned in, his mind lost to the needs in his body.

"Cullen…" She whispered under breath as she felt Cullen's lips press against her's.

In that moment he felt his reserve shatter like glass under too much weight. He breathed deeply as he held her closer, his body wishing to press against her's in response.

He could chalk this up to being drunk, but after so long he could feel his strength slipping away as he was around her. Cullen's lips roughly kissing her, his hands grabbed the arm of the couch, pulling himself in, trying to deepen the kiss, never wishing to break until he heard the door close.

He pushed himself away, embarrassment suddenly creeping onto his face as Solas stood there, a new bottle in hand.

"Solas...I...I..I'm sorry. I just, I kissed.." Solas held his hand up to the Commander silencing him in one motion.

Solas walked around Cullen bottle in hand as he set it on the table by his chair, " You kissed her, why wouldn't you?"

"You're not?" Cullen felt flabbergasted, words failing to come to mind and mouth as he stood there, open mouthed to the world around him.

"Jealous? No." Solas pulled the cork from the new bottle, sniffing the content as he moved towards Cullen, " Do close your mouth Commander, or else something could fly in.." Solas's hand pressed on the underside of Cullen's chin. Forcing him to close his mouth.

"We've been over this before Cullen." Cullen turned to look at Anara sitting on the couch, glass in hand as Solas moved around, pouring the bottle into her glass. Solas' hand reached out touching her shoulder before grabbing her glass.

" Vhenan.." He spoke as she stood up, her hand gathering the dress around her ankles, gently pulling it up as her body shifted towards Cullen. She moved gracefully, her feet bare on the stone floor as she moved. Back in Haven he had been filled with such hope and promise but now he feared losing it. Feared losing her.

But here they were in the Winter Palace, they stopped a major step in Corypheus's plan. Cullen felt in his mind that he deserved a well rest, to finally give in to the promises and the sea of desire that he held so dear. That he wanted with every fiber of his being.

"Cullen.." He pulled himself back to reality as he looked down at Anara, her brown eyes staring into his. Cullen looked towards Solas who sat there on the couch, glass in hand as he nodded to the Commander. Reassuring him that there were no ill feelings, or jealousy between them.

His throat tightened as he looked back into her eyes, a gentle smile spreading across her lips as her fingers gently touched the scar on his lip. He flinched, not expecting such a touch from her as she looked at his lips, eyes focused on the scar.

But she didn't make the first move, Cullen felt like time was stretching for an eternity between them as her eyes stared at the scar on his lip and the stubble on his cheeks. Like she was making note of every single mark and hair on him.

" If this isn't what you want Cullen.." She looked into his eyes as she spoke, " You just need to tell me, and we will stop." Cullen looked at her, the sincerity in her words shook through him, dragging him further down into this well laid trap by the mages.

Cullen grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his face as he looked at her, the tension building in him as he conceded to them. He pulled Anara in, his lips thirsting for her as he kissed her, feeling the passion build within himself in no time. As if his body started where he left off. He had surrendered, finally giving into the warm embrace of the mages and their plots.

Solas stilled on the couch, watching as Cullen gave into his base needs, his hands running up Anara's arms. His hands tangling in her hair as he deepened the kiss, his movements frantic, as if he was making up for lost time. Trying to memorize everything about her, as if he'd never have the chance again.

The glass pressed against his lips as he took the last swallow, feeling the heat build in his chest as the spirit moved through him. His eyes flashed across the room as he heard a moan escape the lips of his Vhenan. His fingers held the drink delicately, holding himself together still as his legs uncrossed, pushing himself from the couch, his body moving towards the two figures lost in passion. Closing the distance as he felt his heart beat just alittle faster. His hands, twitching in anticipation as he set the glass on the table, only steps away.

Anara felt Cullen's tongue brush against her bottom lip, the heat rising within him as he pressed closer to her. He had finally broken down the floodgates to his desire, wishing to never be parted from her, and hopefully Solas ever again.

She moaned weakly as her lips parted, opening herself the commanders rough touch. She felt his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer into his kiss, His other hand grasping desperately at the dress she wore. His hands seeking for the touch of her skin. She felt her body press against his as another set of hands fell upon her. Gently moving her hair from her neck as lips pressed gently, spreading the heat within her body like a great torrent.

She felt dizzingly warm, like she would burn from the touches of both men. Solas's lips upon the nape of her neck, teeth gently nipping at her shoulder. Cullen's hand fighting desperately for the touch of her skin, as he deepened the kiss, his tongue grazing against hers.

Cullen slowly pulled away, his hand still in her hair, as he looked at Solas's lips claiming the nape of her neck. He looked into Anara's eyes, as her breath grew heavy from their kisses and touches. Her eyes silently beckoned him back into their embrace as her lips opened in anticipation.

" Cullen.." She whispered from her lips as Solas pulled away from her skin, red marks left in his wake as he looked at the Commander.

He felt two sets of eyes upon him, both challenging him silently, both in silent agreement to the commander, both beckoning him back into their embrace of magic and desire.

He felt Anara's hands rest upon his chest, feeling her hands run up the lapel of his suit, her grip getting tighter as she looked at him, not giving the commander time to pull away before her lips pressed violently against his.

Cullen could feel a growl form in his throat as he felt Anara's body press hard against his, he was lost now. Perhaps lost forever.

Anara felt Cullen's body react to her, his manhood hardening against her as she felt herself smile on the inside. How she wanted the Commander since that night she had seen him in the woods in Haven. How she remembered the sight of muscles and hard planes. She heard his growl, her body meeting his in response. She felt a hard body behind her pressing into her, his hand running along the length of her stomach, hand gently cupping her breast as the other pulled at the top of her gown from a shoulder. Laying the skin bare for his teeth.

She jolted against both men, both groaning against her as she became lost in the feel of both hands.

Cullen's hands fidgeted, wanting to touch her skin desperately, he fought with his gloves, discarding them on the floor of the room. Skin on skin, how it felt so much more intimate now that he was feeling her skin, her body there without any separation.

His hands fought with the dress, pulling the skirt up as he touched her thigh, her leg running up against his, letting his hand get more access to touch.

Anara could hear Solas his voice husky from the feel of her body against his, "Vhenan." He whispered into her ear as his hand squeezed her breast, causing her body to buckle against the men, causing Cullen to groan again as his hand gripped harder on her thigh.

Solas felt himself pull away, hearing the Commander groan louder. Savoring the sight of his Vhenan finally getting the Commander. Finally having what she wanted to claim for so long.

" _Claim him. Make him yours. Pull him in."_

Anara pulled away from Cullen's lips, her back bending back as Cullen's lips desperately sought her skin, anything to keep her in his arms. She felt his teeth graze against her throat, causing a gasp to leave her lips.

Cullen's hands pulled her body up against his, pressing her against the hardness of his body, picking her up as if she weighed nothing. Cullen groaned again, feeling her wrap her legs around his hips, grinding him closely to her womanhood.

" Maker's breath.." He mumbled into Anara's shoulder as he felt himself hit the bed, the feather mattress catching their fall. His hands pushed her's from his shoulder, holding her wrists above her head as his free hand gently ran over her lips, fingers running gently over the dip in her dress, feeling her skin shiver against his touch.

He watched as her eyes closed as his fingers ran down her legs, slowly gathering the dress into his hand, allowing his fingers to run on the outside of her thigh. She had become lost to her sense and hopelessly abandoned herself to the feel of her mage, and her templar.

Cullen found himself in the same boat, as his hand let go of her wrist, instead focused on the lapel of his suit, as the other grazed against her upper thigh, hips buckling as his hand slowly drew away, instead drawn to shedding the cumbersome clothes.

Solas moved towards them, his body leaning over Anara as his lips met her's. Cullen for the briefest moment felt a twinge of jealousy until he felt Anara react against him. She wanted them both. Needed them both.

Solas's hands worked against the dress, his fingers effortless unlacing the front, allowing his hands to slip under, feeling her body tremble to the feel of both men. "Solas.." She whispered, hand pulling on the necklace around his neck, her lips pulling him in, her tongue gently running against his lips. Her eyes turned to look at Cullen, his hands slowly unbuttoning the red suit, "More...I want more.."

Solas felt her hand run up his tunic, trying to feel his skin in response to both men. He smiled, pulling the fabric over his head allowing Anara unrestricted access to him. His hand hovered over her navel, agonizingly slow in his pursuit of her body. He could feel her shake and quiver to his touch as he gently grazed against sensitive spots. Spots that he knew so well now.

Cullen's hands finished unbuttoning the shirt, pulling it from his shoulders as Anara gasped, gently biting her lip as her legs pulled Cullen in closer. Cullen buckled forward, catching himself against the bed, as his arm braced to her side. He heard her whisper into his ear, her breath heavy, "More.."

Cullen pulled himself up, his eyes looking into her's, seeing the seriousness that she felt in that moment. _More_, he thought as he looked at her. He slowly pulled the dress open, as if opening a gift, his eyes looking over the length of her body. Watching as Anara shivered against Solas's fingers touching lower.

Cullen felt her legs tighten as her back raised off the bed, eyes closing as she gasped, her breath hitching as Solas's hand dipped down, hiding in the warmth of her wetness. He felt himself react against her as her lips parted, drawing him in as he felt a growl on his lips. His hands gently touched over her body, running across her curves as his lips claimed her shoulder, her neck exposed just for him.

Solas could feel the warmth pool up inside of her, pushing and pulling like her magic within. Both tied together in harmony, connected to each other forever. He could feel his breeches tighten as his fingers played with her body, dipping and stroking inside of her. Reveling in the heat that her body provided. He felt a hand reach out to him, pulling his lips into a kiss as his finger stroked deeper, causing her to jerk her hips up, meeting him.

She moaned loudly into Solas's mouth as they kissed, his fingers gently playing with her, reminding her of what she wanted. She could feel Cullen's lips upon her shoulder, her nails digging into shoulder as Cullen's fingers began to achingly trace her inside thigh.

Cullen nipped and bit around her shoulder claiming that side as his, but his body screamed for more. To feel more, to taste more. His tongue licked against her collarbone, tracing up to her throat, leaving a hot line within his wake. One free hand running along the inside of her thigh, as Solas's fingers stroked her within, leaving her moaning against unclaimed lips.

His tongue flicked out, slowly tracing down her chest, his other free hand running under her back, as she lifted off the bed, her body gripping as she fought to keep still. Fought to keep herself in check. His tongue gently ran across her breast, hearing her breath hitch as both men played with her.

" Cullen.." She moaned, feeling his lips capture her breast, his tongue gently running over a hardened nipple.

" Vhenan." She heard Solas moan into her ear, his free hand unbuttoning his breeches, their tightness only driving him mad in this moment.

" Solas.." She groaned as her body bucked against his fingers feeling his fingers pace increase. Knowing full well his intentions and well laid plans for the future she could feel the pleasure spread from both men. Her chest began to flutter and the warmth within began to spread, sending her soon over the edge.

"Cullen….Solas…" Her words were mixed, soon the pleasure too much to determine who was causing her to moan, her body only reacted to their touches, their penetration, and their lips. But soon she was dragged to the edge, waiting for completion to take her. "Cullen!" Her hands gripped the sheets, as her head threw back, one final name escaping her lips, "Solas!" She almost screamed as she fell into the precipice. Her body stretched thin as she felt herself come crashing down. Both men's eyes on her as she tried to catch her breath.

Cullen and Solas both gave wicked smiles as she looked at them, knowing that they were all in for a long night.


	28. Chapter 28

She felt her body tighten as Solas moaned, feeling her grip around his fingers, almost as if begging him not to go. Her body ached as she felt herself stretch, her back bending up into Cullen's lips. Her hand ran up his back, feeling his muscles shift as she moaned feeling his lips move down, Solas's fingers pulling away from her warmth as Cullen grew impatient, his tongue leaving a trail down her navel, dipping low as his body followed in response.

" Cullen?" She asked feeling his tongue move, reminding her of when she came through to him in the fade. But now she could feel his hands grip her thigh running over the sensitive spots so close to her womanhood, causing her to grip onto Solas.

"Solas.." She looked to him begging for his touch as she felt Cullen's stubble tickle her inner thigh, causing her to gasp and squirm against his touch. Cullen worked slowly, teasingly almost as his lips pressed against her inner thigh, tongue gently tracing up causing her body to quake to the feel. Her eyes looked to Solas as if pleading silently to the elf to find any way to alleviate her desire.

"Vhenan.." He spoke, almost chiding as she knew she was at the mercy of both men. Her eyes closed tightly as she tried to hide her disappointment. She was almost always in control, but this night she was getting exactly what she wanted. Her mage and her Templar both in her embrace and body.

Her eyes flew open as she felt the warmth of breath run up her thigh, pulling her back to the reality of the feeling. "Cullen!" She exclaimed, her hands grasping his hair as she felt his breath spread across her sensitive area. She could feel his tongue get achingly close to her womanhood, her hands gripping tighter as he would stop just short.

She had teased and tried him for months now, she couldn't afford to be impatient now.

Cullen could hear her huff in disappointment as his tongue would stop just short of her sensitive warmth. His hands now running over her inner thighs, causing her to buck against him, whimpers escaping her lips.

Cullen could feel himself grow impatient, so close to what he desired in yet he toyed with her like all the times she toyed with him. But he knew he couldn't keep up with the charade, couldn't keep up with the game as he remembered her body within his dreams. How her hands grasped at him, her lips begging for more.

She did ask for more.

His eyes flickered up, looking at Anara's eyes closed in concentration as Solas's fingers ran over her breasts, causing her to bite on her lip, keeping herself as quiet as possible.

Cullen would break that silence.

His tongue gently ran up her warmth, spreading her apart as she gasped, her eyes opening in surprise, her back arched in response, moaning as her hands gripped Cullen's hair. "Cullen!" She nearly screamed in surprise as she felt her body spread open to his tongue.

Solas pressed his lips to her's trying to keep her quiet, hoping not to gain any attention within the Winter Palace. A hand pulled from Cullen's hair, running up Solas's body until she pulled his lips in as her moans grew louder to the commanders tongue burning against her body.

Solas's hand grasped at her breast, his thumb dragging across her nipple as Cullen's tongue flicked against her nub, causing her to bend up into Solas's touch.

She could feel Cullen's tongue rub against her, sending shocks up through her body, her fingers clenching both men. Her whimpers turning into moans as Cullen's hand ran up her navel, feeling the curves of her body as he tasted her on his lips.

Solas could feel his breeches loosen as he felt them being pulled past his hips, Anara's hand desperately seeking his body. Solas moaned in response as he felt her hand upon his manhood, stroking against him, coaxing him to hurry Cullen up.

Solas hands fought with his breeches as he pulled them down the rest of the way, letting Anara touch him, causing him to harden even more in her hand. She could hear the Commander moan, his tongue gently plunging into her body causing another shock to run through her.

The Templar knew how to make a mage squirm in more ways than one it seemed. She could feel his hand run up her body, as if his powers were seeking her's, like old lovers familiarizing themselves once again. She could feel the lyrium etched touch of a Templar, his power against her causing her to feel stifled, like a heavy fog fell upon them.

But Solas wasn't affected as she felt his hand leave sparks on her skin, causing her toes to curl against the bed, her hand stroking Solas a little harder as she felt his magic on her skin.

Cullen felt his manhood harden in his hand as he tasted Anara, feeling her magic in her body pool and spread as both the men worked against her. Both causing pleasure through her. He groaned as he stroked up, knowing that he would end himself here if he didn't claim to mage, and he didn't mind, he was beyond the point of return and he didn't mind it anymore.

He groaned again as he stroked himself again, his hand dragging down Anara's navel, nails raking gently on her skin as they moved down disappearing , following into the warmth of her body as his tongue rubbed against her sensitive spot.

She felt his fingers stroke inside of her body, his pace increasing, leading her down a path to completion. She moaned loudly into Solas's mouth, her hand still stroking him as her breath hitched, her breasts heaving as Solas's fingers traced across her skin, leaving shocks in it's path.

Cullen's fingers began to speed up in pace, his hand stroking himself as he heard Anara moan louder, her legs shifting to the feel, her body arching and quaking to the feel of both magics on her body.

She felt her body begin to spin out of control as Cullen began to pace faster into her body, his tongue running against her. Her moans getting louder as Solas pulled away, letting her voice finally speak, finally letting her moans and gasps escape into the air, spurring both men on.

"Vhenan.." Solas spoke, as her eyes closed feeling herself getting close.

"Solas.." She whispered looking into his eyes, not knowing what else to do now, her eyes pleading with him. To do anything to help her over the edge.

He felt a smile pull at his lips as he leaned in close, his lips so close to her ear that she felt the heat from his breath upon her neck. Spreading further into her body, "Vhenan." His hands teased on her body, the magic still sending shocks through her skin. Reminding her of the magic that they felt between each other since day one.

" Cum for me." Solas whispered, his voice heavier in her ear, pulling her closer to her completion as Cullen's fingers and tongue worked to the brink.

" Cum for us both. Then you'll be ours." Solas groaned again as he felt her stroke hard against his member, his hand grasping at her breast, a growl forming on his lips as he bit her shoulder words in his mind.

"_Cum for us."_

Solas was losing control of his body quickly, wanting to howl to the sky as he took Anara, but this wasn't his moment. This was Cullen's this was Cullen's time. This was his time to be joined with the mages, to be forever linked like he was with Anara.

Her hands gripped as she came, her back arching off the bed as Cullen felt her clench around his fingers, their names breathlessly being spoken upon her lips. Lost to the feel of pleasure both men produced, that both men expertly played.

Cullen's tongue ran up her warmth one last time, savoring the taste upon his lips and fingers. He pulled away, looking into Anara's eyes as he slowly wiped his lip. His eyes screaming for satisfaction, darkened with lust as he leaned back in, his body leaning over Anara's, his pants sliding over his hips.

Anara looked down his chest, at the toned muscles and hard planes that met her eyes. He was well trained that was for sure, a warrior without a single doubt in her mind. His arms felt strong, powerful with each swing he made with sword and shield. His stomach was flat after years of hard training, she even felt the power in his body in his legs. Toned and strong after years of wearing armor.

Her eyes traced a path over the scars on his chest that lead down, followed by light chest hair that followed down his navel. Like a path to travel to better and distant lands. She looked over his hardened manhood, his pants fell down over his hips, moving down his legs like a second skin, wishing to free himself finally.

Anara could feel her leg running up his hip, trying to coax the Templar and Commander into her body. "Cullen.." She whispered as he looked down at her his eyes looking into hers as he seemed to flounder. Her fingers touched his face, as she looked at him, reassuring him, committing to him in this moment. " More…" She whispered, her lips meeting his as his hips were being pulled in by Anara's legs wrapped around him.

Cullen could feel himself lose resolve as he felt himself at her entrance, the slick heat welcoming him as he gave in. To her, to himself, to Solas and his endless plots, they would become one. In this night and in all the nights to come.

Cullen groaned as he felt himself enter her, His back stiffening as he felt Anara's hand on his back, urging him in, the moans on her lips encouraging him. But she felt impossibly tight to him, so threateningly tight that Cullen feared he could end it all right here.

He slowed his pace, keeping himself steady as he buried himself completely into her, wanting to only do this right. He felt his head hit her shoulder, his back arching as his hands gripped her hips, not wanting to pace himself, to lose himself in the feel of completion. Something he had so rarely been able to have with another person. There was a chance once in Kinloch, and another in Kirkwall, but duty absorbed him. Now, though was different, no longer bound by code, Cullen felt himself liberated, free to pursue his desires.

He felt his hips slowly move, Anara's legs responding in kind as she began to moan, her back arching up against Cullen.

Cullen felt her relax against him as he began to move, his manhood plunging deeper into her body.

" Cullen." He felt her hand in his hair now, gripping tightly as he began to pick up pace. His body now wanting to feel everything, to touch everything, to taste and sense it all.

Cullen pulled himself back, his body towering over her's as he grabbed her leg, raising it to his shoulder. He felt himself slam harder into her body, his mind and body lost to the warm heat that enveloped him tightly.

Solas rolled off the bed, his hands grabbing Anara's hand, gently pulling with him as he crossed to the other side. He leaned across the bed, his hands running up Anara's arms, pulling them gently back into his lips.

Anara felt her body completely exposed now, Cullen's body thrusting into her own, his hands gripped tightly on her hip and her ankle as he moved in and out of her. She could hear a growl upon his lips as he slammed into her body again, causing her to gasp, her back arching off the bed.

Solas had taken her arms, holding them above her head, her scars bare to both the commander and Solas. Cullen's hand ran off her hip, moving across her navel grasping a breast in his hand as he moved into her body. His eyes closing at the feel as her voice began to get heavier, louder in response to his movements.

"Cullen." He heard her beg, feeling his thumb rubbing against a darkened nipple, "CULLEN!" She gasped, bucking against the commanders member, causing a groan to escape his lips as he slammed into her again. His pace now losing track as he felt himself becoming lost to the intoxication around him.

"Anara.." He moaned out feeling himself begin to lose pace, his body now betraying him after waiting for so long.

She moaned, feeling Cullen lose pace, but she knew this isn't how she wanted it to end. She ripped her arms from Solas's grip, pulling on the Commander's shoulders, wishing to pull him down against her skin.

Cullen was caught off guard, feeling himself slip up as he lost grip of her ankle, beginning to tumble forward as Anara's body fought for dominance.

He was taken aback, not expecting such a sudden change in position. Cullen felt his back on the bed, his eyes staring up at the Orlesian ceiling and drapes that covered the bed. He drew a blank for a moment until Anara leaned over him now. Their bodies still entwined, except she was now in charge.

He looked at the blue samite that still clung to her, looking as Solas pulled the delicate material off her shoulders, dropping it to the ground. Cullen could feel his toes curl as he felt Anara move on him, her body raising like the waves of the ocean, only to be pulled back with the tide.

Cullen's hands gripped her hips as he felt her move, her body careful with her movements, not wishing to drag the Commander down so quickly.

Solas moved behind her, his hands pulling her hair away, his teeth biting against her skin as she moved, causing a mix of pain and pleasure inside of her. Her hand pressed Solas closer, wanting more as she began to ride her lion, her Commander, her Templar, her lover.

Solas's hand moved down, stroking himself as he felt Anara's body claiming the man she wanted. Her hands spreading across Cullen's chest, supporting her as she began to move more. Her hips rolling over his manhood, pushing and pulling happening between the two bodies. Both wanting and needing of the other. Both in desperation of completion.

Cullen could feel her hands upon his chest, her body beginning to become lost to the pleasure they both were creating. Cullen's hand moved the hair from her eyes, the long brown locks messy and disheveled. Her lips red from all the harsh kisses and the rough lips that caressed hers. Her eyes filled with need and want as she continued to ride him, her body aching for more. Something he'd be more than willing to supply.

Cullen's body stiffened as he felt a small shock on his chest, feeling Anara's magic touch him, feeling her magic caress outwards against his templar ability, almost as if teasing. Cullen arched his hips in response, his hands grabbing her hips as he met in force with Anara.

She threw her head back against Solas's shoulder as she felt the commander pound against her, his body matching in response to the magic that she had.

Solas felt his cock stiffen against Anara's back, his hand still stroking as he felt Anara arch against him. Her body aching for the completion that all three wanted so badly.

"_Vhenan. I'm close. Are you?"_

He could feel her respond back, her body pressing against him again. a moan escaping as Cullen pulled her hips down onto his manhood. He was losing pace as she continued to brace herself on his chest, her magic still running across his skin. Causing him to buck against her, causing him to grip her hips tighter and pull her down onto his member.

Solas could feel himself get closer as his hand ran up Anara's back, pulling her into a kiss as Cullen continued to pull her hips into himself. She yelped into Solas's mouth, the feeling of both men against her was spiraling her out of control.

She broke away from Solas's lips, her body wanting to reach its completion, threatening to drag both men down with her.

Her hands gripped against Cullen's chest, her body rocking against Cullens hips faster. Her body seeking completion by the way of Cullen's cock.

Cullen's hand grasped at her breast as she began to ride him out, her pace quickening as she was finding her way to euphoria. Solas's hand gently pushed Anara over to the Commander. Allowing them the closeness that her and Solas has had for many months now.

His hand slid up Anara's side as his pace increased on his member. Solas was almost there, with his Vhenan and the Commander. He knew they would all fall around the same time. But he knew Anara would be all their undoing.

"Cullen." she moaned as she felt Solas gently push her forward, her lips pressing against his, her eyes looking over the scar on his lip, and the stubble on his chin.

"Anara." Cullen spoke looking back at her, their eyes meeting as she felt her body began to tense up. She licked her lips as she began her descent. He could feel her body begin to tighten, threatening to end him now as her hands gripped tighter on his chest. Feeling the magic between the two mages and himself was like a torrent. Like a tempest raged within them all, threatening to spill out into the world around them.

"Cullen!" She almost screamed as she had hit her end, her body clenching on Cullen as his lips claimed her's holding back her name as he met in response.

"_Solas.." _ He heard her say to him in his mind her voice whispering out to the elf behind her, his body tensing as he heard the Commander groan, his hips thrusting into Anara. her tightness while she came being the Commander's undoing, dragging him down, spilling his seed inside her body.

Solas hand gripped Anara's hip as he felt the waves of pleasure roll through the room, in Anara's magic he felt the shock of his hair standing on his arms. From the Commander as if a silence, or cooling aura filled the room in response.

" Vhenan.." Solas groaned finally meeting in response to his Vhenan and to the Lion in the tower.

He spilled his seed over his hand, his hand still gripping tightly on Anara's hip as he towered behind her, his body still wanting more. Still wanting to stay joined with his Vhenan, but tonight he had to hold aside his wants and needs for the wants and needs of others.

The Commander had earned his place, he had fought against them for so long, but he knew that this was what they all needed.

Anara leaned back to Solas her body still joined with Cullen as her arm hooked around Solas's neck, pulling him in. " Emma Lath." She spoke gently as her lips pressed against his. Solas groaned, he could feel his body responding already to the touch and kiss of his Vhenan. Maybe later on, after the Commander slept. She didn't need sleep after all right?

" Ar lath ma." Solas spoke gently as they parted lips, eyes heavy from the hours of drink and talk, Anara could still feel the cold on her body as the heat began to dissipate. It was still nighttime for now, and they should take advantage of it while they can get some rest.

She pulled herself away from the Commander, her body hitting the sheets of the bed as she laid there in silence only broken by sighs of relief.

Cullen turned onto his stomach to look at Anara laying there, her body covered in goosebumps as she felt the cold on her skin, "Anara.." Cullen spoke, looking at her, his body moving closer to hers.

She looked into his eyes, a warm smile spreading upon her lips as she felt a blanket pulled over the cold skin. "Cullen.." She spoke gently as she leaned in, lips pressing against his quickly, a sweet kiss meant only for lovers.

Cullen looked up to see Solas pulling the blanket aside as he climbed in beside Anara. "I should go." Cullen spoke, almost ruining the mood with the abrupt words.

"Don't be silly." Anara spoke grabbing his hand, "it's an Orlesian bed, It can easily fit three people." She pulled his hand closer to her body, refusing to let it go. Cullen could hardly refuse her at this point after all they've done together in this night.

He pulled the blankets aside, his body rolling onto the soft mattress. His head resting against the pillow as Anara rolled over, gently pressing her lips against both men before she fell asleep. The darkness of the night beginning to threaten to spill over into daytime. But this passion that they felt tonight, that they had would be for them alone, forever.

Cullen felt himself curious, suddenly wondering what would happen if they were found in the morning.

" Anara?" He heard a soft voice respond back, although not with any words.

" What happens if we're discovered, we're in Orlais, they like to talk about these things."

Anara deeply breathed, her words carelessly said about Orlais, " We're in Orlais, let them talk. It'd be the most exciting thing they'd get to talk about in their lifetime."

With that Cullen gave a light chuckle as his arms wrapped around Anara's waist, pulling himself in closer, feeling her body fit perfectly against his. He opened his eyes long enough to see her hand on Solas's chest, her brown hair a mess among both men. Spread out like the dying trees of winter. She laid now between her two lovers, her mage, and her Templar. Her elf and her human. The Wolf and the Lion.


	29. Chapter 29

Cullen felt his eyes open, the light coming in past the curtains that held the darkness in the room. He breathed deeply, sighing as he exhaled The bed was soft and warm, he could hear the rustling of life around him. His body suddenly jerked up, instantly regretting it as his body ached, his head throbbing.

Cullen rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the world that now surrounded him. He looked over the couch, and the empty glasses around the room, the bottle of Orlesian Spirits resting on the table. He looked over the clothes discarded on the floor, the blue samite, and his suit. He looked across the room to see Solas standing there in silence, drinking tea as he stared into the the remaining embers of the fireplace.

He turned to the bed to see Anara still sleeping, her hair tangled across her face as she slept.

"Commander." He heard Solas speak from across the room, cup still in hand as he looked at him. "How did you sleep?" Cullen looked down at Anara again, her body shifting as his hand gently reached out, moving the hair from her face. He smiled to himself, silently answering Solas's question.

He couldn't help himself but lay down next to her, his arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer to his body. His hand wandering on her skin, How many nights did he spend dreaming this? How many nights he spent waiting, wishing, and dreaming to tell her how he felt.

He felt her shift in his arms, his eyes looking over her parted lips, how she slept so quietly; barely making any sound. He could feel himself harden as he remembered last night. How her body moved with his, rising and falling on him. How her body pulled back, Solas's hand upon her body as Cullen grabbed her hips.

Cullen pulled himself back, looking at Anara's sleeping figure, his hand running down her body, fingers grabbing her hips. Wishing only to bury himself in her again, repeating last night.

He leaned in his lips achingly close as his tongue touched her lips, testing the waters before kissing her deeply.

She gave a soft moan, Cullen taking the response and running with it. His lips pressed against hers, his tongue grazing, pulling moans from her lips as his body pressed against her's. He was lost within the feel of her, lost just like the night before. His body ached as he rolled over, his body on top of her's as her eyes opened, her body responding in kind.

Cullen felt himself pull away, his lips hungry now for Anara. "Cullen." He heard her say quietly, still waking up after the night. Cullen couldn't help himself anymore as his lips kissed her neck, causing her to moan, her back arching into his body, aching for his touch.

Solas looked across the room, setting his tea down as he heard the shuffling in bed. Listening to Anara moan quietly as Cullen pressed himself against her. His fingers reached out, touching her cheek, pulling her chin up as he leaned down, capturing her lips as Cullen's lips trailed down her shoulder.

Anara's hand came up fingers gently running across Solas's jawline. Sighing contently as she felt Cullen's tongue trail across her skin, causing her body to shift in response. She closed her eyes, feeling her back raise off the bed as Cullen's hands gently raked against her skin.

They were lost in the motions, against bringing themselves down into passion until there was a knock on the door. The loud noise pulling them quickly from the feelings surrounding them.

" Lady Trevelyan.." A thick Orlesian accent was heard through the door, they could already feel the intrusion.

Cullen sighed, his head resting against her chest as he was exasperated. It was a new day, and this day demanded their leave back to Skyhold. Cullen could feel himself move, pulling away from Anara as she hit her head against the pillow, groaning, annoyed beyond belief.

" Inquisitor?" The voice became familiar, the thick sound of the Antivan; her ambassador, and adviser Josephine.

Her hands rubbed her eyes as Cullen rolled off, his body feeling the cold air on his body as he tried to find his clothes on the floor. Hoping to make it back to his room undetected.

Solas chuckled as he pulled away, turning back towards his cup of tea. A bemused smile on his lips.

" I'm awake…" Anara spoke, her hands pressed against her face, letting out an irritated groan as she pushed herself up from the bed, Solas still sipping his tea.

"Solas.." She whispered, looking at him watch The Commanders frantic attempts at dressing. He nodded gently Heading towards the side door that lead the to a few rooms, sneaking through to the hallways literally undetected by the other elves that filled the Winter Palace.

Cullen pulled the shirt back over his shoulders as he looked flushed, hearing the knocks sound again on the door. "Inquisitor? Are you ready? We must be going, I assume the Commander is already halfway to Skyhold by now."

Anara swung her legs over the bed, feeling the cold stone on the ground as she stepped towards Cullen, her hands running over his stomach, as she felt the hard muscles on his chest.

"Yes…" She spoke, looking over Cullen's body as her hands worked on the suit, helping him pull himself together. "Half way to Skyhold…"

Cullen's hands touched her skin, feeling the warmth of her body against the cold of the air in the room. Josephine walking in on this wouldn't be the weirdest thing in the world. The Commander could live with these sorts of rumors running around Skyhold. It'd certainly keep the Orlesians and their proposals at bay. Cullen looked down at Anara, her eyes looking at the scars on his chest, her fingers gently running across them. Her eyes turned to his as she gently smiled. He felt a flutter in his chest as he looked at her smile. The gentleness played across her lips, remembering the spent passion between them that night before.

His fingers gently tucked her hair behind her ear as he leaned in. Reveling in the feel, in the knowledge that this smile was only for him. No longer on show in public, no longer a reminder of what he couldn't have. It was his, she was his for as long as he would hold on she was his. He pressed his lips against hers, feeling the sweetness and tenderness between them pour out in that kiss. His mind would race for the rest of the day, maybe for the rest of his life now, forever in need of her. Like she was a far off sanctuary away from the turmoil of the world around them.

He felt his lips pull away, hearing another knock on the door pull them out from their daze, "Inquisitor! We must leave!" The Antivan accent still thick, but this time with urgency.

" I understand.." Anara spoke gently as Cullen stepped back, his head gently bowing as he turned to the door, his mind forever remembering every curve and trace of her body.

She heard the door gently shut when she finally looked over her clothes, glad that Solas was able to procure more reasonable clothing.

Josephine felt her patience wane as her hand raised to the door, her foot stamping in a pattern. "Inquisitor, we don't have time for thi-"

The door opened as Anara slung the dresses over her shoulders. Taking note to never let Vivienne take her shopping again, heavy fabrics, gilded in color, too many layers.

" Oh good, I was beginning to worry." Anara began to walk through the hall, Josephine quickly behind her as she read off her notes.

" Empress Celene is grateful for our services, and will bring all the support of Orlais behind you."

She felt the stone under her boots as she walked, sensing both her lovers reach out to her, both of them feeling like a warm embrace as she walked. Bracing her from the cold that awaited them outside, she looked over the group gathered. Watched as items were packed, and horses were prepared for the long march back to Skyhold. She looked to a Soldier being talked to by the Commander. Josephine exclaimed as she walked forward.

"Commander! There you are! We assumed you left early. Being stuck in Orlais, I know how much the nobles here bother you."

Cullen handed off the reports to the scout next to him, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. " I went for a walk early this morning, had to clear my head of last nights events."

He looked up to see Anara looking him over, a smug look of satisfaction on her face as Cullen tried to shield his sudden embarrassment.

"That would explain why you never answered your door!" Josephine chastised him, "You haven't even changed Commander! You know how the Orlesians hate old attire.." He groaned, almost rolling his eyes. She was an ambassador, and more versed with the Orlesians than he was, but still. Cut the man some slack.

"Josephine.." Anara spoke, "We've all had a very long night. I think the Orlesians can forgive him this one time." Josephine huffed, nodding to Anara.

"Of course, be it the will of the Inquisition." She strode past her, gold satin and all as she walked towards the carriage that awaited her. Shutting the door from the cold as the conversation closed behind her. It was beginning of their trek back to Skyhold.

The cold winter winds ripped through her hair as they moved through the mountains, looking upon Skyhold in the distance, the trek taking so much from them as they moved. She looked over to see The Commander huddled in his furs for warmth, feeling the waning presence of his Templar abilities run against her. Like a reassuring arm running up her body.

Solas preferred to walk still, regardless of the long trek. Elves liked the feel of the dirt on their feet he'd say. But she wondered how they felt about snow, all that cold must do something. But she ignored the thoughts that passed through her head as she felt Solas's magic too, pulling her back like an attentive lover.

They were close to the gates, her legs swinging from her Charger as she patted the light armor on it's body. Pulling the reins in as she began to walk across the drawbridge that welcomed them back into the arms of the mountains.

Anara looked up to see the figures of Orlesians and Ferelden's standing along the battlements. Their eyes looking down on them as she heard their applause, glad that they stopped the assassination attempt against the Empress.

Master Dennet took the reins from her as they entered the courtyard, pulling the Charger to the stables. She stood there looking across the battlements until she saw the familiar shield propped up on the wall. She looked at the shield in the morning sun, looking at the now familiar face of Le'sondar, her black hair and green eyes staring back at them. Anara turned to look beside Le'sondar seeing another man stand beside her, his white hair blowing in the breeze. She remembered the stories from Varric about the broody elf.

_Tanned skin, white hair and tattoos that covered him from head to toe. Lyrium burned into his skin, magic in his blood. Broody, angry elf, Hawke's lover, fighter, and friend. _

She looked to her, watching as she nodded to them. Anara turned to see the Commander approaching her, " It seems duty never rests for the Inquisition.."

She gave a half hearted laugh looking at him, " The Inquisition never rests. Though the Inquisitor would like some rest.."

Cullen felt himself pull closer to Anara, a coy smile spreading across his face, "Didn't get enough sleep Inquisitor? I wonder why…"

She felt a tightness in her chest as he spoke, suddenly aware of everyone around them. Open flirting wasn't her thing, especially now since they were in the open, for all to see. She only smiled, nodding as she pulled away, still feeling both lovers hold close to her as she walked away, her body moving towards the war room, leaving the Kirkwall lovers to their own affairs.

Darkness had fall as everyone slept, all but a select few, their minds occupied with the task at hand. Cullen looked over Josephine's room, filled with books and scrolls. His eyes moved to the couch to see her asleep parchment close by, as if she fell asleep writing to some nobles.

Cullen's hands gently scooped up the papers, his eyes looking over the writing.

'_My Dear Marquis,_

_I regret to inform you that this time the Commander Cullen is not interested in the prospect of marriage. Although your family name would be kindly added to the Inquisition I do ask that you assist the Inquisition in another way beyond that of..' _

Her handwriting scratched out several different kinds of words all in which she seemed confused on what to write.

'_Marriage? Engagement? Physical….Pleasure?'_

It seemed the words were hard to write.

He looked over several other stacks that seemed to have the same thing written on them. Letting out an annoyed groan at the countless marriage proposals between him and some comtesse, or some Marquis somewhere.

His hands slipped on a small note, one responding to a Free Marcher order.

'_Lady Lucille,_

_It is with great joy that I write to you about your great niece. You inquired earlier about how she is doing, and how her breeding is. I must say that she is still as noble as the Trevelyan blood coursing through her veins. I do appreciate you and your families continued relationship with the Montilyet's and will report to you of her desires in marriage and her adventures. There is no need to be sending young suitors to Skyhold, it is a cold and barren place and no place for arranged marriages._

_Sincerely, _

_Josephine Montilyet,_

_Ambassador and Adviser of the Inquisition' _

Cullen felt his hand rub against his face as his eyebrows furrowed. So far away and they still try to control her. Sheltered her for years within the tower and now that she stands as the Inquisitor they take interest in her.

Cullen felt his head begin to pound as he placed the stack of papers upon Josephine's desk, turning to see the fire slowly die in the room. Cullen felt restless as he walked down the hallway, his eyes looking towards the large doors of the War Room.

He was tense, strategy was something he was good at, something that he knew would help him sleep in the long run. Corypheus was out there still, plotting and planning against them, using the Templar's and even Samson for his plans. They had the advantage, they had seen a future and they had already changed it's course. Cullen knew that if he planned, if he looked over the reports that have been pouring in daily they could be a few steps ahead. They could have the chance at defeating Corypheus.

He opened the doors to see the light enter the room. He looked out to see the moon through the glass. Looking over the across the mountains that stretched out all around them. His eyes fell to the map of Thedas, seeing the key pieces of the Inquisition played out like chess pieces. A dagger or two stuck in spots of most importance, reminding them all of their decisions and their motives now more than ever.

He tried to remember in Haven when he kissed Anara, when she tempted him before. With Solas preventing him from escaping. He remembered her lips before they helped seal The Breach, but Cullen didn't have time to wander in his memories. He had to live in the present, his eyes looking over the map, trying to find the stack of reports that he would go over every morning.

Cullen felt his temper begin to shorten as he moved pieces around, looking under stacks of maps, moving cups, and strange skulls. He began to rustle and make noise, a noise that seemed to come from the very corner of the room.

"Evening Commander.." Cullen felt himself tense for a moment, somehow always expecting Leliana to lurk in the dark. But was instead met with Anara focusing intently by herself, surrounded by papers and a single candle burning low.

" Anara? I thought you were asleep." She breathed in deeply as she closed her eyes briefly, setting the unread papers down beside her as she stood up, walking towards the War Table with a few reports in hand.

"You said so yourself, the Inquisition never sleeps…" She placed the few papers on the table in front of them as she leaned over the table, trying to pop her stiff back. "Varric is asking for a personal favor in Kirkwall, someone has been ghost writing his books." Cullen seemed to frown at the report that she pulled aside.

"Josephine needs us to find our way into Emprise Du Lion. There have been reports of red templar's there, and there is talk of a mining facility. I imagine we will send Scout Harding for that.." Cullen nodded agreeing silently to her terms.

"Finally.." Her hand rested upon a final piece of paper, "Hawke gave us this information regarding her Grey Warden friend. She says that the Wardens are in danger, and that they may have suffered from the hand of Corypheus."

"What makes you think that?" Cullen asked, pulling the paper up to read.

Anara leaned, resting her face in her hands as she remembered the words Hawke told her in their first meeting. "She told me that the Grey Warden's sealed Corypheus away, that must mean that he is linked to the Warden's somehow...Especially if he is a Magister after all.."

Cullen set the paper down looking over Anara's tenseness. Her shoulders were heavy with the burden that fell upon her. With each feat that they accomplish, the more heroic she would become, how it would appear that she is divine in all senses. Cullen's hand reached out, resting gently on her shoulder, feeling as she let her breath out. Feeling as if for a moment she wasn't alone in all of this.

"Anara…" He said pulling her attention away from the maps and the reports, knowing now the toll that her responsibility could cause. He looked into her tired eyes, how her body seemed to pull back and ache. He grabbed her hand gently feeling her fingers gently grasp under his. He pulled her arm towards him, pulling Anara from the War Table. It had been a long night for them all, but standing here now wouldn't change anything. This war would wait for them until the morning.

He pulled her hand in, the rest of him gently ushering her in as he embraced her, his arms wrapping gently around her shoulders as she rested against him.

He was a rock, a standing foundation in which they could all turn to. She had known that his dreams were plagued by memories, haunting nightmares of choices and decisions that he had made long ago. She had hoped that his dreams would no longer be plagued by such, but she knew better than the dwell on hopes.

She felt her face press against his chest, feeling the rough spun tunic on her face. It was after hours, he no longer needed to have his commanding uniform. But instead seemed at ease now in the comfort of silence and darkness.

Her hands twitched, still uneasy with the decisions ahead of her, she knew Corypheus had something to do with the Wardens. Now she had to do something about it. Her eyes flickered over Crestwood, the next marker on her map as she sighed into the Commander's chest. Feeling his strength in his arms, his reassurance in his warmth and his tenderness in his words as he spoke.

He pressed his lips to her head, the smallest sign of affection that he had for her. Not wishing to push her past her exhausted edge. She quietly moaned at the kiss, feeling the affection, even if it was in her hair. Cullen could feel himself become possessive in that moment between them in the stillness of the night. Wishing to remind her each and everyday the feeling he had for her.

His hand pulled her chin up, looking her in the eyes. Wanting to strip away all the burden's that rested upon her. He leaned in, closing in the distance between them as her eyes closed, wishing for the warming comfort of a lover's touch.

As his lips closed their distance, he could feel the heat boil in his belly as his words fell from his lips, sealing their kiss.

"I love you Anara…"


	30. Chapter 30

In an attempt to actually get this going again. I've decided to start making the chapters shorter. It's so much to read already! So I'm starting to work the chapters down now so it's not so much information to take in all at once. Anyways, it took me awhile, with the whole work thing and now finally planning my honeymoon. But I've got a chapter out. Soon to continue down the road.

Anara looked over the Grey Warden with suspicion as they stood there in the Western Approach. The desert was no place for any of them, they knew it too. But Stroud said they would be gathering there in a Tevinter Ritual Tower. Something Anara knew those three words together would spell trouble for them.

She remembered what the Commander told her only a few nights ago. Something that seemed so distant now that they stood there in the desert.

" I'm glad you make it, Inquisitor. I fear they've already started the ritual." Stroud straightened as he spoke, fearful of the loss that will meet them ahead.

"It has to be blood magic," Anara turned to Le'Sondar. Her green eyes flashing in contempt, as she tried to hide her sudden scowl. " Steel yourselves. Whatever lies inside, won't be pretty." She braced herself with her shield as she grabbed her sword, prepared already for the worst.

"You take point. I'll guard your backs." Anara looked to her, seeing her eyes wander in the distance,

' _Her mind must be with Fenris..'_ She remembered the broody elf never leaving Hawke's side as they stayed in Skyhold, only greeted by curious mages that were quickly dismissed and Varric. But Anara could understand Hawke's feelings in this moment.

She could feel Solas behind her, his magic acting as a shield for her to hide within. After Alexius Solas had become suspicious of most Tevinter Magisters, or even mages. Knowing that Tevinter's lust for power would have them forcefully seek out the anchor. Seek her out, and in turn try to destroy her. Solas would have none of that.

She stayed close to him as they walked. Her eyes looking over the bodies of Warden's splayed across the ground. Discarded like trash to be thrown over the side later on in the day. Only be be fed on by carrion.

The air felt thicker, heavier in it's own sense. Like something was weighing down upon her, she could feel the demons as if they were clawing across her mark. The pain only burning for the moment as they approached. Looking over the faded blue and grey of the Warden's now stained with blood.

"This is wrong!" A man shouted across to another, she could feel a sickening roll through her stomach as she laid eyes upon the man.

" Remember your oath: In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death.." She watched as the blade plunged into the man, his blood pouring out as she looked at the rift open to them.

"Sacrifice.." She heard the roar of a rage demon fill the air as they approached, all emotions and feelings stripped from the wardens in front of them.

" Inquisitor. What an unexpected pleasure. Lord Levius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service." He bowed, almost faking a gesture of sincerity, almost as if mocking them.

"You found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?" He was pacing across the stone as he spoke, he would almost be considered threatening, if he was truly a competent mage.

" This man is deceiving you!" Anara held out hope that something, anything could get through to them. To let them see the light that they put themselves into. To see the lie that has been fed to them.

Stroud turned to Anara, the rage within himself obvious and preparing to boil over, "Corypheus has taken their minds."

" Since it was my master who put the calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan..Raise a demon army, march into the deep roads, and kill the old gods before they wake."

She hated how he looked, so smug and full of himself. So sure of his master, and his magic. She remembered what she did to Alexius when time ripped them apart. She remembered his scream before he turned into an ashen statue, to fall apart upon touch. She could do it again.

" Ah. I was wondering when the demon army would show up." It seemed to throw him off, his body once against pacing in place as he looked at her, trying to determine her magic.

" You knew about it, did you? Well, then, here you are. Sadly for the wardens, The binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect, they're now my masters slaves."

She could feel the sand and dust in the wind that blew across the tower, the air pulling life and water from everyone and everything.

" This was a test. Once the rest of the Warden's complete the ritual. The army will conquer Thedas." He strode again, the cockiness of his motives in each step he took.

She could smell the blood still on the stone, the dead Warden laid bare. Smoke and dust mingled in the wind, the sand surrounding them seemed to shift to her mood, to her magic as she moved. Stepping forward, no longer careful of her motives and emotions to bare.

" Release the Wardens from the binding and surrender, I won't ask twice." She could feel the magic within the mark move, she was tempted again like she was with Alexius. To see that ashen statue fade into the wind, dissolving, spreading through all Thedas. From Orlais to Par Vollen.

" No. You won't." He sneered, his arm pushing forward as Anara yelled, feeling the mark within her arm erupt. Her knees buckled as she fell to the stone floor, her hand clenching without command. The pain searing through her, spreading like a terrible cold. Like the night Haven burned down.

" The Elder one showed me how to deal with you. In the event you were foolish enough to interfere again." His hand flexed, sending another wave through her arm, causing her to tense, the feeling tingling now the scars of old and new. Reminding her of the illusions she cast upon herself, and upon her memory, forcing the walls around her past.

" The mark you beat, the anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil." She looked to her hand, feeling the pain spread, but her anger began to rise in response.

" You stole that from my master. He's been forced to seek other ways to access the fade."

Her hand pressed against the ground, the anger within her, mixing with the pain became overbearing. Her brown eyes flickered up to the Venatori, she would not lay to this upstart, to this Venatori. She stood, defiant still in the wind, the dust whipping into her eyes, pulling her hair from side to side. Her hand held out, feeling the mark pull through. The veil was thin here, demons were summoned, deaths were caste and people were betrayed. This could prove to be useful.

" When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be-" He shouted in pain the rumble of her magic, of the mark sending him back. He rolled on the floor. Unable to gather himself up in the moment. Her magic proved too powerful.

He grasped his side, a wave of fear washing over him. He was led to believe she was weak. Her power wasn't matched with his, and she destroyed his magic. His spell was useless, and his master's words fell upon deaf ears.

"Kill them" He shouted as he hobbled away, expecting the group to sympathize with the Wardens, to hold back as he fled.

She heard the rage demon roar, she felt his fire upon her skin. Like standing too close to a campfire. Or a moth too close to the flame.

She pulled her staff aside as Solas reached out with his magic. Feeling the frost and cold consume the demons and the poor Wardens.

Stroud threw himself into the fray, asking for forgiveness as he cut his fellow wardens down.

Le'Sondar charged forward with a loud scream, her heavy shield hitting hard against plate and demon's claw. Almost as if a blood lust had overtaken the warriors, they fought the demons, they fought the men, and Anara felt her spark run over her skin. Lightning was her weapon.

As Stroud pulled the blade from the last Warden he looked towards Le'sondar, watching as she blocked the final demon with her shield, tearing it down with a deathblow from her sword.

They all breathed again, feeling the weight of the fight unburden from them. Le'sondar looked to Anara, wiping the blood from her cheek as she spoke, " So….That went well."

Stroud stood straight as he collected himself, walking towards the mage and the warrior, "You were correct. Through their ritual, the mages are slaves to Corypheus."

Le'sondar looked over the bodies of the dead, the demons had been pulled from this plane into another. She looked at the armored bodies of the warriors that accompanies the Warden mages here, their bodies piled up, like nameless, faceless beings. Only to be discarded after they served their purpose.

" Of course, it's not real blood magic until someone get's sacrificed." Le'sondar could feel the dust cake on her skin now mingled with the blood. The nameless bodies of those sacrificed, she could feel the anger pull over her. Fenris had always reminded her to calm her heart and mind. But she only remembered her sister Bethany after the deep roads. How she had to choose, and she chose The Wardens for her. She could only hope that she was far from this conflict, far from Orlais, far from the calling.

" Erimond lied to The Wardens. They were trying to prevent future blight." Anara looked at Le'sondar. Knowing full well the tales she had heard from Varric. Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, 5' 7" of black hair and unwavering green eyes. Her sister had joined The Wardens after their expedition into the deep roads. After she became infected with the blight, it was that or allow her sister to die in the very caves with those monsters.

" The Warden's were wrong Hawke, but they had their reasons." Stroud looked over his steely friend, her hand tight upon her shield, protecting both her body and mind.

"Everyone has a story to tell, to justify bad decisions...And it never matters." She turned looking out towards to vacancy of the sand dunes. "In the end, you are always alone with your actions."

Stroud turned to Anara, knowing well his friends mind was with those she loved.

"I believe I know where The Wardens are your worship. Erimond fled in that direction." He motioned out into the distance, " There's an abandoned Warden fortress that way. Adamant."

Anara turned to look out in the direction he pointed. The distance felt too far in the wind and dust. The sand was creating illusions, and making things seem all the more distant. "I guess they didn't want to summon a demon army out in public." She felt the heat of the sun upon her, the sights, the smells and the sounds making her suddenly very nauseous.

" Stroud and I will scout ahead and confirm that the other Wardens are there. We'll meet you back at Skyhold." She felt a wave of relief wash over her. She was not particular of the desert, she instead wished to be back in the cold of Sky Hold and in the warm embrace of a lover.


End file.
